La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by flora67
Summary: Hermione Granger est choisie pour être Préfète-en-chef avec Blaise Zabini. Un évènement inattendu va bouleverser leur vie et un accord tacite s’installe entre eux sous forme d’un secret. Secret qui va les lier contre leur volonté.
1. Chapter 1 : Là où tout commence

**La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille**

Comment un évènement peut-il réunir deux personnes alors qu'un autre peut les éloigner encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient avant de s'être rapprochés ? Hermione Granger rentre en septième année à Poudlard avec ses deux meilleurs amis : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Elle a été choisie pour être Préfète-en-chef et lors de l'une de ses rondes dans les couloirs sombres de l'école un évènement inattendu va bouleverser sa vie et celle de son homologue masculin, Blaise Zabini. Un accord tacite s'installe entre eux sous forme d'un secret. Secret qui va les lier contre leur volonté. Notre lionne et le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi sont-ils liés autant qu'ils le pensent ou le sont-ils plus encore ?

**Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commence**

Hermione Granger se baladait dans les couloirs du château de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre : Poudlard. Il était tard et les couloirs étaient sombres. Notre préfète-en-chef faisait sa ronde quotidienne. Il y avait une semaine déjà qu'elle avait repris les cours en septième année avec ses deux amis Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Elle avait aussi apprit que cette année, elle devait partager un appartement avec son homologue masculin : Blaise Zabini. Un Serpentard de sa promotion et le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy considéré comme un prince dans sa maison. En bonne Gryffondor, elle avait détesté de devoir vivre dans le même appartement qu'un serpent futur Mangemort mais Zabini se faisait très discret. Ils vivaient leur vie sans faire attention à l'autre. C'était presque agréable pour la lionne qui avait l'impression de vivre seule. Même pour les rondes, ils partaient chacun de leur côté avant de se retrouver à leur point de rendez-vous afin de retourner ensemble à leur appartement. Arrivé au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut quatre élèves. Elle s'approcha doucement pour les surprendre.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les couloirs, retournez dans vos dortoirs.

- Tiens, tiens, mais voilà Granger notre chère Sang de Bourbe.

Hermione déglutit. Elle avait à faire à quatre Serpentards : Goyle, Crabbe, Nott et Davis.

- Alors Sang de Bourbe, on ne dit plus rien ? dit Goyle.

- Retournez dans vos dortoirs avant que je vous enlève des points, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

- Oh, s'exclamèrent en chœur tous les serpents sauf Nott.

- C'est qu'elle est vachement sexy Granger quand elle se met en colère et quand elle a peur, murmura Nott au bout d'un moment en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

- Ne m'approche pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas mal, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Tous les autres ricanèrent pendant qu'elle rejetait la main baladeuse et reculait d'un pas. Nott se mit à rigoler en tournant la tête sur le côté. Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son regard ne valait rien qui vaille. Soudain elle fut projetée contre le mur et sa tête cogna contre la pierre froide.

- C'est rare qu'un Nott s'intéresse à quelqu'un surtout dans ton genre, alors quand on a la chance d'être choisie on ne le rejette pas, dit le serpent à son oreille alors qu'il était tout collé contre elle.

- Tu parles d'une chance, je pourrais … ah !

- Ne me cherche pas Sang de Bourbe, dit-il faisant rire les trois autres.

Elle n'avait pu finir sa phrase car Nott venait de passer sa main sous sa jupe. Hermione commença vraiment à avoir peur, personne ne viendrait la sauver cette fois. Et elle qui n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa baguette. Le Serpentard arracha le haut de son chemisier faisant sauter plusieurs boutons qui s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Sa poitrine apparut et elle voulu la cacher mais Nott fut plus rapide. Il attrapa ses poignets et les tint d'une seule main au dessus de la tête de la Gryffondor tandis que l'autre caressait doucement mais sans douceur sa gorge descendant petit à petit vers le soutien-gorge noir.

- Sexy la lingerie, Granger, déclara le Serpentard faisant rire de plus belle ses camarades, excités comme des puces.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et celle-ci lui cracha à la figure, seul geste qu'elle pouvait faire pour montrer son mécontentement. Nott resta impassible, ne bougeant pas pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent de longues minutes à Hermione qui attendait sa sentence. Il s'essuya calmement avec sa main libre et la regarda avec des yeux noirs de colère.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, dit-il d'une voix qui glaça le sang de la lionne.

Il repassa sa main sous la jupe pour caresser ses fesses puis frôla son intimité, la faisant crier d'horreur. Nott pour l'empêcher de crier encore plus et d'attirer des professeurs, posa brutalement sa bouche sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle émie un gémissement de douleur quand il lui mordit la lèvre. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Elle senti Nott sourire devant cet acte de libération complètement rater. Cela l'excita encore plus, il continua donc ses caresses. Commençant tout d'abord par son ventre puis les cuisses et pour finir son intimité, heureusement pour elle, toujours cachée par sa culotte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ? Nott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'interpelé s'éloigna d'Hermione en soupirant et se retourna vers le nouveau venu qui n'était qu'autre, Blaise Zabini. La Gryffondor s'effondra au sol, en laissant échapper ses larmes, retenues jusque là. Un Serpentard de plus. Elle était finie.

- Tu me dégoutes ! Depuis quand touche-t-on à une Sang de Bourbe ?

- On peut bien s'amuser de temps en temps, Zabini.

- Pas avec les Sang de Bourbe ! C'est Malfoy qui va être content de l'apprendre. Avec Granger en plus ! Elle est préfète-en-chef ! Vous l'avez oublié ! Elle pourrait se plaindre à Dumbledore !

- Mais non regarde là. Elle ne dira rien.

- Allez dans vos dortoirs avant que je sois obligé de vous enlever des points ! Vous me dégoutez !

- C'est bon je te la laisse.

Les quatre Serpentards partirent en râlant dans les couloirs. Un silence pesant s'installa. Blaise regardait son homologue complètement dévastée, ne sachant pas comment agir. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il venait de sauver Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Potter et ennemie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-prononcer-Le-Nom. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de ne plus réfléchir aux conséquences de ce geste spontané. Il fallait penser au moment présent. Il détailla Hermione. Il devait se l'avouer, elle avait bien changé en six ans qu'il l'a connaissait. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme désirable et, dans un sens, il comprenait un peu Nott. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il touche à une Sang de Bourbe qui le dégoutait, il était passé outre depuis le temps. C'était le viol. Comment pouvait-on violer une femme, qu'elle soit ennemie ou non ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter ces actions comme honorable, tels ses camarades. Pour lui c'était inhumain. Et rien que de voir la Gryffondor sangloter sans oser le regarder le réconfortait dans cette idée. Alors il décida de faire quelque chose de stupide pour quelqu'un comme lui mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. C'était contre sa nature de la laisser comme ça. De plus si quelqu'un la trouvait ainsi tout le monde saurait et il savait que ni elle ni lui ne voulait ça. Il soupira donc et enleva sa robe de sorcier. Il l'a posa sur le corps de la lionne et s'assis à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Hermione pleura encore plus. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir pensé qu'ils étaient tous pareil. Elle avait une dette envers lui maintenant. Et sans réfléchir elle posa la tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

- Merci, chuchota-elle entre deux sanglots.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que malgré ce que vous avez lu, vous ne vous arrêterez pas à ce premier chapitre. La suite est beaucoup mieux ça je peux vous l'assurez.

Chapitre corrigé par ma Beta : Julia Erwelin, auteure elle aussi, merci à elle pour tout le boulot qu'elle va fournir afin de rendre cette fiction plus agréable à lire.


	2. Chapter 2 : Premier lien

**Chapitre 2 : Premier lien**

Notre préfète-en-chef se réveilla en sursaut : les images de la veille au soir la hantaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut soulagée de se retrouver dans son lit, entourée de tenture rouge. Elle se demandait comment elle était arrivée dans son lit. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir dit « merci » à Zabini. Blaise Zabini, celui qui l'avait sauvé du pire. Est-ce lui qui l'avait ramené dans sa chambre ? Sûrement. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Etait-il plus gentil qu'il ne le montrait ? Tant de questions sans réponse tant qu'elle ne parlerait pas à son homologue masculin. Mais elle lui devait tellement qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Elle n'avait jamais eu avec lui de vraies discussions de plus de cinq mots ses six dernières années. Il l'intimidait, elle, la courageuse Gryffondor. Elle sourit à cette pensée mais le perdit vite en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de son petit coin de sécurité et qu'elle fasse face aux serpents qui lui avaient fait si mal. Pas physiquement mais psychologiquement. Elle, Hermione Granger, la forte, qui avait combattu aux côtés d'Harry Potter et qui trouvait toujours une solution à tout, avait peur de sortir de son lit, peur du monde. Peur d'avoir ses deux meilleurs amis en face d'elle et d'éclater en sanglots devant eux. Peur de leurs réactions s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Peur qu'ils la rejettent car c'était sa faute. Oui entièrement sa faute s'ils l'avaient attaqué. Elle n'avait pas fait assez attention. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'approcher d'eux. Mais voilà les faits étaient là et la vie continuait avec ou sans elle.

Elle sortie de son lit et se rendit compte qu'elle était habillée d'une chemise d'homme verte par-dessus ses sous vêtements. Zabini avait-il osé la déshabiller ? se demanda-t-elle avec horreur.

- Il est comme les autres hommes finalement, souffla-t-elle, toujours à profiter de la situation.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain elle vit son uniforme de la veille posé sur le fauteuil. Le chemisier était déchiré avec trois boutons en moins reposant sûrement encore sur le sol de ce couloir. La jupe était froissée. Elle retira mentalement ses dernières paroles. Il avait eu raison de lui enlever ses vêtements qui lui rappelait ce qui c'était passé. Il avait un cœur en or pour s'être occupé d'elle ainsi. Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur les tissus et fut remplie de colère. Les voir la rendait malade. D'un coup elle les prit et fila dans la salle commune. Elle ne fit pas attention à Zabini qui lisait assis sur le canapé, trop aveuglée par la rage. Elle fonça droit vers la cheminée où elle jeta les vêtements dans le feu qui brûlait. Elle regarda un instant les flammes crépiter en détruisant la preuve de son malaise puis elle retourna dans sa chambre sans voir le regard triste du Serpentard.

Blaise l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela l'avait rendu triste de la voir ainsi : perdu, en colère, fragile tout en essayant d'être forte. Il enrageait contre les personnes qu'il appelait « ami » depuis six ans mais qui n'en avait jamais été. Seul Draco Malfoy s'en approchait le plus avec Pansy Parkinson. Oui, il leur en voulait d'avoir fait ça à Hermione Granger, une grande femme, qui avait eu le malheur de naître dans la mauvaise famille. Elle était pourtant si douée. Il lui avait toujours envié sa capacité à tout retenir et à s'intéresser à tout. Blaise Zabini jalousait secrètement la miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Blaise secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir pitié d'elle. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, pas en bon Serpentard qu'il était. Mais … c'était plus fort que lui. Pourquoi ?

Pendant les tourments de Zabini, Hermione avait prit une douche pour enlever la sensation des mains de Nott sur sa peau. Mais les images, elles, ne voulaient pas partir. Elles étaient gravées à jamais. Même si elle se sentait mieux dans son corps, elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle regarda dans son armoire, hésitant à mettre son uniforme qui ressemblait tant à celui qu'elle venait de brûler. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de prendre les vêtements. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur bon sang ? Avec Harry et Ron à ses côtés, ils n'oseraient rien lui faire. Elle enfila donc l'uniforme réglementaire de l'école puis sa robe de sorcier par-dessus bien large qui cachait ses formes. Elle ne voulait plus les montrer. Elle prit la chemise verte et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour voir si Zabini était là mais il n'y avait personne. Elle la déposa alors sur le fauteuil puis se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre ses amis. A l'entrée de la grande salle, elle ne pouvait plus bouger comme paralysée. Tout le monde, où tous les Serpentards étaient-ils au courant ? Allaient-ils se moquer d'elle ? Au moment où elle allait enfin franchir les portes, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta tout en s'éloignant des personnes l'interpellant. Elle regretta tout de suite son geste quand elle vit Harry, Ron et Ginny, la regardant avec un air inquiet.

- Ça va Hermione ?

- Oui vous m'avez fait peur c'est tout, je croyais que vous étiez déjà à l'intérieur. Allons manger.

Les garçons crurent à ses paroles maladroites sauf Ginny, qui fut soupçonneuse comme toujours mais laissa passer. Cette dernière pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert mais cette fois-ci elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la table des Gryffondors où ils s'attablèrent aux côtés de Neville et Seamus qui parlait Quidditch. Personne ne réagit à son arrivée et elle en fut soulagée. Quand elle fut sûre qu'elle ne se ferait pas capter par la rousse, elle jeta un vif coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards mais rien d'anormal. Toujours aussi morne. Elle se força à manger pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention sur elle.

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'on dit chez les Serpentards ? demanda Seamus.

Le cœur de la préfet-en-chef ne fit qu'un tour et elle arrêta de respirer attendant la suite. Elle se força quand même à rester décontractée.

- Non choi donc ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

- Ronald ! ne pu s'empêcher Hermione, ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte alors ?

- Qu'il y avait leur première soirée de l'année hier soir et ils ont presque tous finit bourré. Ça se voit à leur tête pour certain.

Hermione fut soulagée de savoir que ce n'était que ça. Mais elle se demanda si Nott était bourré la veille. Elle regarda de nouveau les verts et argents et c'était vrai que si certains tiraient une tête affreuse, d'autre rayonnait la forme : sûrement une potion anti gueule-de-bois.

- Tu n'as rien entendu Hermione hier soir pendant ta ronde ?

- Quoi ? se tourna-t-elle vers Ginny. Non c'est Zabini qui fait les cachots.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi serais-ce autrement ? dit Harry.

- Oui mais je préfère ainsi, je n'ai jamais aimé les cachots encore moins le soir.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne faisait pas bon pour une fille de trainer dans les cachots le soir. Une fois le petit déjeuné avalé, ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'histoire de la magie tandis que Ginny se dirigeait vers les serres pour son cours de botanique. Une fois devant le professeur Binns avec sa voix monotone, elle ne réussit pas à suivre comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle n'arrêtait pas de revoir les images alors elle se mit à discuter avec Ron et Harry sous leurs yeux étonnés mais ravis que leur amie se dévergonde un peu.

A la fin des deux heures elle suivit les garçons qui se dirigeaient vers leur cours de Métamorphose. En chemin elle aperçut le groupe de Serpentard composé de Nott, Greengrass, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Malfoy et Zabini. Son cœur battait la chamade. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui dire ? Malgré ses peurs elle ne les montra en gardant la tête haute. Arrivée à leur niveau, ils ne dirent rien ce qui l'étonna autant que ça la soulagea. Elle croisa le regard de Zabini qui marchait à la traine. Il lui fit un hochement de tête ni vu ni connu. Un signe de tête qui voulait dire tellement de chose pour la Gryffondor. Tout d'abord qu'elle avait le silence des Serpentards et le sien. Par ce signe il essayait aussi de la rassurer ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur et par-dessus tout cela signifiait qu'elle avait son respect qu'elle était son égal car jamais un Serpentard n'avait un jour fait quelques moindres signe à un Gryffondor et encore moins à une Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est comme si, par ce signe, ils signaient un pacte, un pacte de non agression et de silence sur ce secret si lourd pour elle mais maintenant qu'elle partageait avec son homologue masculin. Pour lui répondre elle lui sourit discrètement. Sourire timide mais sincères. Elle venait de signer le pacte.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de sympathiser avec elle ? En présence d'autant de personne en plus. Il devenait fou, ce n'était pas possible. Mais son sourire. Si beau et si sincère l'avait touché, malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de subir, elle lui souriait, à lui, Blaise Zabini, son ennemi. Elle lui accordait une chance malgré les préjugés qui persistaient entres les deux maisons. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'exister pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Chez les Serpentards, il avait toujours été que l'unique descendant des Zabini, famille de Sang-Pur et le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy. Oui il était plutôt dans l'ombre du prince des verts et argents que son ami. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami avec qui il n'avait parlé d'autres choses que du Seigneur des ténèbres ou des études et des mariages organisés par leurs parents. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait sourit sincèrement et pas par hypocrisie. Jamais il n'avait pu être lui-même, toujours un masque de froideur sur le visage ou une carapace soit disant infranchissable mais pourtant fissuré de partout. Les Serpentards étaient avant tout des Hommes et chacun avaient ses faiblesses. Et par le pur des hasards, il fallait que ce soit Hermione Granger qui lui apporte ce qu'il désirait tant sans le savoir.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Plus personne ne lui parla de sa ronde ni des Serpentards et cela la soulagea. Après le repas elle retourna vite fait dans son appartement avec comme excuse de vouloir commencer son devoir de métamorphose reçu le matin même. Il fallait qu'elle bosse pour oublier. Elle prit alors ses affaires pour s'installer dans la salle commune. En passant elle vit que la chemise verte était toujours là. Zabini n'était toujours pas rentré depuis le matin. Elle toucha le tissu si soyeux, l'air pensif. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait dormit en portant la couleur de la maison adverse. Elle secoua la tête, des images non souhaitées commençaient à apparaître à son esprit. Elle s'installa sur la table basse devant la cheminée puis commença à travailler à en perdre toutes notions de temps.

Vers onze heures du soir, Blaise rentra dans ses appartements après une soirée avec Draco et Pansy dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Il pensait que la Gryffondor serait dans sa chambre en train de dormir vu l'heure qu'il était mais il fut surpris de la voir installée en train d'écrire son devoir. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence. Il en profita pour la détailler. Elle était si belle quand elle fronçait les sourcils signe de sa grande concentration. Ses cheveux brun retombant sur le parchemin en une vague ondulé. La couleur oranger des flammes lui donnait meilleure mine que celle qu'elle avait le matin même. Soudain elle releva la tête. Elle avait senti son regard sur elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent sans se lâcher pendant plusieurs secondes. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre le lien. Mais réveille toi Blaise, elle est à Gryffondor ! Il rompit le lien qui s'était créé. Il vit sa chemise, il l'a prit et dit :

- Bonne nuit Granger.

Puis il disparu dans sa chambre laissant Hermione à ses réflexions.

* * *

Chapitre corigée par Julia Erwelin


	3. Chapter 3 : Paroles blessantes

**Chapitre 3 : paroles blessantes**

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil passant par la fenêtre de la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Elle releva la tête et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie sur son devoir de métamorphose presque fini. Le feu dans l'âtre n'était plus que des cendres. Il devait être tôt puisque les elfes de maison n'avaient toujours pas rallumés le feu, se dit-elle. Elle regarda sa montre, seul objet moldu qu'elle avait gardé sur elle et remarqua qu'il n'était que six heures et demie du matin. Peu pressée, elle rangea tranquillement ses affaires puis les rapporta dans sa chambre avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle prit pour une fois un bon bain chaud, moussant, parfumé aux fleurs des bois. Elle détendit tous ses muscles et ferma les yeux de bien être. En cet instant, après une nuit presque blanche elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux parfums flottant dans l'air et à la chaleur détendant son corps. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle s'endormit quelques instants, assez pour qu'un beau Serpentard puisse la regarder sans qu'elle le voit.

Quand Blaise se réveilla, il entendit du bruit venant de la salle commune. La Gryffondor était-elle déjà levée ou s'était-elle endormie devant le feu ? Son esprit était encore trop embrouillé pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il referma un instant les yeux et il finit par se rendormir. Il se réveilla en sursaut une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ne s'attendant pas à s'être rendormit. Il regarda son réveille et lu huit heures au lieu de sept heures. Les cours allaient commencer.

- Eh merde ! dit-il en se levant en vitesse.

Il prit des habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ralentit le pas, se disant que, de toute manière, il était en retard alors cinq ou dix minutes de plus ou de moins n'y changerait rien. Finalement il ouvrit la porte et se rendit compte de la présence de son homologue féminin. Elle était étendue dans l'eau d'un bain moussant, les yeux fermés et les traits détendus. Ce visage-là lui allait si bien, sans le pli de réflexion constant qui lui barrait le front. En la voyant là, il fut incapable de bouger, de détourner ses yeux de cet être magnifique qu'était la jeune femme. Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas se trouver ici, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le voit, s'il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé. Mais voilà il ne le pouvait pas. Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il sans obtenir de réponse assez convaincante de son inconscient.

Soudain, elle bougea dans l'eau sans ouvrir les yeux. Il sortit alors de sa stupeur et recula en fermant tout doucement la porte pour ne pas se faire entendre. Il s'appuya contre cette dernière avant de descendre au sol pour replier ses genoux contre son torse. Il y posa la tête tout en entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Trop de pression venait de s'accumulé d'un coup et il ne tenait plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devenait fou, que cette fille le rendait fou au point qu'il oublie tous ses principes. Il se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas ses principes mais ceux de ses parents, ceux de son père, qui l'obligeait à prendre une voie qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Celle de devenir Mangemort et d'épouser Daphné Greengrass qui pourtant court toujours après Draco Malfoy.

Cette fille, trop superficielle à son goût, ne lui convenait en aucune manière. A part son sang, qui soit disant était pur, était la seule chose qu'elle avait pour elle. Mais quand on est fils unique d'une bonne famille, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement si on ne veut pas être rejeté par ceux qu'on aime. Sa mère, bien plus douce que son père, l'avait toujours couvert quand il faisait une bêtise et elle venait le border le soir quand il était petit. Pourquoi avait-elle épousé son père, si dur et si brutal ? Sûrement n'avait-elle pas d'autre choix. Une fille de bonne famille à encore moins le choix sur la personne avec qui elle va finir sa vie et faire des enfants.

Dans un sens, c'était encore une chose qu'il enviait à Hermione Granger : Sa liberté. La liberté de choisir sa vie. Même si c'est dans les bras de ce rouquin de Weasley.

Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il à cette pensée ? Il ne pouvait envier aussi Weasley, cela était impossible et … insupportable. Il manquerait plus qu'il envie l'élu et son trio d'or. Mais Granger en fait partit alors … Non, il ne le voulait pas. Il se leva dans un geste rageur avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre tout en claquant la porte.

Un bruit de porte qui claque réveilla la Gryffondor. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit en voyant que le bain avait finit par avoir raison d'elle. Il n'était que sept heures alors elle sortit de la baignoire puis enfila son uniforme tout en ayant jeté avant un sort pour défroisser les vêtements. Une fois prête, elle prit ses affaires de cours et descendit pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

- Salut vous, dit-elle à ses amis en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry, Ron étant en face d'elle.

- Salut, répondit Harry, Ginny et Neville.

- Chalut.

- Ronald, dit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Bah quoi ? répondit le concerné.

Elle était de bonne humeur et ce n'était pas Ron qui allait lui nuire, alors elle décida de ne pas répondre et commença à beurrer son pain.

- Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Hermione, dit Harry.

- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai presque fini mon devoir de métamorphose et j'ai prit un bon bain chaud ce matin. Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée ?

- Oui c'est sûr, répondit la rousse, rassurée de voir son amie aller mieux.

- Tu aurais quand même pu rester avec nous hier soir, que toute seule dans ton pauvre appartement. Tu aurais dû voir la raclée que j'ai mi à Harry aux échecs.

- Oui je n'en doute point Ron, mais sache quand je ne suis pas seule dans mon appartement … Bien qu'hier soir il soit rentré tard.

- Tout se passe bien avec Zabini ?

- Bien sûr, c'est comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois on est ensemble sans l'être, on se parle pour le strict nécessaire, bonjour et au revoir, c'est tout. Il n'y a aucuns soucis.

- Fait attention quand même, répliqua Harry peut sûr de ce que son amie avançait.

- Oh Harry ! S'il devait un jour m'attaquer, je saurais me défendre et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était Malfoy.

- On parle de moi Granger ? dit le blond en arrivant près d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? demanda sèchement Ron.

- Je ne te parle pas le rouquin. Alors Granger, on ne peut plus se passer de moi.

- Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui ne peut plus me passer de toi mais plutôt tes deux acolytes qui te suivent partout comme des petits chien. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre que Parkinson ne soit pas là … Un bulldog est pourtant très réputé pour être collant et … baveux.

- Oh toi …, dit Malfoy en s'apprêtant à sortir sa baguette.

- Monsieur Malfoy je vous prie de ne pas faire ce genre de chose sous le nez de vos professeurs dans la Grande Salle et encore moins dans le reste de l'école comme l'indique le règlement. Retournez à vos places, dit McGonagall.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre » C'est ce que pu lire Hermione sur les lèvres de son ennemi tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table d'à côté. Un frisson la parcouru. Elle avait gouté à ce que pouvait faire Nott mais la vengeance d'un Malfoy serait plus tordu et perverse. Il allait se venger, ça elle en était sûre, mais elle ne savait pas quand. Un Malfoy était réputé pour sa patience. « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » disait un vieux dicton moldu. Elle croisa le regard de Zabini, qui levait les yeux en l'air. Que pouvait signifiait ce regard ? Avait-elle fait une bêtise ? D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il claqué la porte ce matin ?

- Miss Granger, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous attend dans son bureau après le repas du soir. Il veut aussi que vous sachiez qu'il aime les bonbons aux citrons.

- Merci professeur.

- Pourquoi veut-il que tu saches qu'il aime les bonbons aux citrons ? demanda Ron.

Hermione et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel. Depuis le temps qu'il trainait avec eux, il posait toujours les mêmes questions.

- Le mot de passe, lui répondit Harry tout bas.

- Ah.

- Bon allez les garçons venez, le professeur Rogue et ses potions ne nous attendront pas, dit Hermione en se levant. A plus Ginny.

- A plus.

Le trio d'or se dirigea alors vers les cachots et furent en avance, comme d'habitude. Les deux garçons commencèrent une discussion sur le Quidditch qui devait reprendre dans les semaines qui suivaient. Hermione s'assit au sol pour lire un bouquin récemment emprunté à la bibliothèque. Les Serpentards avec qui ils avaient cours en commun comme pour tous les cours de potions, arrivèrent mais sans dire un mot, même pas une réplique sanglante. Même Parkinson restait collée à Malfoy sans rien dire sur la coiffure d'Hermione où sur ses soit disant dents de lapin, qu'elle n'avait pas bien sûr, ayant des parents dentiste très exigent. Le trio d'or fut étonné mais n'en laissa rien paraître, les ignorants totalement. A ce moment là, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le professeur de potion. Il regarda avec dédain Hermione assise par terre qui était en train de se relever puis le reste des Gryffondors.

- Entrez !

Les élèves firent ainsi et s'installèrent comme à leur habitude. Les Serpentards devant, les Gryffondors derrière. Neville, Ron, Harry et Hermione prirent place à la même table.

- Aujourd'hui vous allez me faire la potion de mémoire, la liste des ingrédients se trouve au tableau, autrement vous la trouverez page vingt-cinq de votre livre.

Hermione commença tout de suite à préparer le chaudron tandis qu'Harry allait chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire.

De son côté Blaise était avec Malfoy pour faire la potion. Ils suivirent les instructions en silence jusqu'à ce que Blaise débute la conversation voulant savoir les intentions de Draco à propos de la Gryffondor.

- Je trouve que tu as été bien calme face au trio d'or tout à l'heure.

- Oui.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi le prince des Serpentards n'a pas profité de l'absence de professeurs pour rabattre le clapet de la miss Je-sais-tout ?

- Arrête Blaise, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- A ta vengeance bien sûre ?

- Oui elle va me le payer cette Sang-de-Bourbe !

Blaise frissonna à ce nom prononcé avec tant de haine. Pourquoi cette haine ? Ce qui était sûr c'était que Draco ne laisserait pas passer ça. Une humiliation en publique, quoi de pire pour un Malfoy ? Dans quel pétrin la Gryffondor venait-elle de se mettre ? Il regarda Draco s'énerver sur les plumes de Jobberknoll, ce qui ne fallait surtout pas faire pour réussir la potion.

- Arrête Draco, tu vas tout faire foirer pour une Gryffondor !

Draco arrêta son geste et regarda son ami. Il ne savait comment prendre cette phrase.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Blaise tranquillement laissant le regard de son ami le traverser. C'est marqué dans le livre qu'il faut juste fendre la pointe de la plume pas l'écraser.

Il vit Draco se détendre et en fut soulagé. Avec le prince, il fallait faire attention aux mots qu'on employait surtout quand on avait quelque chose à cacher comme c'était le cas maintenant.

- Tu as raison Blaise, je ne devrais pas m'énerver pour une Sang-de-Bourbe et en plus te gâcher une bonne note, finit-il avec son sourire en coin bien connu.

Blaise répondit par le même sourire et ajouta :

- Bien sur, tu ne voudrais pas que le préfet-en-chef perde de sa splendeur.

- Exactement. Je sais que tu t'es donné du mal pour y arriver, ce n'est pas comme Granger. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu avoir ce poste.

- C'est vrai qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ne devrait même pas être ici.

- Oui mon frère.

Blaise eut le cœur serré en entendant les paroles de son ami et celles qu'il avait dû prononcer pour répondre de même manière. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

Hermione qui entendit les paroles du Serpentard fut blessée. Comment avait-il pu s'occuper d'elle ainsi, améliorer leur rapport pour ensuite dire des choses pareilles dans son dos. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa bonne humeur était un peu entachée et le rendez-vous avec le directeur dans l'après-midi ne l'arrangeait guère. Pourquoi ses paroles l'avait blessé plus qu'elles ne le devraient ?

- C'est la fin du cours, veuillez m'apporter vos fioles.

Hermione prit une fiole, la remplie de leur potion puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. En passant à côté de Zabini, elle le bouscula doucement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tout entendu et que cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

- Eh ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention, dit son homologue comme tout bon Serpentard.

Elle ne répondit même pas. En retournant à sa place, elle croisa le regard brun de Zabini. Il était triste mais il reprit vite son visage sans émotion. Cela la perturba. Avait-il comprit ? Et si oui était-il triste parce qu'elle lui en voulait alors qu'il ne pensait pas ses paroles ?

Tu rêves ma pauvre fille, c'est un Serpentard, il pense toujours ses paroles là.

Elle retourna à sa place puis suivit ses amis, allant vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

* * *

Chapitre corigé par Julia Erwelin ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Premier pas

**Chapitre 4 : Premier pas**

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'engage dans cette discussion maintenant ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle entende cette discussion ? Car il en était sûr maintenant. Son regard si dur qui l'avait transpercé le prouvait. Elle avait été blessée, trahie par ses paroles. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait rester en vie ? Il était sûr qu'elle l'aurait traité de « lâche ». Foutus Gryffondors avec leur courage. Il était à Serpentard et ça, il ne pouvait le changer. Il se tourna vers Draco qui avait suivit toute la scène.

- Peste, cracha-t-il en voyant le regard soupçonneux de Draco.

- Apparemment, notre miss Je-sais-tout aurait entendu notre petite discussion à son sujet.

- Oui. Ça lui apprendra à écouter ce qu'il ne faut pas. Non mais, pour qui elle se prend ?

- Je vois que toi aussi, elle t'énerve, Blaise.

- Oui, souffla-t-il à contre cœur.

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à me venger par hasard ?

- Je ne peux pas Draco, tu le sais. Elle est préfète-en-chef comme moi. Je ne veux pas perdre ma place juste pour une petite vengeance à propos d'une Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne vaut même pas la peine de lever le petit doigt pour elle.

- Tu n'as pas tort Blaise…Mais tu la laisserais te traiter ainsi ?

- Non bien sûr que non. Une petite discussion bien menaçante s'impose mais pas de grande vengeance comme tu avais l'intention de faire. Je te signale qu'elle a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ce soir, elle pourrait très bien nous dénoncer.

- Tu aurais peur d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, Zabini ? demanda Draco un sourcil levé, sceptique.

- Peur d'elle, non, mais des conséquences. Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer par le vieux fou avant la fin de l'année. Tu me comprends j'espère.

- Je vois que tu pense à tout Blaise. Tu as raison, elle ne vaut pas la peine de prendre la moindre de mes pensées. Tu as intérêt à ce qu'elle ne vienne plus nous déranger sinon je ne laisserais pas passer une deuxième fois. Viens, allons manger.

Les deux Serpentards quittèrent les cachots et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Blaise était soulagé. Il avait réussi à éloigner Malfoy de Granger le temps nécessaire pour la prévenir de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Il ne pourrait pas la protéger tout le temps. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il la protéger d'ailleurs ? Comme il l'avait si bien dit avant, c'était une Gryffondor, de plus Sang-de-Bourbe, qui n'en valait pas la peine, alors Pourquoi ? Sa réaction du matin quand il l'avait vu dans la salle de bain était-elle une raison ? Par Merlin dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Pourquoi avait-il signé ce pacte silencieux ?

- Eh Zabini, tu viens ce soir ? demanda Goyle.

- Quoi, ce soir ?

- Bah on avait prévu une petite soirée entre nous, comme hier, tu avais oublié Blaise ? demanda Pansy.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié mais je ne viendrais pas. Avec toutes ses soirées, je ne prends même plus le temps de travailler correctement. Vous allez me dire que c'est le début de l'année mais vous verrez la semaine prochaine on aura encore plus de devoir. Donc ce soir je travaille.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir travailler dans notre salle commune.

Blaise soupira.

- Vous savez que je ne travaillerai pas avec vous, ça finit toujours en soirée, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Les autres souriaient aussi à ces souvenirs de soirée improvisée alors qu'ils devaient faire leurs devoirs.

- Et demain ?

- Demain, j'ai ma ronde avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Je pourrais toujours passer quelques minutes, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, comme avant-hier.

- Ouais, dit Pansy contente qu'il accepte enfin d'être un peu moins sérieux.

- Je trouve que tu prends ton rôle de Préfet-en-Chef trop à cœur.

- Mais c'est sérieux Malfoy ! Au moindre écart, c'est moi qui prends car c'est moi qui dois montrer l'exemple. Et puis tu me connais j'ai toujours été sérieux.

- C'est vrai, on ne te changera jamais, admit Draco.

- Effectivement.

Ils finirent de manger en silence. Les sujets étaient clos. Il leva les yeux de son assiette et croisa le regard de Granger. A ce moment il n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'il y voyait. Trop de sentiments s'y mélangeaient. Elle détourna le regard et il retourna vers son assiette. Qu'est-ce qui se passait entre eux ? Pourquoi lui, qui ne se posait jamais de question, s'en posait maintenant qu'il avait montré son vrai visage à cette Gryffondor ? Elle l'avait rendu fou en deux jours. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'a sauve ? Ou qu'il aille à sa recherche quand elle ne s'était pas présentée au rendez-vous à l'heure ? S'il serait rentré dans leur appartement, il aurait toujours la tête tranquille…Non, il ne serait pas plus tranquille, car il ne saurait pas ce qui aurait complètement détruit Hermione Granger et il n'aurait rien pu faire. Non il n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste mais Pourquoi ?

L'après-midi, Hermione et ses deux amis se posèrent dans le parc avant leur cours de botanique, leur dernier cours avant le weekend. Ils voulaient profiter des derniers rayons chauds du soleil en ce début de mois de Septembre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Hermione ? Depuis la fin du cours de potion tu ne souris même plus, dit Harry.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Ron.

- Rien, tout va bien.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fais perdre ta bonne humeur ? insista Harry.

- Malfoy.

- Lui ? Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai entendu parler de moi en potion, avec Zabini. Ils disaient que je ne mérite pas ma place de Préfète-en-Chef.

- Il ne faut pas que tu écoutes leurs paroles de vil serpent. Malfoy est jaloux car il sait qu'il n'y a que toi qui mérite amplement cette place dans tout le château. Même Zabini ne la mérite pas.

- Ne dites pas ça, Zabini la mérite autant que moi.

- Tu le défends maintenant ?

- Mais non Ron, c'est juste que je ne suis pas comme eux à les rabaisser. Si Dumbledore l'a choisit, c'est que c'est un bon élève et je ne contredis pas les actions de Dumbledore.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais arrête de te plomber le moral pour eux, d'accord ? dit Harry en la prenant par les épaules.

- Promis, merci.

Avec un soupir, Hermione se cala dans les bras de son meilleur ami, ravie de trouver le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Que ferait-elle sans eux ? Décidemment, il fallait qu'elle cesse de mettre ses problèmes en avant ainsi, et qu'elle fasse plus attention à eux et à leurs présences à ses côtés. Malheureusement, Merlin ne semblait pas de son avis. Avec une énorme envie de meurtre envers cet être suprême chez les sorciers, elle vit Malfoy arriver près d'eux, son inaltérable sourire narquois aux lèvres, en compagnie de Zabini.

- Alors Granger, on ne sait pas qui choisir ? Potter ou Weasley ?

- La ferme Malfoy.

- Oh, on défend sa bienaimée. C'est l'autre rouquine qui ne va pas être contente. Elle est au courant ? dit le blond en faisant rebondir Harry.

- Laisse Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Draco se retourna vers Blaise. C'était la même parole qu'il avait dite le matin même. Ainsi donc, ils avaient la même tactique. Blaise s'approcha de lui et murmura :

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui parler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Draco rigola d'un rire glacial.

- Tu as raison, mon ami, ils n'en valent pas la peine, eux non plus.

Blaise fut surpris de la réaction de Draco, qui avait repris ses paroles. Il ne le comprenait pas. Etait-ce un piège car il avait deviné quelque chose ou il voulait les agacer encore plus en reprenant leurs dires ? La pause des septièmes années étant finie, les Serpentards s'en allèrent à l'intérieur du château tandis que les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la serre numéro une où les attendait Madame Chourave. Vers quatre heure de l'après-midi, ils en sortir avec de la terre plein leurs robes. Leur professeur de botanique leur avait fait planter dans des pots une nouvelle espèce de plante, découverte dans la forêt interdite par Hagrid, le garde chasse et gardien des clefs à Poudlard. C'était un grand ami du trio. Madame Chourave voulait qu'ils étudient les caractéristiques de cette plante afin d'en faire un parchemin de quarante centimètres de long.

Hermione se dirigea vers ses appartements pour enlever cette robe de sorcier bien sale pour une entrevue avec le directeur. Elle alla à la bibliothèque pour lire tranquillement avant le repas. Vers six heure trente, elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et débuta une conversation sur la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle mangea rapidement puis se dirigea vers le deuxième étage où était la gargouille bloquant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bonbons aux citrons, dit-elle.

La gargouille se tourna pour laisser place à un escalier montant doucement. Elle l'emprunta et avant qu'elle puisse toquer à la porte de chêne, elle entendit :

- Entrez, miss Granger.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une large pièce circulaire comportant plusieurs fenêtres, laissant apparaitre les montagnes entourant le château et le terrain de Quidditch. Tant de fois cette pièce les avait accueillis, Harry, Ron et elle, et rien n'avait changé. Il y avait toujours les différentes tables où reposaient plusieurs instruments d'argent. Plusieurs cadres représentant les nombreux directeurs de Poudlard étaient accrochés au mur. Ceux présent la regardaient comme si c'était une bête de foire. Derrière le directeur était posé, sur une étagère, le Choixpeau magique qui l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor six ans auparavant. L'épée du fondateur de sa maison était déposée dans une vitrine. A côté de l'imposant bureau aux pieds en forme de serres se tenait le perchoir où reposait Fumseck, le phénix habillé d'une couleur bien rouge aujourd'hui. Derrière le perchoir, il y avait une cheminée où brulait un bon feu, suivie d'un placard noir où était entreposé la pensine.

- Veuillez vous assoir, miss.

- Merci professeur.

- Alors miss, je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fais venir dans mon bureau, aujourd'hui.

- Oui, professeur.

- Je voudrais savoir si tout se passe bien, au château ? Avec votre homologue masculin, monsieur Zabini.

Savait-il ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là ?

- Tout se passe pour le mieux professeur. Il n'y aucun soucis pendant nos rondes et les autres préfets ne nous ont rien signalé d'alarmant. Il y a quelques élèves qui essaie de braver le couvre feu, mais nous sommes en début d'année, ils le font toujours. Autrement avec Blaise Zabini, tout se passe bien. Nous n'avons eu aucuns soucis en ce qui concerne la salle commune ou la salle de bain et même pour les rondes.

- Bien, est-ce tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?

- Oui professeur.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de mentir à Dumbledore alors qu'il était sûrement au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans ce château. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux en attendant qu'il l'a congédie. Cela se voyait qu'il savait quelque chose car il hésitait à la renvoyer.

- Vous pouvez y aller miss, soyez prudente et si vous avez le moindre problème venez me voir.

- Oui professeur.

Elle avait tant envie de tout lui dire et d'aller se cacher à milles lieux d'ici mais, pour Harry, elle ne le pouvait pas. Alors elle quitta le bureau en pleine réflexion. Les images de l'avant-veille lui revenait en tête alors elle marcha, sans même s'apercevoir où elle allait, pendant des heures. Quand elle revint à la réalité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'opposé de ses appartements. Alors elle fit demi-tour en espérant ne rencontrer personne.

Comment pouvait-on débuter une journée de bonne humeur et la finir morose à cause d'un garçon et d'autres ? Devant le tableau cachant l'entrée de son chez soi, elle dit le mot de passe et entra. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Zabini, qui était assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, leva les yeux de son livre et la regarda. Elle fixait les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée de son regard triste qu'elle avait eu la veille. Un pli de contrariété et de remord barrait son front. Pensait-elle que c'était de sa faute si ces Serpentards s'en étaient pris à elle ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi abattue. Elle tombait dans un puits sans fond et c'est ce que voulaient ses agresseurs. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle leur donne ce plaisir.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute… Hermione.

Il avait insisté sur son prénom pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincère. La lionne éclata en larme suite à ses paroles. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

Oui, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle se rongeait les sangs sur ce qui s'était passé et là, son ennemi lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Cette phrase qu'elle attendait inconsciemment lui faisait du bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait dû la sauver mais ce n'était pas sa faute, pourquoi ?

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son corps si fragile.

Blaise Zabini, prenait Hermione Granger dans ses bras pour la consoler.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	5. Chapter 5 : Grand doute

**Chapitre 5 : Grand doute**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur Poudlard et tout semblait calme et serein. Tous les élèves étaient encore plongés dans les bras de Morphée, au fin fond de leur lit. Les rêves n'étaient pas tous joyeux en ces temps de guerre, par contre deux personnes dormaient paisiblement, le visage détendu, la respiration calme éliminée de tout sanglot présent pourtant plusieurs heures auparavant. Hermione Granger avait fini par tout lâcher, abandonner ce masque de bonheur qu'elle avait mit depuis l'incident. Et tout ça pour une phrase. « Ce n'est pas ta faute … Hermione ».

Cette phrase, elle avait tellement voulu l'entendre depuis deux jours. Elle l'avait libéré de cette pression constante qui s'était insinué en elle. Et cette phrase avait été prononcée par son ennemi, Blaise Zabini, à qui elle devait déjà tellement. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom avec tant de sincérité que cela l'avait touchée. Elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir été si idiote face aux Serpentards mais elle l'avait été encore plus face à ce Serpentard, son serpent, son homologue. Elle avait craqué.

Les larmes avaient coulé une à une jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne s'arrêtent plus de tomber. Le fait de pleurer face à son ennemi, l'avait fait encore plus pleurer. Même s'il ne l'était plus vraiment, tout en le restant, elle s'en voulait de lui montrer ses faiblesses. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire totalement confiance. Quand il était venu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, elle avait été tout d'abord surprise puis toutes ses hésitations et toutes ses questions avaient disparu. Elle était bien là, dans ses bras, et elle s'abandonnait à cette étreinte, pourtant interdite, mais si paisible. Les flots d'Hermione s'étaient taris petit à petit. Elle avait retrouvé son calme avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves et sans cauchemars.

De son côté, Blaise s'était surpris lui-même à se rapprocher de la Gryffondor. De la voir ainsi alors qu'il avait voulu la rassurer lui fit mal. Il ne supportait pas de la voir aussi mal en point à cause d'une phrase qu'il avait dite. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la cause mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment cela se faisait. Mais les faits étaient là, elle pleurait. Alors comme sa mère le faisait avec lui quand il était petit, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait bercé. Cela lui faisait étrange d'avoir ce petit corps fragile dans les bras. Il n'avait jamais trop eu de relation avec la gente féminine, ne s'y intéressant pas plus que ça, mais sur les quelques filles qu'il avait eu dans les bras, Hermione était bien la première à lui faire tellement de bien. Son bien être était complet. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire ou plutôt il ne voulait pas le comprendre, ni y réfléchir. Il s'était donc laissé aller à cette étreinte pleine de douceur. Cela le changeait de son habitude. Lui, qui vivait dans un monde sombre, où aucun sentiment n'était admis à part la haine, un monde de brute où la mort était reine. Tandis que là, la Gryffondor lui montrait son monde à elle. Un monde de lumière, où l'amour, l'amitié, le bonheur et la vie régnaient en toute harmonie. Un monde de douceur. Tous les deux, ils étaient totalement opposés et pourtant à ce moment là ils étaient si proches. « Les opposés s'attirent » comme dit un vieux dicton. Quand il sentit que la respiration de la lionne redevenait calme, il se rendit compte que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure puisque celui-ci se calmait à son tour. Cela le troubla un peu mais il fut content de voir que son action avait réussi. Il l'avait rassuré et calmé. Il fut surpris au moment où elle s'endormie. Etait-elle si bien, là, dans ses bras ? Tout comme lui était bien. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il s'installa plus confortablement, la prenant encore plus dans ses bras et s'endormit à son tour.

Quand les rayons du soleil frôlèrent le visage d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle était bien et ne voulait pas se lever mais les cours ne l'attendraient pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit mais tout contre le Serpentard. Ils s'étaient finalement endormis dans les bras de l'autre. Elle essaya de se dégager doucement pour ne pas réveiller son homologue masculin mais au premier mouvement de sa part, ce dernier resserra l'étreinte dans laquelle ils étaient, empêchant tout déplacement. Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il fallait le réveiller.

- Blaise, dit-elle tout bas à son oreille, réveille-toi…

Le Serpentard grogna mais ne bougea pas. Alors elle répéta l'opération tout en le secouant un peu. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent sans se lâcher. C'était comme un coup de jus pour la lionne qui ne s'attendait pas à ce regard si intense.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

- Bah… Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher, s'il te plait, j'aimerais aller me laver avant d'aller en cours.

Il la regarda intensément sans pour autant desserrer les bras qui étaient autour de sa taille. Puis avec un regard déçu il la libéra.

- Je prends la salle de bain, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

- D'accord, répondit-il vaguement.

Blaise était repartit dans ses pensées. Il resta sur le fauteuil, immobile. Malgré ses grognements, il avait aimé se faire réveiller par la Gryffondor. Elle était si belle au réveil et s'il l'avait pu il ne l'aurait jamais lâché. Il n'était personne, juste le vrai Blaise, là, dans ses bras. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne la dégoutait pas et cela le rendait heureux. Heureux au point qu'il aurait pu rester des heures, installé ainsi, rien que tous les deux, rien qu'elle et lui. Elle l'avait ensorcelé comme les sorcières des contes moldu qu'il avait lu en cachette.

- Tu peux y aller Blaise, dit-elle en le sortant de ses pensées.

- Merci.

Il se leva en souriant. Elle venait le l'appeler par son prénom et en y repensant c'était avec son prénom qu'elle l'avait réveillé. De sa bouche, son prénom lui paraissait tout à fait normal. Avec elle il n'était plus l'unique héritier des Zabini, il était juste Blaise.

Hermione souriait, elle aussi. Elle était heureuse. Aujourd'hui était sa journée et rien ne la gâcherait. Elle avait décidé de donner sa chance au Serpentard et de créer une amitié avec lui ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela la mettait en joie. Une fois habillée, elle décida de l'attendre dans la salle commune.

Blaise fut surpris de la voir appuyer contre le fauteuil où ils avaient dormi la veille. Elle l'attendait et cela le touchait. Il lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Puis sans un mot elle sortit dans les couloirs suivit de près par le Serpentard. Ils ne parlaient pas de peur d'être surpris par les autres mais la présence de l'autre leur suffisait. Hermione marchait un pas devant lui, quand elle fut happé par une tête rousse qui lui sauta au cou, pas loin de la Grande Salle.

- Joyeux anniversaire Hermione ! cria Ginny.

C'était son anniversaire et cela le blessa de ne pas être courant. Alors il dépassa le duo bientôt rejoint par le reste du trio d'or pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle et rejoindre son enfer.

Hermione remercia la cadette des Weasley puis prit à son tour Ron et Harry dans ses bras. Elle regarda son homologue partir sans même qu'il ne lui accorde un regard. Elle fut blessée. Mais à quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre dans le hall du château ? A un sourire, un signe de la main ou tout simplement un « Joyeux anniversaire Hermione »... Elle savait que cela était impossible mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette guerre lui interdisant d'être naturelle envers les personnes qu'elle voulait. Elle rentra alors dans la Grande Salle et rejoignit sa table suivie de près par les autres. Beaucoup de monde vinrent lui souhaiter son anniversaire et cela lui fit plaisir. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

- On a choi tout de chuite ?

- Ronald, quand est-ce que tu apprendras à manger correctement ? demanda Hermione, feignant l'exaspération, faisant rire plus d'un autour d'eux.

- Bah quoi ? Je mange.

- Oui c'est ça le problème, dit sa sœur qui s'empêchait de rigoler.

- Et tu as dit quoi, alors ? demanda Harry.

- On a quoi tout de suite ?

- Métamorphose et on devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard, répondit Hermione.

- Hermione, tu ne changeras jamais hein ? dit Harry en mettant un bras sur ses épaules.

- Non, pourquoi, je le devrais ?

- Non surtout pas, ils seraient tout le temps en retard, répondit Ginny à la place d'Harry qui lui lança un regard, mi vexé, mi amusé.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit la lionne en rigolant.

Suite à cette parole elle se leva pour rejoindre la salle de métamorphose au troisième étage, suivie de presque tous les élèves de Gryffondor de son année. Après que McGonagall leur donna 75 centimètres de parchemin à faire sur la métamorphose humaine, ils allèrent à leur cours de sortilège où le petit professeur Flitwick leur donna autant de devoir. C'est un peu dépités, qu'ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Hermione regarda la table des Serpentard, en cherchant son homologue masculin. Elle voulait croiser son regard mais celui-ci regardait son assiette comme si les petits pois qu'elle contenait étaient plus intéressants que les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Alors avec un pincement au cœur elle se retourna vers Harry et rigola quand celui-ci sortit une idiotie. Ils s'étaient donné le mot aujourd'hui pour la distraire et s'était réussi, elle en oublia presque son Serpentard et sa mésaventure.

Blaise avait senti son regard se poser sur lui, mais il refusa de lever la tête. Il regardait ses petits pois, les trouvant soudain très intéressant. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais un sentiment bien étrange se développait dans sa poitrine. Sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui lui faisait mal. Il ne supportait pas de la voir si heureuse avec les autres même si, d'un côté, il en était heureux. Il ne se comprenait plus.

L'après-midi était réservé aux options, alors Hermione se dirigea vers son cours d'étude de runes tandis que les garçons se dirigeaient vers leur cours de divination. Seul une quinzaine d'élève suivait le cours des runes. Hermione était la seul de Gryffondor à suivre celui-ci, les autres préférant la divination, l'arithmancie ou encore l'étude des moldus. Quelques uns avaient encore le courage de suivre le cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid.

Des autres maisons, il y avait trois Poufsouffles, deux Serpentards et sept Serdaigles qui étaient les plus nombreux. Les deux Serpentard étaient bien sûr Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, ils la dépassèrent sans même un regard. Hermione se sentit blessé devant l'ignorance de son homologue. Pourquoi était-elle si blessé quand il ne la regardait pas ? Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence mais elle trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à croiser ses beaux yeux bruns.

Le professeur Vector, une jeune femme brune, apparut à l'embrasure de la porte et les fit entrer. Les deux heures qui suivirent lui parurent, pour la première fois, interminables. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le texte de runes que leur professeur leur avait donné à traduire, mais heureusement pour elle, ils devaient finir la traduction comme devoir à rendre au prochain cours. Quand la cloche sonna, elle rejoignit ses amis dans le Hall pour aller rendre une petite visite à Hagrid. Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas fait depuis le début de l'année. Le demi-géant fut heureux de les voir. Il leur offrit du thé et des gâteaux pour l'anniversaire de la Gryffondor. Ils firent semblant, bien sûr, d'apprécier les cookies immangeable et burent leur thé qui était comme toujours délicieux. Ils passèrent une bonne fin d'après-midi. Le soir après le repas, Hermione se dirigea vers ses appartements. Quand elle y entra, il était là assis sur le canapé à regarder les flammes. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil d'à côté et le regarda un instant. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et elle se demanda s'il l'avait entendu rentrer.

- Salut, dit-elle pour lui signaler clairement sa présence.

Il ne releva pas et continua à regarder les flammes. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle avait de plus en plus peur.

- Blaise ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? cria-t-il, réagissant enfin. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille une minute ?

Cette question toucha en plein cœur la Gryffondor qui fut extrêmement blessée, encore une fois.

- Bah …, commença-t-elle mais elle s'arrêta ne sachant quoi dire.

- La miss Je-sais-tout ne trouve plus rien à dire, étrange, dit-il froidement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais bon sang ? demanda-t-elle en criant aussi. Ce matin tu me souris et ce soir tu me cries dessus, faudrait peut-être savoir Zabini.

Blaise la regarda un instant sans répondre, lui aussi venait de prendre sa phrase en plein cœur. Elle l'avait appelé par son nom de famille qui lui faisait tant horreur à l'instant même. Et le ton froid de sa voix l'avait refroidit. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Elle lui laissait une chance et lui, la repoussait. Mais il était un Serpentard, il ne montrerait rien de ce qu'il pensait.

- Toi non plus, tu n'as rien à dire à ce que je vois. Je pensais que tu étais différent mais en faites non, tu es toujours le même. Tout dépend de ton humeur.

Une nouvelle flèche venait de se planter dans son cœur, Blaise ne savait quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il était vexé mais elle n'y était pour rien, enfin …

- Tu ne me connais pas Granger.

- Oui justement, c'était ce que j'essayais de faire. Te connaitre. Mais j'ai eu tord. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide.

- Toi stupide ?

- Oui je pensais …

- Tu pensais ? Il ne suffit pas de penser, Granger. Je suis un Serpentard et je crois que tu l'as oublié. Je ne serais jamais celui au cœur d'or et courageux comme tu penses que je le suis, dit-il d'un ton presque triste.

- Si tu l'as été alors pourquoi changer ? demanda-t-elle curieuse du changement de ton de Blaise.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, reprit-il avec son froid et distant.

- Mais bon sang j'en ai marre de tes sauts d'humeurs. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais … Blaise ? demanda-t-elle presque en suppliant.

L'utilisation de son prénom et son ton suppliant fini par achever son cœur. Elle le rendait fou. Il n'était plus lui-même ou celui qui qu'il essayait d'être.

- Rien, finit-il par répondre.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, tu es sourde ou quoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi, juste moi.

Il partit dans sa chambre en laissant derrière lui une Hermione complètement déboussolé par cet échange.

Il était idiot, un triple idiot. Idiot de lui en vouloir pour cela, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Ce n'était pas elle qui était responsable de sa condition de fils de Mangemort qui faisait de lui son opposé et son ennemi, celui qui ne pouvait être proche d'elle. Il lui avait crié dessus alors qu'elle voulait être gentille avec lui, lui donner une chance. Mais une chance de quoi ? Cela n'avancerait à rien, cette histoire. Même s'ils devenaient amis, ils souffriraient le jour de la bataille où chacun serait dans son camp où ils devront peut-être s'affronter. N'y avait-il que lui pour réfléchir à cela ?

A penser que s'il se rapprochait encore plus d'elle, il aurait du mal à l'anéantir si on lui en donnerait l'ordre de le faire. C'était sa vie ou la sienne et il n'aurait pas le courage de dire non à ce monstre sanguinaire qui servait de maitre à ses parents, et ce ne serait tarder, à lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait dû la sauver, ni se lier à elle par ce secret qui le rongeait constamment surtout quand il devait mentir à son soi-disant meilleur ami…Meilleur ami à qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, du secret comme de ses sentiments, comme bon Serpentard. Dans leur maison, le mot « ami » était banni… Ou plutôt sa signification.

Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à regretter quoi que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours ? Pourquoi regrettait-il plutôt sa colère contre la lionne ? Pourquoi quand elle souffrait, il en souffrait aussi. Non cette situation n'était plus possible. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? S'éloigner de la Gryffondor en lui faisant du mal ? C'était la meilleure solution. Mais il ne le pourrait définitivement pas, il avait eu trop mal lors de cette échange. Quand il l'avait vu perdre pied face à lui, quand elle lui avait envoyé ses paroles à la figure.

Alors quoi faire s'il ne pouvait pas l'éloigner ? Devait-il tout simplement oublier qui il était dans cet appartement ? Accepter cette relation?

* * *

Chapiter corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	6. Chapter 6 : Attitude étrange

**Chapitre 6 : Attitude étrange**

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs du château pour faire sa ronde. C'était la première depuis l'accident et elle devait la faire seule. Après la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Zabini, et que ce dernier s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller lui dire qu'ils devaient faire leur ronde ensemble. Contradictoire pour une Gryffondor. Elle avait espéré le matin même qu'il serait là avec elle, mais non, c'était encore une déception. Elle en avait marre d'être déçue par le Serpentard. Elle lui avait donné une chance et il l'avait piétiné comme on piétine un pauvre tapis.

Après tout ne représentait-elle pas la même chose pour lui ? Une malheureuse Sang-de-Bourbe qui n'aurait jamais du naitre avec des pouvoirs magiques. Mais comment avait-il pu faire tout ça pour elle s'il le pensait vraiment ? Toujours la même question. Il l'avait sauvé de ses amis. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour finir par s'endormir en la serrant fort contre lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, à comprendre. Peut-être était-elle comme Dumbledore, à trouver toujours le meilleur des autres en oubliant leurs défauts… C'était-elle fait avoir en beauté ou, tout simplement, était-ce Blaise qui n'arrivait pas à être celui qu'il lui avait montré tout le temps ? Il lui avait dit que ça ne venait pas d'elle mais de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Pourquoi mettait-il autant de soin à refuser l'amitié qu'elle lui offrait en toute connaissance de cause ? Elle ne lui demandait pas la lune non plus.

Elle savait qui il était à l'extérieur : un apprenti Mangemort. Et si Harry ou même Ron venait à l'apprendre, ils lui en voudraient énormément et penserait qu'elle les avait trahi mais elle était persuadée que Blaise Zabini était quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur, quelqu'un de bon, peut-être pas courageux ni un lion d'or comme il le lui avait signalé quelques minutes auparavant, mais il n'était pas cet être froid qu'il essayait de montrer. Elle savait qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur une fissure de sa carapace. Et elle ne lui permettrait pas de la refermer. Pas tant qu'elle serait en vie.

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il comptait pour elle. En l'espace de trois jours il avait prit une place dans son cœur de même envergure que celle que prenaient Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils étaient liés par ce secret qui la hantait tant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce secret aurait eu cet effet sur eux. Elle était en quelque sorte dépendante de lui. Elle avait besoin de lui et de son réconfort. De ses bras fort qui l'entoure et la protège. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir pour une fois ce qu'elle voulait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit d'être un peu égoïste de temps en temps et de s'abandonner dans les bras du beau Serpentard ?

Mais voilà maintenant elle serait seule à affronter cela, comme à l'instant. Seule à se balader dans les couloirs si froids en pleine nuit. Le contraste du château de nuit et de jour était si énorme que cela lui faisait froid dans le dos surtout en sachant ce qu'elle avait faillit vivre lors de sa dernière ronde. Se relèvera-t-elle un jour ? Sera-t-elle de nouveau forte comme avant ?...Qu'elle se sentait vraiment seule, seule au monde et pourtant si entourée.

Hermione s'assit un moment contre un mur du quatrième étage. Elle n'en pouvait plus de marcher en rond dans le château. L'heure de fin de sa ronde était passée depuis plus d'une heure mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son appartement, de peur de le voir, peur de souffrir encore une fois dans la même soirée, ce qui aurait été trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait même pas rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor où reposait encore son lit qui l'avait accueilli ces six dernières années. Cela aurait attiré l'attention sur elle et surtout les questions de ses amis, qu'elle redoutait par-dessus tout. Alors elle restait là à attendre… elle ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être le déluge comme disait les moldu. Elle repensa à ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis l'année dernière. Elle les avait mit en sécurité en les changeant d'état en espérant que cela serait suffisant, elle avait donc passé tout l'été avec les Weasley.

Quand minuit arriva, elle décida qu'il était tant de rejoindre l'appartement et d'aller se coucher. Même si le lendemain c'était le weekend, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à veiller tard. Elle sourit en pensant que même ses amis devaient déjà être au lit. Qu'ils lui manquaient, même s'ils étaient assis ensemble en cours, tous les jours. Dans cet accident, elle avait perdu bien des choses, comme sa confiance en elle, et sa faculté de discuter avec ses amis. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas leur dire et être enfin débarrasser de ce secret… ? Elle ne le pouvait pas à cause d'une chose, d'une personne qu'elle ne voulait plus lâcher même à en souffrir : Blaise Zabini. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle se sentait perdue et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se torturait l'esprit. C'est ce qu'elle pensait quand ses yeux se fermèrent enfin, la laissant plonger directement dans les bras de Morphée.

Un bruit sourd résonnait en elle, comme un bruit de marteau qui tapait contre un mur. Mais ce son venait de loin, très loin. Il venait d'envahir son sommeil mais elle ne savait pas si elle le rêvait ou si cela venait du monde réel. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle et elle n'entendait plus rien distinctement, comme si elle était mi-sourde. Mi-sourde ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ! Ce n'était pas possible.

Elle voulu ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arriva pas. Le sommeil était trop lourd. Est-ce qu'elle dormait au moins ? Oui, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être réveillée. Encore un bruit sourd. Cela ne pouvait venir que de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi Blaise faisait-il du bruit ? Blaise ? Mais qu'elle heure était-il ? Cette question eue finit de faire apparaitre toutes les autres ( ?) et de la réveiller complètement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la bulle de son sommeil éclata, laissant apparaitre clairement le son qui la hantait. Quelqu'un toquait. Elle regarda autour d'elle se remémorant son petit coin à elle, sa chambre.

Ce matin, le réveil était dur. Zabini avait tellement envahi ses pensées qu'elle avait du fermer les yeux vers une heure avancée de la nuit. De nouveau, quelqu'un toqua. Cela venait de la salle commune. La porte ! Pourquoi quelqu'un toquait ? Zabini aurait-il oublié le mot de passe ? Elle regarda son réveil. Onze heures. Oh mon Dieu !

Blaise avait rejoint la table des Serpentards, la mine sombre, ses pensées envahissant toujours son esprit. Il s'installa en silence et commença à manger ce qu'il s'était servit : des pancakes et du jus de citrouille. Les discussions allaient bon train autour de lui et personnes n'avait prit la peine de l'inclure dans l'une d'elle. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, il préférait son silence aux débats peu joyeux ou inintéressant et qui, à son plus grand bonheur, ne le concernait pas.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier soir ? On t'a attendu, tu sais.

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas fait ma ronde hier soir.

- Pourquoi ?

Tous les Serpentards assez proche de Blaise se retournèrent vers lui quand ils l'entendirent prononcer ces paroles contradictoires avec sa personnalité de bon Préfet-en-Chef. Ils voulaient savoir les raisons de ce relâchement.

- Parce que j'étais énervé et que j'ai oublié d'aller faire ma ronde. Ça te va ? Ou je dois te donner tous les détails de ma soirée, Pansy ?

- Mais …, voulu répliquer cette dernière.

- La ferme Pansy, la coupa Draco, mais j'avoue que, moi aussi, ça m'intrigue Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui t'a énervé ?

- Une certaine personne.

- Oh et pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec notre chère Préfète-en-chef ?

- Pour la même raison que d'habitude : mon inaptitude à respirer le même air qu'elle. Du coup, la Sang-de-Bourbe à voulu faire sa maligne mais elle n'a réussi qu'à faire la ronde toute seule.

Les élèves autour d'eux rigolèrent.

« Qu'ils peuvent être con à me croire comme ça. Heureusement que je suis un bon Occlumens et que Draco ne peut lire mes pensées »

- Je savais qu'elle te sortait par les yeux.

- Oui, mais au moins j'arrive à me venger sans conséquence, Draco.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Bon boulot.

Blaise sourit. A sa façon, Draco venait de le remercier, ce qu'un Malfoy ne faisait jamais. Mais au fond de lui, il était partagé. D'un sens, cela le réjouissait que Draco le remercie pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. D'un autre, il se détestait. Il détestait ce qu'il venait de dire sur celle qui comptait beaucoup pour lui maintenant. Il se détestait de mentir et d'être cru aussi facilement. Une preuve de plus que personne ne se connaissait parmi les verts et argents.

Hermione ouvrit la porte en trombe. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient là devant elle, le visage remplit d'inquiétude.

- Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Cela fait une heure qu'on tape à ce fichu tableau qui ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer.

- N'exagère pas Ron, tu vois bien qu'Hermione est entière et …

- En pyjama, finit Harry.

Hermione se regarda. Oui, elle n'avait même pas pensé à s'habiller avant d'ouvrir. Elle portait un large tee-shirt par-dessus un short. Elle rougit en pensant qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur son homologue masculin.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, on ne t'en veut pas.

Sa meilleure amie pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle rougissait car elle était habillée ainsi devant Harry et Ron ? C'était des frères pour elle, cela ne la gênait aucunement.

- J'espère que tu ne te ballades pas ainsi dans tout l'appartement, sous le nez de Zabini. Tu veux qu'il te viole !

Sur ces mots, Hermione fut remplie de colère. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il !

- Tout d'abord Ron, tu me prends pour qui ? Je viens de me réveiller, voilà pourquoi je suis habillée ainsi et que j'ai mis autant de temps à vous ouvrir. Eh oui moi, la miss Je sais tout, étais encore au lit à onze heure, ça m'arrive pas besoin de faire les gros yeux. Ensuite, laisse Zabini en dehors de cette histoire.

- Tu le défends ! C'est un Serpentard, Hermione. Tu n'imagines même pas se qu'ils pourraient te faire.

- Oh si, je l'imagine très bien. Depuis notre première année, on affronte les dangers tous les trois, j'ai vu les mêmes choses que toi je te signale ! Alors je ne te permets pas de me juger Ron ! On pourrait croire que tu es jaloux d'un Serpentard !

Ron se tut, sa colère refroidit par la dernière parole de sa meilleure amie. Il rougit laissant profiler une gêne entre le quatuor. Hermione regretta cette parole. Elle savait que Ron ressentait quelque chose pour elle depuis plusieurs années mais pour elle se n'était qu'un ami rien de plus.

- Bon je vais m'habiller, entrez et après vous m'expliquerez pourquoi vous harcelez le tableau de mon appartement, un samedi matin, au lieu de m'attendre dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione fila dans sa chambre. Elle distingua quelques phrases de Ginny qui disputait son frère pour sa maladresse. Harry ne disait toujours rien. Elle enfila après une courte douche, un jean et un pull rouge en col en V. Ensuite, elle rejoignit ses amis. Ron boudait dans son coin tandis qu'Harry et Ginny discutaient avec bonne humeur. Malgré leur rupture de juin, ils avaient gardé une bonne amitié. Elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient toujours et qu'ils profitaient du moindre instant ensemble, même si c'était qu'en tant qu'amis.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a fait venir dans mon chez moi, dit-elle en s'asseyant à leurs côtés, le sourire aux lèvres

Elle évitait de regarder Ron. Elle lui en voulait beaucoup pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Soudain, elle remarqua qu'Harry et Ginny la regardaient avec de gros yeux.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hermione, il y a la sortie à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui, dit Harry qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois, on avait prévu de partir à dix heure ce matin.

Hermione fut frappée d'horreur. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Toute cette histoire avec Blaise l'avait fait oublier tout le reste, ses amis, les cours et les sorties.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, ajouta Ginny.

- Désolée, dit Hermione, je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, alors j'ai totalement oublié la sortie.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, on ira cet après-midi. Mais, c'est toi qui voulait qu'on y aille le matin, c'est pour ça que ça nous laisse bouche bée.

- Oui… encore désolée de vous avoir posé un lapin.

- Pas grave, on pardonne tout à la miss Je sais tout.

- Ron ! crièrent Ginny et Harry d'une même voix.

Hermione prit cette parole comme une lame en plein cœur. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé en les laissant en plan pour éviter une fois de plus cette discussion qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir avec lui.

- Bon, je meure de faim. Si on allait manger pour partir le plutôt possible, proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, c'est vrai, allons-y, ajouta Ginny.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle où ils prirent place à la table des lions. Pendant le repas, Harry occupa les pensées de Ron tandis qu'Hermione discutait avec Ginny. L'ambiance était pesante malgré l'image de bonne humeur qu'ils offraient aux autres. C'était rare que Ron et Hermione se disputent plus que leurs chamailleries habituelles, mais quand cela arrivait, cela pouvait durer un bon moment à cause de Ron, qui était le plus têtu des deux.

Ils partirent assez tôt et une fois arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers « Les Trois Balais » pour boire une bièraubeurre. Après, ils voulurent aller chez Honeyduck remplir de nouveau leurs réserves de sucrerie en tout genre. Sur le chemin Hermione vit Blaise en compagnie de toute la clique des Serpentards entourant leur prince : Draco Malfoy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et leur regard se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde. A peine ses yeux bruns foncés ancrés dans les siens, une décharge électrique la parcourue toute entière. Elle détourna alors les yeux, ne supportant plus cette ambiance qui n'avait aucune raison d'être.

- Oh, je vois que tu as même fait du très bon boulot, Blaise. Jamais je n'ai vu cette Sang-de-Bourbe baisser les yeux ou détourner le regard devant un Serpentard, dit Draco.

« Si tu savais la vraie raison mon ami, tu ne serais pas si heureux »

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je t'avais dis de me laisser faire, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire sadique qu'il savait très bien reproduire.

Hermione vit ce sourire mais décida de l'ignorer.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il avait aperçut Hermione et qu'il marchait en rond dans le village qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Il voulait à tout prix s'éclipser mais ne trouvait pas d'excuse valable. Soudain, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le château pour rentrer, il se dit que tout était perdu mais une bagarre entre deux élèves éclata tout proche d'eux.

- Continuez sans moi, j'ai une histoire à régler, dit-il en pointant les deux garçons.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dit Draco.

Sur cette parole, la petite troupe suivie son chemin sans même un regard pour leur « ami ». Blaise régla vite fait cette histoire avec un retrait de 20 points pour la maison Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Il s'en fichait de retirer des points à sa maison. Après tout, il pouvait les récupérer la semaine suivante. Ensuite, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le centre du village.

Hermione, une fois de retour au château, décida de s'isoler du groupe. Elle ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait entre Ron et elle et ses devoirs avaient prit du retard à cause de sa grasse matinée impromptue. Elle rejoignit alors la bibliothèque après avoir cherché ses affaires dans ses appartements. Elle commença par son devoir de métamorphose puis elle enchaina par celui de potion. Elle ne vit pas le temps passé et elle ne rejoignit pas la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Le travail lui permettait d'oublier tout. D'oublier Zabini, Ron et Nott. Vers vingt-trois heures, un parchemin accompagné d'une petite boite se posa sur son devoir de potion. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Blaise qui l'électrifia de nouveau.

- Un mot de McGonagall, lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la bibliothèque comme il était venu, ne la laissant pas répondre.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	7. Chapter 7 : Tout s'envole avec une lettr

**Chapitre 7 : Tout s'envole avec une lettre**

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue de la Gryffondor, Blaise sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de madame Pince. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle au plus vite, malgré le fait qu'il avait été heureux de la voir. Sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction. Réaction prévisible selon lui, vu ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait la veille. Il connaissait un minimum la Gryffondor et son caractère de fille ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds. Il ne voulait pas être déçu ni même triste en voyant sa réaction. Hermione avait envahi ses pensées, son univers avec tellement de facilité qu'il savait parfaitement que si elle refusait son cadeau se serait comme une lame en plein cœur qu'il recevrait.

Il préférait fuir comme tout bon Serpentard, mais qui ne faisait que retarder le moment de la confrontation. Il savait très bien qu'il devrait l'affronter un jour, même plus tôt que prévu, car il était sûr qu'elle allait lui tendre cette petite boîte rouge qu'il lui avait donné. Rien que d'y penser lui faisait mal car il s'était démené pour réussir à lui ramener ce cadeau en toute discrétion, tout en espérant qu'il lui plairait ne connaissant pas trop ses goûts. Il avait cherché plein d'excuses pour échapper aux Serpentards et fait la course dans plusieurs magasins afin d'être sûr d'avoir trouvé la perle rare pour Hermione. Bien qu'il pensait que c'était peine perdu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle accepte l'amitié qu'il avait finit par admettre et qu'il osait enfin lui donner.

Néanmoins, une image revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Celle de la Gryffondor lui tendant la boîte en disant un « désolé » bien à elle, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Cette image, si elle se révélait être vrai, finirait par l'achever encore plus. Car il n'aurait qu'une envie à ce moment là, celle de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne baisse plus les yeux devant lui, qu'elle ne soit plus gênée par lui et qu'elle lui pardonne toute sa méchanceté. Mais cette envie serait impossible à réaliser, cela lui déchirant un peu plus le cœur. Hermione le prendrait peut-être mal et il ne voulait pas empirer la situation qui était, selon lui, déjà catastrophique. Il se trouvait dans une impasse et il n'y avait que son homologue féminin qui pourrait l'en sortir. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être aussi simple ?

Blaise avait finit par rejoindre un couloir éloigné de toute population sans s'en rendre compte tellement il était dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta un moment et s'appuya contre un mur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller vers le sol. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Cette fille lui faisait perdre toute raison. Pourquoi ?

Hermione fixait l'endroit où se tenait quelque instant auparavant Blaise. Elle ne savait que penser de cette brève apparition et parole de celui qui, la veille, l'avait rejeté avec violence et pourtant avec tristesse. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas une folie de son imagination, le fait d'avoir vu une tristesse sans nom dans les yeux brun foncé de son homologue quand il lui avait dit que cela ne venait pas d'elle. Là, à cet instant, elle avait pu y voir une joie mêlée de crainte malgré le ton froid et distant qu'il avait employé. Que ce passait-il dans la tête de Blaise Zabini. Elle n'arrivait plus à suivre le cours de ses pensées. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé mais ces derniers jours au près de Blaise lui avait faire croire qu'elle y arrivait un temps soi peu. En fait, non. Etait-il content de la voir ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et cette crainte, d'où provenait-elle ? Avait-il peur qu'elle lui crie après ?

Son regard se tourna vers le parchemin qui était posé devant elle. Un mot de McGonagall. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui demander ? Elle vit la boîte rouge posée sur son devoir de potion. Venait-elle aussi de McGonagall ? Non, pourquoi elle lui offrirait-elle un cadeau ? Elle rangea le parchemin dans sa robe de sorcière puis prit la petite boîte dans ses mains. Elle la fixa pendant un bon moment, ne voulant pas croire qu'elle pouvait peut-être venir de Blaise. Si c'était lui, il avait même pensé à donner une boîte aux couleurs de sa maison. Rouge entouré d'un ruban d'or. Elle sourit.

- C'est cette boîte qui te fait sourire ? demanda une voix.

Elle lâcha des yeux pour la première fois la boîte pour se retourner vers Ginny. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire comme excuse ? Elle détestait mentir à sa meilleure amie mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire que cela venait de son homologue masculin, Serpentard qui plus est. Sinon elle devrait tout expliquer depuis le début et ça, elle ne pouvait décidément pas en parler, tout du moins pas encore. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

- Oui, c'est … un cadeau de mes parents.

- Et pourquoi tu l'a regardes comme ça, au lieu de l'ouvrir.

- Cela me rend nostalgique, je croyais qu'ils m'avaient oublié.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, je ne l'ai reçu qu'aujourd'hui. Cela fait un an que je ne les ai pas vus et cela prouve que malgré tout, ils n'ont pas oublié mon anniversaire.

- Ce sont tes parents Hermione, ils ne t'oublieront jamais.

- Oui je sais mais ça fait plaisir de voir qu'ils pensent quand même à moi. Ils ont osé enfreindre l'interdiction d'envoyer du courrier pour m'envoyer cette boîte. Cela me rappelait des souvenirs quand on était encore ensemble tous les trois.

- Hermione, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu sois forte, la guerre sera bientôt finie et tu pourras les revoir et les serrer dans tes bras, ne t'inquiète pas.

Quand Ginny lui parla de la guerre, elle s'en voulut encore plus de lui mentir et d'essayer de pactiser avec  
l'ennemi. Elle ne lui avait pas totalement mentit sur ce qu'elle pensait de ses parents mais elle eut soudain peur que ce cadeau ne soit empoisonné. Venant de Blaise, elle n'y avait pas pensé mais la dure réalité la frappa. Ils étaient en guerre. Et non protégés de tout risque dans l'école, l'ennemi étant entre ses murs. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que Blaise aurait pu lui faire un coup pareil.

- Ouvre-le, dit la rouquine la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Hermione défit le nœud du ruban or et le posa plus loin. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et elle espérait que la cadette des Weasley ne le remarquerait pas. Elle prit les deux bords de la boîte et l'ouvrit. Elle la lâcha, ramenant ses mains devant sa bouche grande ouverte. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux couleur chocolat. Ce qu'elle voyait dans cette petite boîte venait de la toucher au plus haut point.

Une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles s'y trouvait. Tout en métal, les boucles d'oreilles formées de deux cercles étaient incrustées de petites pierres violettes et blanches. Au centre du plus gros des cercles, une fleur en tissu bleu clair avec, en son centre, une pierre violette y était attachée. Des petites boucles étaient aussi accrochées au plus gros des cercles donnant l'impression de légèreté.

(http:/ www. saoya. com/ boutique/ media/ catalog/ product/ cache/ 1/ image/ 5e06319 eda06f020e43 594a9c23 0972d/ S/ a/ Sans- titre-2_ 1. gif)

Ces boucles d'oreille ressemblaient beaucoup à celles que portait sa mère la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. On aurait pu croire que c'était vraiment un cadeau de leur part. Blaise avait vraiment sut choisir son cadeau. Elle regarda Ginny qui la dévisageait avec compassion, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait à ce point. Elle ne saisissait pas la signification de cadeau.

- C'était les boucles d'oreilles préférées de ma mère, elle les portait tout le temps et ne s'en séparait jamais.

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont magnifiques, je la comprends, fit la rouquine.

Le regard de son amie avait changé, montrant qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. Hermione sans voulait de savoir si bien mentir. Mentir en utilisant ses parents était vraiment ingrat de sa part mais, au moins, elle ne mentait pas dans la réaction qu'elle avait en parlant d'eux ce qui faisait un demi-mensonge. De plus, elles ressemblaient vraiment à celles de sa mère et elle ne savait pas si c'était réellement de la part de Blaise, pensa-t-elle pour se donner bonne conscience.

- Vas-y, met les, dit Ginny.

Hermione enleva les siennes puis mit celle qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Elles te vont à ravir Hermione, c'est un très beau cadeau que ta mère t'as fait là.

- Tu as raison...

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger mesdemoiselles mais la bibliothèque ferme, le couvre feu est dans un quart d'heure, dépêchez-vous.

- Oui madame, dirent-elles en chœur.

Hermione rangea ses affaires et sortit avec Ginny. Elles traversèrent les couloirs puis elles finirent par se séparer, l'une se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, l'autre vers son appartement où se trouvait quelqu'un qui lui devait des explications. Elle marchait lentement vers le lieu dans lequel elle vivait avec Blaise. Elle avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Peur de savoir que ce cadeau ne venait pas lui et qu'il ne la rejette encore une fois. Elle avait eu si mal quand la veille il lui avait parlé sur ce ton en refusant l'amitié qu'elle lui donnait. Avec un autre, comme Draco Malfoy, elle aurait répondu et elle serait partit en l'ignorant mais avec lui ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre ses paroles, celles qui la blessaient plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Pourquoi ?

Blaise était retourné dans son appartement. Il avait prit une bonne douche, s'était mit en pyjama et avait rejoint sa chambre. Il voulait dormir et oublier tout mais Morphée en avait décidé autrement. Le sommeil ne venait pas l'envahir donc il restait là, dans son lit, à écouter le silence. Silence qui perdurait. Aucun mouvement ne venait de la salle commune qui aurait pu prouver que la Gryffondor était rentrée. Non, elle n'était toujours pas là. Pourquoi ? Le couvre feu était dépassé pourtant. Il fut remplit d'une soudaine angoisse. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il sortit de son lit et rejoignit la salle commune où il tourna en rond, hésitant à aller la chercher dans les couloirs.

Après avoir marché un bon moment, Hermione avait décidé de rejoindre enfin son antre. Instinctivement elle mit les mains dans les poches et elle sentit le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle avait rangé là. McGonagall ! Elle avait totalement oublié la directrice adjointe et commença à paniquer. Elle prit le parchemin et le déroula. Elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture comme étant celle de son professeur de métamorphose. Elle lu les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits et l'angoisse du moment disparu.

De nouveau, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à être si sensible, bon sang ? Elle remit le parchemin dans sa robe, sécha ses larmes puis se mit à courir jusqu'à son appartement. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, tout venait de s'envoler avec une seule lettre. Elle prononça le mot de passe et rentra. Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant qui l'attendait, en bas de pyjama, tournant en rond. Elle le trouvait beau.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle pu voir plusieurs sentiments passé dans ses yeux. De l'inquiétude, puis du soulagement, et pour finir de la joie. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement en accrochant son regard. Une fois à son niveau elle le serra fort dans ses bras tout en lui soufflant « Merci ». Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait bien et fut un peu déçue lorsqu'il l'a relâcha. Il la regardait intensément et elle soutient son regard. Cela se voyait, il était heureux. Heureux qu'elle ne le rejette pas à son tour.

- Bonne nuit Blaise, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Blaise la regarda partir. Oh, comme il était heureux. Quand il l'avait vu rentré dans l'appartement toute essoufflée il s'était inquiété. Avait-elle été poursuivie ? Après tout, sur le moment, il s'en fichait. Il était soulagé de la voir arriver saine et sauve. Quand il vit le bijou pendu à ses oreilles, il avait été si heureux. Elle ne lui rendrait pas la boîte et elle ne lui dirait pas « désolé ». Son sourire, si beau avait finit par toucher encore plus le cœur de Blaise. Elle était si belle, il avait bien choisi apparemment. Ses boucles d'oreilles lui avaient tout de suite attiré l'œil au bout du troisième magasin et il n'avait pas hésité à les prendre.

Quand il la vit s'approcher de lui, il en eut le souffle coupé, rempli par le doute. Etait-elle vraiment contente ? Quand elle l'avait prit dans ses bras et qu'elle lui avait dit « Merci », le doute libéra son cœur pour laisser la joie le remplir encore plus. Il la serra encore plus fort pour l'avoir encore plus contre lui. Pour être sûr qu'elle était près de lui et qu'elle ne s'en irait pas loin, tout en lui déchirant le cœur. Au bout d'un instant, il la relâcha et regarda ses yeux couleur chocolat. Il se noya volontiers dans le bonheur qu'il y lisait. Il eut soudain envie de l'embrasser. A cette pensée, il eut un peu peur. Que cela signifiait-il ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'elle s'en allait déjà en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il lui avait répondu mais il était déjà loin dans ses pensées. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle qui était plus que de l'amitié en si peu de temps ?

Hermione avait rejoint son lit avec bonheur. Toute habillée, elle était vraiment heureuse que ça ce soit si bien passé avec Blaise. Il était son ami maintenant et cela la mettait en joie. Elle déplia à nouveau le parchemin qu'il lui avait écrit et décida de relire les mots qui l'avait touchée :

_Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !_

_J'espère que ce simple cadeau te plaira et qu'il pourra excuser toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dites hier, au lieu de te souhaiter ton anniversaire et de te prendre dans mes bras, seul cadeau que j'aurais pu t'offrir. Je suis vraiment désolé et si tu veux bien encore de moi, j'accepte avec joie ton amitié qui m'est devenue indispensable maintenant. Tu es le seul rayon de soleil que mon univers a rencontré jusqu'à présent. J'ai toujours eu si froid, alors j'ai envie d'être un peu égoïste et de penser aux conséquences plus tard._

_B._

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	8. Chapter 8 : Quand nos pensées se révèle

**Chapitre 8 : Quand nos pensées se révèlent**

Hermione se réveilla doucement, levant les paupières une à une. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle comme d'habitude. Habitude qu'elle essayait d'avoir depuis qu'Harry, Ron et elle recherchaient les Horcruxes. Elle avait toujours peur de ne pas se retrouver dans son lit et cette fois-ci elle savait qu'elle n'y était pas. Pas de chaleur confortable et agréable. Non, cette fois-ci elle était encore habillée et elle avait dormit sur le lit. Ses yeux retombèrent sur le bout de parchemin et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient à l'esprit : Blaise avait enfin accepté son amitié. La dernière phrase que son homologue masculin lui avait écrite lui revint à l'esprit.

« _J'ai toujours eu si froid, alors j'ai envie d'être un peu égoïste et de penser aux conséquences plus tard. _»

Les conséquences. Une partie d'elle avait peur et voulait rechercher ces conséquences pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bêtise avec son égoïsme. L'autre partie était heureuse et faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite. Avec Harry. Avec Ginny et Ron qui justement lui faisait déjà la tête à cause de Blaise sans savoir qu'il avait plus que raison. Avec l'Ordre du Phénix, qui la comptait parmi ses membres. Apparemment le Serpentard avait pensé à tout ça et c'est avec son égoïsme qu'elle lui avait fait changer d'avis. Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à avoir de regrets ?

Hermione se leva et alla à la salle de bain, le parchemin toujours en main. Elle n'arrivait pas à le lâcher. Elle traversa le couloir puis s'enferma dans la salle d'eau sans voir Blaise qui était dans la salle commune.

Blaise attendait la Gryffondor depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Il était dix heures et son devoir de métamorphose était presque fini. Quand il la vit enfin sortir de sa chambre, portant encore ses vêtements de la veille, un parchemin en main, il sourit. Il était sûr que c'était le sien qu'elle regardait en souriant. Oui, il l'avait remarqué ce magnifique sourire qui était sur son visage quand elle observait les quelques mots qu'il lui avait écrit la veille. Ce n'avait pas été un rêve mais la réalité. Il le lui avait bien donné et elle l'avait accepté dans sa vie, lui, Blaise Zabini et Serpentard de surcroit.

Ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir, c'est que ces quelques mots la rendait heureuse, encore maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu l'empêcher de se mettre en pyjama avant de s'endormir ? Il se doutait qu'il devait en être la cause mais il n'osait pas y croire. Pourquoi un simple ami vous perturberait autant pour changer vos habitudes ? Là était toute la question. Sans savoir pourquoi cette question lui fit peur et il ne chercha pas plus loin pour avoir la réponse. Depuis l'accident, il était complètement bouleversé et il ne se reconnaissait plus mais vraiment plus. Il se disait que c'était ça qui lui faisait peur : l'inconnu. Qu'est-ce que son nouveau « lui » ou son « vrai » lui allait encore pouvoir bien faire pour elle, Hermione Granger et Gryffondor de surcroit ?

Une fois prête, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait enfilé un jean et un pull noir en col V. Elle avait décidé de prendre son courage en main. Ce n'était pas Nott qui allait diriger sa vie et surtout pas par la peur et elle allait lui montrer. Ce courage, elle l'avait eu grâce à son homologue masculin car elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, dans l'ombre. En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle vit Blaise dans ses pensées. Il y était tellement ancré qu'il ne la vit même pas arriver. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Cela la fit rire intérieurement qu'il ne réagisse pas alors qu'elle était debout devant lui. Pour le sortir de sa transe, elle se pencha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Bonjour Blaise, dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Blaise releva vivement les yeux vers Hermione qui était devant lui. Elle portait ses boucles d'oreilles ce qui le fit sourire. Il était tout de même surpris de la voir à ses côtés alors qu'elle venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Ses pensées l'avait-il emmené si loin et si longtemps?

- Salut toi, finit-il par dire une fois remis de sa surprise.

- Je t'ai fais peur ?

- Un peu. Je venais de te voir rentrer dans la salle de bain et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Tête en l'air.

- Eh !

- Ose me dire le contraire, dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourcil relevé et un ton qui le cherchait.

- Oui, je dis le contraire : je ne suis pas une tête en l'air.

- Ah bon t'es sûr ?

- Oui bon… J'avoue, un petit peu.

- Allez viens, on va manger, dit-elle après avoir rit de la tête de son ami.

- Ok.

Elle se leva et lui prit la main pour l'inciter à le suivre. Une fois dans le couloir, Blaise se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main et se demandait s'il pouvait se permettre de la garder jusqu'à ce qu'il croise quelqu'un. C'était risqué et il ne voulait pas la blesser en la lâchant trop brusquement. Alors, à contre cœur, il enleva sa main de la sienne pourtant si douce. Elle le regarda un instant et il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

- Désolé, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute mais on ne peut pas courir le risque de se faire voir même si j'aurais voulu continuer.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ainsi il aime me tenir la main ? C'est mignon. » Pensa-t-elle.

Arrivés à la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre la table de leur maison. Hermione rejoignit Ginny qui était déjà là, Harry et Ron devant encore être au lit à faire la grasse matinée comme tous les dimanches.

- Salut, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Salut, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- On fait quoi cette après-midi ?

- Je ne sais pas on pourrait …

- Voler ! s'exclama Ron en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Il fait beau.

- Oui mais Hermione ne voudra sûrement pas attendre toute seule dans les gradins qu'on finisse de voler, répliqua la rouquine.

- Mais c'est bon Ginny, rassura Hermione qui ne voulait pas de dispute. Je peux toujours aller à la bibliothèque faire mes devoirs et on se verra après.

- Non, les garçons n'ont qu'à aller voler et nous deux, on les attendra dans le parc.

- C'est une bonne idée, insista Harry qui parlait pour la première fois.

Hermione savait que c'était toujours tendu entre Ron et elle et remerciait ses amis de faire en sorte que Ron ne l'exclue pas du groupe par son ignorance. Depuis qu'il s'était assis en face d'eux, il n'avait regardé que sa sœur et Harry et pas elle. Cela la blessa d'être ignorée par son meilleur ami. Elle détourna le regard de ses amis et tomba sur Blaise. Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant comme s'il avait su qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Blaise était content. A cette heure la plupart des Serpentards étaient encore dans leur lit donc il s'était assit à côté de Parkinson et Greengrass qui parlaient chiffons sans faire attention à lui. Il s'était toujours questionné sur le fait que son père avait choisit Greengrass pour lui. Il se demandait s'il pouvait la renier pour le fait qu'elle n'est pas prit soin de lui à Poudlard. Mais bon, quitte à choisir, c'est vrai qu'elle était un bon partit pour sa famille et lui. En tout cas, mieux que Pansy Parkinson. Pour ignorer les pensées qui l'assaillaient, il laissa son regard enveloppé la Grande Salle. Il s'attarda sur le trio d'or. Le rouquin parlait avec de grand geste comme s'il était excité par quelque chose tandis qu'Hermione le regardait d'un air triste. Le balafré et son ex-copine regardaient le rouquin puis Hermione avec le même regard triste. C'était-il passé quelque chose dans le trio d'or ? Soudain, il croisa le regard de sa Gryffondor et il lui sourit discrètement. Il voulait la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien plus tard, et qu'il était là. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle pendant leur ronde du soir même.

L'après-midi Hermione était posée contre un arbre du parc avec Ginny. Elles regardaient en silence le paysage depuis un bon moment déjà. L'automne arrivait et cela se voyait quand on observait le parc de Poudlard. Les arbres prenaient petit à petit les couleurs orangées bien caractéristiques de cette saison et certains commençaient déjà à perdre quelques feuilles.

- Excuse-le Hermione, dit Ginny coupant court au silence.

- Ginny …

- Oui je sais, mais tu le connais, Ron à toujours été comme ça. Tu te souviens quand je suis sortie avec Dean ?

- C'est vrai, répondit Hermione en rigolant. Mais Ginny, je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas comme si …

- Peut-être mais… il t'aime tu le sais.

- Malheureusement oui, je le sais. Cependant toi, tu sais que je n'ai jamais considéré ton frère comme autre chose que mon meilleur ami.

- Alors dit-lui. Il saura au moins à quoi s'en tenir.

- Peut-être mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de me faire la tête parce qu'il croit que je couche avec Zabini.

- Tu couches avec lui ?

- Non ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

- Pour une fille qui vit avec un super beau garçon. Moi, je pourrais comprendre.

- Ginny ! Et Harry ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Hermione.

- Ce jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit six pieds sous terre. Tu le sais, Harry reviendra vers toi, il est trop fou de toi !

- Surement, mais je peux te dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on ne peut pas regarder le menu, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oh toi alors, s'exclama Hermione en rigolant.

Cela lui faisait du bien de rire avec son amie, cela lui permettait d'oublier tous ses problèmes… Comme si elle retournait dans le temps, avant l'accident.

- Mais revenons à toi, Hermione. Dit lui, au moins ce point sera clair et il pourra passer à autre chose.

- D'accord, tu as raison. J'essaierais s'il ne m'ignore pas trop.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais il t'en veut car il a l'impression que tu le trompes.

- Mais je ne le trompe pas, on n'est même pas ensemble ! Oui je sais, je sais, ajouta Hermione en voyant le regard de travers de sa meilleure amie. J'irais lui parler.

- Autrement toi ça va ?

- Oui … oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? dit Hermione en paniquant un peu au fait que la rouquine ait pu découvrir qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

- Juste pour savoir, on ne te voit pas beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Tu restes cloitrée dans ton appartement.

- Je suis désolée mais c'est l'endroit le plus tranquille pour moi pour travailler.

- Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie, Hermione.

- Mais nous, on passe les ASPIC cette année ! Tu ne diras pas ça l'année prochaine.

- On verra l'année prochaine, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Ça te dit d'aller voir les garçons au terrain ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- S'il te plait Hermione, fit-elle avec un regard de chien battu. Je ne suis peut-être plus avec Harry mais j'essaie de rester avec lui le plus possible.

- Bon, d'accord.

Les filles se levèrent et allèrent au terrain de Quidditch. Les deux garçons volaient en faisant des tours de terrain et des excès de vitesse. Quand Harry vit les filles, il descendit en piqué, tout en freinant à un mètre du sol. On pouvait voir Ron énervé en l'air. Il se sentit obliger de venir les rejoindre mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Ils restèrent à parler jusqu'au moment de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le diner.

Après le repas, Blaise remonta dans leur appartement afin d'attendre son amie pour leur ronde. En quittant la Grande Salle il la vit discutant avec ses amis mais il savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle regardait son assiette et relevait la tête seulement pour répondre une phrase par ci, par là.

L'après-midi, il l'avait vu parler à la fille Weasley alors qu'il était installé dans un coin du parc avec ses amis de Serpentard. Il avait vu plusieurs sentiments passés dans les yeux de la Gryffondor. De la joie, de la contrariété, de l'exaspération, de nouveau de la joie puis de la peur. Cela avait attisé sa curiosité.

- Salut, on y va ? s'enquit Hermione qui venait de rentrer dans l'appartement.

- Oui. Et ce soir je ne te quitte pas.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle avait compris ce que voulait faire son homologue mais elle était d'humeur taquine ce soir.

- C'est sûr qu'après que j'ai faillis me faire violer et après que tu m'ais laissé faire notre ronde toute seule, tu as de quoi te faire pardonner.

- Ha, ha.

- Bah quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle Hermione.

- Oui je sais mais je ne m'en sortirais jamais si je prends tout ça au sérieux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis contente que tu la fasses avec moi.

- De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Allez viens.

- Oui chef !

Hermione lui fit un regard qui voulait tout dire, mi exaspéré mi amusé. Pendant un moment ils marchèrent sans dire un mot, en attendant qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans les couloirs.

- Tant que j'y pense, j'aimerais juste que tu évites de trop répondre à Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'après, c'est moi qui répare les pots cassés pour qu'il évite de se venger. Et puis, mon excuse c'est que je devais te parler à ma façon et dans les règles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oh je me disais bien qu'il était trop calme.

- Oui et si je l'empêche de trop, il va se douter de quelque chose et comme il ne te porte pas dans son cœur, je te laisse imaginer ma tête après.

- Ok je vais faire de mon mieux Blaise mais je ne peux pas totalement faire semblant car j'ai aussi une couverture et avec Ginny qui devine tout je ne suis à l'abri de rien.

- D'accord, fait comme tu le sens. Mais évite d'en faire trop, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Malfoy n'est pas une mince affaire.

Hermione rigola. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui mais l'entendre dire de sa bouche, c'était surprenant.

- Je croyais que c'était ton ami ?

- Le mot « ami » n'existe pas à Serpentard … Enfin pas comme tu l'entends.

- Ah.

Elle avait oublié ce détail, c'était un Serpentard.

- Je t'ai vu parler à la rouquine cette après-midi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans le trio d'or ?

- Ron !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il me fait la tête à cause de toi.

- Quoi ! Ils sont au courant ?

- Non, mais il s'imagine certaine chose.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, hier, quand je leur ais ouvert, je venais de me réveiller et j'étais dans ma tenue de pyjama c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup habillée. Et il s'est énervé car je me ballade comme ça dans l'appartement et que tu y habites. En gros, il a supposé qu'on couchait ensemble.

Blaise se mit à rire à se plier en deux. Hermione rigola aussi mais fut un peu vexée ne sachant pas dans quel sens elle devait prendre son rire.

- Il est jaloux de moi ? J'y crois pas, finit par dire Blaise.

- Pourtant c'est vrai…

- Le pire, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais vu en pyjama… Ou peut-être une ou deux fois.

- Tu m'as déjà vu plus dénudée que lui en tout cas.

- C'est vrai, fit-il en baissant la tête, rougissant un peu.

- Le grand Blaise Zabini qui rougit, c'est trop mignon.

Blaise répondit par un regard noir

- Ouh j'ai peur, s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- C'est bon quand tu ris, lança-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Hermione le regarda étrangement ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il dise ça.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	9. Chapter 9 : Faux ou vrai semblant

**Chapitre 9 : Faux ou vrai semblant ?**

Blaise était assis dans la salle commune et attendait Hermione. Il était huit heures moins le quart et il ne l'avait toujours pas vu sortir de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en retard, sachant très bien qu'elle détestait ça. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte où était inscrit le nom de son homologue féminin. Il resta un moment devant, immobile, hésitant à ouvrir. Sans savoir pourquoi… Peut-être une peur que tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours n'aient été qu'un rêve. Un si beau rêve pourtant.

Il compta jusqu'à trois en fermant les yeux et ouvrit doucement la porte en évitant de se faire remarquer. Hermione était là, profondément endormie. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment belle malgré ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Son visage était si détendu, si parfait … Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrête de penser à elle comme ça. Il décida de rompre le charme par un simple mot.

- Hermione.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu sans l'entendre, elle se retourna et il sut qu'il ne la réveillerait pas en restant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'approcha du centre de la pièce où se trouvait le lit puis s'assit à ses côtés en prenant ses précautions pour ne pas la réveiller en sursaut. Elle lui tournait le dos alors il se pencha sur elle et avec sa main, il lui enleva les cheveux qui cachaient son visage. Quand il effleura celui-ci, une décharge électrique le parcouru et la Gryffondor se retourna à nouveau, lui remontrant son visage si paisible. Il la regarda un instant comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle était belle comme un ange endormi. Soudain, il sursauta quand il croisa ses yeux couleur chocolat. Elle venait de les ouvrir et le fixait sans réagir avec juste un petit sourire accroché à ses si belles lèvres. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et aucun des deux ne voulut rompre ce lien qui venait de se former.

- Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en un souffle.

Elle lui fit un vrai sourire, un sourire éclatant. Il lui répondit par un sourire timide. Il n'arrivait pas à faire mieux, elle venait de lui couper le souffle avec ce magnifique sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ?

Hermione venait de rompre le charme de sa propre volonté car sans savoir pourquoi, un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait de s'installer en elle. Cela n'avait pas été désagréable mais elle avait été gênée. Etait-ce regard si intense que Blaise venait de lui lancer ou toute autre chose ? Elle, qu'on appelait miss Je-sais-tout, venait de trouver, pour la première fois de sa vie, une question qui la laissait sans voix car elle n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Il fallait qu'elle fasse une recherche à la bibliothèque mais trouvera-t-elle quelque chose cette fois ?

- Je crois que tu es en retard, lui répondit-il.

Elle regarda son réveil et commença à s'affoler.

- Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant de son lit et en courant partout dans la chambre pour chercher ses affaires

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant son amie dans cet état. Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Hermione. Elle le regarda avec des yeux noirs et, cette fois-ci, ce fut Blaise qui eut froid dans le dos. Il se jura de ne plus énerver la Gryffondor quand elle était dans cet état.

Le voyant perdre des couleurs et en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à son tour. Alors ainsi elle lui faisait peur. Blaise la regardait, tout étonné. Il ne la comprenait pas mais comme le rire est contagieux, ils partirent tout les deux dans un fou rire.

- Va dans la salle de bain je vais faire ton sac de cours. Tu as quoi comme matière ce matin, à part Potion ? s'enquit Blaise, une fois son fou rire calmé.

- Sortilège. Merci, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

- De rien, répondit-il sans qu'elle l'entende.

Il se mit à chercher les affaires de Sortilège et de Potion et les mit dans le sac de la lionne. Il hésitait, de peur d'oublier un devoir ou quelque chose dans le genre. En l'entendant arriver, il se retourna pour lui poser la question mais elle ne put franchir ses lèvres. Seul un rire franc en sortit. Sa jupe était froissée, son chemisier n'était qu'à moitié boutonné et sa cravate pendait autour de son cou en attendant de se faire nouer. Il la trouvait si mignonne et craquante. Elle le regardait avec un air ahuri, l'air de ne pas comprendre puis, quand elle se regarda, il vit dans son regard une lueur de folie.

- Par Merlin, je n'y arriverais jamais.

Blaise regarda l'heure et comprit pourquoi. Ils allaient tous les deux être en retard.

- Tu as des devoirs à rendre aujourd'hui ?

- Non.

- Alors viens.

Il lui attrapa la main et ils se mirent à courir jusqu'au tableau.

- Ferme ta chemise et met ta cravate, je tiens ton sac.

Ils continuèrent à courir à travers les couloirs et heureusement pour eux, personne n'y trainait à cette heure-ci. Hermione se débrouillait tant bien que mal pour attacher ses boutons qui avaient apparemment une dent contre elle puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas se fermer. Arrivée au premier étage, elle y arriva enfin. Blaise la regardait faire avec un sourire attendri. Elle était si concentrée sur sa tâche… Elle commença à nouer sa cravate mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le nœud en courant ainsi. Proches des cachots, ils se cachèrent lorsqu'ils virent avec soulagement que les deux maisons étaient toujours devant la classe. Blaise la regarda avec un sourire car elle se débâtait toujours avec sa cravate.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle quand elle le vit.

- Trop pas douée.

- Pff, souffla-t-elle en se concentrant à nouveau sur son bout de tissu rouge et or mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction pour la lui nouer mais elle le repoussa.

- Vas-y. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Je me débrouillerai.

- Tu vas perdre des points si tu arrives en retard.

- Pas grave, je les récupèrerais en Sortilège.

Blaise sourit, lui donna son sac et se dirigea vers le groupe qui représentait sa maison.

De son côté, Hermione réussit enfin à nouer sa cravate. Elle aplatit tant bien que mal ses cheveux qui étaient bien en désordre sachant qu'elle n'avait pu se coiffer. Puis elle défroissa sa jupe et son chemisier à l'aide d'un sort. Ensuite, elle se mit à courir vers la salle. Bien évidemment elle était en retard maintenant mais elle s'en fichait, bien que cela la contrarie un peu. Elle entra donc dans la salle et fit face au professeur Rogue.

- Désolé pour mon retard professeur.

- Miss Granger veut bien nous faire honneur de sa présence, quelle chance, dit le professeur d'un ton sarcastique. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

On put entendre les rires des Serpentards et les soupirs des Gryffondors en réponse à sa réplique. Elle adressa à ses amis un regard désolé puis s'assit à côté d'Harry.

- Où étais-tu passé ? demanda celui-ci. On s'inquiétait, surtout quand on n'a pas vu Zabini arriver lui aussi.

- Pour Zabini, je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Mais pour ce qui est de mon cas, c'est simplement mon réveil qui n'a pas sonné.

- Ça fait bizarre de voir Hermione Granger en retard, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui je sais, fit-elle avec le même sourire, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour renouveler l'expérience.

Harry et Ron, en cette phrase, retrouvèrent leur meilleure amie et sourirent de plus belle.

- Je sais que miss Granger est à votre goût messieurs, quoi que je trouve que vous devriez les revoir, mais je souhaiterais que vous évitiez à l'avenir de sourire comme des bêtas pendant mon cours. Dix points en moins chacun pour Gryffondor.

Les Serpentards rigolèrent de plus belle et Harry comme Ron serrèrent les points. Hermione, elle, était en colère mais ne le montra pas en prenant son livre qu'elle ouvrit à la page qui était indiquée au tableau.

De son côté, Blaise n'avait pas eu besoin de trouver d'excuse pour son retard puisqu'il était remonté après son déjeuné avec pour excuse l'oubli de son livre de potion. Draco, pourtant très observateur, n'y avait vu que du feu. Et pour se rendre encore plus crédible, il avait soufflé, d'un ton mesquin, à l'oreille de Draco lorsqu'Hermione avait fait son entrée dans les cachots :

- Devine pourquoi elle arrive si tard ?

Draco avait tout de suite compris qu'il était à l'origine de ce retard et que cela faisait partit de sa vengeance « douce ». Cela permit à Blaise de remonter dans l'estime du prince des Serpentards qui se réjouissait du fait que la Gryffondor avait fait perdre cinquante points à sa maison. Finalement, Draco était content d'avoir laissé sa vengeance à son « ami ».

A la demande Madame Pomfresh, toute la classe s'activait à la confection de la potion de sommeil sans rêve prévue pour l'infirmerie. Hermione, avec l'aide de Harry, était concentrée sur son chaudron quand elle reçu un petit papier. Il volait devant son visage. Elle l'attrapa vite fait avant que Rogue ne le remarque puis elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir de qu'il venait. Harry, qui avait vu le papier, regarda dans la même direction que sa voisine et tomba sur le sourire sadique de son homologue masculin. Harry se demandait bien qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, alors qu'Hermione se disait qu'il était fou de lui envoyer des mots en plein cours de potion avec autant de monde autour d'eux. Surtout que Malfoy les regardait aussi. Serait-il de mèche avec Blaise ?

Alors, cachée derrière son chaudron, elle ouvrit discrètement le morceau de papier. Son meilleur ami regardait par-dessus son épaule et tout deux purent lire :

_« Tu as aimé ton réveil Granger ? »_

Elle froissa tout de suite le papier et le remit dans sa poche tout en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi lui envoyait-il ce genre de message avec un tel sourire, si sadique. Qu'avait-il dit à Malfoy ? Alors elle leva les yeux vers ses ennemis et leur fit un regard noir glacial.

Blaise garda son sourire mais, intérieurement, il ne souriait plus du tout. Il croyait qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Pourquoi un regard si noir ? Il eut soudain peur de l'avoir blessée, à moins qu'elle n'ait compris et qu'elle joue son rôle avec perfection. A côté de lui, Draco regardait la lionne avec tant d'amusement. C'était son idée et il se félicitait de l'avoir eu, voyant le regard que Granger lui lançait.

Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas cette phrase. Les deux Serpentards seraient-ils à l'origine du retard de leur meilleure amie ? Mais alors, pourquoi leur avait-elle mentit, en disant que ce n'était qu'une panne de réveil ? Il fallait qu'il lui en parle sérieusement plus tard.

Le cours de potion se termina et Hermione sortit avec rage de la salle. Puis, sans même attendre ses amis, elle rejoignit le troisième étage pour leur cours de Sortilège.

- Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Ron lorsqu'ils l'eurent rejoint.

- Je ne voulais pas les croiser, c'est tout, dit-elle avec nonchalance tout en entrant dans la salle qui venait de s'ouvrir, coupant court à toutes discussions.

Ses deux amis la regardèrent étrangement, ne la comprenant pas. Harry, lui, pouvait un peu la comprendre mais il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle ne leur avait pas dit la vérité ? Puisqu'ils avaient cours avec les Serdaigles, Hermione s'installa à côté de Lisa Turpin empêchant ainsi ses deux amis de lui poser des questions. Par contre au repas, elle ne put les éviter.

- Alors tu nous expliques ? s'énerva un peu Ron.

- J'ai eu une panne de réveil, point. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer ? Et puis depuis quand tu me reparles ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Le mot disait le contraire pourtant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t-ont fait ? insista Harry, coupant ainsi la parole au rouquin qui s'énervait.

- Mais rien Harry, ils ont juste coupé mon réveil donc je me suis levée en retard. Pourquoi insistez-vous là-dessus ? s'énerva-t-elle un peu.

- Et pourquoi tu t'énerves depuis que tu as reçu ce papier en potion ? demanda Harry sur le même ton qu'elle.

- Désolé, vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est juste qu'à cause d'eux je suis arrivée en retard et j'ai fais perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor, se calma-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Désolé Ron, je n'aurais pas dut te parler ainsi.

- Pas grave, là, je te retrouve, la rassura Ron avec le sourire, ayant apparemment décidé d'ignorer leur dernière dispute, ce qui allait très bien à Hermione.

- Oui et puis on les a récupérés en Sortilège et surtout grâce à toi, alors oublie-les.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en regardant Harry puis Ron, Merci d'être là.

- Tu es notre meilleure amie Hermione, on sera toujours là. Et puis si Zabini continue à t'embêter dit-le à Dumbledore.

- Non c'est bon, tant que je me tiens loin d'eux, tout ira bien. C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait un coup comme ça… Ça doit être une idée de Malfoy qui veut se venger de mon « insolence ». Et puis tu sais bien que personne ne dit non à un Malfoy, ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Les deux jeunes hommes souriaient.

« Finalement, elle devait être à fleur de peau et c'est tout » pensa Harry mais il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car la femme de sa vie débarqua et occupa toutes ses pensées.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	10. Chapter 10 : Quand le coeur s'emballe

**Chapitre 10 : Quand le cœur s'emballe**

L'après-midi, Hermione se dirigea avec Ron et Harry vers leur cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Cette année, le professeur n'était qu'autre que Nymphadora Tonks. Dumbledore avait insisté pour avoir des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à Poudlard, tout le long de l'année jusqu'à la bataille finale. D'où l'auror avait récupéré le poste laissé vaquant par Severus Rogue puisqu'il était retourné dans ses cachots. Il y avait aussi Hestia Jones comme assistante de Madame Pomfresh. Et Emmeline Vance comme professeur de duel avec Tonks pendant certain cours de DCFM. Ce qui était le cas du cours d'aujourd'hui. La salle avait été agrandie et désertée de ses chaises et tables. Les murs avaient été recouverts de coussins et le sol était devenu mou. Les deux professeurs les attendaient appuyées contre leurs bureaux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, je vous présente Emmeline Vance, auror tout comme moi. Elle m'aidera pendant certains de mes cours, surtout ceux qui ont pour sujet les duels, comme celui prévu aujourd'hui. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous vous affronterez lors d'un duel singulier. Je ne veux aucun sort qui sont interdits dans cette école et qui le sont aussi à l'extérieur, dit-elle en nous regardant tous de son regard insistant. Pendant que vous ferez votre duel nous passerons parmi vous pour corriger les erreurs que vous pourriez faire. Nous avons déjà choisi les équipes de deux et lorsqu'Emmeline vous appellera, vous vous mettrez avec votre partenaire dans un coin de la salle. Les duels commenceront quand je l'aurais décidé.

- Bien. Mademoiselle Davis contre Patil, Parkinson contre Brown. Mademoiselle Greengrass contre Monsieur Finnigan. Mademoiselle Bulstrode contre Monsieur Thomas. Monsieur Weasley contre Monsieur Crabbe. Monsieur Malfoy contre Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Goyle contre Monsieur Londubat. Et enfin, comme vous êtes plus nombreux chez les Serpentards : Mademoiselle Granger contre monsieur Zabini et Nott. Vous échangerez au fur et à mesure. Et de la galanterie messieurs s'il vous plait.

Tout le monde râlait. Quelle idée les profs avaient-elles eu de mettre Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Il y aurait forcément des morts avant la fin du cours. Malgré tout, les équipes s'étaient isolées dans plusieurs coins de la pièce.

Hermione râlait encore plus. Elle voulait éviter les Serpentards mais voilà qu'elle était confronté à deux d'un coup et pour un duel en plus. Elle avait beau être la meilleure de sa classe, voir de tout Poudlard, on parlait des Serpentards. Hermione se disait que, dans un sens, les professeurs avaient bien choisi les équipes pourtant, en voyant que Malfoy avait déjà son sourire sadique et satisfait de pouvoir se battre contre Harry et que Parkinson regardait Lavande avec une supériorité, feinte selon elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter. Elle savait que l'ex copine de Ron n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Néanmoins, même Nott la regardait avec un sourire satisfait imité par Zabini. Ces sourires la rendaient malade, surtout celui de Nott. Qu'attendait-il de plus après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Elle n'avait pas très bien compris si elle devait faire deux duels ou un seul contre les deux Serpentards. Quand Tonks passa près d'eux, elle lui répondit qu'ils pouvaient faire comme ils le voulaient. Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un comme un accord de faire deux duels.

- Bon maintenant que vous êtes par groupe, vous pouvez commencer mais souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ais dit, dit Tonks.

Tous les duos se mirent face à face sauf Nott, qui se mit de côté pour regarder le duel entre Hermione et Zabini. Blaise ne voulait pas que la Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'affrontent, connaissant un minimum son homologue féminin. Après son agression, elle pourrait très bien lui briser quelques os s'il avait le malheur de la provoquer en lui rappelant ses mauvais souvenirs.

Hermione se mit face à lui, ils se saluèrent comme tous les autres puis s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre. Quand on regardait le reste de la salle, tous les autres se lançaient déjà des sorts, seuls les deux Préfets-en-Chef se regardaient dans les yeux, avec toute la haine qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Un regard intense riche en sentiments et en éclairs. Au bout d'une minute de silence, où Nott et les professeurs se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient, Hermione surprit tout le monde.

- Expelliarmus, cria-t-elle.

Blaise évita le sort de justesse, puis retourna sa baguette contre elle et lui lança un sort de Bloque-Jambe qu'elle esquiva aussi. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se lancèrent des sorts qu'ils évitaient où qu'ils bloquaient avec le sort du bouclier.

L'heure tournait et tous les combattants étaient épuisés et s'étaient arrêté quelques instants de combattre ou alors il y avait eu un vainqueur. Seuls les duos Potter – Malfoy, et Granger – Zabini continuaient avec acharnement leur combat. Ils étaient à égalité et aucun des quatre ne voulaient lâcher prise. Pour eux, il fallait à tout prix que quelqu'un gagne. Du coup, Nott avait dut faire un duel contre Emmeline qu'il avait presque tout de suite perdu. Tout le monde regardait avec attention les deux combats. Ils se battaient avec souplesse et rapidité pour les Gryffondors, avec ruse et imagination pour les Serpentards. Cela donnait des duels beaux à voir et les deux professeures étaient fières de leurs élèves, surtout d'Harry et d'Hermione. La fin des deux heures approchait et Tonks voulaient les interrompre malgré qu'elle sache très bien que leur dire qu'ils étaient à _ex éco_ ne leur plairait pas du tout. Mais soudain tout se passa très vite. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « Quidditch », Malfoy, Harry et Hermione étaient par terre presque assommés. Leur combat venait de se terminer en beauté. Tonks et Vance coururent au près de Harry et Malfoy pour voir s'ils allaient bien, tandis que Ron accourait au près d'Hermione.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Tonks.

- Oui je crois, répondit l'intéressé.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'on s'est envoyé le même sort au même moment avec une telle force qu'on a …

- Traversé toute la salle en sens inverse, oui ça j'ai vu, répondit-elle avec un sourire, soulagée qu'il aille bien.

- Bien sûr, on demande à l'élu s'il va bien, mais les Serpentards peuvent crever, cracha Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy, mademoiselle Vance ne s'est pas assez bien occupée de vous ou a tardé à venir vous voir ? Non, répondit-elle à sa question, on ne vous a pas laissé mourir alors ne jetez pas votre frustration sur vos professeurs. J'ajoute d'ailleurs trente points à vos deux maisons pour vos duels exemplaires. Maintenant vous allez à l'infirmerie voir si vous êtes vraiment en pleine forme tous les trois ! répliqua Tonks d'une voie froide et calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas, preuve qu'elle était en colère. Merci aux autre également, vous avez fait du bon boulot, même les perdants car vous avez tous effectué d'exemplaires combats_,_ reprit-elle avec son ton habituelle. Ça va miss Granger ?

- Oui professeur, répondit-elle avant de sortir de la salle avec Ron et Harry suivie de près par Malfoy et Zabini.

Tout au long du chemin, le silence régnait parmi les Gryffondors. Les deux Serpentards, par contre, avaient pris leurs distances avec les trois autres pour parler entre eux.

- Bravo Blaise, tu as réussi à foutre une raclée à cette Sang-de-Bourbe et dans les règles en plus, dit-il avec son sourire en coin montrant qu'il se moquait de son sens de suivre le règlement.

- Oui, ce n'était pas de la tarte, c'est une dure-à-cuire mine de rien, mais la ruse des Serpentards gagne toujours.

Sur cette phrase, le sourire de Draco s'effaça et Blaise comprit tout de suite son erreur.

- Toi aussi, tu lui as foutu sa raclée au Balafré, essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna Draco dans sa barbe.

- Oui, il a pu voir qu'on ne battait pas un Malfoy comme n'importe qui.

- Mais j'ai quand même fini au tapis, Blaise.

- Et alors ? C'est juste parce que vous avez mis trop de force tous les deux, s'il en avait mis moins tu aurais gagné.

- Justement Blaise, il en a autant de moi.

- Je ne crois pas, je sais que tu peux mieux faire mon vieux.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Bon je te laisse, je dois aller faire …

- Tes devoirs je sais, dit le blond avec son sourire retrouvé au grand soulagement du Préfet-en-Chef.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Hermione pestait contre Zabini et ses amis en faisaient de même. Elle et Harry étaient tous les deux sur un lit avec des bosses et quelques égratignures mais ils étaient tout de même bloqués à l'infirmerie par madame Pomfresh qui voulait à tout prix vérifier s'ils n'avaient rien de grave. Cela faisait une dizaine de minute qu'elle était partit dans son bureau, laissant les Gryffondors parler entre eux, Ginny les ayant rejoints quand elle avait su.

- Deux fois en une journée, il fait fort ton homologue, dit Ron.

- Il ne perd rien pour attendre, cracha Hermione vraiment en colère de s'être fait avoir par un Serpentard.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas commencer à vous faire la guerre ? dit Ginny.

- Tout dépendra de lui, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un vil serpent.

- Dit plutôt que tu ne supportes pas de t'être fait avoir par lui, ajouta la rouquine.

- Non, il n'avait pas à faire ça, dit Hermione avec une mauvaise foi qui fit sourire ses amis.

- Pareil pour Malfoy, non mais tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait Harry, dit Ron.

- Je suis là, moi aussi, si vous l'avez oublié, dit le Serpentard.

Ils se retournèrent vers Malfoy, qui avait son sourire en coin accroché à son visage. Tout cela l'amusait. Harry et lui s'étaient lancés le même sort et ils avaient été projeté chacun à un bout de la pièce. Mais ce qui l'amusait le plus c'était Granger. Son état d'énervement lui plaisait beaucoup et celui des autres était un bonus bien évidemment.

- Oublie-nous un peu, dit Hermione d'un ton trop calme au goût des Gryffondors.

- C'est vous qui parlez de moi, je ne fait que vous montrer que je suis là et que je peux tout entendre.

- On parle de toi si on veut, que tu sois là ou non, maintenant oublies-nous, continua Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à …

- C'est bon vous pouvez sortir, les résultats sont bon.

- C'est ce qu'on vous avait dit, râla Malfoy en se levant du lit.

- Tu pourrais être plus poli Malfoy, intervint Ginny qui ne supportait pas son ton supérieur.

Il se retourna et la regarda avec un regard qui disait « De quoi je me mêle ? » puis tourna les talons pour disparaitre dans les couloirs du château.

- Merci miss Weasley, dit l'infirmière, maintenant sortez vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

Ginny regrettait d'avoir défendu Madame Pomfresh vu comment elle venait de les jeter en dehors de son antre. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans bouger, ne sachant quoi faire mais, voyant l'heure, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. La nouvelle du premier cours de duel et du combat Potter – Malfoy et Zabini – Granger avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'assoir qu'on leur posait déjà des questions. Et le repas se passa ainsi, à raconter leur mésaventure et les talents du nouveau professeur de DCFM et de son assistante.

Hermione remonta dans ses appartements bien fatiguée par cette journée. Mine de rien, le duel avait été éprouvant. Elle rentra dans la salle commune et remarqua que son homologue était plongé dans un des devoirs qu'il avait reçu. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne la remarqua pas. Elle partit directement dans sa chambre sans le prévenir de sa présence dans l'appartement. Elle se changea puis retourna dans la salle commune, pas décidée à l'éviter. Elle s'approcha de lui dans son dos puis passa ses bras autour de son cou afin d'avoir ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé mon réveil de ce matin, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Blaise sourit, toute la journée il avait eu peur de l'avoir froissée mais apparemment elle était une très bonne comédienne. Elle avait vraiment assuré lors de leur combat singulier. Il avait dut la blesser pour éloigner les soupçons possibles sur eux, mais lorsqu'elle était partie à l'infirmerie, il croyait qu'il avait été trop fort sur son _Expelliarmus_. Il avait bossé son devoir de Métamorphose pour ne pas y penser en l'attendant mais maintenant qu'elle était là, il était rassuré.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes tout en profitant de sa présence contre lui. Son odeur si particulière qu'il adorait sentir, sa chaleur contre son dos. Il aimait vraiment ça. Et elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher aussi fascinée que lui par sa présence contre elle. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça avant qu'il lui réponde.

- Tant mieux princesse.

A l'entente de ce surnom, Hermione ferma les yeux de bien être. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il lui avait manqué. Lui faire la guerre toute la journée avait été si difficile et pourtant si simple. On ne pouvait oublier les mauvaises habitudes du jour au lendemain mais les bonnes choses ne s'oubliaient jamais, parfois pour notre plus grand malheur.

- Viens là, dit-il en l'écartant de lui et en lui prenant la main pour qu'elle fasse le tour du fauteuil.

Elle se laissa faire mais bouda un peu car elle avait dut le lâcher. Il le remarqua et c'est avec un sourire charmeur qu'il l'attira sur ses genoux pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était encore bien mieux là où elle se trouvait, tout contre lui. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou où elle put sentir encore mieux son eau de Cologne qui le rendait si homme, si … attirant. Rêvait-elle ? Elle venait bien de dire qu'elle le trouvait attirant ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle essaya d'oublier cette pensée plutôt troublante et se concentra sur la main de son homologue qui faisait des dessins imaginaires dans son dos. Simple caresse, qui lui procurait pourtant tant de frisson. Elle se sentait gênée de sentir toutes ces choses qu'elle ne devrait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle s'éloigna de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Grave erreur. Son regard était si profond, si intense qu'elle se noya dans son océan noir, elle était piégée. Son cœur s'emballa encore plus vite qu'il ne le faisait quelques minutes auparavant. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'approcha de lui puis son regard dériva vers ses lèvres, si attirante, elles aussi. Elle revint soudain à la réalité en les voyants si proches. Elle lui fit un rapide bisou à la commissure des lèvres pour cacher sa gêne puis se leva.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre laissant un Blaise plus que bouleversé.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	11. Chapter 11 : Quand le démon revient

Désolé pour tous ceux qui aime Nott mais le revoilà plus ou moins mis en scène et toujours de la même façon ^^ alors je m'excuse, je respecte beaucoup ce personnage mais c'est tombé sur lui xd mais bon pour éviter de me faire massacrer et puis pour le bon sens de l'histoire surtout je crois que la fin de ce chapitre vous l'aimeriez et que vous pouriez me pardonner xd

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Quand le démon revient**

Blaise prenait ce moment comme le meilleur de sa courte vie. Ils avaient faillit s'embrasser. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était totalement bouleversé. C'était un sentiment bien étrange qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres si proche des siennes. Un frisson. Un frisson de bien être et de … désir. Oui, désir était le mot. Il l'avait désiré comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne auparavant. Et ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était qu'il avait ressentit cela avec ce simple touché de ses lèvres, si douces, contre sa peau. Il ne pouvait plus nier son attirance pour elle. Il la trouvait toujours plus belle. Combien de fois il avait pensé qu'il voulait l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras même si ça, ça ne le gênait pas … ou plus. Décidément Hermione Granger avait vraiment mit le bazar dans sa vie et dans sa tête.

Mais comment en si peu de temps avait-il pu la désirer ? Si Draco l'entendait penser, il lui dirait sûrement qu'on n'a pas besoin de beaucoup plus qu'un regard pour désirer une femme. Mais là c'était différent, il le savait. Il y avait beaucoup plus que du désir, qu'une attirance mutuelle. Oui, elle était partagée cette attirance. Il en était sûr puisqu'elle avait faillit l'embrasser. Mais qu'y avait-il de plus ? Une amitié ? Oui ça il en était certain. Du bien être ? Oui mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. De bien plus qu'une amitié et du bien être quand il était avec elle mais il ne savait dire quoi. Il ne trouvait pas le mot adéquat. D'un sens il l'espérait vraiment qu'il y est bien plus entre eux qu'une forte attirance. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la faire souffrir juste pour une attirance qu'elle soit réciproque ou non. Il ne pouvait pas la briser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il l'avait vu souffrir. Aller de mal en pis. S'enfoncer dans la douleur perpétuelle qu'est le remord. Il n'avait put que réagir. Il n'avait put qu'ajouter l'aide et le réconfort à cet accord tacite entre eux, qui désignait le silence comme roi. Maintenant qu'elle allait mieux car il l'aidait à oublier, il ne pouvait lui rappeler cet incident juste pour une envie. Ce serait violer une seconde fois son intimité. Oui, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Il s'était attaché à elle d'un lien qu'il espérait indestructible. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su dire. Il avait une certaine impression que quoi qu'il arrive maintenant ils couraient tous les deux à leur perte, ils étaient trop liés, le mal était fait. Mais était-ce vraiment la réalité ou simplement son imagination ? Que pensait sa lionne ?

Dans un soupir, il se leva du canapé et partit dans sa chambre, dormir.

_« Hermione se baladait dans les couloirs du château. Tout était sombre à cette heure tardive. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, seule, dans cette obscurité transpercée par la faible lueur de sa baguette. Après plusieurs tours et détours, elle arriva dans un couloir peu fréquenté habituellement, mais quatre élèves était là. Elle s'approcha doucement pour les surprendre._

- _Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les couloirs, retournez dans vos dortoirs._

- _Tiens, tiens, mais voilà Granger notre chère Sang de Bourbe._

_Hermione déglutit, elle avait l'impression de déjà vu. Elle avait à faire à quatre Serpentards : Goyle Crabbe, Nott et Davis._

- _Alors Sang de Bourbe, on ne dit plus rien ? s'enquit Goyle._

- _Retournez dans vos dortoirs avant que je ne vous enlève des points, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire._

- _Oh, s'exclamèrent en chœur tous les serpents sauf Nott._

- _C'est qu'elle est vachement sexy Granger quand elle se met en colère et quand elle a peur, murmura Nott au bout d'un moment en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle._

- _Ne m'approche pas !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas mal, dit-il en lui caressant la joue._

_Tous les autres ricanèrent pendant qu'elle rejetait la main baladeuse et reculait d'un pas. Elle avait de plus en plus peur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle retombe à nouveau sur eux et de nouveau seule ? Nott se mit à rigoler en tournant la tête sur le côté. Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tout ça, elle l'avait déjà vécu. Ce regard, qui ne valait rien qui vaille, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Soudain elle fut projetée contre le mur et sa tête cogna contre la pierre froide._

- _C'est rare qu'un Nott s'intéresse à quelqu'un surtout dans ton genre, alors quand on a la chance d'être choisie on ne la rejette pas, dit le serpent à son oreille alors qu'il était tout collé contre elle._

- _Tu parles d'une chance, je pourrais … ah !_

- _Ne me cherche pas Sang de Bourbe, dit-il faisant rire les trois autres._

_Elle n'avait pu finir sa phrase car Nott venait de passer sa main sous sa jupe. Hermione, sans le montrer, avait vraiment peur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait cette ronde avec Blaise ? Le Serpentard arracha le haut de son chemisier faisant sauter plusieurs boutons qui s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Sa poitrine apparut et elle voulu la cacher mais Nott fut plus rapide. C'était trop réel, elle ne pouvait pas revivre cette scène. Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler du mieux qu'elle put. Nott attrapa ses poignets et les tint d'une seule main au dessus de la tête de la Gryffondor tandis que l'autre caressait doucement mais sans douceur sa gorge, descendant petit à petit vers le soutien-gorge noir._

- _Sexy la lingerie, Granger, déclara le Serpentard faisant rire de plus belle ses camarades, excités comme des puces._

_Il la regarda dans les yeux et celle-ci lui cracha à la figure. Nott resta impassible, ne bougeant pas pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent de longues minutes à Hermione qui attendait sa sentence. Il s'essuya calmement avec sa main libre et la regarda avec des yeux noirs de colère. Hermione savait qu'elle revivait la même scène. Au plus profond d'elle, elle espérait que Blaise viendrait la sauver comme la première fois._

- _Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, dit-il d'une voix qui glaça le sang de la lionne._

_Il repassa sa main sous la jupe pour caresser ses fesses puis frôla son intimité, la faisant crier d'horreur. Elle n'avait put s'en empêcher. Se faire toucher par le Serpentard lui donnait envie de vomir. Nott, pour l'empêcher de crier encore plus et d'attirer des professeurs, posa brutalement sa bouche sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur quand il lui mordit la lèvre. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Elle sentit Nott sourire devant cet acte de libération complètement raté. Mais Blaise allait arriver, il allait venir la sauver. Elle le savait, elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Comme pour la première fois, cela l'excita encore plus, il continua donc ses caresses. Commençant tout d'abord par son ventre puis les cuisses et pour finir son intimité heureusement pour elle toujours cachée par sa culotte. Hermione attendait la venue de Blaise qui tardait à venir. Nott la touchait encore plus partout. Elle pouvait même sentir contre elle l'excitation du serpent qui n'avait qu'une envie : la violer. De sa main libre, il tira sur l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle poussa un petit cri, de nouveau interrompu par les lèvres du Serpentard._

- _Tu verras, tu aimeras ça, lui souffla-t-il à son oreille lui donnant plus de frisson._

_Mais où était Blaise ? Elle avait besoin de lui. Cette fois-ci, Nott baissa d'un coup sa culotte. Mais elle ne put crier, le serpent ayant prévu le coup. Pour se venger et essayer de se tirer de ce mauvais plan, car elle avait de plus en plus peur que Blaise ne vienne pas. Elle mordit avec force la lèvre de son nouvel ennemi. Il libéra sa bouche pour pousser un juron mais au plus grand malheur d'Hermione, il tenait toujours avec force ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit, Nott mis sa main sur son intimité et la pénétra d'un doigt pour se venger. Elle se mit à crier le plus possible se débattant alors que le Serpentard se régalait de la peur qu'il voyait sur son visage et que les autres ricanaient derrière._

- _Hermione !_

_Elle voyait toujours le visage de Nott mais d'où venait cette voix ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre._

- _Hermione réveille-toi ! »_

« Réveille-toi ! » C'était la voix de Blaise. Il était là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva en sursaut.

- Là, doucement, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Chut, calme-toi.

Blaise me murmurait tout ces mots alors que je me jetais dans ses bras en pleurs.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus, dit-elle entre deux pleurs.

Blaise fut troublé par cette phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

- Tu ne venais pas, il m'a fait si mal, ajouta-t-elle pleurant encore plus.

- C'est bon, je suis là maintenant. Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets.

Il était en colère. Il venait de comprendre ses paroles. Elle avait revécu l'accident sauf qu'il n'était jamais arrivé et … Il ne savait pas de quoi elle avait rêvé. Il ne savait pas ce que Nott lui avait fait de plus mais sa colère contre le Serpentard avait doublé. Sans le faire, il avait violé l'intimité de la Gryffondor une deuxième fois.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il viendrait la sauver. Même si ce n'était pas dans son rêve, elle le savait. Depuis l'accident, il la sauvait tout le temps, et à chaque fois d'elle-même. Mais Nott lui avait fait si mal, et ce rêve encore plus. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir les mains du Serpentard sur elle, sur sa peau, en elle. Comment un rêve pouvait vous marquer à ce point physiquement ? Elle se sentait sale. Encore plus que dans la réalité. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus forte ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé à sa baguette plutôt, avant que celle-ci ne soit imprenable dans sa poche alors qu'elle avait les mains au dessus de sa tête ? Oui, elle n'avait pas été très intelligente ce soir là. Et elle s'en voulait. Les larmes n'arrêtant pas de couler sur ses joues le prouvait bien. Tout le travail qu'elle avait fait sur elle était à refaire. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas seule. Blaise était là. La serrant tout fort contre lui, lui caressant le dos, enlevant une petite partie des traces que le Serpentard avait laissé sur elle. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, là, dans ses bras. Elle était en sécurité. Plus rien, ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle savait qu'il la protègerait mais la protègera-t-il contre tout ? Non. A la fin, ils allaient en pâtir car ils étaient déjà beaucoup trop proche, beaucoup trop liés. Mais malgré tout, elle décida d'en profiter au maximum jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés d'être séparés. Sa respiration calme et ses battements de cœur contre son oreille eurent raison d'elle. Cela la calmait plus vite qu'un bon livre ne l'aurait fait. Blaise Zabini lui était devenu indispensable. Il était devenu en quelque sorte son oxygène.

Elle était devenu calme, très calme. Ils ne parlaient pas mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot, les gestes suffisaient. Ce silence reposant était révélateur. Il se comprenait ainsi. Ses bras l'entourant sans vouloir le lâcher suffisait à lui montrer toute la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir. Les larmes qu'elle avait eut montrait son soulagement qu'il l'est sauvé, encore une fois. Mais aussi, ce qui lui serrait le cœur, c'était que ses larmes montraient que tout ce qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier cette semaine était revenu. Son mal être, son remord, tout était à refaire ou presque. Leur amitié était déjà là.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, positionnés ainsi, les pleurs se tarirent. Il s'écarta de la brune et la recoucha correctement dans son lit et remit son drap rouge sur elle. Il passa doucement ses doigts sous ses yeux bruns si tristes pour enlever les larmes encore présentes. Il se pencha vers elle et lui baisa le front. Il allait s'en aller, la laisser dormir.

Quand elle vit qu'il allait partir, elle eut peur. Non elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle ne voulait pas retrouver les noirceurs de sa chambre, une fois la porte fermée derrière lui. Elle avait besoin de sa lumière à elle, émanant de lui. Il se leva. Elle hésita mais très vite elle attrapa son bras. Il se retourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur. Hermione le regarda sans rien dire. Maintenant qu'il était debout elle pouvait voir qu'il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt par-dessus son boxer. Elle rougit un peu, heureusement cachée par le peu de lumière dans la pièce, mais, à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait.

- Ne me laisse pas seule, finit-elle par demander.

Le Serpentard la regarda surprit par sa demande. Le regard de la Gryffondor toujours remplit de tristesse, mais aussi d'espoir, de peur et de remord, le fit décider de rester. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il lui fit signe de lui laisser un peu de place et il se glissa sous les draps. Qui aurait pensé que Blaise Zabini dormirait un jour dans des draps rouge avec une Gryffondor ? Mais bon, il ne pensait pas à ça à ce moment, justement seule cette Gryffondor l'importait. Il la prit dans ses bras et décida de redire la même phrase que quelques jours auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermione, rien n'est de ta faute.

A ces mots, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante, pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Cet océan noir était remplit de sentiment qu'elle n'aurait sut dire, ou plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas dire car cette pensée l'effrayait. Alors elle se mit à chercher quelque chose d'autre mais ce sentiment était présent partout, l'emprisonnant petit à petit. Elle s'enfonçait dans ses yeux profonds, prêtes à s'y noyer. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait comprendre ce sentiment.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, Hermione, dit-il enfin.

Il lui mentait, elle le savait. Il ne pourrait être toujours là pour elle. Néanmoins, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'en fichait. C'était l'intention qui compte. Il voulait la protéger et finalement… Ce sentiment, oui, elle le connaissait. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Alors que tout les deux lisaient la même chose chez l'un comme chez l'autre, cette fois-ci se noyant volontiers dans leurs regards, ils s'approchèrent et scellèrent leurs lèvres en un baiser, chaste, tendre et rempli d'amour.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	12. Chapter 12 : De nouveaux sentiments

**Chapitre 12 : De nouveaux sentiments**

Plus rien n'existait. Plus rien à part ses mains dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus rien à part cette sensation de bien être, de chaleur, et de plaisir qui se développait en eux. Qui ils étaient n'avait plus d'importance. Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger à Gryffondor. Il n'était plus Blaise Zabini à Serpentard. Ils étaient enfin eux-mêmes sans cette étiquette qu'on leur collait dans le dos à longueur de temps. Leurs langues qui s'entremêlaient pour n'en faire qu'une, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir vécu juste pour ce moment de pur bonheur, d'être né pour ça. Ce baiser était rempli de leurs sentiments si longtemps refoulés jusqu'à cet instant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part eux deux. Une bulle impénétrable s'était formée et personne n'aurait été capable de la briser. Ce sentiment de besoin qu'avait l'un à être dans les bras de l'autre, au plus proche, et d'avoir leur lèvres collées, était impénétrable, intouchable.

C'était peut-être une erreur. Oui, peut-être bien. Mais rien. Aucuns regrets ne planaient dans la pièce. Hermione pensait qu'après l'accident, plus jamais aucun homme n'aurait pu l'approcher mais lui avait réussi. Elle ne le regrettait pas. Pour une fois elle avait cédé à la tentation de ses lèvres et fait taire sa raison qui lui disait qu'elle regretterait un jour, pas maintenant, mais le jour où ils seront de nouveau chacun dans leur camp, dans des camps ennemis. Mais à quoi bon y penser maintenant ? A quoi bon gâcher ce bonheur au lieu d'en profiter. Seul son bonheur comptait pour elle. Si elle n'était qu'une coquille vide comme après son accident, elle ne pourrait jamais aider Harry. Enfin … c'était son excuse pour céder aux bras du brun.

A bout de souffle ils durent à regrets se séparer, tout en restant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione garda ses yeux fermés, profitant des derniers instants où ce bonheur coulait dans ses veines. Profitant de ce bien être ressentit avant de redescendre sur terre, avant de revenir à leur dure réalité, avant d'affronter son regard qu'elle sentait sur elle.

Blaise la fixait intensément. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça auparavant, avec aucune des quelques filles qu'il avait connu de cette manière. Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait aimé ses lèvres contre les siennes et cette sensation de papillon dans le ventre. Elle fermait les yeux. Regrettait-elle cet instant ? Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Lui ne regrettait rien de ce qui venait de se passer et il ne savait comment réagir face à elle. Mais si elle regrettait vraiment, il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Malgré que se soit elle qui s'était approché, elle qui avait touché ses lèvres, il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser à son tour. Il n'avait fait que lui répondre. Que répondre à son envie. Mais avait-il bien fait ? Non il fallait qu'il s'excuse.

- Hermione, je …

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de leur proximité mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il lui apportait, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle, qu'il ose lui dire qu'il regrette ce moment si intense entre eux. Elle fixa ses yeux et y trouva de l'inquiétude. Cela la rassura. Il ne regrettait pas. Il tenait à elle et il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle lui sourit et il lui répondit timidement, attendant sa réaction.

- Ne dis rien s'il te plait, ne gâche pas ce moment, dit-elle enfin d'une voix basse.

Elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Blaise pour un chaste baisé, rapide, mais autant rempli de ses sentiments que leur premier baiser. Elle s'écarta puis posa sa tête sur la poitrine du Serpentard.

Blaise fut remplit de joie quand elle prononça cette phrase. Elle avait aimé ce moment. Elle ne regrettait rien. Toute sa peur s'était envolée, encore plus quand elle avait posé à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact si doux fit chavirer son cœur. Il battait plus vite et il sentait celui de la Gryffondor faire de même. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Il était heureux de pouvoir en profiter, de pouvoir la garder contre lui pour le reste de la nuit. Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de ses hanches et posa sa tête contre le coussin derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux après avoir vu son homologue faire pareil. Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans leur bulle de bonheur.

Le lendemain matin quand le soleil vient effleurer leur visage, si paisible, Blaise ouvrit en premier les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit la chambre de la Gryffondor, les couleurs rouges et or qui la remplissaient. Il se dit que c'était très chaleureux surtout quand le soleil y mettait son grain de sel. Puis son regard tomba sur la brune endormie dans ses bras. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était réveillé en premier et il put se plonger discrètement dans la contemplation de la jeune femme.

Ses cheveux qui brillaient sous le soleil. Ses paupières cachant de si beaux yeux mais qui donnaient à son visage un air de sérénité. Son petit nez si parfait. Ses joues un peu rosies par la chaleur de leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Et ses lèvres, soyeuses, pulpeuses, qui l'attiraient comme un aimant. Le souvenir de la nuit lui revient et il rougit un peu. Il avait gouté à ses lèvres. Ils avaient tous les deux cédé à la tentation. Il avait tellement aimé ça qu'il se sentait déjà un peu en manque. Ils ne pouvaient continuer ainsi. Il ne devait plus l'approcher ainsi. C'était son amie rien de plus, enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de ce convaincre. Il avait cette fille dans la peau, ça sera difficile d'y résister. Il se défit de son emprise sans la réveiller. Il était encore tôt, ils avaient le temps. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, enleva son tee-shirt, son boxer puis rentra dans la douche. Il laissa couler l'eau sur son corps en fermant les yeux. Même l'eau n'arrivait pas à enlever la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait peur, tout au fond de lui, une boule dans son ventre y était ancrée. Il avait peur de ce que ces baisers impliquaient. Il devait se l'avouer, en s'enfermant dans cette salle d'eau, dans la douche, il avait fuit. Un vrai Serpentard. Il avait eu peur et il était partit pour ne pas affronter son regard, mais il le fallait pourtant. Il ne pourrait lui échapper lors de leur ronde du soir même puisque malgré tout, cela faisait une semaine, il ne pouvait la laisser seule.

Hermione se réveilla doucement sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en retard. Blaise l'aurait réveillé sinon. Blaise. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et un sourire flotta sur son visage. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle laissa sa main parcourir la place à ses côtés mais ne sentit rien. Le vide. Elle était de nouveau seule. Elle eut mal. Avait-il dormi avec elle ? Ou l'avait-il quitté une fois qu'elle s'était endormie ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna sur le dos afin de fixer le plafond. Elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler. Il était encore là.

Qu'allait-il en être pour eux ? Amitié ou relation ? Que choisir ? Sa raison lui disait qu'elle aurait du fuir depuis longtemps mais un Gryffondor ne fuyait pas. Alors le plus sage était amitié mais … Oui il y avait un « mais ». Comment oublier ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Ignorer son cœur qui lui dictait une toute autre conduite que celle de sa raison. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un sans dire que c'était Blaise ou sinon elle ferait une bêtise en écoutant l'un alors qu'il fallait écouter l'autre. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir alors elle se leva, prit ses vêtements et y alla. Une fois prête, elle sortit de l'appartement sans attendre son homologue, même s'il était déjà partit. Elle rejoignit la Grande Salle puis ses amis à leur table. Elle ne jeta pas un coup d'œil aux Serpentards comme à son habitude. Ils avaient tout de même une couverture à garder.

De son côté, Blaise s'était refugié dans sa chambre. Il l'entendit aller dans la salle d'eau. Il en profita alors pour sortir de son appartement. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait le mot « lâche ». Il le savait mais il ne pouvait faire autrement pour ne pas succomber. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas mais il ne pouvait l'éviter bien longtemps puisqu'ils avaient encore Défense contre les forces du mal ensemble dans la matinée. Il rejoignit la table des verts et argents et commença à manger ou plutôt se força à avaler le toast qu'il tenait en main. Il fut surprit par la beauté de son homologue quand celle-ci rentra dans la grande salle. Il avait tout fait pour enlever l'image qu'il avait d'elle mais la revoir lui coupa le souffle. Ce sera dur, vraiment dur de l'éviter. La détermination dans ses yeux le surprit tout autant. A quoi pensait-elle ? A regret, il détourna le regard et son attention sur la conversation que Malfoy et Nott avaient à ses côtés.

Hermione rigola aux blagues de ses amis mais n'était pas vraiment avec eux. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ginny et ce le plus tôt possible. Elle réfléchissait à comment aborder la conversation et comment ne pas dévoiler son secret. Elle se dit qu'elle lui parlerait à la pause de midi.

Ils allèrent en botanique. Le cours était passé bien trop vite à son goût puisque maintenant ils avaient DCFM avec les Serpentards. Elle allait enfin le revoir après cette nuit. Elle se rendit compte que tout son corps et son âme réclamaient le Serpentard. Malgré qu'elle ne veuille pas lui parler avant d'être sûre, elle avait pourtant besoin de lui, de sa présence. Le choc fut encore plus grand quand elle croisa son regard devant la salle de classe. Son regard inerte mais qui voulait tant dire pour elle. Elle voulait rejoindre ses bras maintenant, sans penser à tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux. Son cœur allait vite et elle n'arrivait pas à le calmer.

- Hermione ?

Elle revint à la réalité, trop dure. Oui, ils n'étaient pas seuls et ses amis lui parlaient. Elle se détourna à contre cœur du Serpentard puis regarda Ron.

- Oui ? Désolée, tu disais ?

Ses deux amis la regardèrent étrangement. C'était rare qu'elle ne les écoute pas. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne en leur présence.

- Je te demandais si tu crois qu'aujourd'hui aussi on aura duel ?

- Non je ne pense pas. Vu comment ça c'est fini hier, je pense qu'on aura une pause d'une semaine voir deux avant le prochain cours sur ce sujet, répondit-elle tout naturellement.

Les garçons ne purent répliquer car Tonks ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe. Tous rentrèrent et s'y installèrent. Les tables et bancs étaient de nouveau là. Elle avait eu raison. Ils s'installèrent à la même place que d'habitude, aussi loin que possible des Serpentards. Pendant tout le cours, elle fit semblant d'écouter. Elle répondit à quelques questions pour donner le change mais elle n'était pas là. Elle réfléchissait à sa réaction devant la salle. Soudain elle croisa le regard de Nott qui la regardait sadiquement, puis il retrouva son visage de marbre. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent en tête. Ce regard … c'était comme-ci il savait. Non ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse avant de tomber en larme dans la classe devant ses ennemis. C'était justement ce qu'ils voulaient. La voir comme une merde, comme une Sang-de-Bourbe sans défense. La voir anéantie. Elle ravala ses larmes difficilement. Elle regarda Blaise, son sauveur. Elle dépendait de lui, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle croisa enfin son regard. Le sien devait être si désespéré qu'il lui en fit un montrant son inquiétude et son soutien avant de se retourner. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, il était là pour elle. Ce regard n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais grâce à lui elle se sentait déjà mieux et elle put plus facilement ravaler les larmes qui l'avaient assaillit. Une discussion avec Ginny n'était plus nécessaire. Quoi qu'en dise les autres, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle attendit le soir avec impatience. Elle avait retrouvé sa forme. Aux repas, elle était vraiment avec eux, elle souriait, elle riait. Cela fit plaisir à ses amis qui pensèrent que c'était juste une mauvaise passe qu'elle venait de traverser. Elle rejoignit avec eux le cours d'étude des moldus puis au bout de deux heures, elle les quitta pour aller à son cours d'arithmancie. C'était moins facile pour elle car elle était seule, personnes qui puisse la divertir, lui faire penser à autre chose. De plus, elle était la seule de Gryffondor de son année à avoir ce cours comme celui de Runes. Blaise était là aussi, avec Malfoy et … Nott. Le destin s'acharnait sur elle. Blaise lui lança son regard plein de soutien et elle sentit son courage revenir. Elle releva la tête et rentra dans la salle de classe qui venait de s'ouvrir. Le cours passa assez vite, néanmoins Hermione fut heureuse de pouvoir rejoindre la Grande Salle. Mais en chemin, sa bonne humeur fut détruite par … Malfoy.

- Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, contente de rejoindre Saint Potter et la belette ?

Blaise et Nott rigolèrent derrière lui. Cela lui fit mal. Encore cette insulte, encore et toujours. Et Blaise qui rigolait d'elle. Cela lui fit encore plus mal. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'un masque. En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

- Mieux que d'être en présence d'une fouine, Malfoy. Alors, excuse-moi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter.

Avant de tourner les talons, elle vit Blaise grimacer. Oups. Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, cette fouine lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle ne le supportait vraiment pas. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire des efforts mais, par fierté, elle ne pouvait partir en lui faisant croire qu'il la touchait. Et même l'ignorer aurait été pire, Malfoy détestait ça. Elle sut qu'elle avait raison car elle put entendre derrière elle :

- Je vois que j'ai touché la corde sensible Granger.

Il se délectait de sa victoire qui n'en était pas une, enfin … à moitié. Son insulte l'avait touché comme à chaque fois et d'autant plus venant de lui, car cela venait du fond de son cœur de pierre. Il le pensait vraiment, ce qui était encore pire. Elle ne répondit pas et continua tout droit tout entendant les rires mauvais derrière elle.

Elle mangea rapidement puis rejoignit son appartement. Son antre de paix. Elle était sur le canapé quand il entra. Elle le regarda un instant. Le face à face était dur pour les deux. Encore plus dur maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle voulait du réconfort.

Blaise fut surprit mais ne la rejeta pas, elle était malgré tout son amie et puis, il lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour elle. Il la serra alors contre lui. C'était dur de la sentir proche de lui, son cœur battait vite et il était sûr qu'elle l'entendait malgré qu'elle ne dise rien. Il avait été inquiet toute la journée par ce regard qu'elle lui lançait.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il enfin pour rompre le silence.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regarda sa montre puis lui prit la main afin de l'attirer vers le tableau de l'entrée. C'était l'heure de leur ronde.

- Nott, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

Il comprit de quoi elle voulait parler. Il l'avait hanté aujourd'hui comme dans son rêve. Il l'empêcha d'avancer. Elle se retourna avec un regard interrogateur. Regard qui lui fit chavirer le cœur et il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras encore une fois. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Il humait son parfum qu'il adorait. Mais, ce souvenant de ce qu'il devait faire, il recula puis ils continuèrent à marcher dans les couloirs sombres de l'école. Après une heure de marche en silence s'en fut trop pour Blaise. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé. Et il se sentait gêné. Il devait mettre ça au clair. Il s'assura qu'il n'avait personne près d'eux puis lâcha :

- Hermione, on ne peut pas.

La Gryffondor se retourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Quand elle vit son regard désolé, elle comprit qu'il parlait de leur baiser. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Elle voulait être avec lui.

- Non, Blaise ne dit pas ça...

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais…Tu as vu ce qu'on est ? Gryffondor et Serpentard, bien et mal, ennemis et amis. On ne peut pas…

- Je sais mais …

Il poussa un soupir. Elle le voulait, lui. Elle voulait être avec lui et lui, la rejetait.

- Aide-moi à l'oublier, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin de toi, supplia-t-elle.

Cette phrase le tua sur place. Comment pouvait-elle jouer avec ses sentiments ? Pourtant, il savait qu'elle ne jouait pas. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui lui faisait oublier ses peurs, qui lui faisait l'oublier. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'insister. Il voulait être avec elle mais il ne devait pas. Et surtout …

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, Hermione.

- Je sais que tu ne me feras pas souffrir, tu es là.

Elle avait raison sur le moment, mais que deviendra-t-il d'eux quand arrivera la guerre ?

- Mais …

- A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment pas, ce que je peux comprendre, sort avec moi Blaise, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Ne m'abandonne pas.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	13. Chapter 13  Doute et secret

coucou !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec la réponse tant attendu, et j'aimerais que vous me disiez si ce choix vous plait ou non ^^ Bonne lecture

PS : je suis désolé pour ce _petit_ chapitre mais je n'ai pu faire mieux je m'excuserais avec le prochain chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : doute et secret**

Deux sentiments. Deux sentiments se lisaient clairement sur leurs visages. Le doute et l'envie. Le doute comme un serpent se faufilait parmi l'envie qui grognait comme un lion. A ce moment là, ils formaient un tout, ils étaient indissociables comme le noir et le blanc du Ying et du Yang. Ils étaient ancrés au plus profond de nos héros, se battant pour obtenir la majorité. Une vraie bataille se déroulait. Car un choix restait à faire. Le doute ou l'envie. La raison ou le cœur. Comment savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur choix ? Lequel serait bien et l'autre mal ? Deux petites voix se lançaient des arguments tout aussi bons les uns que les autres.

Mais pour Blaise, cela était dur, il était censé représenter le mal, ou le bien d'après les idées de son camp alors comment savoir ce qui était bien ou mal quand on ne savait pas vraiment la nature de sa propre personnalité ? Au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait en voyant Hermione qu'il était dans le camp du mal mais avait-il droit de choisir le bien pour cette fois, la choisir ? Ou devait-il continuer à choisir le mal ? Mal qu'on lui enseignait depuis qu'il était petit. On ne lui avait pas laissé choisir sa voie. Mais cette offre que lui faisait la lionne en face de lui était une opportunité de faire quelque chose de bien. Allait-il s'en saisir ? Encore faudrait-il qu'il sache quel choix serait bien. Devant lui, la beauté incarnée avec son si joli visage, ses yeux remplis des mêmes sentiments que lui avait dans les siens, son corps parfait avec des formes là où il faut. C'était la tentation. Tentation, qui malgré ses doutes, avait fait son choix. Lui. Elle qui était censée être le bien l'avait choisit, lui. Devait-il faire pareil ? La choisir ? Céder à la tentation ? D'un côté ce serait mauvais pour eux car s'ils s'attachaient trop, ils allaient souffrir.

« C'est déjà fait » dit encore une voix dans sa tête. Oui, ils s'étaient déjà trop attaché l'un à l'autre, c'était trop tard. D'un autre côté, s'il pouvait la rendre heureuse, le temps de quelques instants, de quelques semaines, de quelques mois. Ce serait une bonne action. Mais il le savait. La tristesse qu'ils ressentiraient tous les deux à la fin de ces moments de bonheur, ne serait pas comparable, beaucoup plus puissante. Il le savait car si on lui enlevait maintenant c'est ce qu'il ressentirait. Il était prit au piège. Dans les deux cas, c'était trop tard pour eux. Ils avaient plongé dans les nuances de l'amour depuis la signature de ce pacte, ou avant qui sait ? Ils ne le sauraient jamais.

- Hermione, réussit-il à dire au bout d'un long silence. Es-tu sûre de ce que tu veux ? As-tu réfléchis aux conséquences ? Nous allons souffrir. Tu vas souffrir et je ne veux pas.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite cherchant une réponse muette sur le visage de Blaise. Mais elle décida de ne pas réfléchir plus encore, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je souffre déjà tellement, finit-elle par dire en choisissant la sincérité.

Cette parole fit mal au Serpentard. Elle avait raison avec ou sans lui, elle souffrait.

- Est-ce trop égoïste de ma part de vouloir souffrir avec quelqu'un à mes côtés que toute seule ? Je m'excuse de t'attirer dans cette souffrance mais tu es la seule personne qui peut me sauver.

En fait, c'était cela. Ils le savaient tous les deux, au plus profond d'eux même. Ils savaient qu'ils souffraient déjà avant cet accident et le fait que celle d'Hermione est augmentée d'un coup après, leurs avaient fait ouvrir les yeux. Avant, malgré leurs amis, ils étaient toujours seuls et apeurés au fond d'eux-mêmes. Maintenant, ensembles, ils étaient entiers, plus seuls, sereins. Oui, s'ils n'étaient pas ensembles, ils souffriraient quand même. Leur existence était résumée à ça, la souffrance. Et pour seule responsable, la guerre, avec ces monstruosités qu'ils avaient connues alors qu'ils étaient trop jeune. Oui, ils étaient trop jeunes mais pourtant si responsables. Et pour cause, au moindre faux pas, ils risquaient leur vie. Heureusement pour eux, la fin de tout ça approchait … ou pas. Oui, Blaise venait de se rendre compte que tout s'arrêterait que si cet homme fou à lier, portant le nom de Voldemort, mourrait. Car même après la mort de Potter, le peur règnerait et la femme qui était devant lui, qui était chère à son cœur, serait trainée dans la plus grande des misères qu'était le monde de l'esclavage. Il ne voulait pas avoir peur toute sa vie. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter d'un instant de bonheur, aussi court soit-il, mais qui les sauverait tous les deux de cette folie.

- Non, tu n'es pas égoïste. C'est tellement plus facile à deux quand on doit souffrir. Mais serait-ce égoïste de ma part de vouloir que tout ça s'arrête, … toute cette guerre, ajouta-t-il quand il vit la peur dans les jolis yeux de la Gryffondor.

- Non, souffla-t-elle, en s'approchant pour caresser son visage.

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient ouvertement de la guerre. Il eut peur mais le toucher de la paume d'Hermione contre sa joue lui fit tout oublier. Elle était là pour lui, son vrai lui. Elle était là malgré le visage qu'il lui avait montré toutes ses années. Elle avait fissuré sa carapace et cherché plus profondément que ses soi-disant amis. Il était bien, alors pourquoi résister ? Grâce à elle, il avait gouté au bonheur et il avait du mal à retourner dans les ténèbres. Mais était-ce si important ?

- Tu as raison, souffla-il.

Alors après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dans les couloirs, il prit le visage de sa lionne entre ses mains et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste et tendre, rempli d'un amour qu'ils ignoraient encore. Baiser qui les transportait loin, très loin d'ici, loin de Poudlard, loin de ce monde où la haine voulait faire sa place. Ils étaient remplis de bien être, ils étaient entiers. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, tout en gardant leurs fronts collés. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se sourirent. Oui ils étaient heureux à cet instant, la souffrance était partie pour un petit moment, tant qu'ils seraient ensembles.

oO0Oo

Hermione se réveilla dans ses draps rouges. Elle avait bien dormi, sans cauchemar, une première depuis bien longtemps. Elle sourit quand elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Son homme, car c'était bien son homme maintenant, son petit ami. Il était là près d'elle dans la pièce à côté et elle mourrait d'envie de le voir. Après quelques baisers la veille, Blaise avait été chez les Serpentards donner le change. Elle l'avait attendu mais c'était endormie, alors elle mourrait d'envie de déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se leva et décida de l'attendre posée contre le mur devant la porte de la salle d'eau. Au bout de cinq minutes, le Serpentard sortit, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux dégoulinant. Hermione fut surprise de le voir ainsi, elle ne savait pas qu'il sortait de la salle de bain dans cette tenue d'habitude. Blaise fut aussi surpris de la voir appuyée contre le mur mais il était content. Elle laissa son regard détaillé son visage si beau à ce moment là avec les quelques gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinait d'une manière sexy vers son torse musclé par le Quidditch. Blaise sourit la voyant le regarder ainsi tout en rougissant. Il pensait que pour une fois qu'il oubliait ses vêtements, il fallait qu'elle soit là. Elle rougit tout de suite après, un peu honteuse de s'être laisser prendre en train de le détailler. Après une minute ou aucun des deux n'avaient bougé, Blaise se ressaisit et il s'approcha d'elle, l'attirant malgré tout contre lui.

- Bonjour princesse, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle répondit au baiser malgré qu'elle soit un peu gênée par la promiscuité de son corps nu contre elle mais elle ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains contre son torse musclé. Il s'arrêta puis la regarda, elle rougit à nouveau sans pour autant détourner son regard du sien.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, petite lionne, lui souffla-t-il au bout d'un instant

Hermione rougit encore plus mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

- Toi aussi.

Blaise sourit lui aussi, sans savoir pourquoi il rougissait. C'était une expérience nouvelle pour lui. Jamais auparavant une fille ne l'avait vu aussi déshabillé. Il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes pour cacher sa gêne quand quelqu'un toqua au tableau de l'entrée. Ils sursautèrent et se regardèrent surpris. Ils ne savaient pas qui ça pouvait être. Ils n'osaient pas bouger. Alors la personne derrière le tableau s'impatienta.

- Blaise ! Ouvre c'est Draco !

Tous les deux déglutirent.

- Vas dans ta chambre, chuchota Blaise avant qu'il se dirige vers l'entrée.

Il ouvrit le tableau et tomba sur un Malfoy déjà habillé et plutôt pressé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ?

- Tu ose te balader dans l'appartement ainsi alors que la Sang-de-Bourbe pourrait poser les yeux sur toi ?

Blaise se retint de dire une réplique cinglante et se calma avant de répondre.

- Tu m'as sortis de la douche et j'avais oublié mes vêtements dans ma chambre, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. De plus elle dort dans sa chambre, à moins qu'avec tout le bouquant que tu as fais, tu l'ais réveillé.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Hermione sortit avec ses affaires, lança un regard noir aux deux Serpentards, puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Eh je n'avais pas finis ! dit Blaise.

- Je n'ais pas toute la vie à attendre Zabini, vas-y, tu peux prendre ton café et des petits biscuits avec ton ami, je ferais vite, lança-t-elle sarcastique.

- Garce ! cracha-t-il. Reviens ici !

Sans répondre, elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il énervé en se retournant vers Malfoy.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules puis alla s'installer dans le salon.

- Tu permets que j'aille m'habiller ? demanda Blaise, qui sans attendre de réponse se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Fais comme chez toi, répondit quand même le blond.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le brun après quelques minutes.

- Pas ici, viens.

Blaise était furieux intérieurement : il ne pourrait pas dire au revoir à sa lionne avant cette journée de cours sans elle. Aucun cours Serpentard – Gryffondor n'était au programme du mercredi.

Hermione avait prit sa douche et allait sortir de la salle de bain quand elle entendit un « pas ici, viens » prononcé par Malfoy. Elle cracha intérieurement car elle ne pourrait pas voir Blaise avant le soir mais bon, leur vie serait ainsi à partir de maintenant. Elle alla donc en cours d'histoire de la magie, de métamorphose et de sortilège prévus pour la journée avec Harry et Ron. Ses amis étaient contents de la retrouver dans toute sa forme, se disant pour eux que la mauvaise passe était derrière elle. Elle croisa de temps en temps le regard de son homologue mais ne put l'approcher. Elle le trouvait préoccupé et cela l'inquiétait. De quoi avaient-ils discuté avec Malfoy ce matin ?

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, elle fut embarquée par ses trois amis sur le terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la sélection de l'équipe de Gryffondor dont Harry était le capitaine pour la deuxième année consécutive. Elle encouragea ses amis malgré qu'elle soit sûre qu'ils seraient prit. Elle vit juste car au final, l'équipe était constituée de Ron comme gardien, d'Harry comme attrapeur, de Ginny, Dean et Demelza comme poursuiveur et de Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote comme batteur. Quand tout cela fut fini, elle fut heureuse de rejoindre son appartement après le repas. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan de Quidditch. Quand elle passa leur tableau, elle vit que Blaise était déjà présent. Il fixait les flammes qui bougeaient dans la cheminée. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ?

- Coucou princesse, rien t'inquiètes, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu es sûr ? Je t'ai senti préoccupé toute la journée.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais je ne veux pas. D'ailleurs, maintenant je me sens mieux, ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je n'aime pas ses secrets qu'il y aura entre nous.

- Moi non plus, mais ils sont nécessaires pour notre survie à tous les deux, pour notre couple. Si vraiment ça nous concerne, je te le dirais, mais pour le moment tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je veux seulement profiter de ta présence.

- Donc… tu ne doutes pas de nous ? demanda-t-elle hésitant.

- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne te permets pas de croire cela ! Quoi qu'il arrive de mon côté, je te l'ai promis. Je serais toujours là.

- Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi, dit-elle en l'embrassant profondément.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru la miss Je-sais-tout comme ça, rit-il sur un ton moqueur après avoir rompu leur baiser, à bout de souffle.

- Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui filant une tape à l'arrière du crane.

- Aïe ! fit-il en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est qu'une couverture, susurra-t-elle en souriant, attisant la curiosité du Serpentard.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a en dessous ?

- Ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir, fit-elle malicieuse avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	14. Chapter 14 : Quand tout s'enchaine

**Chapitre 14 : Quand tout s'enchaine**

Le mois d'octobre était entamé depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, emmenant de plus en plus le froid et les couleurs de l'automne sur le paysage de Poudlard. Les élèves commençaient vraiment à voir la surcharge de travail augmenter surtout pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années qui avaient leur BUSE ou leur ASPIC en fin d'année. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione et Blaise vivait le parfait amour, si on pouvait dire. Tous les deux ne se posaient plus de question les concernant. Ils profitaient du moindre moment où ils étaient seuls pour être heureux, c'est-à-dire surtout dans leur appartement ou dans les couloirs pendant leur ronde. Pour lui, leur relation était une source de soleil qui réchauffait son cœur dès qu'elle était présente. Pour elle, c'était une source de réconfort qui lui faisait perdre la mémoire, sur son accident, sur la guerre. Avec lui, elle oubliait tous ses soucis et surtout son plus gros du moment : Harry. En cette fin d'après-midi, elle était avec lui et Ron, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée pour bien commencer leur weekend. Ils s'étaient assis sous un saule-pleureur dans le parc, loin des regards indiscrets. Leur discussion était trop importante pour risquer d'être entendue.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer après la révélation que le survivant venait de faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Je n'ais pas le choix. Dumbledore sera avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Elle a raison mec, dit enfin Ron. Pourquoi voudrais-tu partir sans nous ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne revenais pas !

Les autres ne répondirent pas à cette phrase. Harry n'avait pas besoin de les entendre pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, rien que voir leurs visages sceptiques lui montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas convaincus. Depuis leurs première année ils avaient vécu tant de chose ensemble qu'ils savaient que toutes choses en rapport avec la guerre pouvait le mettre en danger, voir pire, le faire mourir.

- Je sais que c'est risqué mais à quatre, on sera beaucoup trop nombreux.

- On a toujours été là pour toi, depuis notre première année …

- Et je vous en remercie, Hermione.

- Laisse-moi finir. On a risqué notre vie à tes côtés, mais tous les trois, on s'en est toujours sortit et tu veux qu'on arrête de te suivre dans les missions que te donne Dumbledore ? Missions de plus en plus dangereuses ?

- Mais c'est la seule façon que j'ais pour vaincre Vol …

- Harry, le tabou !

- Oui désolé … pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Et puis je ne veux plus que vous risquiez votre vie pour moi. C'est mon devoir, je dois le faire seul.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Hermione

- Tu sais très bien qu'on te serait d'une aide précieuse. Surtout l'intelligence d'Hermione, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux, ses joues rougissantes.

Hermione le regarda intensément, partant dans ses pensées, sans voir qu'Harry la regardait. Pour lui, elle était aussi amoureuse de lui que Ron l'était d'elle. Pour lui, ce regard signifiait toute la gratitude et l'admiration qu'elle avait pour le rouquin, et surtout tout son amour. Il trouvait dommage que ce dernier baissait les yeux et qu'il ne voit pas ce regard. Mais en fait, dans la tête d'Hermione tout en était autrement.

Elle culpabilisait. Elle le regardait ainsi car elle était très touchée que l'homme qu'elle avait cru aimer prenne sa défense et c'est cela qui augmentait sa culpabilité car elle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme elle l'avait promis à Ginny. Elle le laissait espérer alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle sortait avec Blaise même si Ron ne le savait pas, comme personne d'ailleurs. Alors elle s'en voulait. Elle devrait lui dire clairement ce qu'elle ressentait ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour lui. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et vit qu'il croyait que cet amour était réciproque. Elle lui mentait. Elle leur mentait.

C'était ses meilleurs amis, rien d'autre. Dans un sens, elle aurait vraiment voulu l'aimer et ne pas seulement le croire. Ron était tellement attentionné envers elle. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'aimer alors qu'il le méritait. Elle s'en voulait déjà de devoir lui faire mal, de lui briser le cœur. Mais voilà c'était ainsi, elle avait Blaise. Oui, pour elle, Blaise n'était pas comparable à Ron car même si celui-ci ne pourrait jamais lui apporter ce qu'elle souhaitait dans l'avenir, c'est-à-dire une relation de couple normal, sans secret, qui puisse durer éternellement avec des enfants, il la comblait totalement pendant ces temps sombre. Il arrivait à la guérir de ses maux, ce que Ron n'arrivait pas car il ne lisait pas en elle comme Blaise le faisait.

- Merci Ron … Il a raison Harry, je peux t'être d'une grande aide et Ron aussi, dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Et puis si tu nous accepte plus, le trio n'est plus, et c'est ce que veut … Tu-sais-qui.

- Hermione, je sais tout ça et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous veux pas pour aller détruire les Horcruxes que notre trio n'est plus. Vous pourrez m'aider d'ici. Nous savons que tu es la meilleure pour les recherches et avant d'aller sur le terrain, faudrait savoir où sont ses foutus objets et à quoi ils ressemblent. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison mais je serais … nous serions plus tranquille si nous partions avec toi.

- Et pense à ma sœur, ajouta Ron au bout d'un moment.

Les deux autres le regardèrent en silence, comprenant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Ginny était celle qui allait le plus souffrir si Harry venait à disparaitre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas vieux, je reviendrais en vie pour elle. Je lui ais fais une promesse.

- Tu as intérêt, je ne veux pas être celui qui va la consoler après que tu es disparu car tu n'as pas voulu de nous à tes côtés.

Un silence, pesant cette fois, accueillit cette phrase. Hermione fut impressionné. Ron avait bien muri depuis leur première année pour qu'il arrive à considérer Harry comme le futur petit copain de sa sœur.

- Salut, je vous cherchais, dit Ginny en venant s'assoir entre Harry et Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous en faites une tête !

- Salut, c'est rien Gin.

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit cette fois-ci Harry.

- Ok, souffla-t-elle pas convaincue mais n'insistant pas.

Elle savait très bien que le trio resterait le trio même si elle espérait un jour en faire partit au moins un peu grâce à Harry.

- On va manger ? demanda Ron après que son ventre est grogné.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, dit sa sœur en s'esclaffant, suivie de près des deux autres.

Sans le vouloir, Ron arrivait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère et c'est surtout de ça qu'Harry avait besoin pendant cette guerre : de ses amis et de son ex-futur petite amie.

Alors le petit groupe se leva et se dirigea vers le château pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où le repas allait être servi. Sur le chemin, Hermione était derrière eux, la tête dans les nuages. Cette discussion l'avait un peu chamboulée. Avec Ron et son amour à sens unique, Harry et son syndrome du héros qui l'obligeait à tout prendre sur ses épaules, et son petit secret qui lui prenait tout sont temps libre, elle avait du mal à bien être focalisée sur l'essentiel. Ses recherches sur les Horcruxes. Mais elle avait déjà tout fouillé dans la bibliothèque l'année dernière et rien, aucuns indices. Seul Dumbledore leur avait fournit les clefs pour avancer. Ils avaient détruit deux Horcruxes et trouvé un qui n'était qu'un faux, le médaillon. Cette dernière mission avait failli les tuer tout les deux et c'est pour cela que Hermione et Ron avait du mal à laisser Harry repartir seul avec son mentor. (1)

Pendant le repas, elle se força à être concentrée sur les conversations qui se déroulaient autour d'elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, même si une rouquine en particulier comprit que quelque chose clochait, elle se taisait. Ensuite elle suivit ses meilleurs amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avant de faire sa ronde avec Blaise. Elle était impatiente de le voir. Quand elle était chez les Gryffondors, le Serpentard faisait la même chose de son côté. Comme cela, ils pouvaient rester toute leur ronde ensemble. Cette fin de soirée entre amis permit à Hermione de décompresser, d'oublier en partie ses soucis afin de ne rien montrer à Blaise même s'il devinait tout. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher quand elle était triste, en colère, ou comme en ce moment, impuissante.

- Bon, je vais faire ma ronde, à demain.

- A demain Hermione, dit Ginny.

- Bonne nuit, ajouta Harry.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle traversa le dédale de couloir rapidement afin de vite rejoindre Blaise. Malgré qu'ils aient eut cours de DCFM le matin même, il lui avait manqué. Le trou dans sa poitrine était toujours là quand il n'était pas près d'elle. Ses amis arrivaient un peu à lui faire oublier cette blessure mais pas de la même façon que Blaise. Quand elle arriva à leur lieu de rendez-vous, un couloir désert au fin fond du troisième étage, elle le vit enfin, appuyé contre un mur en l'attendant. Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir si elle n'était pas suivie puis courut dans ses bras. Blaise la serra contre lui, tout en humant son parfum dans son cou. Ils se détachèrent un peu puis s'embrassèrent. Ce baiser était la preuve qu'ils étaient enfin heureux, là, l'un contre l'autre. Après cet élan de tendresse, ils se séparèrent et commencèrent leur ronde, main dans la main. Ils se lâchèrent au bout d'un moment à contre cœur. Ils avaient trop peur de se faire prendre, que ce soit par les élèves ou par les profs qui faisaient des rondes aussi.

- Hermione …

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Et voilà, il avait lu en elle. Elle soupira, elle avait horreur de lui faire ça. Ça concernait la guerre, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

- Rien qui te concerne, dit-elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ah.

Et voilà un secret de plus. Lui, comme elle, était stressé par cette attitude qu'ils devaient employer systématiquement l'un envers l'autre. Alors pour se réconforter, il la serra dans ses bras pour montrer que même si elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, il était là pour elle et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait rien dire car il faisait pareil qu'elle. Il devait lui cacher des choses qui un jour devrait la concerner. Elle accepta totalement cette étreinte qui l'apaisait. C'était incroyable, qu'en si peu de temps, elle en soit devenue dépendante, comme une drogue qui remplace votre sang petit à petit et dont vous avez besoin pour vivre. Car sans sang, plus de vie.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Moi aussi.

- C'est tellement dommage de ne rien pouvoir se dire.

- Oui mais il ne faut qu'on est rien pour enfoncer l'autre.

- Surtout pour que tu n'ais rien que Tu-sais-qui puisse utiliser contre moi et donc Harry.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Hermione ?

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais du en parler.

- Mais ?

- Mais nous on ne lit pas dans l'esprit des gens pour découvrir ce qu'ils cachent.

- Je sais.

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Elle pensait qu'il allait s'énerver, qu'il allait lui envoyer un argument contre elle. Mais au lieu de ça, il l'approuvait. Elle donnerait tout et n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement pendant ces moments là, quand il avait le regard dans le vague.

- A quoi tu pense ? demanda-t-elle ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

- Que je suis vraiment un danger pour toi.

- Pour toi aussi, s'il sait, il nous tortura tous les deux ou …

- Ou il nous tuera.

- Je sais…mais pour le moment, ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons ensemble. Je n'étais peut-être pas heureuse cette après-midi à cause de mon camp mais maintenant je le suis car je suis près de toi.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Tu es très courageux tu sais ?

- Moi, courageux ?

- Oui, tu aurais pu fuir, sauver ta vie tant qu'il était encore temps, mais au lieu de ça tu es resté avec moi.

- C'est vrai, j'aurais pu fuir. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser souffrir ainsi et puis, maintenant, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.

- Cette situation est dure.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ? Nous ne pouvons peut-être pas parler de tout mais ta présence me suffit amplement pour aller mieux.

- Ok princesse, si tu vas mieux, c'est le principal pour moi.

- Merci, dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et toi tu vas mieux ?

- Oui beaucoup mieux. On continue ?

- On continue.

Ils savaient tous les deux que cette phrase avait deux sens. Ou plutôt qu'elle avait un sens pour deux sujets. Ils allaient continuer leur ronde comme d'habitude et surtout ils allaient continuer à deux. Leur histoire, malgré ses secrets, allait continuer. Ils reprirent donc leur ronde tout en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent le professeur McGonagall. Elle était apparue sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur parle.

- Je suis contente de voir que les deux préfets-en-chef ne s'entretuent pas malgré vos différences.

- On sait mettre nos responsabilités de préfet en premier professeur, dit Blaise.

- Exactement professeur, approuva Hermione.

- Bien dans ce cas je vous laisse terminer votre ronde.

Elle leur lança un regard de soulagement et d'incompréhension puis continua sa route. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son élève préférée était autant à l'aise avec le Serpentard mais elle préféra se dire qu'il valait mieux ça qu'autre chose. Et puis elle faisait confiance en son élève. Après plusieurs mètres de silence, Blaise le rompit.

- On a eu chaud.

- Tu l'as dit…, dit-elle en un souffle. Cinq minutes plutôt et …

- Oui.

* * *

**(1) **Pour ceux qui se poserait la question sur le tome 6. Dumbledore et Harry sont bien partit chercher l'horcruxe dans la caverne et en sont revenu faible avec un faux. Mais il n'y a pas eu de bataille et Dumbledore n'est pas mort car Draco n'a pas réussi à réparer l'armoir à disparaitre donc à échoué dans sa mission de tuer Dumbledore. A voir dans la suite de cette fiction qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire pour réparer son erreur ...

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	15. Chapter 15 : Une sortie pas comme les au

**Chapitre 15 : Une sortie pas comme les autres**

Il se réveilla doucement, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans ce moment, entre le sommeil et le réveil, où tous les ennuis du monde disparaissaient. La guerre. Les missions. Les fausses amitiés chez les Serpentards. Et par-dessus tout, l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au dessus de sa tête à cause de sa relation avec elle. Avec cette fille qui le rendait plus que jamais heureux, rien que par sa présence. Cette fille au cœur de lion, Hermione, qui lui faisait risquer sa vie tout comme elle la rendait encore plus belle. Elle n'était pas un souci pour lui, au contraire, tout allait merveilleusement bien entre eux, mais le fait qu'ils aient faillit être pris la main dans le sac lors de leur ronde était un énorme souci. S'ils se faisaient prendre, ils seraient considérés comme traitres à leurs rangs ou à leurs sangs. Plus aucune confiance ne leur serait accordée. Mais voilà, même cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se lever pour voir sa raison de vivre. Sa Gryffondor. Alors Blaise ouvrit les yeux, cligna des paupières quelques instants afin de s'habituer à la grande lumière qui remplissait la pièce, puis se leva. Il prit quelques affaires avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même laissant apparaitre Hermione Granger. Il sourit bêtement et elle lui répondit de la même façon.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends pour m'appeler par mon prénom, dit-elle en le repoussant, créant une surprise sans fin sur son visage. Je te déteste, toi et tous tes petits amis serpents. Alors arrête d'essayer de me pousser à bout et ne m'appelle plus ainsi !

- Mais …, commença Blaise.

- Je te signale Granger qu'il est en train de réussir. Tu t'entends crier ?

- La ferme Malfoy !

Blaise comprit enfin toute cette comédie. Il se constitua un visage moqueur. Puis se dirigea vers la salle commune où Draco était assis sur un des fauteuils, un sourire aux lèvres, et où Hermione remplissait son sac de livres restés sur la table et qu'elle devait rendre à la bibliothèque.

- Je trouve aussi Granger. J'aime voir ton visage quand le dégout y est marqué alors que tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es encore plus dégoutante que nous. Salut Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Espèce de …

- Oh la Sang-de-Bourbe se réveille ? déclara Draco.

Il ricana voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, suivi par Blaise. Hermione leur lança un regard noir puis se dirigea vers le tableau qui gardait l'entrée.

- On ne sait plus quoi répondre, Sang-de-Bourbe ? ajouta Blaise, la faisant s'arrêter net.

- Je ne m'amuserais pas à vous répondre et à jouer à votre jeu stupide. Je ne me rabaisserais pas à votre niveau, répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle continua son chemin sans attendre de réponse, les laissant seuls, ne leur avouant pas que tout cela lui faisait quand même mal.

Après qu'Hermione soit sortit de la salle commune, Blaise se força d'oublier le pincement au cœur qui lui criait de lui courir après et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se retourna alors vers son soi-disant meilleur ami.

- Alors comme ça tu joues dans le harcèlement moral ?

- Eh oui et elle adore ça, comme tu vois, dit Blaise sur un ton presque blasé, un faux sourire collé aux lèvres.

Oui, il était blasé. Blasé de mentir à longueur de journée, de faire attention à ses arrières quand il était avec elle et surtout de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas à la fille géniale qu'était Hermione.

- Alors dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer, je te signale qu'on a une réunion tout à l'heure. Tu te souviens de la lettre dont je t'avais parlé ?

- Oui je m'en souviens très bien, attends-moi là.

- Je ne bouge pas.

Blaise lui tourna le dos et se faufila dans la salle de bain encore remplie des vapeurs d'eau chaude de la douche que venait de prendre la Préfète-en-Chef. Il referma la porte et s'y appuya tout en fermant les yeux. Il se força à calmer son cœur après ce qui venait de se passer. Cette pression qu'il venait de ressentir n'était pas bonne, il avait faillit de nouveau se faire attraper dans son propre appartement et le pire c'était par Draco Malfoy. Le seul élève de Poudlard qui portait la marque sur son bras gauche depuis déjà un an. Et c'est à cause de cette marque qu'il devait aller à une réunion de Mangemorts à Pré-au-lard, lors de la sortie qui se déroulait aujourd'hui. La dernière fois que Draco était venu dans l'appartement des préfet-en-chef, c'était il y a une semaine, quand Blaise sortait de la douche et que Draco avait tambouriné le portrait comme un dingue pour rentrer. Il avait voulu lui parler en privé pour lui montrer une lettre qu'il avait reçu. Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas été du tout content que Draco échoue sa mission l'année précédente. Et pour le punir, il devait réussir celle qu'il allait lui donner à la réunion.

Quel était son rôle à lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce que disait la lettre, c'était que le Lord le voulait présent à la réunion. Blaise s'attendait au pire. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort attendait de lui ? Qu'il veuille punir Draco pour ne pas avoir réussit à réparer cette armoire à disparaître pour faire rentrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard. Qu'il veuille le punir parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter d'être convoqué ? Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était sous pression. Une peur énorme lui serrait le cœur. Il avait peur que Voldemort ait tout découvert sur sa relation avec la Gryffondor. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à lui cacher et elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui. Mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, elle faisait tout pour qu'il oublie en le divertissant, en l'embrassant.

Oui, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le détendre. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se dirigea vers la douche. Dix minutes plus tard, il s'approcha des lavabos, une serviette autour de la taille. C'est là qu'il aperçut un bout de papier sur le meuble. Il n'y avait que quelques mots d'écrit mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il puisse tenir à cette réunion, la tête haute. De sa plus gracieuse écriture, Hermione lui avait laissé un mot. Il disait :

_Ce jour est important pour toi, je l'ai senti.  
Je suis désolée.  
H._

Alors comme ça, elle avait comprit pourquoi il était stressé. Elle avait fait le lien entre son stress et l'heure qu'il ne voulait pas libérer lors de la sortie pour la voir. Elle lui prouvait encore une fois son intelligence et sa facilité à lire en lui. Mais lui avait du mal. « Je suis désolée ». Rien que cette petite et simple phrase, il avait du mal à l'interpréter. Elle était si souvent désolée en ce moment. Allait-elle faire quelque chose pour empêcher cette réunion ? Ou était-elle tout simplement désolée d'avoir dit ces paroles et de l'avoir repoussé pour sa propre sécurité ? Non. Vu ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle ne le mettrait pas en danger comme ça en montrant qu'elle était au courant de la réunion. Mais ça serait trahir son camp si elle ne disait rien. Non, elle ne ferait rien, il en était persuadé. Car elle n'avait aucune preuve et puis comment pourrait-elle le justifier à son camp ? Ils étaient tout les deux dans une impasse.

Une heure plus tard, Blaise et Draco avançaient en silence sur le chemin qui menait au célèbre village sorcier, Pré-au-lard. Pour une fois, ils n'étaient accompagnés de personne d'autre que de leurs pensées remplies d'appréhension. L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas ce qui les attendait. Chacun avait ses propres craintes mais, au final, cela revenait au même. Ils avaient été mis dans le même sac par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la tête du Sanglier, ils entendirent un rire qui leur était familier, très familier. Un rire qui vous faisait froid dans le dos malgré l'habitude. Un rire sadique venant d'une folle qui ne pouvait être que Bellatrix Lestrange.

Même pour Draco, cette réunion allait être une torture si elle était présente. Elle et sa façon de tout diriger, de tout épier. Alors, c'est en prenant leur courage de Serpentard à deux mains qu'ils poussèrent la porte du bar miteux très mal fréquenté, surtout aujourd'hui. En face d'eux, assis à une table au fond de la salle, se trouvait quatre Mangemort qui leur tournaient le dos. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table pour leur faire face. Ils avaient devant eux, Bellatrix Lestrange cachée sous une cape hors de prix, comme ils l'avaient deviné, Nott Sénior, Lucius Malfoy, lui aussi caché sous une cape, et Rosier Senior. Tous de grandes personnalités parmi les Mangemorts sauf Lucius qui avait été défait à un bas rang depuis ses nombreuses défaites.

- Ah, voilà Draco et Blaise, s'écria Bellatrix.

- Baisse d'un ton Bella, s'il te plait, implora Lucius.

- Oh, Lucius c'est bon, qui ne reconnaitrait pas tes cheveux blonds.

- Et toi ta voix, siffla Lucius dans sa barbe.

Draco et Blaise se retirent de rire devant l'humour caché de Malfoy Senior.

- Père, dit Draco en faisant un signe de la tête puis aux trois autres, imité par Blaise.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Nott Sénior.

Nos deux Serpentards prirent place à la table des quatre Adultes. Ils n'osaient pas dire un mot, ni regarder ceux qui les entouraient, qui allaient définir leurs avenirs. Ils retenaient leurs souffles. Ils attendaient que l'une de ces personnes, père, tante, ou Mangemort, leur dise enfin quelque chose. Quelque chose, qui pourrait les faire respirer, ou pire, les engloutir encore plus dans ce puits sans fond qu'est la guerre.

- Vous savez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda Bella comme une maîtresse de maison.

Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête sans comprendre. Non, il ne savait pas. Draco s'en doutait mais Blaise se sentait perdu. Il avait peur de faire un faux pas dans la panique alors pour ne pas aggraver la situation il préféra ne pas dire un mot, juste un hochement de tête de gauche à droite.

- Non ? insista-t-elle.

Le silence se fit autour de la table, les quatre adultes fixaient les deux Serpentards, comme pour les faire craquer de leur crime. Ils savaient que c'était leur méthode, ils étaient nés dans ce monde, avec, comme éducation, ce genre de méthode. Ils en étaient presque immunisés.

- Non, répondit Blaise dans un élan de courage.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et Blaise put lire des remerciements dans le regard de son « ami ». Mais Blaise ne l'avait pas vraiment fait pour lui. Il l'avait surtout fait pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il était presque sûr que personne n'était au courant pour lui et Hermione alors pourquoi stresser.

- Oh ! Toi, c'est normal, s'exclama la Mangemort.

- Pardon ? osa demander Blaise. Mais pourquoi je suis là alors ?

- Monsieur Zabini, veuillez vous taire s'il vous plait, s'exclama la voix de Rosier. Si vous écoutez, peut-être que vous saurez pourquoi vous avez eu l'honneur d'être convier à nous.

- Excusez-moi, madame Lestrange.

- Ce n'est rien mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus à me couper la parole. Car tu sais qui je représente ici, finit-elle par dire, sous entendant plein de chose que Blaise n'avait pas vraiment envie d'imaginer.

- Oui, maîtresse, souffla Blaise à regret.

oO0Oo

Le soir, Hermione attendait dans la salle commune, se tortillant les mains. Elle s'en était voulu toute la journée d'avoir dit ces paroles. Elle espérait de tout cœur que cela ne l'ai pas encore plus stressé qu'il ne l'était. Que tout ce soit bien passé pour lui. Dans un sens, elle s'en voulait. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose pour lui, dans son camp mais elle ne pouvait agir, juste le soutenir car personne n'aurait comprit et lui ne voulait pas tout ça. De plus, elle ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait, qu'est-ce qui ce passait chez les méchants. C'était juste une intuition. Par contre, ce qu'elle savait maintenant, c'était que Blaise et Draco était conviés à une petite réunion. Pendant qu'elle était allée avec Ginny dans un magasin de vêtement, Harry et Ron les avaient vus à travers la vitrine du bar en passant dans la rue. Ils n'avaient pas reconnu les Mangemorts présents puisqu'ils leur tournaient le dos mais ils savaient que c'était des personnes du camp adverse. Mais malgré qu'ils aient appelé les Aurors présents au village, c'était trop tard. Les Mangemorts avaient déjà filé et les deux Serpentards aussi.

- Salut toi, souffla une voix derrière elle.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et se retourna pour faire face à son petit-ami qui s'asseyait à ses côtés.

- Salut, dit-elle avant que Blaise ne se lance sur ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as manqué, susurra-t-il lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle un instant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Toi aussi, je suis désolée pour ce matin, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je sais, j'ai lu ton mot, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Et comment c'est passé ta journée ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Blaise ne répondit pas tout de suite, la regardant plus intensément. Hermione était une fille intelligente, très intelligente et surtout pleine de subtilité.

- Oui, très bien. Tout va bien pour nous, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Alors tant mieux, dit-elle en rigolant devant l'insistance du garçon à vouloir l'embrasser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer toute cette journée passée loin de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer à cette réunion pour qu'il lui mente ainsi ?

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	16. Chapter 16 : Leur bulle à eux

**Chapitre 16 : Leur bulle à eux**

- Ça ne te dit pas de passer tout le weekend avec moi, dans notre appartement ? Rien que toi et moi, susurra Blaise dans le cou de la Gryffondor alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

- Blaise, on ne peut pas, dit-elle en se dégageant pour ne pas succomber.

- Aller Hermione …

La Gryffondor frissonna à l'entente de son prénom. Dans sa bouche, il avait toujours une autre signification pour elle qu'un simple prénom.

- Les autres vont se poser des questions si les deux préfets-en-chef disparaissent tout le weekend.

- Hermione …, supplia-t-il.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et continua son chemin, l'ignorant totalement. Ils avaient une ronde à finir même si elle voulait surtout éviter de croiser son regard car sinon elle aurait sûrement craqué.

- Hermione, chuchota cette fois-ci Blaise alors qu'il la reprenait dans ses bras.

- Tu es fou, murmura-t-elle en se dégageant à nouveau.

Au passage, elle put voir le superbe sourire qu'affichait son serpent de petit-ami. Le mal était fait, elle craquait toujours en voyant ce sourire. Mais avant d'abandonner la bataille contre ses envies, elle se battrait encore un peu.

- Tu es très belle aujourd'hui, ma puce.

- Idiot ! dit-elle en rougissant. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !

L'idiot en question rigola devant la faible insulte de sa compagne. Elle allait craquer, il en était sûr …

- Oui, c'est sûr que toi, tu n'es pas idiote, tu n'es qu'une sale miss Je-sais-tout, s'éleva une voix en face d'eux.

Surpris, tous les deux détournèrent leurs regards vers la personne qui venait d'apparaitre devant eux comme un fantôme qui aurait traversé le mur. Une fois son étonnement passé, Blaise ricana encore plus qu'avant, d'un ton plus méchant que moqueur.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de ton dortoir ? demanda Hermione au lieu de répondre à sa remarque.

- Ouais, une miss Je-sais-tout très chiante, rajouta Malfoy plus pour lui-même. Ça ne te regarde pas, Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Oh que si que ça me regarde, si tu ne le sais toujours pas, je suis Préfète-en-Chef comme ton … « ami », répondit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot en regardant Blaise de haut.

- Je me suis toujours demandé, d'ailleurs, comment ce collège avait put se rabaisser à ce point. Choisir une personne de ta sale race pour ce poste, franchement. Blaise, au moins, le mérite.

Hermione le regarda en serrant les points. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de perdre son calme quand il la rabaissait plus bas que terre. Elle méritait amplement ce poste, elle était la meilleure de l'école, comme n'arrêtait pas de le répéter Harry, Ron, et Ginny.

- Tu es simplement jaloux, Malfoy.

- Jaloux ? Moi ? De toi ? Tu rêve !

- Oh non, je ne rêve pas. Tu es simplement jaloux parce que toi, le fier Sang-pur, n'a pas été choisi à ma place.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'énerva Malfoy.

Hermione sortit sa baguette, prête à se défendre cette fois. Blaise regardait cette scène sans savoir quoi faire. Il savait que ça finirait mal s'il n'intervenait pas bientôt. Ça lui faisait déjà mal rien qu'en pensant qu'il devrait prendre le parti du Serpentard, face à la Gryffondor.

- J'ose Malfoy. Et tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir avant que je ne t'enlève des points, voir que je te mette une colle. Rusard en serait ravi.

- Tu es peut-être une miss Je-sais-tout mais tu oublies que je suis préfet. Je peux faire une ronde.

- Pas quand les Préfets-en-Chef font leurs rondes. Tu as ton emploi du temps pour ça, Malfoy. Tu te souviens, celui qu'on t'a donné en début d'année ?

- Tu vas me payer ton insolence ! répondit Malfoy en sortant à son tour sa baguette.

- Eh mec, arrête, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, même si elle a raison. Tu ne devrais pas être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, intervint Blaise.

- Oh, toi et ton règlement. La seule raison qui fait que je suis dans les couloirs, c'est parce que je te cherchais.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? demanda Hermione énervée par leur indifférence.

- Si un peu, tu peux continuer ta ronde toute seule, non ? lâcha Blaise avant que Malfoy n'intervienne.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour quoi que se soit, répliqua-t-elle en tournant les talons, disparaissant dans les ténèbres du couloir.

- Nous voilà enfin seuls, soupira Blaise en se retournant vers Draco. Viens je te raccompagne pour éviter de croiser un professeur.

- Ouais, siffla Draco toujours en colère.

Ils avancèrent en silence vers les cachots. Blaise savait que Draco ruminait ses sombres pensées contre sa petite amie. Il était vraiment désolé de la traiter ainsi et surtout de la laisser seule dans le château. De plus, vu comment elle était partie comme une furie, il devrait bien argumenter pour se faire pardonner en revenant dans leur appartement car, il en était sûr, elle l'attendrait pour régler cette histoire.

- Vous vous ressemblez.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Blaise surpris, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Toi et la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Quoi ? Moi, lui ressembler ? s'exclama Blaise en criant, tout en s'arrêtant et se retournant vers le Serpentard.

- C'est bon, t'énerves pas, répondit Draco s'arrêtant aussi.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'énerve pas quand tu dis ça ? Que je ressemble à ça ! dit-il en pointant son doigt vers l'endroit où la Gryffondor se trouvait il y a peu.

Dans un sens, Blaise le prenait mal. Il avait beau sortir en cachette avec Hermione, il restait Serpentard et il se refusait de lui ressembler. Cela signifierait qu'il ressemblait à un Gryffondor. Une honte pour les Serpentards. Blaise les acceptait mais ne voulait pas être comme eux. Mais si on lui donnait le choix de la personne pour changer, pour sûr qu'il choisirait Hermione Granger comme exemple. Pour lui, c'était une femme extraordinairement étonnante, courageuse, forte et remplie de gentillesse. Une âme pure.

- Oui malgré qu'elle soit une Sang-de-Bourbe et une Gryffondor, tu es de son côté quand il s'agit du règlement. Vous êtes les mêmes sur ce point.

- Ah ok… Oui, sur ce point de vue, on peut dire qu'on … s'entend mais c'est tout.

Blaise était en quelque sorte soulagé que ce fut de ça qu'il parlait. Oui sur ce point, Hermione et lui étaient exactement les mêmes.

- Autrement, toi, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Non, laisse tomber, je ne suis plus d'humeur.

- Hors de question. Si ça touche ta mission, je suis concerné.

Draco soupira. Après cette altercation avec la Gryffondor, il ne voulait plus parler de cette nouvelle mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée.

- Tu ne risqueras rien, je réussirais.

- On ne sait jamais Draco. Ce sont des durs à cuire, et si tu échoues je serais le premier à subir la colère du Lord. Je suis censé tout faire pour que tu réussisses. Si tu rates, c'est moi qui serais responsable.

- Aie confiance Blaise.

- Ah, parce que toi, tu fais confiance aux autres ? On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même tu le sais mieux que moi.

- Je sais, souffla Draco, mais j'y arriverais.

- Je l'espère Draco, je l'espère …

Dans un sens, Blaise l'espérait, mais il doutait plus que tout. Ce rôle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié était un test, il le savait. Il cherchait à connaitre la fidélité d'un Zabini et si Draco échouait alors lui aussi. Pour le Lord ce serait clair, il aurait été infidèle alors il mourrait. Mais … tout au fond de son cœur, il ne supportait pas l'éventualité que Draco puisse réussir cette fois-ci. Cette mission allait l'anéantir si elle réussissait.

oO0Oo

Hermione tournait en rond dans l'appartement totalement énervée. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'elle avait fini seule sa ronde. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ce qui s'était passé une heure auparavant. Quand Malfoy les avait interrompus, quand il s'était moqué d'elle encore une fois, quand Blaise l'avait protégé en partant avec lui alors qu'une bagarre allait sûrement éclater. Elle avait été contente pendant une seconde quand son petit-ami ait dit qu'elle avait raison mais la façon dont il l'avait éjecté la minute suivante ne lui avait vraiment pas plus.

Non, elle n'avait pas aimé se retrouver seule dans les couloirs sombres du château. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs encore bien gravés dans sa mémoire. De plus, ils avaient une discussion et Blaise avait préféré partir avec Malfoy. Cela avait blessé la Gryffondor car depuis quelques temps, dès que le Serpentard apparaissait, elle n'existait plus vraiment aux yeux de Blaise. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'ils protègent leur secret mais, avant cette réunion, il n'était pas comme ça. Elle avait toujours eu le droit à un regard attendri dans le dos de ses ennemis ou encore, derrière une de ses paroles blessantes. Maintenant, Hermione ne voyait plus tout ça, comme si tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, comme si leur relation était un pur mensonge. Cela la brisait car elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle voulait le voir, lui dire ce qu'elle pensait et avoir la vérité. C'était trop pour elle, elle voulait être rassurée pour éviter de laisser faire son imagination trop débordante. Ce qui était sûr ou presque, c'était que Blaise venait de laisser passer sa chance. Hermione n'était plus décidée à céder devant le beau sourire de son petit-ami.

Alors qu'elle ruminait ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit en laissant passer, justement, le Serpentard qui envahissait son esprit. Il la regardait s'énerver. Cela lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi par sa faute. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu mais ce n'était qu'une question de seconde. Quelques secondes de répits avant que la furie qu'était devenue Hermione ne lui saute dessus, réclamant des explications. Il décida que c'était préférable d'arrêter de la faire attendre.

- Hermione, l'appela-t-il.

Celle-ci se retourna et le fixa de son regard le plus noir. Blaise fut traversé d'un frisson. La Gryffondor pouvait vraiment faire peur quand elle le voulait (1). Le pire pour notre Serpentard, c'était qu'elle ne disait rien et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle se contentait de le regarder et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Hermione, supplia presque Blaise.

- Arrête ! Arrête ! Il n'y a pas d'Hermione qui tient ! Comment as-tu pu ?

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix,  
qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Je le sais ça !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

- Tu oses me demander ? Mais tu es un vrai crétin ! cria-t-elle en partant dans sa chambre tout en claquant la porte.

Blaise était abasourdi. Il n'avait rien comprit de ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait pourtant arranger les choses mais il n'avait fait que les empirer sans savoir comment. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes. Mais malgré cela, il n'allait pas abandonner la partie et lui donner raison quand elle disait qu'il n'était qu'un crétin. Alors, il se dirigea vers la porte brusquement fermée et l'ouvrit. Son regard parcouru la pièce, inhibée de toutes lumières, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur l'ombre de sa petite amie couchée sur le lit.

- Hermione, l'appela-t-il à nouveau.

- Vas-t-en, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle pleurait. Cela eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Blaise. Presque inconsciemment, il s'approcha du lit, s'assit, et prit sa Gryffondor dans les bras. Celle-ci ne mit aucune résistance, au plus grand soulagement du Serpentard.

- Tu sais pourquoi je voulais qu'on reste ici tout le weekend ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Non.

- Parce que ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble Hermione. Ma plus longue relation, je dois dire, mais aussi celle où j'ai été le plus comblé.

Cette phrase fit sourire Hermione mais surtout la surprit.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Pourquoi, tu en doutais ?

La Gryffondor baissa les yeux, honteuse d'elle.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda Blaise qui hésitait entre être vexé ou être amusé par la mine honteuse qu'affichait sa petite-amie.

- A cause de Malfoy.

- Draco ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Tu es devenu différent, Blaise. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais quand tu es avec lui, tu es différent. Tu es plus sérieux dans tes paroles et cela me fait presque croire que ce que tu dis est vrai.

- Tu te fais des illusions Hermione. Je suis toujours le même.

- Non ! Tes yeux sont si ternes, si méchants.

- C'est de la comédie.

- Il n'y a pas que ça Blaise. Avant, je pouvais voir au fond de tes yeux une petite lueur qui me faisait comprendre que tu ne pensais aucun mots de ce que tu disais mais je ne la vois plus désormais.

Blaise ne répondit pas. Il était surprit par ce que disait Hermione. Est-ce qu'il avait tellement peur de se faire choper, qu'inconsciemment il la rejetait encore plus pendant leurs comédies ?

- Il s'est passé quoi à cette réunion ?

- Pardon ? demanda Blaise surprit.

- Il s'est passé quoi avec Malfoy à Pré-au-lard ?

- Hermione …, supplia-t-il pour qu'elle arrête d'aller sur les sujets interdits.

- Bah quoi ? commença-t-elle à s'emporter. C'est depuis cette réunion que tu es différent. Dès que Malfoy apparait dans les parages, je disparais totalement de ton univers. A croire qu'il n'existe que lui. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous lies désormais qui passe avant toi et moi ?

- Tu es jalouse ?

- De cette fouine rebondissant ? Non jamais !

- Fouine rebondissant ? dit-il avec un sourire.

- Exactement ! Ce n'est qu'une saleté de …

- Fouine rebondissant, oui, j'avais compris, la coupa-t-il avec le même sourire.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec un visage où était marquée l'incompréhension. Blaise se mit à rire, en la voyant ainsi, accentuant le fait qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Puis soudain, en comprenant l'hilarité de la situation, Hermione rejoignit son compagnon dans son fou rire.

- C'est trop tard, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière Hermione, déclara-t-il quand il eut finit de rire.

- Trop tard pour quoi ?

- Trop tard pour que tu n'existes plus à mes yeux. Je suis totalement sincère avec toi, avec nous. Il faut que tu y croies.

Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle voyait à nouveau cette petite étincelle au fond de son regard. Elle pensait qu'elle avait été idiote de douter de lui. Elle était rassurée. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle sentait les larmes poindre leurs bouts de leurs nez.

- Et ne soit plus jalouse de Draco, s'il te plait, il n'est pas du tout mon genre, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione rigola tout en laissant couler ses larmes.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle en souriant, peut-être … parce que je suis heureuse.

- Alors on est deux, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ce baiser doux et rempli d'amour était magique, montrant encore plus la force qui augmentait entre eux. La force d'un lien qu'on ne peut détruire ou ignorer. A la fin de leur baiser, Blaise prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et essuya de ses pouces les traces des larmes qui restaient sur ses joues. Une fois cela fait, Hermione posa la tête sur son torse afin que Blaise la serre fort dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout deux s'enfoncèrent dans un sommeil sans rêve. Dans leur bulle à eux où le bonheur était Roi.

* * *

Le petit **(1)** dans le texte est juste une phrase qui m'es venu en tête à ce moment de mon écrit mais que je trouvais totalement inaproprié dans le texte alors je vous la met en phrase bonus ^^

**(1) "**Si Ron avait été là, il aurait dit qu'elle ressemblait tout à fait à sa mère quand elle était en colère."

Je pense que vous serez tout à fait d'accord avec cette phrase ^^.

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attend vos avis avec impatience. Alors une petite review please ? xd

**Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin, merci à elle**


	17. Chapter 17 : Quand la bulle éclate

**Chapitre 17 : Quand la bulle éclate**

Une douce chaleur. Voilà ce que ressentait Blaise alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la phase de réveil. Cette chaleur l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait tout sauf se réveiller complètement, tout sauf ne plus ressentir ce bien être, tout sauf revenir à la réalité. Soudain, des images de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Des images de sa ronde, de sa dispute avec Hermione et de leur réconciliation. Sans qu'il le veuille, la réalité était venue à lui. Mais cette réalité-là lui plaisait vraiment, surtout quand il sentit un corps bougé contre lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et il tomba sur le visage de sa Gryffondor. Son visage si parfait avec ses traits fins, son petit nez et ses lèvres … Il resta longtemps à l'observer ne s'en lassant pas. Il fut ravi quand il put enfin voir les yeux de sa petite-amie. Celle-ci, sentant qu'on l'observait n'avait put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un bon moment, ne voulant pas briser cet instant de pur bonheur où il n'y avait qu'eux.

- Mon offre tient toujours, dit soudain Blaise.

- Oh, ne me tente pas, répondit Hermione en s'enfonçant encore plus dans les bras du Serpentard.

- Je suis un vicieux Serpentard, tu sais ? susurra-t-il un sourire en coin collé sur le visage.

- Oh ça je sais, répliqua-t-elle en reculant pour le regarder.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que j'utilise n'importe quel moyen pour arriver à mes fins, même celui de te tenter.

- Oh par Merlin, il faut que je file vite d'ici, rigola-t-elle en s'échappant de ses bras pour sortir du lit.

- Oh non, ne t'en vas pas, s'écria-t-il en la rattrapant.

- Je ne sais pas, les serpents ne sont pas trop mon genre, le taquina-t-elle en feignant l'indifférence tout en se retournant vers lui.

- Oh, vous me froissez ma dame.

- Et je m'en excuse, répondit-elle d'un ton aristocratique.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne faites pas des exceptions ? demanda-t-il en faisant les yeux doux.

- Peut-être … quels arguments me donneriez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas … peut-être que comme ça …, dit-il avant de l'embrasser, cela pourrait vous plaire …, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou cette fois-ci.

- Oui j'avoue que c'est très tentant.

- Alors restez avec moi mademoiselle.

- Ok, dit-elle finalement en l'embrassant passionnément.

Blaise fut ravi de cet échange de bonnes paroles et surtout du fait que la brune accepte de rester avec lui. Hermione avait dit oui car elle se disait qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence si elle pensait à elle pour une fois. Elle ne faisait rien de mal. Comme il était tôt, ils décidèrent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, pour que certains les voient en dehors de leur appartement. Elle arriva la première dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, ce qui était normal pour un samedi. Elle s'installa à sa table où seulement quelques premières années étaient déjà là. Elle les observa un instant, un peu nostalgique quand elle repensait à sa première année très mouvementée, et dire que c'était il y a sept ans déjà et que cette année était sa dernière. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle.

La table des Serdaigles était la plus remplie. Comme à leur habitude, les aigles étaient assidus. Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé dans cette maison au lieu de choisir pour elle les lions. Mais le courage qu'elle avait dans cette guerre depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière lui fit dire qu'elle méritait amplement sa place à Gryffondor. Ensuite, son regard tomba sur la table des serpents. Blaise n'était pas encore arrivé, comme prévu par leur tactique, mais Malfoy y était déjà. Elle espérait que sa présence n'allait pas empêcher son petit-ami de tenir sa parole. Quand celui-ci arriva enfin, elle croisa son regard avant qu'il ne s'avance tout naturellement vers sa table. Elle le vit regarder Malfoy avec insistance. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le sentit puisqu'il releva la tête. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux avant que le prince des Serpentard ne se lève et ne quitte la table tout en frôlant Blaise qui s'assit ensuite à la même place que son « ami ». Hermione fut choquée de ce qui c'était déroulé sous ses yeux, en l'espace d'à peine quelques secondes. Personne n'avait vu ce qu'elle avait vu. Personne n'avait remarqué cet échange qui était plus qu'un échange de regard. Elle seule avait remarqué ce bout de papier. Bout de papier qui était passé de la main de Malfoy à celle de Blaise lorsqu'ils s'étaient frôlés. Elle vit son petit-ami lire en cachette le message avant de relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et Blaise eut peur.

Elle avait vu toute leur mise en scène, puisqu'un pli de réflexion barrait son front. Elle se posait des questions. Questions qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut se poser. Comment cette histoire allait-elle se finir ? Il se secoua pour ne plus penser à ses questions qui n'avaient aucunes réponses pour le moment. Il préférait penser au reste de la journée qu'il passerait avec elle avant qu'il ne rejoigne Draco. Il la vit se lever et sortir de la grande salle. Il se dépêcha alors de finir son petit-déjeuner avant de la rejoindre. Il espérait que ce qu'elle avait vu ne l'empêcherait pas de passer une bonne journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva à son tour. En passant la grande porte, il croisa Weasley qui avait l'air soucieux, il réfléchissait mais à quoi ? Il s'en fichait de la belette, il n'avait qu'une seule personne en tête et c'était Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle l'attendait, assise sur le canapé, quand il entra dans l'appartement. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Il l'attira à lui et elle se laissa faire sans rien dire.

- Ne pose pas de question, s'il te plait, sache juste que je dois voir Draco ce soir après le repas.

Elle ne répondit rien, même si cela la démangeait de poser des questions sur ce qu'elle avait aperçut dans la Grande Salle. Elle préférait ne rien dire car elle savait que si elle osait quoi que se soit, le Serpentard se serait énervé et elle aurait pu dire adieu à sa journée. Au moins, se dit-elle, il avait été honnête avec elle.

- Alors qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas … et si … on s'enfermait dans la chambre pour être sur de ne pas être dérangés.

- Oh, miss je ne vous savais pas comme ça…

- Idiot ! dit-elle en le frappant, comprenant très bien le sous-entendu.

Blaise rigola. Il aimait vraiment la taquiner et la voir rougir quand il sous-entendait des choses.

- Hé ! cria Hermione alors que, par surprise, Blaise l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la porter.

- Je vous emmène avec moi ma dame.

- Je vois ça, dit-elle avec un sourire après sa surprise passée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Blaise s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir où se trouvait les trois portes de la salle de bain et des chambres.

- Je vous emmène où ma dame ?

- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle comprenant le dilemme du Serpentard. Dans votre chambre.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, vous dormez toujours dans ma chambre, j'aimerais bien voir ce qu'est la chambre de mon petit-ami.

- C'est vert.

- Oui je m'en doute, dit-elle en rigolant.

Qu'est-ce que Blaise pouvez aimer son rire ! Il sourit avant de l'embrasser amoureusement tout en entrant dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit, en continuant de l'embrasser. Il approfondit le baiser, en l'allongeant sur le lit tout en se couchant sur elle. Elle répondit au baiser mais il sentit qu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin. Et il ne pouvait que le comprendre vu ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un mois. Alors, dès qu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle, il interrompit le baiser mais resta couché sur elle. Il l'observa avec un regard remplit de tendresse qui fit fondre la Gryffondor. Il remit correctement quelques mèches de la chevelure brune qui s'était dérangée pendant leur baiser. Ce simple touché de ses doigts sur sa peau fit frissonner Hermione

- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant, ne s'attendant pas à ce compliment.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de rouler sur le côté. Hermione le remercia intérieurement de ne pas insister et de comprendre sans poser de question. Elle se mit sur le côté afin de bien le voir. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et posa sa tête sur son torse. Blaise la serra fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans ce silence tranquille, un bon moment. Ils étaient heureux, là ensemble.

- C'est vrai que c'est bien vert, dit-elle au bout d'une observation partielle de la chambre.

Blaise rigola, suivi de près par Hermione.

Le reste de la matinée passa ainsi, entre silences agréables, petites discussions, et rires tendres. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient en sortir. C'est seulement quand le ventre d'Hermione grogna que la réalité se rappela à eux. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient descendre dans la Grande Salle de peur de ne plus pouvoir revenir dans leur bulle. Alors ils se séparèrent et malgré les protestations de la jeune Griffondor, Blaise put appeler un elfe de maison pour leur apporter à manger.

- C'est bon, je peux revenir ? demanda Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre du vert et argent.

- Oui, vas-y entre, il est partit.

Hermione rentra dans la pièce et fut surprise de voir que le Serpentard avait tout installé sur le lit, comme s'ils allaient pique-niquer à la campagne.

- Je ne vous savais pas si romantique, monsieur Zabini.

- Oh j'ai pleins de qualités cachées que vous ne soupçonnez pas encore, mademoiselle Granger.

- Je suis pressée de voir ça, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser alors qu'elle avait rejoint le lit.

- Moi aussi, surtout si j'ai des récompenses comme celle-ci, murmura-t-il en coupant le baiser avec un sourire en interrompant leur baiser d'un sourire ? Que préfères tu ?

- Tu ne changeras jamais, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Pourquoi je changerais ? Tu m'adores comme je suis.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle.

- Une fraise ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le fruit rouge.

- Tu commences par le dessert ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable, rit-elle.

- Je n'aime pas être raisonnable, alors une petite fraise ?

Hermione attrapa le fruit et le mangea, sous les rire de Blaise.

- C'est mon fruit préféré, je ne peux y résister, dit-elle après l'avoir avalé.

- Je vois ça, répondit-il amusé.

Ils mangèrent ainsi leur repas, rigolant pour un rien. Blaise trouvait cela étrange et pourtant si agréable. Jamais il ne s'était autant amusé avec une fille juste en mangeant. Dans les familles de Sang-pur, les repas étaient mornes, presque sans paroles échangées. Ils étaient tout simplement ennuyeux comparés à celui qu'il partageait avec la Gryffondor. Ils s'amusèrent tout l'après-midi. L'appartement était parsemé de plume, dû à une bataille de polochon gagné par aucun des deux. Le temps d'une journée, ils étaient redevenus des adolescents insouciants et amoureux. C'était une première pour eux deux car ils baignaient dans la guerre depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et même depuis plus longtemps pour Blaise. Cela leur faisait un plus grand bien. Ils savaient que cela ne durait pas alors ils en profitaient un maximum. A l'heure du repas du soir, ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de la salle commune.

- Il faudrait descendre, dit Hermione en brisant le silence.

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut Blaise qui partit en premier et elle rejoignit la grande salle dix minutes plus tard. Elle s'avança vers l'endroit où deux têtes rousses contrastaient amplement, à la table des lions.

- Salut ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

- Mais où étais-tu passée ? s'exclama Ron en se levant attirant les regards des élèves présents.

- Ron, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, gênée d'être au centre de l'attention.

- Non, je ne me calmerais pas !

- Où est Harry ? tenta Hermione pour essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose.

- Voilà ce qui se passe !

Hermione en resta clouée, comme tout le reste de la grande salle. Tout son monde s'écroulait. Tout le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti durant la journée venait d'être anéanti parce qu'Harry était partit sans eux, comme il le leur avait dit. C'était enfin le jour mais pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à mon appartement ?

- Je suis venu ! Mais personne ne m'a pas répondu. Où étais-tu alors qu'on avait besoin de toi ? Tu as tellement changée ces derniers temps, qui es-tu ?

Un énorme sentiment de remord lui serra la poitrine. Oui, au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin d'elle, elle avait préféré rester avec son petit copain, avec une personne du camp ennemi.

- Mais Ron… C'est moi, Hermione, dit-elle sans comprendre son meilleur ami, Gin ? supplia-t-elle pour que la rouquine dise le contraire.

- Je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose, je n'arrive pas à dire quoi mais je saurais, répliqua Ginny en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Ron, après une minute à observer Hermione, suivit sa sœur, laissant seule la brune, seule au regard des autres.

- Quoi ? invectiva-t-elle aux élèves. Vous n'avez pas d'autre chose à faire ?

Craignant la colère de la préfète-en-chef, tous les élèves retournèrent à leur ancienne discussion avec du mal. Les professeurs étaient désolés de voir qu'une fissure venait de se former dans le trio d'or. Hermione se tourna vers eux, l'air désespérée, cherchant un regard encourageant de leur mentor, mais tomba sur un siège vide. Bien sûr, Dumbledore était partit avec Harry.

A une autre table, une personne se réjouissait plus particulièrement de cet évènement.

- Ce sera plus facile que prévu, dit Draco Malfoy à Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	18. Chapter 18 : Vérité bouleversante

**Chapitre 18 : Vérité bouleversante**

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'Harry était partit sans aucune nouvelle. Pour tout le monde, le directeur était revenu le lendemain mais Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé Harry seul. C'était sûrement quelqu'un de l'Ordre qui avait prit sa place avec son apparence. Encore une action du polynectar. Cela faisait aussi une semaine que les Weasley ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole malgré ses tentatives. Elle sentait qu'elle était épiée par la rouquine qui lui avait promit de découvrir son secret, mais sans résultat pour le moment puisqu'elle faisait attention. Toute cette situation l'anéantissait. Elle se sentait coupable malgré qu'elle n'y fût pour rien. Cependant, à cause de cette histoire, le trio d'or n'était plus.

Harry était partit seul en laissant ses deux amis derrière lui, deux amis qui ne s'entendaient plus. Qu'allait dire Harry quand celui-ci rentrerait de sa mission ? La laisserait-il seule aussi ? Pour elle, seul Blaise était encore là pour elle, même si, au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce ne serait que pour un temps. Dans un sens, c'était sa relation avec lui qui avait détruit ses relations avec ses amis mais elle l'avait sauvé aussi. Avec lui, elle était entière, elle n'était plus cette coquille vide. Elle ne trouvait pas qu'elle avait changé. Elle était toujours elle-même, Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas Ron et Ginny qui disaient le contraire. Elle se sentait trahie dans un sens car jamais ils n'avaient sut son malaise, ils n'y avaient pas fait attention, ils ne l'avaient pas vu, mais son bonheur soudain dut à son secret, ça ils l'avaient remarqué. Ils trouvaient cela louche qu'elle soit heureuse mais cela était normal qu'elle soit malheureuse. Elle savait qu'on était en guerre mais cela n'était pas une raison pour être malheureuse tout le temps. Ils étaient pourtant ses amis alors elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était donc anéantie par cette conclusion, par le fait qu'elle se retrouve seule contre tous, qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur son petit-ami puisque la raison de cette situation était Harry et qu'il était tabou dans le couple de parler de lui. Elle était vraiment seule, la vraie solitude.

De son côté Blaise ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre Hermione qui était anéantie, qui redevenait comme avant leur relation et Draco qui commençait à avoir des idées concernant sa mission. Ce qu'il craignait le plus c'était qu'il s'attaque à Hermione alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en état de répliquer. Il préférait qu'il s'en prenne aux Weasley qu'à sa petite-amie. Oui la mission de Draco était d'affaiblir Potter en faisant du mal à ses amis. Mais ce qu'il craignait, c'était sa façon de procéder qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose bientôt, puisque Potter était partit, Merlin sait où, en laissant ses amis derrières lui. Amis qui n'étaient plus unis comme avant.

Et dire qu'il en était responsable. On pouvait dire qu'il avait faire sa part du marché sans vraiment le savoir. Se rapprocher d'elle avait conduit la Gryffondor à se replier dans sa solitude. Quand il la retrouvait dans leur salle commune, elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Elle lui souriait mais c'était faux. Il savait qu'elle souffrait et que sa présence l'aidait qu'un peu. Quand elle était avec lui, il espérait qu'elle oubliait tout pour ne penser qu'à lui, qu'à eux. Mais dès qu'il devait se séparer, il voyait son sourire se faner. Et cela, il ne le supportait pas. Alors, au risque de se faire prendre, il multipliait les marques d'affections en dehors de leur appartement, en dehors des rondes. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve le sourire, c'était sa priorité. Il voulait qu'elle reprenne force en elle avant que Draco ne mette son plan à exécution.

Il l'observait à la dérobée, assise à sa table, loin de tous ses amis. Elle touchait à peine à son assiette et alors que ça faisait à peine dix minutes qu'elle était là, elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Blaise qui avait finit son repas, donna l'excuse qu'il devait chercher un livre à l'appartement et sortit lui aussi de la Grande Salle. Il savait qu'il y avait très peu de personne qui n'était pas assit à leur table pour manger, il risquait moins de chose à cette heure-ci. Il la chercha du regard et il la vit enfin en haut des escaliers de marbre. Il se dépêcha de la suivre pour ne pas la perde de vu, sans voir qu'il était suivit. Il suivit la Gryffondor sans rien faire, pensant qu'elle allait à leur appartement, mais quand celle-ci tourna dans le sens opposé, en direction de la bibliothèque, il se dépêcha de la rattraper.

- Granger !

Hermione se retourna, prête à affronter une bande de Serpentard puisque c'était la voix de Blaise, mais elle fut surprise de le voir seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, lasse d'être sur ses gardes pour rien.

Blaise la rattrapa et s'arrêta devant elle. Il vérifia autour d'eux qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant de lui répondre.

- Te parler.

- Et de quoi ?

Blaise soupira. Hermione était plus que sur ses gardes, presque toujours agressive en dehors de l'appartement. Il savait que c'était sa façon de se protéger mais pourquoi était-elle ainsi avec lui aussi ?

- Hermione …, dit-il en frôlant sa joue avec sa main. S'il te plait …

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux à ce contact si doux. Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait et que cela lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi. Il n'y avait personne pourquoi ne pas baisser la garde juste quelques secondes. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa les siens tout en attrapant son visage de ses mains. Elle caressa elle aussi avec ses pouces sa peau si douce. Puis ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait jusqu'à…

- Oh !

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent, horrifiés d'être prit en faute par … Ginny Weasley.

Elle les avait suivit dès la sortie de la Grande Salle. Au début de la scène, elle n'avait pas comprit. Pourquoi l'appelait-il par son prénom ? Pourquoi lui caressait-il la joue ? Pourquoi fermait-elle les yeux comme si elle appréciait ce contact ? Pourquoi le fixait-elle en lui tenant le visage ? Pourquoi l'embrassait-elle ? Là, la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle venait de découvrir son secret. Elle sortait avec Blaise Zabini. Elle les avait trahis. Après avoir attiré leur attention sans le vouloir, elle se mit à courir en sens opposé. Elle voulait trouver son frère, tout lui dire, qu'Hermione était une traitresse qui les avait trompé.

- Ginny ! Ginny attend ! cria Hermione qui courait derrière elle. Je peux tout t'expliquer !

La rouquine s'arrêta net et se retourna. Elle était en colère. Comment pouvait-il y avoir une explication à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait tout vu, il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Pour Ginny tout était très clair mais une part d'elle espérait qu'elle s'était trompée, que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Hermione n'aurait pas put les tromper, les trahir. Hermione s'arrêta alors devant elle et lui montra d'un signe de tête les toilettes qui étaient juste à côté d'elles. Hermione entra en premier et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne puis insonorisa la pièce. La rouquine, quand à elle, entra et alla au fond des toilettes pour regarder par la fenêtre. Quand Hermione eut finit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se retourna vers sa meilleure amie tout en restant silencieuse. Elle ne savait par quoi débuter puis elle décida de commencer par le début. S'excuser.

- Je suis désolée Ginny.

- Désolée ? s'exclama la cadette des Weasley en se retournant. Tu es désolée ? Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça Hermione ? Comment ? Je croyais qu'on était tes amis !

- Mais vous êtes mes amis ! Vous l'avez toujours été et vous l'êtes toujours.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pourrais dire après ce que je viens de voir ! C'est notre ennemi Hermione ! Un Serpentard !

- Je sais et je ne l'oublie pas !

- Alors comment as-tu pu ? Explique-toi !

- Il n'est pas celui qu'on croit, Ginny.

- Bah voyons, il est qui d'après toi ?

- J'ai appris à le connaitre …

- C'est ce que j'ai vu, dit Ginny sarcastique.

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. J'ai appris à le connaitre en dessous de sa carapace qu'il montre à tous. Il n'est pas ce Serpentard arrogant et froid, c'est un homme doux et attentionné.

- Justement Hermione. Il reste Serpentard, il est rusé, il te montrera que ce qu'il veut montrer pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ! Es-tu si naïve ?

- Non mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu avec lui.

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

- Un peu plus d'un mois.

- Quoi ! Depuis si longtemps ? Comment as-tu pu nous trahir en sortant avec lui ? Je ne te comprendrais jamais Hermione, jamais. Tu n'es plus mon amie !

Hermione tomba à genoux au sol et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

- Je ne vous ai pas trahis, jamais je n'aurais pu ! Je suis dans votre camp ! Je ne lui ai rien dit sur nous, sur l'Ordre, rien ! On a jamais parlé de nos deux camps ensemble, on parle des cours, de nous mais pas de la guerre, ni de Voldemort ! Je ne prendrais pas ce risque !

- Et pourquoi je te croirais ? demanda Ginny septique.

- Parce que tu me connais, Gin. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu me connais par cœur.

- Apparemment non.

- Mais si, je n'ai pas changé comme vous le croyez, je suis juste plus … heureuse.

- Si tu m'as mentit sur ça, pourquoi tu ne m'aurais pas mentit sur autre chose ?

- Je te jure que je ne te mens pas. Je sors avec lui, oui, mais c'est tout. Je n'avais pas le choix…Si tu savais.

- Tu es de leur côté ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Tu nous as abandonné pour un mec !

- Non ! Je ne suis pas de leur côté Ginny ! Jamais je n'aurais abandonné Harry ! Jamais ! Il est comme un frère pour moi. Je ne l'ais pas abandonné, crois moi !

Ginny se tut un instant avant de demander :

- Samedi ? Tu étais avec lui toute la journée ?

- Oui, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Mais si j'avais su, je ne serais pas restée avec lui.

- Tu es égoïste Hermione, je me suis trompée sur ton compte, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Non ! C'est pour Harry que je fais ça ! C'est pour lui !

- Oui, c'est pour lui que tu te prends du bon temps avec notre ennemi !

- Ne le prend pas comme ça, s'il te plait.

- Et comment dois-je le prendre quand tu dis que c'est pour Harry que tu sors avec Blaise Zabini !

- Si tu savais … Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Oui, parce que maintenant Zabini te met sous impérium pour que tu l'embrasses.

- Non ! C'était mon choix mais… Il le fallait pour que je survive ! Pour que j'aide Harry !

- Que tu survives ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Tu as fait une petite rencontre en secret avec Voldy et il t'oblige à sortir avec Zabini ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi Hermione ? Contre quoi tu dois te battre pour devoir survivre ? Moi, j'ai faillis mourir quand j'ai rencontré Voldemort tu te rappelles ? Moi, je dois survivre avec son souvenir qui me hante continuellement ! Alors contre quoi Hermione ?

- J'ai faillis être violée ! Violée tu entends ! hurla-t-elle les larmes coulant encore plus. Et il m'a sauvé et me sauve toujours, finit-elle en un murmure si bas que Ginny dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

La rouquine fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Devait-elle la croire ou non ? La connaissant, c'était vrai. Les larmes étaient réelles. Elle comprenait une grande partie de son malaise. Hermione devait survivre à son mal-être d'avoir été touchée contre sa volonté. Ce qu'elle avait du mal à croire était que Zabini l'avait sauvé mais bon …

- Hermione …

- S'il n'avait pas été là Ginny, je l'aurais été maintenant mais malgré cela je suis une coquille vide qui n'arrive pas à oublier ces images, même mon corps ne peut oublier ses mains sur moi. Et il n'y a que Blaise qui y arrive. Avec lui, j'oublie tout et je redeviens moi-même.

Ginny n'osait rien rajouter, effarée par les paroles de son amie. Cela ne pouvait être que vrai.

- C'est pour Harry … Je ne pouvais me permettre d'être une coquille vide pour l'aider, je ne pouvais être un boulet qu'on traine et qui aurait été facile à atteindre comme on m'a déjà eut. Je suis plus forte avec Blaise à mes côtés, je suis entière.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda au bout d'un instant la rouquine.

- On ne se l'est jamais dit mais … oui … je crois bien que je … l'aime …

- Oh par Merlin, Hermione, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, dit-elle en pleurant.

Ginny s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione venait de se rendre compte que c'était trop tard, les sentiments étaient là. Sentiments qu'elle s'était toujours bien cachée à elle-même. Oui, sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer avant. Elle savait ce que c'était maintenant... De l'amour.

- Oui je l'aime Gin, plus que tout …

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	19. Chapter 19 : Je ne suis plus une gamine

**Chapitre 19 : Je ne suis plus une gamine Ron**

Ginny et Hermione marchaient en silence dans les couloirs. Elles se dirigeaient vers les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef. Elles venaient de quitter les toilettes et on pouvait encore voir les traces de la discussion qui venait de s'y dérouler. Les yeux rouges d'Hermione témoignaient des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Une fois que ses pleurs se furent tarit, un silence pesant avait envahi les toilettes pour fille. C'était le même que celui qui se logeait entre elle en ce moment même, il ne les avait pas quitté.

Pour la première fois, les deux filles ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Hermione avait juste réussi à demander à la rouquine de ne rien dire à son frère. Cette dernière n'était pas trop d'accord pour cacher quoi que se soit à son ainé qui pourrait encore plus les diviser mais le lui dire les séparerait encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient à présent. Jamais il ne pardonnerait Hermione de ne pas l'aimer et d'aimer un ennemi. Donc elle avait accepté, au moins pour le temps de la guerre. Ginny marchait un pas derrière la brune. Elle la fixait pour lui permettre de réfléchir à quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis du couple qu'elle avait encore du mal à accepter. Un couple improbable mais pourtant … si beau. Du peu qu'elle avait vu, elle pouvait dire que c'était un couple vrai. Ils étaient ensemble, pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons, mais ils s'aimaient malgré tout, malgré la guerre et leur différence de camp, d'opinion, et de caractère. Elle se mit à penser que s'il lui était arrivé la même chose, elle aurait peut-être agit de la même façon. Elle se dégoutait de penser ça mais elle comprenait Hermione.

La vie avait été plus tendre avec elle. Elle lui avait donné Harry. Elle était sûre qu'il serait le père de ses enfants, qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Et dans la logique des choses, sa meilleure amie aurait du être avec son frère et tout aurait été parfait. C'est ce que Harry et elle pensait depuis toujours malgré leurs doutes sur les sentiments de la Gryffondor. Mais voilà, leur doute étaient fondé. Ron Weasley ne serait jamais avec Hermione Granger. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, on sait bien, mais il y a une grande chance pour que cela n'arrive pas. En fait, même si la brune les avait un semblant trahis, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir puisque les raisons étaient bonne, puisque c'était sa meilleure amie, puisque c'était Hermione tout simplement. On ne peut pas en vouloir à une fille comme elle, c'était impossible.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, il y avait toujours une raison totalement réfléchie. Ginny en venait à penser qu'elle était pressée de savoir la véritable histoire, histoire qu'elle avait loupée malgré son sixième sens pour deviner les choses. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas approfondit la chose quand elle avait vu sa meilleure amie sursauter pour rien ou quand les garçons lui avaient dit qu'elle était inattentive en cours. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir loupé un malaise aussi grand.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir tu sais ? dit Hermione comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées tout en brisant enfin le silence.

- Si, Hermione ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir que tu allais si mal ? Tu es ma meilleure amie j'aurais dû le voir …, le deviner …

- Non j'ai tout fait pour que vous ne découvriez rien. Je ne voulais pas que vous …

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?

- Je pensais que vous alliez me rejeter pour cette stupide erreur.

- Mais pourquoi tu pensais ça Hermione ? On est tes amis !

- Je n'ais pas réussi à utiliser ma baguette, je n'ais pas réussi à me défendre. C'était de ma faute ! Je pensais que vous ne voudriez plus me parler car je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ma réputation de miss Je-sais-tout.

- Non Hermione. Je ne veux plus que tu penses ça. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute et quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours là pour toi.

- Plus maintenant, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Regarde-moi, dit Ginny en haussant un peu la voix. Ne baisse pas les yeux devant moi, ta meilleure amie, pas après ce que je sais. Assume Hermione. Mais sache que ça ne changera rien pour nous deux et je parlerais à Ron avant qu'il ne revienne.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je suis aussi compréhensive c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Parce que ça me tue de l'avouer mais peut-être que j'aurais agi de la même façon que toi. Imagine si je serais follement tombée amoureuse de Malfoy.

- Beurk !

- Oui c'est vrai que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon exemple, dit-elle en faisant rire la brune. Mais bon imagine toi quand même, ajouta-elle en riant à son tour. Eh bien je ne sais pas de quoi j'aurais été capable par amour. Au moins toi, tu n'as rien dit, ajouta-t-elle tout en sous-entendant la question.

- Non, je te le jure. La guerre est un sujet tabou entre nous.

- Alors c'est bon, il n'y a plus de soucis.

- Ron, fit Hermione en grimaçant.

- Laisse, j'arriverais à convaincre cette tête de mule.

- Non, je dis que Ron arrive, même si c'est quand même un souci.

- Ginny ! cria l'intéressé.

- Ah, répondit la rouquine en se retournant vers son frère.

Ron arriva près d'elles, un peu essoufflé. Il avait l'air d'avoir cherché sa sœur un peu partout dans le château.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je t'ai cherché partout. Où t'étais ? demanda-t-il en ignorant complètement Hermione.

- J'étais avec Hermione, tu vois bien.

Ron posa enfin son regard sur la Gryffondor restée un peu en retrait. On pouvait voir de l'incompréhension, de la colère dans son regard. Mais ce qui rassurait Hermione, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de haine. Il ne la détestait pas au point de la haïr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ?

- J'ai discuté avec ma meilleure amie, Ron. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Mais je croyais que tu la détestais autant que moi, cracha-t-il, blessant profondément la brune.

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais détesté Ron. C'est juste que je ne comprenais pas certaine chose et puis j'étais en colère à cause d'Harry alors j'ais dis des choses que je ne pensais pas. C'est toujours notre Hermione, Ron. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait continuer à ne plus lui parler. Et puis Harry ne voudrait pas qu'en revenant il retrouve ses amis déchirés.

- C'est elle qui ta dit ça ?

- Non Ron, je sais penser par moi-même, je ne suis plus une gamine et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je connais Harry autant que toi, si ce n'est plus.

- Bon si tu le prends comme ça, dit-il en tournant les talons.

- Attend, cria sa sœur.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle avec un air déçu.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ron. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends que ce n'est pas un bonne période pour que notre groupe se divise. Il faut qu'on reste soudé quoi qu'il arrive et Hermione n'a pas changer. C'est ton imagination.

- Tu m'as retenu pour me dire ça ? dit-il sur un ton froid.

- Non je me demandais pourquoi tu m'as cherché partout.

- Bah puisque les cours ont été annulés pour je ne sais quelle raison, je pensais qu'on aurait put passer l'après-midi ensemble. Mais je te laisse avec ta … meilleure amie.

- C'est la tienne aussi je te signale ! Comment peux-tu l'oublier ?

- Plus maintenant.

- Ron, supplia Hermione intervenant pour la première fois dans la confrontation. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? J'ai toujours été votre amie depuis sept ans alors qu'est-ce qui a changé pour toi ?

- Toi, dit-il avant de partir définitivement laissant les filles dans leur silence.

- Au fait, ne m'attend pas ce soir, je dors chez Hermione ! cria la rouquine avant que son frère ne disparaisse au coin du couloir.

- Pourquoi tu as dis ça ? Il va encore plus t'en vouloir !

- Tu m'as manqué, Hermione, pendant cette semaine et tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter alors puisqu'on a notre après midi autant le prolonger toute la soirée.

- D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qui a put arriver pour que tous les profs ne puissent assurer leurs cours ?

- Là je te reconnais bien, toujours à t'inquiéter quand tu loupes un cours.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison je m'inquiète de trop, dit-elle en rigolant.

Hermione était heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Elle espérait juste que cela se passe bien entre Blaise et Ginny. Elles continuèrent à marcher, bras dessus, bras dessous, vers l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chef tout en discutant et rigolant.

oO0Oo

Au même moment, dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, Blaise et Draco étaient assis sur le canapé vert. Draco venait de débarquer, voulant discuter avec son complice obligatoire de la mission mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il avait eu une idée de plan pour encore plus affaiblir le trio d'or mais elle n'était pas du tout au point.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour affaiblir mentalement ta collègue.

Blaise le regarda une seconde sans rien dire. Ça y est le plan allait se mettre en route mais il ne voulait pas y participer surtout si ça concernait Hermione. Il s'en voulait déjà pour ce qu'il allait faire.

- Je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de moi pour ça.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais très bien que tu es obligé de m'obéir, s'emporta Draco.

- Non, je suis obligé de t'aider dans la réalisation de ton plan, répondit-il en insistant sur le verbe « aider ». De tout faire pour. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir Draco au lieu de monter sur ton balai, écoute jusqu'au bout.

- Oui, bon, pourquoi je n'aurais pas besoin de toi pour ça, demanda-il d'un ton froid ne supportant pas le ton qu'utilisait Blaise à son égard.

- Elle a faillis être violée par Nott, je pense qu'elle doit bien être affaiblie maintenant.

- Nott ? Comment a-t-il pu ? demanda Draco ne pouvant cacher sa stupeur et son dégoût après cette révélation.

- Il était bourré, je te rassure. C'était le jour de la fête de rentrée.

- Ah oui, je suis totalement rassuré, répondit-il sarcastiquement. Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ?

- C'était un détail insignifiant, après tout ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je l'ai empêché de faire cette connerie, ensuite ce n'est plus mon affaire.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit-il songeur.

Jamais un Malfoy n'avouerait qu'il avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui préoccupait Blaise pour le moment. Ce qui le rongeait, c'était qu'il venait de trahir sa promesse. Promesse silencieuse mais promesse quand même. Il s'était promit de ne jamais rien dire de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là, pour protéger Hermione. Mais là, il était obligé. Il ne voulait rien faire contre Hermione directement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il ne rompait pas son engagement en faisant tout pour aider Draco. Oui il l'avait aidé en disant ça, maintenant à lui d'accomplir le travail. Il trouvait ça dommage que, parmi tout les amis que Potter pouvait avoir, Draco choisissent de commencer par Hermione, sa petite-amie.

Mais il savait que malgré l'information qu'il avait donnée à son « ami », Hermione serait plus forte avec lui à ses côtés. Elle remontait la pente grâce à lui et peut-être la Weasley fille maintenant, si tout s'était bien passé entres elles. Oui, le plan de Draco ne serait pas si facile à accomplir que ça, il en était content mais … car il y a toujours un mais … si son plan ne fonctionnait pas, qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu pour lui ? Sûrement quelque chose de bien pire que la mort. Son cœur était vraiment partagé en deux. La vie de sa petite-amie ou sa vie.

- Autrement qu'est-ce que tu as prévu exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment je vais m'y prendre.

- Dépêche-toi, Potter pourrait revenir n'importe quand.

- Je sais mais, quoi qu'il arrive, je peux y arriver Blaise. Ils ont tous des faiblesses, ces Gryffondors, ce sont malgré tout des Humains. Il suffit juste que je les trouve.

- Mais, toi aussi, tu en as même si tu les caches bien. Alors fait attention que cela ne se retourne pas contre toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. A plus tard, dit-il en se levant pour sortir de l'appartement sans un regard pour Blaise.

Oui, comment allait-il faire ? Ça, il espérait avoir une idée très vite. A la sortie de l'appartement, Malfoy s'appuya contre un mur et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant. Pour lui, la même galère que l'année passée recommençait. Il avait la même pression sur les épaules. Un ordre qui se tenait comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête qui lui disait : obéir ou mourir. Soudain, il entendit des rires de filles pas loin qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, se reconstruit un masque de marbre puis se dirigea vers ses rires. Au coin du couloir, la Préfète-en-Chef et la Weasley fille apparurent en riant de bon cœur. Quand elles le virent se diriger vers elles, elles se turent. Il continua son chemin sans leur jeter un regard. Quand à elles, elles continuèrent comme si de rien n'était, en avançant vers l'appartement.

- C'est un soulagement que vos rires ne polluent plus l'air même s'il l'est seulement par votre présence, dit-il, en passant juste à côté d'elles, si bas qu'il n'y avait qu'elles qui pouvaient l'entendre.

Elles ne répondirent pas, pas plus touchées que ça par l'insulte déguisée. Trop habituées peut-être. Malfoy, après plusieurs couloir de traversés, se mit à penser qu'il devait agir vite si la rouquine reparlait à la miss Je-sais-tout Granger. Quand aux filles, elles finirent par atteindre le tableau. Hermione donna le mot de passe puis entra.

- Hermione, te voilà enfin, je me suis inquiété. Ça c'est bien passé ? s'écria Blaise dès que le tableau s'ouvrit tout en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ça c'est bien passé Zabini, répondit la rouquine en apparaissant dernière la brune coupant net tout geste du Serpentard.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Alors vous en penssez quoi ?

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin, merci à elle de m'avoir aidé à trouvé le titre ^^


	20. Chapter 20 : Mauvaise et bonne nouvelles

**Chapitre 20 : Mauvaise et bonne nouvelles**

Un silence régnait dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Personne n'osait faire quoi que se soit de peur qu'une dispute éclate. Ginny regardait tour à tour Blaise puis Hermione, de même pour le couple. La situation était gênante pour le Serpentard. Il ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Est-ce qu'il devait les laisser entres filles, ou parler à Hermione devant Ginny ou même parler avec les deux ? Il donnait carte blanche à sa petite amie sur ce coup là. Elle connaissait mieux la rouquine que lui.

- Bon on ne va rester debout dans l'entrée toute la journée, dit Hermione en allant s'assoir sur le canapé, brisant ainsi le silence pesant.

Malgré l'initiative de la brune, les deux autres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

- Vous venez ? A moins que vous vouliez prendre racine, c'est votre problème.

- Tu as raison, répondit Blaise en rejoignant sa petite-amie sur le canapé.

Ginny, quand à elle, avança de quelques pas, suivant l'initiative du Serpentard mais hésita. Finalement, après quelques secondes, elle alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face du couple. Elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance, voir aucunement confiance, en le vert et argent. A ses yeux, quoi qu'en dise sa meilleure amie, il serait toujours celui qui la traitait de traite à son sang avec son prince d'ami. Elle ne voulait plus rien dire, de peur de tendre une perche qui pourrait aider Zabini à la détruire. Hermione la connaissait assez pour dire que ce silence n'était pas normal. Il fallait qu'il éclate sinon elle n'allait pas supporter bien longtemps ce silence pesant.

- Bon vous allez dire quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle, elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps.

- Désolé Hermione, mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance comme ça du jour au lendemain.

- Elle a raison et je la comprends, ajouta Blaise.

- Oui mais tu fais confiance en mon jugement non ?

- Oui Hermione mais ce n'est pas le souci. Nous n'avons jamais été amis alors pourquoi je le deviendrais maintenant que tu sors avec ?

- Je ne te demande pas d'être ami. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry te crois autant coupable que moi s'il vient un jour à l'apprendre.

- Et t'inquiète il l'apprendra. Pas maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa meilleure amie ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui mentir toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment votre histoire va finir au bout du compte mais après la guerre je lui dirais tout et peut-être aussi à mon frère. Tu sais que j'ai du mal à lui cacher quelque chose c'est mon frère Hermione.

- Tes relations tu y arrivais.

- Votre relation n'est pas la mienne.

- Mais il va me tuer s'il l'apprend un jour, s'exclama Hermione en se levant. Déjà qu'il ne veut plus m'adressez la parole !

- Calme-toi, dit blaise en lui attrapant le poignet pour qu'elle reste là. Viens là.

Il l'attira sur ses genoux et la serra dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Hermione se laissa aller à cette étreinte oubliant la rouquine assise en face d'eux. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette pression. Ginny fut surprise de cette attention de la part du Serpentard. Eux, pourtant réputé pour ne pas montrer leurs émotions et ne pas afficher de tendresse envers quelqu'un. Elle devait peut-être réviser son jugement sur ses préjugés. Peut-être n'était-il pas tous les même mais … elle ne se laisserait pas berner non plus. La confiance ça se gagne.

- Elle a raison, Hermione. Elle ne devrait pas me faire confiance. Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

- Oui mais pourtant là tu m'as bluffé, dit la rouquine

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Parce que …, dit-elle en s'arrêtant. « Devrait-elle vraiment dire ça ? »

- Parce que ? insista-t-il tout en ce concentrant sur sa belle.

Ginny le regarda faire avant de répondre. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, toujours blottit contre lui. D'une main, il lui caressait les cheveux, de l'autre, il entrelaçait ses doigts au siens. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur leurs mains serrées. Elle lui répondrait qu'elle ne serait pas sûre qu'il l'écoute. Alors elle décida de changer de sujet mais quoi ? Et si elle le testait ?

- Autrement pourquoi Malfoy était là ? demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet.

- En quoi cela te regarde ? répondit froidement Blaise.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, les Serpentards tous les mêmes.

- Ginny ! Blaise ! s'exclama la brune.

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

- Oui très mature Ginny, rouspéta Hermione en s'enlevant des genoux de son petit-ami.

- Bon je l'accorde je n'ai pas été très faire plait sur ce coup là mais je n'en parle pas avec Hermione alors pourquoi j'en parlerais avec toi ?

- Mais à elle tu ne lui parles pas comme ça ?

- Normal c'est ma petite-amie !

- Tu avais raison Hermione.

- Bah oui pourquoi je te mentirais, répondit celle-ci comprenant le sous-entendu de sa question.

- Eh oh ? Parler de quoi ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Ginny ! On ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne parlait pas de la guerre ni le l'autre camp ensemble.

- Bien sûr comment s'attirer des problèmes !

- Sur ce point on est d'accord, donc je vous crois c'est bon, dit Ginny.

- Mais …, commença Blaise.

- Mais ? demanda Hermione.

- Il y a un souci et je t'ai dit quand cela devait nous concerner tous les deux je t'en parlerais je te le dirais tout à l'heure.

- Je dors ici Zabini alors il n'y aura pas de tout à l'heure.

- Vas-y Blaise, je lui dirais tout après.

- Je ne peux rien dire exactement mais il faut que tu fasses attention à toi, et … toi aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ginny.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione paniqué.

- Ne panique pas s'il te plait, supplia-t-il.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne panique pas quand tu nous dis un truc pareil ?

- Il y a une mission contre vous c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

- Quoi ! cria Ginny. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour partir.

- Non attend ! Reste Weasley.

- Et pourquoi je resterais ? Tu pourrais très bien nous faire du mal dans notre sommeil. Tu es dans l'autre camp Zabini et ça je ne l'oublie pas. De plus cette histoire n'aide pas à ce que j'ai « confiance » en toi, répondit-elle en imitant les guillemets.

- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Hermione !

- Oui parce que moi on s'en fou ? demanda Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

Blaise se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait l'exaspérer.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Blaise, dit Hermione au bout d'un moment. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne feras jamais de mal en étant dans l'autre camp.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas en discuter.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va faire que je vais rompre Blaise. Je sais très bien dans quoi je m'engage. Et je sais très bien me défendre !

- Malfoy sait tout de notre secret.

- Quoi ? s'écria Hermione cette fois-ci.

- Quel secret ? demanda Ginny.

- De mon …

- Comment le sait-il ? l'interrompit-elle comprenant ou elle voulait en venir.

Le silence répondit à la question de la cadette des Weasley.

- Zabini ?

- Quoi ? Je ne peux rien dire de plus. J'en ai déjà trop dit. Au moins faite attention à vous maintenant, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Et je serais là Hermione, pour toi. Je serais avec toi pour affronter ce monstre qui te ronge s'il l'utilise contre toi, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Je ne veux plus que tu es peur comme avant mais je ne peux rien faire contre lui.

Hermione serra Blaise très fort dans ses bras. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Cela la touchait beaucoup ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour Ginny, ce qu'il venait de dire la touchait aussi. Dans le sens où c'était un amour vrai qu'il ressentait pour sa meilleure amie. C'est deux là étaient vraiment dans une situation délicate.

- Je me demandais si vous saviez ce que vous faites, mais en faite non, dit-elle soudain.

Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, elle entendit sa meilleure amie fondre en larmes. Larmes trop longtemps gardé en elle. Mais c'était la vérité, leur histoire était voué à l'échec si personne ne choisissait un camp. Hermione ne pouvait allez dans le camp sombre de Voldemort à cause de son sang impure, il n'y avait que Blaise qui …

- Hermione ne pleure pas s'il te plait, je ne voulais pas …

- Non mais tu as raison, on ne sait pas où on va, on a jamais su. Ce qui comptait jusqu'à présent c'était d'être ensemble et d'oublier le monde extérieur, d'oublier nos problèmes, dit-elle se mettant assise sur les genoux de Blaise. Il n'y avait que nous qui comptait.

- Et cela compte toujours, dit Blaise en remettant une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille tout en l'observant dans les yeux.

Ginny trouvait cette scène touchante. Un simple geste mais pourtant si beau venant d'un couple si peu ordinaire qui constituait les deux opposés. La nuit et le jour. L'obscur et la lumière, le noir et blanc.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Les trois élèves sursautèrent quand ils entendirent quelqu'un tambouriner au tableau de l'entrée.

- Ginny ! Ginny ! Ouvre-moi s'il te plait !

Hermione et la rouquine se regardèrent en reconnaissant la voix de Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Hermione se leva et regarda Blaise. Celui-ci comprit qu'il était de trop dans la pièce. Il se leva et Hermione l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'il ne parte dans sa chambre. Ensuite elle alla ouvrir le tableau avant que celui-ci ne soit séparé en plusieurs morceaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ronald ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant.

- Je veux parler à Ginny.

- Bah vas-y parles, dit la concerné.

- Seul à seul !

- Parle ! Je ne quitterais pas l'appartement.

Ron soupira. Il ne voulait pas parler devant Hermione mais il était obligé voyant que sa sœur était en colère. Il connaissait trop les colères de sa mère pour affronter celles de sa sœur qui étaient vraiment semblables.

- Harry est revenu ! Il est à l'infirmerie !

- Quoi ? crièrent en chœur les filles.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt, rouspéta sa sœur qui partit en courant vers l'infirmerie suivit de prêt par Hermione et son frère.

C'est donc en trombe qu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, totalement essoufflé.

- Mais où vous croyez-vous jeunes gens, râla madame Pomfresh.

- Excusez-nous madame mais nous voudrions voir …

- Harry Potter, oui je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire autant de bruit dès votre arrivé. C'est une infirmerie ici pas une court de récréation.

Ginny se retint de dire qu'elle faisait plus de bruit à crier ainsi sur eux qu'eux en courant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était voir Harry. Alors ils dépassèrent l'infirmière en ignorant totalement ses cries indignés. Ils s'approchèrent du lit où était allongé celui qu'ils voulaient voir, celui qui leur avait manqué pendant plus d'une semaine. Dumbledore était là ainsi que McGonagall et Rogue mais ils ne dirent rien devant leur venue. Les professeurs passèrent au second plan quand ils virent dans quel état était Harry. Il avait un bandage entourant sa tête et à son poignet, ainsi que plusieurs égratignures sur le visage et les bras. Les trois arrivants n'osaient se demander s'il y avait la même chose sur le reste du corps. Ginny tremblait retenant de toutes ses forces ses larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait attendu plus d'une semaine sans rien savoir et elle le retrouvait tout abîmer. Mais ce qui forçait par-dessus ses larmes à sortir, c'était qu'il les regardait avec un grand sourire comme si c'était habituel. Comme s'il avait l'habitude d'être dans un lit à l'infirmerie, comme s'il avait l'habitude de disparaitre aussi longtemps. Voyant ça, Harry ouvrit ses bras invitant la rouquine à approcher. Celle-ci ne se fit pas demander deux fois. Elle couru vers le lit et sauta dans ses bras, ses larmes coulant pour de bon.

- Aie ! cria Harry en se tenant le ventre.

- Oh excuse-moi Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer Je t'assure. Je suis en vie c'est le principale.

- Oui, dit-elle en éclatant encore plus en sanglot.

- Ne pleure plus, Ginny, s'il te plait.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et essuya ses larmes.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Harry James Potter, cria-t-elle changeant du tout au tout.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur même Harry. Il était vraiment content d'être de retour parmi les siens.

- Bon nous allons vous laissez. On pourra se parler demain, dit soudainement Dumbledore.

Hermione le regarda et elle se rendit compte que lui aussi avait subi des dommages. Une marque de brûlure marquait sa joue, preuve qu'un sort l'avait frôlé. Sa main droite était toujours en mauvais état, comme l'année passée. Et on pouvait voir apparaitre un bandage autour de l'autre. Elle observa les deux autres professeurs. Eux aussi avaient l'air d'avoir combattu. Voilà la raison du pourquoi les cours de l'après-midi avait été annulé. Après-midi, qui avait passé bien vite entre sa dispute avec Ron et sa conversation avec Ginny et Blaise.

- Bon retour parmi-nous professeur, dit-elle lorsque les professeurs s'éloignait.

Dumbledore se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à l'élève la plus doué de sa génération. Oui il n'y avait qu'elle pour voir qu'il n'était pas revenu comme tout le monde le pensait.

- Alors racontez-moi. Comment c'est passé cette semaine sans moi ? demanda Harry lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie étaient à nouveau fermé et madame Pomfresh dans son bureau.

- Horrible, dirent en chœur les trois amis sans s'en rendre compte.


	21. Chapter 21 : Quand rien ne va plus

**Chapitre 21 : Quand rien ne va plus**

Hermione sortit tard de l'infirmerie, suivie de près des deux Weasley. Après qu'Harry leur ait raconté en détail sa semaine, madame Pomfresh les avait renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs. Après tout ça, elle était bien contente qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'il est réussi à détruire l'Horcruxe tant recherché, le véritable médaillon de Serpentard. Cette guerre leur demandait beaucoup trop pour des adolescents de leur âge, vraiment beaucoup trop et elle fatiguait. Oui, elle était fatiguée de toujours devoir surveiller ses arrières, d'être la voix de raison du trio d'or, et surtout de protéger son ami de la dispute entre elle et Ron. Toute la soirée, elle l'avait évité tout comme lui mais elle faisait en sorte qu'Harry ne se rende compte de rien. Cela le détruirait de voir son meilleur ami détester à ce point celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Mais ce qui la rongeait le plus c'était que Ron avait en partie raison. Elle fraternisait par amour avec l'ennemi.

Jusqu'où serait-elle prête d'aller pour Blaise maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle avait cru aimer le rouquin ? Cela lui faisait peur. Peur de décevoir Harry, peur de ne pouvoir être utile à cette guerre et surtout peur de ne plus être raisonnable. Elle était depuis toujours celle qui ramenait chacun dans le droit chemin mais quel chemin prenait-elle ? Le bon ou tout simplement le mauvais ? Elle, si intelligente, regrettait de rien savoir sur ce sujet, de ne rien savoir de la vie ou pas suffisamment pour l'aider à faire les bons choix. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Blaise faisait partie d'elle maintenant, beaucoup trop pour ne pas se sentir déchirée s'il venait à la laisser tomber. Il avait prit la même place que ses amis dans son cœur si ce n'est plus …

C'est donc en pensant qu'elle marchait vers son appartement. Elle n'avait pas vu Ginny suivre son frère vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tous étaient dans leurs pensées et c'était leurs pieds qui les guidaient vers les lieux habituels. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, Hermione fut presque soulagée. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle répondrait aux questions de la rouquine. Questions auxquelles elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir les réponses. Et cela faisait qu'elle était plus que fatiguée, elle était totalement dépassée par les évènements qui arrivaient tous en même temps. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre Blaise, Ron, Ginny et Harry. C'est dans un faible souffle qu'elle dit le mot de passe ouvrant le tableau cachant l'appartement. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, mais l'eau qu'elle entendait couler lui indiquait que Blaise était dans la salle d'eau. Alors elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour revêtir sa chemise de nuit. Elle s'allongea sur son lit tout en fermant les yeux.

Elle repensait à ce que lui avait avoué le Serpentard quelques heures auparavant. Malfoy savait à propos de Nott. Il savait la douleur qui la rongeait ou du moins il pouvait s'en douter. Et surtout il pouvait s'en servir. Il y avait une mission contre elle, peut-être dirigée par Malfoy. S'il jouait de ce secret, elle n'était pas sûre de sortir gagnante de ce énième combat. Blaise avait dit qu'il serait là pour combattre avec elle le démon qui logeait à l'intérieur d'elle-même mais c'était qu'illusion d'y croire. Pour combien de temps encore pourrait-il rester à ses côté sans risquer sa vie ? Et si c'était lui qui devait accomplir la mission ? Il avait doublement de chose sur lesquels jouer pour la blesser ou pire … la détruire. Soudain, elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle mit sa tête au creux du cou du Serpentard car c'était lui. Cela ne pouvait être que son odeur. Odeur qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

- Tu es la plus forte, la plus belle et la plus pure des femmes que je connaisse, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Garde ça en mémoire, surtout quand je ne pourrais pas être là, sinon je te le répèterais sans arrêt. Tu ne peux que gagner.

Cette phrase lui fit chaud au cœur. Une petite once d'espoir dans ce ciel si gris. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ? Comment avait-elle pu remettre en cause tout ce qui la maintenait en vie ? Elle s'écarta alors suffisamment de lui pour lui montrer tout son amour dans un baiser tendre. Puis tout deux s'endormirent.

oO0Oo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'annonce du retour d'Harry Potter fit le tour de l'école comme une trainée de poudre. Tous furent heureux de voir revenir leur espoir, l'élu. Seuls les Serpentards avaient cet air renfrogné sur le visage, montrant leur déception. Pour Blaise, ce retour ne présageait rien de bon non plus. Il savait que cela énerverait Draco et il avait peur de le voir en tête à tête. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait évité ces deux derniers jours mais il ne pouvait le faire trop longtemps au risque de semer le doute dans l'esprit de ses camarades verts et argent. De plus, l'éviter n'avait fait que retarder la confrontation. Un jour ou l'autre il devra lui faire face et sortir encore une excuse pour le calmer.

C'est donc pour cela qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Il longeait les murs sombres des cachots quand il se fit happer par une personne. Il la reconnu vite par la blondeur de ses cheveux. Draco l'attrapa par le col et le colla au mur avec force. Sa tête cogna la pierre créant une douleur mais il ne rouspéta pas pour autant. Il ne voulait pas empirer encore plus la colère de son « ami ».

- Tu es content de toi ? demanda Draco d'un ton calme, trop calme.

- Pourquoi ? réussit-il à dire.

- Pourquoi ? Je me pose aussi la question. Est-ce que tu es content de m'avoir porté la poisse ? dit-il du même ton.

- La poisse ? Voyons Draco, de quoi tu parles ?

- De tes mises en garde à la noix qui se réalisent ! Toujours à dire de faire attention et du coup ça se réalise ! Tu me portes la poisse, dit-il en frappant le mur juste à côté du visage de Blaise avant de s'éloigner un peu.

Blaise regarda Draco tourner en rond devant lui d'un pas rageur. Il savait qu'il paniquait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître mais comme tout bon Malfoy, il faisait le fier et le fort. Il avait eut peur sur le moment d'être découvert sur sa relation avec la Gryffondor mais heureusement cela ne concernait que Draco et lui. Il regarda tout autour d'eux pour voir s'il n'y avait personne avant d'aborder le sujet plus profondément.

- Ecoute … cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il …

- Tais-toi ! dit Draco en posant la main sur la bouche de Blaise. Tu veux faire tout foirer encore une fois ?

- Mais j'y suis pour rien ! C'est …

- Suis-moi, s'exclama le blond d'un ton autoritaire.

Blaise ne releva pas l'ordre et le suivit tout de même. Draco l'entraina dans le dédale de couloir allant beaucoup plus profondément qu'il n'avait l'habitude d'aller. Ils rentrèrent dans un cachot vide avant d'insonoriser la pièce. Blaise attendit qu'il prenne la parole ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains pour affronter le serpent en face de lui.

- J'avais une chance sur deux de me tromper Draco. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était partit. C'était soit il revenait bientôt soit il ne revenait pas du tout. Je regrette que ce soit la première solution qui c'est réalisé mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Tu regrettes ? J'espère vraiment que tu regrettes car tout est ruiné par son retour ! Souvient-toi que si j'échoue, tu échoues aussi, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

- Donc tu n'as plus de plan ? osa demander Blaise.

- Non mais j'en retrouverais un. Et puis leur trio est toujours brisé alors j'ais mes chances pour qu'il fonctionne quand même.

- Et que dois-je faire pour le moment ?

Blaise regretta tout de suite sa question quand il vit ses yeux gris qui l'observaient. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il lisait au-delà de lui-même, qu'il lisait son âme et donc tous ses secrets. Qu'allait lui demander Draco qui nécessite ce regard ? Il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma sans un mot prononcé. Il hésitait. C'est que c'était un grand service qu'il voulait lui demander et cela effraya encore plus Blaise. Qu'avait-il prévu de faire dans son plan initial ?

- Je n'ais pas besoin de toi. Je verrais déjà ce qu'il adviendra de notre ami Potter et ses amis.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour puis sortit du cachot laissant Blaise seul avec sa solitude et son soulagement. Oui, il était soulagé de n'avoir rien à faire contre celle qu'il aimait et ses amis. Plus Draco retardait à lui demander de l'aide plus il pouvait rester avec sa Gryffondor. Mais au fond de lui il craignait par-dessus tout ce que son « ami » avait en tête …

oO0Oo

Blaise venait de partir rejoindre les Serpentards avant leur ronde quotidienne. Elle décida donc de profiter d'avoir la salle commune pour elle toute seule afin de s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Elle installait ses affaires sur la table quand quelqu'un toqua au tableau. Vu qu'elle n'attendait personne, elle se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à son visiteur. Ou plutôt sa visiteuse puisque c'était sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait derrière le tableau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à une amie ?

- Si bien sûr que si mais …

- Mais que vaut l'honneur de ma visite c'est ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête pour affirmer les dires de la rouquine.

- Je venais voir si t'étais beaucoup occupée ? Zabini est là ?

- Non il est parti chez les Serpentards pourquoi ?

- Donc tu peux venir avec moi voir Harry ?

- Bien sûr mais tu sais que même si Blaise était là je serais venu. Vous comptez autant pour moi tu le sais.

- Oui je sais mais … j'avais peur.

- Je sais que j'ai manqué le départ d'Harry mais tu sais très bien que c'est la seule journée où je ne vous ai pas vu.

- C'est vrai, dit Ginny en souriant, rassurée par les paroles de la brune.

- Allez viens, allons voir Harry, mes devoirs attendront bien un jour de plus.

- Oh miss Granger vous vous dévergondez ce n'est vraiment pas bien, dit Ginny en imitant leur professeur de Métamorphose, faisant rire Hermione.

- Mais professeur, ce sont les devoirs que vous nous avez donné à faire dans trois semaines sinon tout est fait, répondit Hermione en jouant le jeu.

- Oh, je comprends mieux miss, c'est bien.

C'est en rigolant que les deux filles sortirent de l'appartement en direction de l'infirmerie. Hermione se sentait bien dans ces petits moments où elle était seule avec elle. Ginny avait toujours eu le don de la faire rire quelque soit la situation. Et rire ainsi la libérait. De plus, comme la rouquine était au courant de tout, elle ne devait plus mentir, ne plus faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, c'était un soulagement. Arrivées devant les portes du dispensaire de Pom-Pom, Hermione souffla un bon coup avant d'entrer. Mais sa respiration fut coupée net quand elle aperçut Ron au près d'Harry. Depuis que ce dernier était de retour, elle avait toujours évité les heures de visite réservée à Ron. D'un accord tacite, ils le visitaient chacun leur tour mais jamais en même temps. Elle refusait qu'Harry apprenne leur dispute. Elle tourna la tête vers Ginny et vit le regard désolé de celle-ci. Elle non plus ne savait pas que son frère se trouverait là. Reprenant un visage joyeux, elle se dirigea vers le lit et enlaça son ami sans accorder un regard ni un mot à Ron.

- Comment ça va Harry aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, mieux qu'hier en tout cas, répondit-il après avoir enlacé sa petite amie dans ses bras.

Après ces quelques mots échanger, le silence retomba dans l'infirmerie. Ron n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil près du lit. Ginny resta dans les bras du brun, couchée à ses côtés. Hermione resta debout. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pendant mon absence ? demanda Harry curieux de connaitre les bases de cette tension qu'il sentait entre ses amis.

- Rien, à part que tu nous as beaucoup manqué, répondit Ginny en changeant de sujet tout en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Désolé, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant grimacer.

- Elle a raison, dit à son tour Hermione en s'approchant pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

- Si ce n'est que ça, murmura Harry, un peu gêné.

- Si ce n'est que ça ? s'outragea Ginny. On s'est inquiété pour toi quand tu as disparu comme ça sans rien dire et surtout sans te voir revenir.

- Désolé, dit-il penaud.

- Pas grave, le principal c'est que tu sois là, en vie, souffla Hermione pour le rassurer.

- Mais pas indemne, grommela soudain Ron tout en fixant Hermione d'un regard plein de reproche avant de regarder Harry.

Harry le regarda d'un regard que seul Ron pouvait comprendre. Il savait ce que pensait son ami sur son départ. Il savait que ses amis voulaient partir avec lui mais c'était trop dangereux. Dumbledore non plus n'était pas revenu indemne. L'Ordre avait dut intervenir pour le sauver. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce regard envers Hermione. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour changer de sujet de la part de Ginny. Et cette diversion lui fit penser au pire. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer de si grave pour qu'il le lui cache ?

De son côté, Ron comprenait la décision d'Harry mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la rancœur envers lui et surtout envers elle. Il en voulait au brun de ne pas avoir assez confiance en eux pour l'aider. Il n'arrivait pas à empêcher cette petite voix dans sa tête de dire que s'il avait été là, Harry ne serait pas dans cet état. Mais il se disait aussi qu'il n'était pas Hermione. Il était maladroit, moins doué qu'elle. Il n'aurait été qu'un poids pour son ami. Mais il voulait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi tant que ça servait à détruire ses monstres de Mangemorts. Mais maintenant il en voulait tant à Hermione que pour lui elle n'était plus une personne de confiance. Elle les avait abandonné, sans savoir pourquoi, dans un moment important. Il n'arrivait plus à la croire. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur lui dictait de la fuir. De l'éloigner le plus possible d'Harry car elle serait une source de danger pour eux comme pour elle. Avait-il tort ou raison ?

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	22. Chapter 22 :  Un pas de plus

**Chapitre 22 : Un pas de plus**

- Mais réellement qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Harry rompant le silence pesant.

Ses trois amis se retournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent, abasourdis. La tentative de Ginny avait échouée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui dire ? Ne sachant pas, ils se turent. Harry les regarda un à un avec insistance se demandant vraiment pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à lui dire la vérité. Ron tient son regard sans baisser les yeux et sans ouvrir la bouche. Il avait plein de détermination dans le regard. Détermination et assurance. Pour lui, il n'était pas en tort, il avait raison. Hermione avait la tête baissée. Il en fut surpris. Elle, qui avait tant de force et qui faisait face à toutes les épreuves la tête haute. Avait-elle honte ?

Hermione aurait répondu oui. Oui, elle avait honte de faire ça à son ami car elle était en faute dans l'histoire mais elle n'était pas la seule fautive. Ron y avait sa part dans tout ça. S'il n'avait pas interprété ses gestes, ses actions et sa façon d'être de cette façon, ils n'en seraient pas là. Alors elle releva la tête et croisa son regard vert. Elle frissonna devant cette inspection minutieuse mais ne flanchât pas non plus. Là, Harry reconnaissait sa meilleure amie, celle qui se bat avec détermination et assurance. Il en fut un peu perturbé. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient l'air sûr d'eux mais ils sentaient que c'était sur des positions différentes. Il sentait la tension qu'il y avait entre eux depuis que les filles avaient pénétré dans l'infirmerie. Il avait remarqué qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole ou du moins pas directement.

Aussi perdu qu'avant il décida de rechercher de l'aide près de celle qu'il aimait. Ginny regardait le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Couchée à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait trop éviter son regard alors elle tourna la tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie. Harry observa l'échange de regard mais ne comprit pas. Pour elles, c'était naturel. Elles parlaient souvent par des regards. Les yeux étaient souvent meilleurs que les sons. Que les mots pouvant faire tant de mal mais s'ils ne sont pas dit en le pensant. Seuls les yeux permettent de savoir si quelqu'un ment ou pas, s'il était sincère ou non. Cette fois-ci, au fin fond de leurs regards, elles surent qu'il serait mieux qu'Harry apprenne la vérité de leurs bouches plutôt que dans les couloirs du château, par de mauvaises langues. Elles devraient se lancer mais par quoi commencer ?

La rouquine détestait de plus en plus cette situation. Elle avait promis à Hermione mais elle aimait Harry plus que quiconque au monde. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle vit Hermione la supplier du regard et son cœur se serra. Elle prit donc la décision d'attendre un peu, elle ne dirait rien aujourd'hui sauf si Harry venait à lui poser une question ayant pour réponse la vérité. Elle ne pouvait lui mentir. Mais il venait de revenir, elle ne voulait pas que le trio soit encore plus dissout. Il avait besoin d'eux. Elle devait le protéger. Quand Harry vit qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, il décida de les obtenir de force. Il prit de ses doigts le visage de Ginny puis le tourna vers lui. Il fixa ses yeux bruns. Pleins de sentiments y étaient mélangés. De la tristesse, de la désolation peut-être mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'arrivait pas à la déchiffrer comme à son habitude. Qu'essayait-elle de lui cacher ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ginny ?

Il sentit la jeune fille déglutir. Il savait qu'il avait gagné alors il sourit. Sourire qui ravagea le cœur de la seule fille Weasley. Alors elle se lança.

- Il y a eu une dispute, souffla-t-elle.

- Dispute ? demanda-t-il en regardant ses deux amis qui ne se regardaient même pas, soutenant toujours son regard. Quel genre de dispute ? Ce n'est rien, ça va passer entre eux ? dit-il finalement à Ginny.

Ginny fit non de la tête.

- Non, et cela ne concerne pas que nous deux, lança enfin Ron.

- Comment ça ? Ginny ? Hermione ? Ron ?

- Je suis désolée, murmura Ginny en s'enlevant à regret de ses bras et se plaçant à côté d'Hermione.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux ?

- Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche s'il vous plait. Hermione ? demanda-t-il à sa petite sœur qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

L'entendre supplier son prénom lui serra le cœur. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle était considérée comme la méchante par Ron.

- Harry …, finit-elle par dire.

- Ton départ nous a plus bouleversé que tu ne le crois, répondit Ginny à Harry. Elle voyait que les autres n'y arriveraient pas.

Harry ne répondit pas et s'en voulut. Alors ainsi, il était responsable de leur dispute. Il était partit sans eux pour les protéger et il ne regrettait pas, mais pourquoi il sentait une boule lui tomber dans l'estomac. La dispute avait l'air plus sérieuse que d'habitude surtout si Ginny y avait prit part. Il avait voulu les protéger de l'extérieur mais jamais il n'avait pensé aux attaques intérieures.

- Ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plait, tu n'y es pour rien, dit Hermione déchiffrant facilement son regard.

- Oui au moins on a pu voir qui elle était réellement, ajouta Ron.

- Ron ! gronda Ginny.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu y as cru avant que tu me tournes le dos pour des raisons que j'ignore.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons et si je l'ai fais c'est que je la crois !

- Tu la crois ?

- STOP ! cria Harry. Croire quoi ?

- Que je suis, oui ou non, une traitresse, murmura la brune.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry décontenancé par la phrase d'Hermione.

- Demande à Ron.

- C'est une traitresse ! réagit tout de suite le rouquin.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Ron ? demanda Harry qui prenait peur de la tournure de la conversation.

- Parce qu'elle a disparu toute la journée quand tu es partit.

- C'est ridicule, siffla la brune. Je n'ai pas quitté le château comme tu peux le penser Ron. J'ai déjeuné tôt ce jour là, je voulais faire mes devoirs et c'est ce que j'ai fais. N'ayant pas vu le repas de midi passé, je suis allée en cuisine, c'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez pas trouvé à l'appartement. Après j'y suis retournée et vous m'avez trouvé quand vous êtes venu me voir le soir pour me dire qu'il était partit.

- Et tu lui fais la tête pour ça ? demanda Harry à Ron.

- Tu es de son côté ? cria Ron vexé. Je te croyais mon ami !

- Mais … Ron ! appela Harry désespéré.

- Il n'y a plus de Ron, dit celui-ci en quittant l'infirmerie.

- Je suis si désolée Harry, je n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison jamais je ne vous trahirais. Crois-moi !

- Je sais Hermione, je sais.

A l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, une personne avait tout entendu et il souriait de toutes ses dents. Le trio d'or n'était plus. Pour une fois que la belette lui servait à quelque chose. Il s'en alla en laissant germer pleins d'idées.

- Et toi Ginny ? Quel est ton rôle dans cette histoire ?

- J'étais tellement en colère contre toi que j'en ai voulu à Hermione de ne pas avoir été là pour nous alors qu'on avait besoin d'elle, et du coup j'ai fait pareil que Ron. Pendant une semaine, on ne lui a pas parlé …

Harry perdu de l'éclat dans ses yeux à ses mots. Il regarda la brune et la vie baisser la tête devant son regard. Il la connaissait assez bien pour dire que quand elle faisait ça, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse. Elle en avait souffert, il le savait. Même s'il les comprenait dans un sens, il se demandait comment ils avaient pu faire ça à Hermione, celle qui l'avait suivi dans toutes ses aventures depuis sa première année. Comment ?

- Mais je l'observais beaucoup. Je voyais combien cela l'affectait et puis …

Hermione retient sa respiration. Allait-elle tout lui dire ?

- On a discuté, je me suis rendu compte que je lui en voulais d'être juste Hermione, celle qui aime faire ses devoirs à l'avance, celle qui oublie des repas quand le ventre de Ron n'est pas là pour le lui rappeler, celle qui t'aime comme un frère et qui est incapable de te trahir.

Hermione fut touché par le discours de sa meilleure amie. Elle vit Harry esquisser un sourire, contagieux. Puis bientôt, tous les trois riaient.

oO0Oo

Quelques jours plus tard Harry sortit enfin de l'infirmerie. Ron n'était toujours pas réapparu et il devait le trouver. Il devait le voir pour discuter. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'Hermione était dans l'autre camp. Au bout d'une demi-heure à le chercher et à répondre aux questions des élèves curieux, il le trouva dans leur dortoir. Il était couché sur son lit tout en regardant le plafond. Harry le connaissait bien pour savoir que c'était sa position quand il réfléchissait. Pour Ron, il lui avait tourné le dos et cela devait être dur pour lui de se retrouver seul. Mais quand il pensait à Hermione qui avait vécu la même chose pendant une semaine entière, son cœur se serra. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ron était fou d'elle comment pouvait-il lui tourner le dos à ce point ? Ils se disputaient sans cesse mais au bout de deux jours Ron venait s'excuser maladroitement ou faisait comme si de rien. Il n'était pas rancunier et Hermione non plus. Alors que c'était-il passé dans la tête du rouquin pour qu'il ne revienne pas vers elle au bout de deux semaines ? Harry s'avança vers son lit qui était juste à côté du sien et s'y assit face à lui. Ron faisait comme s'il était seul. C'était comme s'il avait tiré ses rideaux, comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Ron, dit Harry en coupant ce silence pesant qu'il ne supportait plus.

Mais c'est ce même silence qui lui répondit et Harry fut blessé par le fait que son meilleur ami l'ignore. Eux deux avait déjà été en froid, lors de leur quatrième année par exemple. Quand Ron ne l'avait pas cru quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas mit son nom dans la coupe. Il ne l'avait jamais dit directement mais cela l'avait tout de même affecté qu'il ne le croit pas. Comme s'il était suicidaire au point de vouloir participer au tournoi des trois sorciers.

- Ron, s'il te plait, souffla Harry craignant la réaction du rouquin.

- Quoi ! Que me veux-tu ? cria Ron comme l'avait craint le brun.

- Juste parler. On n'a pas beaucoup eut le temps de discuter toi et moi depuis mon retour.

- Non puisque je ne suis plus ton ami, cracha Ron.

Cette phrase atteint Harry en plein cœur. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Ron, Hermione et lui formaient un trio inséparable depuis leur première année. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout avait tant changé en une semaine ? Pourquoi les avait-il laissés là ?

- Je suis toujours ton ami Ron. Ce n'est pas parce que …

- Parce que quoi ? Hein ? Parce que je ne parle plus à Hermione ? Mais tu n'as pas compris que si tu lui parles je ne te parle plus non plus !

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir Ron ! cria à son tour Harry perdant tout son sang froid.

- Oh que si !

- Oh que non ! Hermione n'a rien fait ! Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas la croire. De ne pas croire celle qui est pour moi comme une petite sœur, celle que tu aimes comme un fou. Elle nous a toujours été fidèle Ron … et l'ait toujours.

Ron ne lui répondit pas, cherchant sûrement une bonne raison. Au bout d'un moment, comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Harry sortit du dortoir. Il ne supportait plus cette scène. De voir Ron lui tourner le dos. Il décida alors de rejoindre Hermione et Ginny qu'il savait ensembles. Les deux filles ne se quittaient plus depuis la rupture du trio. Harry n'aimait pas se retrouver entre deux feux. Mais il savait que les filles ne lui demanderaient pas de choisir. Qu'il pouvait rester avec elles le temps que cela se tasse. Si cette histoire se tasserait vraiment. Alors il traversa la salle commune bondée à cette heure tardive puis sortit dans les couloirs en coupant net d'un geste de la main tous ceux qui voulaient lui adresser la parole. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça, à cette célébrité maladive.

Une fois le tableau de la Grosse Dame fermé dernière lui, il put enfin respirer tranquillement, sans pression. Il marcha d'un pas lent dans les couloirs sombres. La nuit ayant déjà prit place au jour par cette saison d'hiver. Il réfléchissait à la situation. A un tournant, il vit ce qu'il cherchait. Les deux filles marchaient dans le couloir sûrement en direction de la salle commune de la Préfète-en-Chef. Soudain il s'arrêta net quand il aperçut Malfoy se dirigeant vers elle. Que leur voulait-il ? Il s'approcha un peu pour mieux entendre ce que le Serpentard voulait dire. Apparemment ce n'était pas secret puisqu'il y avait encore plusieurs personnes dans les couloirs se dirigeant vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

- Granger, pourrais-tu dire à Blaise que la réunion de ce soir tient toujours ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peux me faire Malfoy. Va lui dire toi-même, répliqua-t-elle en voulant reprendre son chemin.

- Et dit lui aussi que Nott sera là, ajouta-t-il en ignorant totalement la réplique de la Gryffondor.

Hermione ravala sa salive à ce nom qui lui rappelait tellement de choses … horribles. Ça commençait. Il profitait de son savoir pour l'enfoncer. Elle hocha la tête. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? De toute manière elle le dirait quand même à Blaise. De son côté, Harry crut mal voir ce signe de tête. Hermione ne pouvait pas accepter toute demande de Malfoy. Que lui prenait-elle ? Les paroles de Ron résonnèrent en lui. « C'est une traitresse. » Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Il ne pouvait avoir un sens caché sous ses paroles. Et si elle devait participer elle aussi à la réunion ? Il commença à reculer de peur tout en faisant non de la tête. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, pas Hermione, surtout pas elle. Il avait totalement oublié Ginny qui se tenait tranquillement à côté d'elle sans réagir. Cela ne lui mit pas la puce à l'oreille sur ce quiproquo. Quand Hermione l'aperçut, elle vit son regard apeuré. Elle su tout de suite qu'il venait de tout entendre et de tout voir. Elle eut peur aussi. Avait-il compris de travers cet échange tout à fait inopportun ? Venait-elle de perdre son deuxième meilleur ami ?

- Harry ! cria-t-elle quand elle le vit tourner les talons en courant sans voir le sourire qu'arborait le Serpentard.

Malfoy était fier de lui. Il venait de faire un pas de plus vers la réussite de sa mission. C'était un nouveau plan qui avait germé dans sa tête quand il avait entendu la conversation du trio à l'infirmerie. Il avait attendu que Potter sorte de sa prison blanche pour le mettre en œuvre. Weasley s'était détaché d'eux tout seul sans qu'il fasse quoi que se soit. Il ne manquait plus que de semer le doute dans l'esprit de Potter par rapport aux paroles du rouquin et il venait de réussir. Il espérait par-dessus tout que, par fierté, Potter et Weasley ne se raccommode pas, maintenant que le balafré pensait la même chose que la belette. Mais malgré tout, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Pourquoi Weasmoche croyait dur comme fer que la Sang-de-Bourbe était dans son camp à lui, celui des sang pur ?

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	23. Chapter 23 : Pourquoi ?

**Chapitre 23 : Pourquoi ?**

- Je te déteste Draco Malfoy, cracha Hermione en se retournant vers lui.

Draco perdit son sourire. Il regarda Hermione qui le fixait avec tellement de rage et de haine. Oui, cette fille ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Il voulut répliquer mais il n'eut pas le temps, les deux lionnes avaient déjà tourné les talons. Hermione vouait une vraie haine envers lui, pas celle qui permettait d'ignorer la personne détestée, non, celle qui vouloir voir la personne morte et enterrée. Son sourire refit surface sur son visage pâle. Il préférait ça à de l'indifférence, pour lui ce serait plus facile. Oui, beaucoup plus facile …

Ginny suivait Hermione en silence. Pourtant au fond d'elle brulait un vrai volcan prêt à exploser. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de crier combien la vie était injuste, de crier sur Harry et Ron pour leur dire combien ils étaient stupide, de crier sur Malfoy pour être le pire salaud de tous les temps, et aussi sur Hermione pour les avoir mit dans cette situation par amour …

Oui, l'amour avait du bon mais, en temps de guerre, cela pouvait mener à des conséquences désastreuses. On ne pouvait choisir celui qui kidnapperait notre cœur, qu'on aimerait plus que tout. Elle avait eu la chance d'aimer Harry le grand héro, l'élu, mais Hermione n'avait pas eut le choix d'aimer un Mangemort, son ennemi. Cela lui rappelait une histoire qu'Hermione lui avait racontée. Celle-ci relatait la vie de deux moldus, un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient mais qui n'en avait pas le droit. Ces deux là appartenaient à deux clans différents, à deux clans ennemis. Si elle se souvenait bien les deux personnages portaient le nom de Roméo et Juliette. Hermione et Zabini leurs ressemblaient mais pourtant le contexte était si différent.

Ginny le trouvait pire car dehors c'était la guerre et personne n'était au courant de leur idylle, personne sauf elle. On pouvait la comparer au prêtre, du conte de Shakespeare, qui maria les deux ennemis. Elle était maintenant leur lien, qui prouvait que leur amour était réel. Elle était prise entre deux feux, pour une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas totalement. Elle pouvait comprendre que deux personnes s'aiment vraiment mais elle avait du mal à saisir le pourquoi du comment. Comment le Zabini qu'elle connaissait pouvait être celui qui était avec sa meilleure amie ? Pourquoi était-il aussi différent de ce qu'il montrait aux autres ? Il était dans le camp du mage noir, camp qui interdisait toutes formes d'amour et d'amitié. Comment pouvait-il être dans ce camp ? Ou est-ce que tout cela cachait quelque chose de bien plus grave ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, vraiment plus. Et puis pourquoi Malfoy s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle. Est-ce lui qui a été désigné pour faire la mission contre elle ? Apparemment oui. Et il commençait fort. S'attaquer au sujet le plus sensible et faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Toucher Hermione au plus profond d'elle et faire douter l'élu de sa meilleure amie. Oui, Ginny voyait clair dans le jeu du Serpentard. Celui-ci avait tout prévu et elle se demandait vraiment si la réunion qu'il avait mentionnée aurait lieu réellement. Et comme par hasard Nott était convié. Elle regarda Hermione. Celle-ci avançait d'un pas rapide, tout en ayant la tête baissée. Ginny était sûr qu'elle retenait ses larmes de sortir. Cette attaque l'avait vraiment touché. Elle ne pouvait comprendre ce que la brune ressentait exactement, n'ayant jamais vécu de viol. Mais elle pouvait facilement voir que ce drame l'avait totalement transformé. Elle était devenue vulnérable à la moindre attaque.

Cette scène renforça les dires d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne pouvait mentir, la rouquine était d'autant plus sûre maintenant. Une nouvelle détermination l'envahie. Il fallait à tout prix la sauver de ce piège. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parle à Harry et le convainque, quitte à dire son secret tout en cachant sa relation avec Blaise. Il comprendrait l'allusion de Malfoy et ainsi reviendrait vers sa petite sœur de cœur qui avait plus besoin de lui que Ron. Oui, Harry était moins têtu que son frère, il comprendrait enfin … elle l'espérait …

oO0Oo

Quand à Harry, il avait courut aussi loin que possible, aussi loin que son souffle lui permettait d'aller, loin des filles. Les rares personnes dans les couloirs le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Pourquoi l'élu courait-il ainsi dans le château alors que cela était interdit par le règlement. Et surtout y avait-il urgence ? Mais l'impression que Harry donnait ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. A ce moment là, rien n'importait et encore moins l'avis de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ou juste de vue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, réalité si brutale et violente. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que « non », elle ne pouvait être vrai, Hermione ne pouvait pas leur avoir fait ça. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas elle ! Mais par-dessus tout, le doute régnait. Il craignait que Ron ait raison. Il avait confiance en eux alors comment savoir ? Il savait que le rouquin pouvait se tromper, enfin … il l'espérait surtout. Mais pourquoi Malfoy serait venu à elle ainsi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ses mots là et pas des autres ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-elle hoché de la tête pour affirmer les dires de leur ennemi ?

Il savait que cela pouvait être prit de différente façon mais le doute était là. Les paroles de Ron résonnaient en lui. Et Ginny ? Il se rappela soudain de la rouquine qui était aussi présente. Elle n'avait pas réagit comme lui, voir pas du tout devant cette discussion. Etaient-elles toutes les deux des « traitresses » ? Ou est-ce vraiment son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Ou était la vérité dans les paroles de ses meilleurs amis ? Ron ? Ou les filles ? Il s'arrêta soudain de courir, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Il reprit son souffle puis regarda autour de lui pour se situer. Il aperçut le tableau de la Grosse Dame au bout du couloir. Sans le vouloir, il s'était dirigé vers sa maison, le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Mais ce soir, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans la tour des lions, il ne voulait pas rejoindre Ron. Il avait peur que celui-ci tire les conclusions qu'il voudrait bien y voir. Il n'était pas obligé de lui raconter mais non. Rien que sa présence le ferait douter. Tant que cette histoire ne serait pas tirée au clair, il n'irait pas voir Ron, ni Hermione, ni Ginny. Il voulait réfléchir seul sans quelqu'un pour interférer dans un sens ou un autre. Mais où allait-il aller ? Où pourrait-il dormir ? Il marchait sur place depuis un moment, cherchant un endroit où dormir quand il sursauta. Une porte était apparue à côté de lui. Il se rappela soudain où il se trouvait exactement, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet qui essayait d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. La salle sur demande venait de lui donner la réponse à sa question. Il venait de trouver l'endroit qui lui permettrait de réfléchir et de se protéger de tout doute.

oO0Oo

Hermione s'arrêta devant le tableau cachant leur appartement. Elle n'osait le franchir de peur d'affronter Blaise. Elle savait qu'il n'était pour rien mais son cœur n'arrêtait pas de lui crier qu'il était responsable du départ d'Harry. En fait, c'était surtout à elle-même qu'elle en voulait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour n'avoir su se protéger lors de ce jour fatidique et pour avoir cédée à son égoïsme lors du départ d'Harry. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus du tout et elle comprenait pourquoi Ron et Ginny lui en avait voulu. Elle sentait justement celle-ci derrière elle. La seule personne de qui elle avait encore le soutien, mais si Harry lui demandait de choisir ? Resterait-elle avec elle, la pauvre Hermione ? Elle s'en voulait aussi pour se dénigrer ainsi. Elle était Hermione Granger bon sang ! Comment pouvait-elle arrêter de se battre contre le destin qui s'acharnait contre elle ? Il fallait faire face. Fuir n'était pas la meilleure solution car les problèmes nous rattrapaient toujours. Elle souffla alors le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. Où était Blaise ?

- Blaise ? appela-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il  
en apparaissant dans la pièce inquiet par le ton de sa petite amie.

Quand il vit son visage, il craint le pire. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Le visage grave de la Weasley prouvait qu'il y avait bien eut quelque chose mais quoi ?

- Pourquoi ? cria soudain la brune en s'approchant d'un pas.

- Pardon ? demanda Blaise qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi existe-t-il le jour et la nuit ? Pourquoi la lumière et les ténèbres ? Pourquoi ? cria-t-elle toujours en s'avançant vers lui.

- Hermione, supplia-t-il pour qu'elle se calme.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir même s'il se doutait du thème. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait mit la brune dans cet état ?

- Pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor ? Pourquoi deux camps différents ? Hein, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça, dit-il sans savoir trop quoi dire.

- Pourquoi cette foutue guerre ? Pourquoi ?

Une goutte d'eau salée coula le long de sa joue, silencieuse. Une deuxième s'en suivit puis pleins d'autres. La tristesse se mélangeait à la rage et ce visage ravagé par les larmes marqua Blaise. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il l'avait vu déprimée, en colère, triste, heureuse, mais jamais ce mélange. Il ne savait quoi faire pour arrêter ce désastre, pour la voir sourire à nouveau, la voir heureuse. Il regarda la rouquine quémandant de l'aide mais son regard surpris lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas non plus comment faire.

Il remarqua aussi que, derrière cette surprise, il y avait de la compréhension. Elle savait qu'Hermione allait pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était donc passé pour la voir dans cet état ? Il regarda à nouveau sa petite amie. Elle avait des sursauts dus aux larmes et à la colère. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle pour sortir une nouvelle tirade. Il fallait que ça sorte, il le savait, alors il décida de la laisser s'exprimer. Elle ne pouvait pas tout garder en elle ainsi. Il savait que toute cette histoire la bouffait de l'intérieur, lui rognait le cœur petit à petit. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus qu'être présent à ses côtés ?

- Pourquoi un mégalomane doté d'un esprit plus que tordu, à la tête de serpent, est-il venu au monde ! Pourquoi a-t-il voulu régner sur le monde alors qu'il ne sait même pas ressentir quoi que ce soit à part de la haine et de la jouissance à torturer ? Je déteste sa mère pour l'avoir mit au monde et surtout pour l'avoir abandonné ! Hein, dis-moi pourquoi Blaise ? Dis-moi pourquoi à cause de lui, j'ai Malfoy à mes trousses, que j'ai mes deux meilleurs amis qui me tournent le dos et que tu ne penses qu'à tes réunions ?

C'était donc ça ? Elle était arrivée devant lui et frappait sa poitrine de son doigt à chaque nouvelle question. Les larmes ne s'étaient pas taries. Juste le ton de sa voix avait diminué. La colère laissant place de plus en plus à la tristesse. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi et il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment là : la prendre dans ses bras. Elle résista un instant puis céda. La colère était totalement partie et elle pleura encore plus. Il comprenait maintenant de quoi il en retournait. Malfoy avait attaqué, l'affaire était lancée. Il avait réussit à éloigner Potter et Weasley de la brune.

- Chut, calmes-toi, je suis là, Weasley est là, tu n'es pas seule et tout s'arrangera.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Blaise la trouvait très vulnérable à ce moment là. On aurait dit la petite voix d'une enfant qui ne demandait qu'à être rassurée. Qu'avait fait exactement Malfoy pour qu'elle soit réduite à ça ? Et de quelle réunion parlait-elle ?

- Quelle réunion ? demanda-t-il soudain rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Malfoy lui a demandé de te dire que tu n'oublies pas la réunion de ce soir avec lui et Nott. répondit Ginny à la place d'Hermione qui ne s'en sentait pas capable.

- Nott ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de la brune pour croiser son regard. Mais Nott n'a jamais participé à ces réunions !... Ah le salaud !

- Mais tu avoues que tu avais une réunion ? demanda la rouquine d'un ton accusateur.

- Non, il y en n'avait pas de prévue. Je n'aime pas appeler ça des réunions, plutôt des conversations mais bon … Argh !

Il venait de sortir un cri de rage remplit d'impuissance et de frustration, tout en s'éloignant de sa petite amie. Il lui tournait le dos et il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit à Draco le secret de la Gryffondor. Oui, il lui en voulait de lui faire autant de mal mais il s'en voulait aussi de ne pouvoir rien faire pour la protéger. Il était coincé entre deux feux, entre deux camps. Il se retourna vers elle. Elle avait un regard vide qui lui serra le cœur encore plus. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, était être là pour elle quand il le pouvait. Mais il trouvait cela insuffisant.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur, murmura-t-il en prenant le visage de celle-ci entre ses mains. Tellement.

- Je sais, dit-elle en un souffle.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec plein de douceur et d'amour. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- Tout s'arrangera, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Comment veux-tu que tout s'arrange si tu es dans le camp qui à produit tout ça ? demanda agressivement la cadette des Weasley.

- Laisse Ginny, dit Hermione, il n'y peut rien.

Personne ne la contredit même si tous n'en pensait pas moins. Blaise savait qu'il était responsable de cette situation. Il avait l'obligation d'aider Draco dans tous ses projets. Il détestait ça. Il détestait avoir l'impression d'être au service d'un Malfoy. Il détestait être justement dans ce camp qui faisait tout le malheur de sa petite amie. Leur relation n'avait pas d'avenir mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rompre. Il tenait trop à elle pour ça, il avait besoin d'elle, comme elle avait besoin de lui.

Il sursauta un peu quand il entendit le tableau claqué, Ginny venait de quitter l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chef. Il savait qu'elle aussi se sentait impuissante et qu'elle préférait se sentir plus utile ailleurs.

- Je ne veux plus que tu doutes de toi ainsi Hermione. Tu es incroyablement belle et intelligente. Tu sauras faire revenir tes amis vers toi, j'en suis sûr. Peut-être devrais-tu leur dire, ils pourraient comprendre et du coup se rapprocher de toi. Comme cela nous a rapprochés, toi et moi.

- Non, je ne veux pas, fit-elle d'un ton suppliant, ils me prendront pour un monstre.

- Tu es folle ! Pour eux ce sera Nott le monstre, crois moi.

- N'importe quoi !

- Réfléchis-y, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Allez viens dormir, tu as besoin de repos.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la Gryffondor. C'était souvent dans cette chambre qu'ils dormaient ensemble et Blaise commençait à s'habituer aux couleurs rouge et or décorant la pièce.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	24. Chapter 24 : Encore et encore

**Chapitre 24 : Encore et encore …**

Une semaine. Une semaine que la situation n'avait pas changé pour nos héros. Le mois de novembre avait laissé place au mois de décembre avec son froid si caractéristique. Personne n'osait l'affronter et le parc de Poudlard était vide de monde. Une seule personne osait s'y aventurer. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et quoi de mieux qu'être seule. Seule devant ce paysage si beau qu'était le parc en hiver. La neige n'était pas encore tombée mais elle n'allait pas tarder, peut-être dans les jours à venir. Quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient encore à percer les nuages. Les sirènes du lac venaient d'ailleurs en profiter avant que l'eau ne soit plus que glace. L'une d'elle tourna la tête vers cette personne courageuse portant bien les couleurs de sa maison autour du cou. Elle fit un signe léger de la tête avant de plonger à nouveau dans les profondeurs du plan d'eau. Cette personne répondit en faisant de même, un sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres cachées par l'écharpe rouge et or. On ne pouvait apercevoir que ses yeux d'un vert émeraude et sa légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair dissimulée par quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles. Harry aimait ce moment. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se cachait des personnes chères à son cœur. Il vivait dans la salle sur demande, mangeait aux cuisines. C'est seulement pendant les cours qu'il n'avait pas le choix de les côtoyer. Et en les voyants, le doute réapparaissait. Il se disait que ce que lui soufflait son cœur était peut-être faux. Une semaine qu'il se torturait l'esprit. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait ses moments de solitude où il ne pensait à rien. Rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait autour de lui. Comme cette sirène qui lui rappelait le tournoi des trois sorciers en quatrième année. Comme le saule cogneur, au loin, qui lui rappelait son arrivée fracassante avec Ron lors de sa deuxième année. Comme la cabane de Hagrid. Il se souvenait très bien des gâteaux immangeables de son ami, sa troisième année quand ils avaient sauvé Buck ainsi que … Sirius. Son parrain. Le gros chien noir, qui avait kidnappé Ron et Croutard, et qui s'était réfugié dans le passage secret sous le saule cogneur. Oui, ce parc faisait partie intégrante de l'école, de sa maison, de sa vie. Avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ils avaient vécu tellement de chose. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se disait qu'aucun de ses trois-là ne le trahirait jamais. Mais soudain les images de Malfoy parlant à sa meilleure amie lui revenaient en tête. Les images de Ron lançant des regards noirs envers Hermione. En une semaine il n'avait vu que ça quand ils les avaient près de lui. Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des piques mais celle-ci ne réagissait même pas, seule la tristesse transparaissait dans ses yeux. Alors le doute était encore plus grand. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus. Voldemort était-il devenu encore plus fort pour que celui-ci arrive à détruire le trio d'or ? Il était supposé être le seul à pouvoir le détruire mais sans ses amis il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Il était tout simplement perdu.

- J'étais sûre de te trouver là un jour ou l'autre.

Harry sursauta vivement n'ayant pas entendu la personne arriver. Il se tourna vers elle et tomba sur des yeux d'un brun brillant qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. La chevelure rousse si flamboyante qui entourait ce visage angélique le lui confirmait. C'était sa Ginny. Elle lui manquait plus que tout. Ils ne pouvaient sortir ensemble, pas jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit six pieds sous terre. Mais il l'aimait comme un fou et être éloigné d'elle ainsi pendant une semaine l'avait torturé. Alors sans s'en rendre compte, il avança sa main vers sa joue. Elle s'était assise près de lui, trop près pour lui. Quand le contact se fit, Ginny ferma les yeux. C'était si bon quand il faisait ça. Elle aussi avait du mal à faire semblant de ne plus être un couple, car, au fond d'eux, ils en étaient toujours un. Elle avait juste envie qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'il l'embrasse. C'était une vraie torture de ne pouvoir le faire quand elle le voulait, quand l'envie lui prenait. Alors, quand il le fit, elle fut électrisée. Le charme était là et Harry avait totalement oublié qu'il ne devait pas. Une fois son regard posé sur ses fines lèvres trop tentantes, il ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Il fallait qu'il les touche, qu'il les embrasse. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le baiser si chaste au début s'intensifia. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Ginny était aux anges. Ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde arrivait, elle en avait totalement oublié pourquoi elle était venue le voir jusqu'à …

Crack !

Le couple qui n'en était pas vraiment un sursauta et les deux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient éloignés d'au moins un mètre, leurs regards braqués sur la personne qui n'aurait pas du voir ça. Mais ils se détendirent car, heureusement pour eux, c'était Hermione. Celle-ci avait suivit Ginny. Elle l'avait vu sortir dehors et se demandait pourquoi. Alors elle avait essayé de la rattraper et quand ce fut fait elle les avait vus. C'était si mignon. Elle était contente qu'ils nourrissent encore un amour aussi fort l'un pour l'autre. Mais elle était gênée d'assister à un moment si intime sans qu'ils le sachent donc elle avait voulu s'en aller discrètement mais une branche n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Maintenant elle avait devant elle deux regards différents. Un remplit de culpabilité, celui de Ginny. S'en voulait-elle de sortir en cachette avec Harry vu la situation ? Mais Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait très bien les amours interdits puisqu'elle-même était embourbée dans les méandres d'un amour comme celui-là. Par contre le regard d'Harry était remplit d'hésitation. Que devait-il faire ? Quelle réaction devait-il adopter ? Il ne put y réfléchir plus.

- Désolée, dit Hermione en tournant les talons.

Le silence retomba sur le parc et avec lui des remords. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione mais qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait mieux, vraiment mieux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la rousse et regretta tout de suite. Elle était si belle avec le soleil qui rendait encore plus éblouissant sa chevelure de feu. Il se leva donc afin d'échapper à ses pensées.

- Harry, attend ! s'exclama-t-elle après qu'il eut fait quelques pas.

Il se retourna malgré sa raison qui lui criait le contraire. Ginny s'était relevée elle aussi avec un nouvel éclat de détermination dans le regard.

- Gin, s'il te plait.

- Je ne veux pas te parler de ce qui vient de se passer Harry, je sais ce qu'il en est.

- Ne le prend pas ainsi tu sais …

- Je sais Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce baiser me donne encore plus confiance en toi et en nous alors …

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Ce baiser disait tout. Cette situation était difficile pour eux deux et dire quoi que ce soit de plus ne servirait à rien, la guerre devait finir au plus vite c'est tout ce qu'ils savaient.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda-t-il plus détendu par ce changement de sujet.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir à la base, je veux te parler d'Hermione.

- Ginny, supplia-t-il.

Ce sujet n'était pas mieux que l'autre.

- Tu ne vas pas nous fuir toute ta vie Harry ! gronda-t-elle. J'en ai marre de vous voir vous détruire tous les trois. Et je vais te donner ma version de l'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

- Cela devrait tout changer Harry, bon sang !

Harry regretta sa question. Oui, cela pourrait tout changer. C'était Ginny, son amour, sa vie. Il savait que c'était réciproque alors pourquoi ne devrait-il pas la croire ? S'il devait croire une personne c'était bien elle.

- Désolé, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Elle voulait tout dire et changer la situation mais par quoi commencer ? Une fois devant lui, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Ginny ? appela Harry inquiet par son silence.

- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

Harry rigola un peu mais s'arrêta. La situation ne réclamait pas d'humour et surtout pas le regard noir de sa belle.

- Par le début non ?

- D'accord…

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant le bon commencement avant de reprendre :

- Quand tu es parti, j'étais vraiment en colère contre toi, j'étais totalement aveuglée. Je voulais parler à tout prix à ma meilleure amie mais elle était introuvable. Ron à tout de suite supposer qu'elle nous avait trahis. Il disait qu'elle était avec nos ennemis pour leur dire que tu étais parti alors je l'ai écouté sans réfléchir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a pensé ça mais maintenant je sais que c'est faux.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Car j'ai vu la vérité.

- Vu ?

- Oui …

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle voulait protéger Hermione et en même temps tout dire à Harry. Elle n'avait qu'à faire moitié, moitié. Hermione n'apprécierait pas mais savait qu'elle serait contente du résultat. Ginny était sûre qu'Harry comprendrait.

- Oui, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

- Ses yeux ? demanda Harry totalement perdu.

- Tu te souviens, nous avons remarqué bien avant ton départ qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. On a mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue, comme elle nous l'avait dit, mais cela n'avait rien avoir du tout. C'était bien pire.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix. Comment ça pire ?

- Elle s'est fait attaquer dans les couloirs lors d'une de ses rondes.

- Pardon ?

- Oui.

Ginny ne rajouta rien de plus laissant la vérité parcourir son chemin dans la tête d'Harry.

- Quand ? Et par qui ?

- Peu avant son anniversaire. Par Nott et des autres Serpentards.

- Mais on a rien vu ! On l'aurait vu si elle avait été attaquée. Elle n'avait aucune blessure ! s'énerva Harry qui ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Oh si on l'a vu. Le lendemain, elle a sursauté et c'est éloignée de toi quand tu as posé ta main sur son épaule. Elle réagissait excessivement dès qu'on parlait des Serpentards et surtout de leur première fête.

- C'est Zabini qui surveillait les cachots. Pas elle !

- Mais ils étaient totalement saouls et pas dans les cachots.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, elle n'avait pas de blessures …

- Oh Harry, ouvre les yeux ! cria-t-elle désespérée. La blessure est interne, au plus profond d'elle-même …

- Je …

- Elle a faillit être violée Harry ! Nott a abusé d'elle voilà pourquoi elle est devenue différente.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il tout bas pour lui-même.

- Si et cette histoire l'a détruite de l'intérieur et ce que vous lui faites tous les deux ne fait qu'empirer les choses… Sans parler de Malfoy.

- Malfoy. Parlons-en de celui là !

- Il a su ce que Nott avait fait et s'en sert pour la détruire encore plus et pour vous séparer.

- Nous séparer ?

- Oui, il l'a fait devant toi, justement, car il savait que tu étais là. Il fait tout pour vous détruire.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Es-tu si aveugle Harry ? Je le sais parce qu'il n'arrête pas depuis une semaine de faire souffrir ta meilleure amie. Et puis son sourire triomphant quand tu es parti en courant était assez clair pour moi.

- Et la réunion ?

- Il n'y a jamais eut de réunion Harry. Il l'a mentionné pour citer Nott. Pour la faire souffrir et te faire douter encore plus. Il savait que Ron ne parlait déjà plus à Hermione. Il ne manquait plus que toi et ça a marché.

- Ça n'a pas marché.

- Non bien sûr et c'est pour ça que tu nous évites depuis une semaine.

Harry ne répondit pas. Tout devenait clair dans sa tête. C'était logique, parfaitement logique. Mais Hermione … Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Ils auraient pu la soutenir, l'aider, la protéger. Il eut soudain mal au cœur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir agit ainsi, d'avoir laissé Ron diriger ses pensées. Il était inquiet pour elle.

- Hermione … Elle …

- Oui, elle essaie d'aller mieux. Elle se montre forte mais dès que j'ai le dos tourné elle redevient elle-même, ça la hante constamment. Un geste, une parole, une image, peut la blesser. Et Malfoy sait très bien utiliser cela.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ne vous l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Pour évitez que vous la regardiez différemment. Elle pense être un monstre et elle ne veut pas que vous pensiez la même chose.

- Mais c'est faux !

- Je sais, Harry, je sais. C'est pour ça que je te le dis malgré ses interdictions. Elle a été faible ce soir là et elle ne veut pas montrer ses faiblesses.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en un soupir, regrettant tant que sa petite sœur de cœur n'est rien dis plutôt.

oO0Oo

Hermione était repartie dans le dédale de couloir pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle voulait réfléchir et donc être seule. Normalement, Blaise devait être avec les Serpentards, elle aurait donc l'appartement pour elle toute seule. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait un peu bouleversée. Harry parlait toujours à Ginny mais plus à elle. Elle ne se sentait pas trahie mais plutôt abandonnée, seule. A part la rouquine, elle n'avait plus d'amis. Elle avait juste Ginny … et Blaise. Blaise et Ginny …

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la personne qui vient droit sur elle, elle aussi dans ses pensées.

Boum.

- Désolée, je ne vous avez pas vu, s'excusa-t-elle en se remettant de choc.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! cracha la voix parfaitement reconnaissable de Malfoy.

- Ou pas si désolée que ça, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Ce n'est parce que tu as eu un Serpentard que tu es obligée de te jeter sur moi sale, Sang-de-Bourbe. Dégage !

Hermione resta bouche-bée. Elle fut surprise par les paroles du blond, d'habitudes plus subtiles. Il avait l'habitude de dire les choses de façon maquillée pas de façon aussi directe. Si le doute était encore permit sur le fait que Malfoy était au courant de l'accident, et bien maintenant, il ne l'était plus. Malfoy savait pour Nott, c'était plus que certain. Une fois la surprise passée, la douleur envahie sa poitrine lui coupant le souffle. Les images de Nott bien trop près d'elle refit surface. Heureusement pour elle que le Serpentard était déjà partit car elle sentit ses forces la quitter. Elle s'assit contre le mur pour reprendre une respiration normale. Malfoy avait un don très développé pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie … Encore et encore …

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	25. Chapter 25 : Jalousie quand tu nous pren

**Chapitre 25 : Jalousie quand tu nous prends**

- Hermione, souffla-t-il pour lui-même en un soupir, regrettant tant que sa petite sœur de cœur n'ait rien dit plus tôt.

Après cette supplication, Harry n'avait pas bougé pendant de longues minutes. Il fixait le sol d'un regard presque vide. Les révélations de Ginny faisaient leurs chemins dans son esprit. La vérité prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et cela était douloureux. Après la surprise et la colère contre Nott, c'est le remord qui remplit son cœur. Il s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir su déceler cette blessure chez sa meilleure amie. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seule pendant une semaine avec un Ron et une Ginny pas très compréhensifs. S'il n'était pas partit, cela ne serait jamais arrivé, enfin il se plaisait à le croire. Cela lui donnait une raison de plus pour se dire qu'il était le pire grand frère qui soit. De plus dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait laissé Malfoy et Ron l'influencer. Jamais il n'aurait dût mettre la parole de sa meilleure amie en doute. Oui, jamais. Il avait sentit qu'elle avait plus besoin de lui que le rouquin.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Harry, l'interrompit soudain la voix de Ginny toujours face à lui.

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard plein de compréhension. Il savait qu'elle avait ressentit exactement la même chose que lui quand elle l'avait su. Il voyait le remord ronger son âme ainsi qu'un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Ou plutôt il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette émotion était présente dans ses yeux bruns. Il hésitait entre de la culpabilité et de la confiance. Oui, ces deux sentiments plutôt opposés le perturbaient. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, cela était peut-être dût à son imagination. Celle-ci sentit son hésitation et approcha sa main de sa joue, comme lui avait fait quelques instants auparavant.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, car tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Tu as agis comme ton cœur te l'a dicté pour te protéger. Tu es humain Harry. Cela est normal d'avoir le doute devant certains évènements quand on n'a pas les explications et toutes les données. Crois-moi, on ne les a pas toutes.

- Oui mais …

- Mais quoi ? Ron est ton meilleur ami Harry, au même titre qu'Hermione. Comment pouvais-tu ne pas douter ? Tu étais absent pendant une semaine, il aurait put se passer plein d'autres choses et bien pire encore que cette histoire.

- Et quoi ?

- Voldemort aurait pu venir te chercher directement ici, une bataille aurait pu avoir lieu sans toi, ni Dumbledore à Poudlard. Mais voilà, tu vas arranger cette histoire et tout sera oublié.

- Mais comment ? Je n'arriverais jamais à lui faire oublier ce que ce sale type lui a fait.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Harry. C'est certain qu'elle ne pourra pas oublier mais Ron, lui, pourra ignorer ce mois qui vient de s'écouler et vous pourriez reformer le trio d'or, s'il te plait …

- Tu as raison.

- Toujours, dit-elle avec un sourire voyant qu'il acceptait de l'aider.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

Il lui fit une bise rapide sur sa joue puis courut vers les grandes portes du château, motivé pour trouver Ron. Une fois arrivé, il faillit renverser deux Poufsouffles qui avaient eu le même courage que lui pour sortir dehors. Il s'excusa puis continua sa course dans les couloirs en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Il réfléchissait en même temps à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son meilleur ami très têtu. Il hésitait encore sur la meilleure façon d'amener le sujet sans qu'il se braque. Il arrêta le cours de ses pensées devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il garde son sang froid.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda le tableau en voyant qu'il ne parlait pas.

- Strangulot, dit Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

- Contente de vous voir revenir chez vous monsieur Potter.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi, répondit-il en passant à travers l'entrée lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit.

Une fois dans la salle commune, il la balaya de son regard cherchant une tête rousse. Ne voyant pas Ron, il se dirigea directement vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Il n'y avait pas mit les pieds depuis une semaine et y revenir lui procurait de drôle de sensation. Il pouvait dire que l'endroit lui avait manqué, surtout son lit. Les élèves présents dans la salle commune le regardèrent monter les marches, heureux de voir l'élu rentrer chez lui. A une table près des fenêtres, Dean, Neville et Seamus se regardèrent, soulagés. Ils avaient compris que si Harry revenait dans leur dortoir c'était que le trio d'or allait mieux. Tous avaient remarqué qu'ils ne trainaient plus ensemble mais surtout les trois camarades de dortoir qui s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas voir revenir Harry le soir, de ne pas le voir à leur table pendant les repas. Mais ils espéraient que Ron ne ferait pas l'idiot.

Harry monta les marches une à une, avec une certaine appréhension. Il dût faire appel à tout son courage Gryffondorien pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre des septièmes années.

- Neville, ton rappel-tout est devenu rouge, dit le grand rouquin en se retournant vers la porte.

- Faudra lui dire tout à l'heure, répondit Harry en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

- Oh c'est toi.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir dans mon dortoir ?

- Si mais …

- Je veux juste parler.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Cela fait une semaine que tu m'ignores alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais de te parler.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de parler. Je te demande juste de m'écouter.

- Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Harry, je te croyais mon ami !

- Je le suis Ron, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être.

Ron ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, ni l'entendre. Harry l'avait abandonné. Il avait choisit Hermione. Du coup, il se refusait de croire une seule de ses paroles, la Gryffondor avait dût l'embobiner et ça, c'était inadmissible. Dans un sens, il voulait protéger l'élu, l'éloigner d'elle. Mais dans un autre, il en voulait tellement à son meilleur ami, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul. Il l'avait prévenu après tout. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Rien. Mais malgré tout, il sentit la curiosité l'envahir. Il voulait savoir ce qu'Harry avait fait pendant cette semaine quand il quittait les cours puisqu'il ne venait plus dormir dans son lit et ne mangeait plus dans la Grande Salle. Il voulait poser des questions et comme Harry se bornait à garder le silence, il ne put empêcher les mots sortir de sa bouche malgré sa rancune.

- Alors où as-tu dormi ? Sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef ? C'est Zabini qui a dût être content.

Harry tourna son regard vers lui. Il fut dépité quand il entendit ses paroles. Ron ne réfléchissait pas, il fonçait comme un bon Gryffondor.

- Tu es si aveugle que ça ? Je n'ai pas parlé aux filles de toute la semaine.

Ron regarda Harry, surprit par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait déchiffrer son ami. Dans sa posture, son regard, ses gestes. Et à ce moment là, c'est tout ça qui le surprenait. Il savait reconnaitre quand il lui mentait et là … Harry était plus que sérieux. Aucun mensonge, juste la vérité. Le brun savait qu'il venait de marquer un point. Ron réfléchissait et c'était bon signe. Il arriverait peut-être à lui prouver qu'Hermione était bien des leurs.

- Alors où ?

- Dans la salle sur demande.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour réfléchir et pour ne pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux.

- Et tu en as conclus quoi ?

- Que tout cela est invraisemblable, ridicule ! Regarde-nous ! Le célèbre trio d'or qui a survécu à tant de péripéties et d'aventures n'existe plus ! T'y crois-toi ? On a vécu tellement de choses tous les trois qu'on se connait mieux que quiconque. Cette histoire est tout simplement impossible !

- Eh bien si.

- Non. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ou dire pour que tu veuilles changer d'avis ou au moins écouter mes arguments ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Harry réfléchissait. Il connaissait trop bien Ron pour savoir que s'il lui déballait tout ce que Ginny lui avait dit, il ne le croirait pas. Il lui fallait une preuve mais quelle preuve ? Il n'en avait pas, lui-même on ne lui en avait pas donné mais il faisait confiance. La confiance est ce qui remporte sur tout même sur le doute. Bien sûr il savait qu'une personne pouvait le tromper mais pas Ginny, pas elle. C'était sa moitié. Mais pour Ron c'était autrement, il ne parlait déjà plus à sa petite sœur. Alors que faire ?

Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour qu'elle aille mieux ? Que cette histoire se règle ? Il pensa soudain qu'il avait justement besoin d'elle. Elle était la voie sage du groupe, celle qui avait toujours raison et qui avait les meilleurs arguments. Peut-être qu'ensemble, ils convaincraient Ron de changer d'avis. C'était décidé, il emmènerait Ron à l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chef.

- Allez suis-moi, je vais te prouver que tu as tort, dit-il en prenant la main du rouquin et en le tirant vers la porte.

- Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui aurais tort.

- Tais-toi et suis-moi, s'il te plait, supplia-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ok, c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

- Merci Ron tu ne le regretteras pas je te le promets.

- C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Ron marchèrent côte à côte en silence dans les couloirs de l'école.

- Où on va ?

- Tu verras, éluda Harry.

- Donc pour toi, elle est innocente et c'est toujours la même Hermione qu'on connait.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu en es si sûr ?

- Tu verras.

- Mouais, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe, pas convaincu du tout par les dires de son ami.

L'attitude du rouquin commençait à énerver Harry. Il doutait de plus en plus sur le fait de pouvoir un jour convaincre Ron de son erreur stupide. Tant de choses étaient gâchées par sa faute et tout d'abord, l'amitié qui unissait leur trio.

- Je suis sûr de toute manière que tu n'as aucun argument valable à me montrer, dit soudain Ron plein de mauvaise fois.

- Tu vas me dire au moins un argument qui te fait dire qu'elle nous a trahis ! cria Harry, ses nerfs lâchaient.

- Elle était tellement distante avec nous et puis … puis …

- Et puis quoi Ron ?

Il ne répondit pas, cherchant surement un autre argument. Un argument qui ne le rendrait pas ridicule devant son ami qui essayait de le convaincre coûte que coûte qu'Hermione n'était pas une traitresse. Il en était certain et il fallait qu'il le prouve …

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ? demanda Harry pour rompre le silence qui ne les mènerait nulle part.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi elle nous a trahis ?

- Non Ron. Pourquoi elle était distante avec nous ?

- Oh ! Elle a dût trouver un Serpentard à son goût. Un putain de Mangemort. Et elle n'avait plus le temps pour nous.

Harry en resta abasourdi, la bouche pendante, devant l'absurdité de son meilleur ami. Mais jamais, oh non jamais, tout deux ne se serait doutés une seule seconde que Ron était bien plus proche de la vérité qu'il ne le croyait. Car au fond de lui, il espérait plus que tout qu'il se trompait.

- Alors c'est ça ?

- Ça quoi ? demanda Ron énervé parce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu es simplement jaloux de quelque chose dont tu n'es même pas sûr ? Tu es jaloux du garçon qui aurait pu conquérir le cœur d'Hermione avant toi ?

Ron rougit. Harry venait de lui faire comprendre le vrai fondement du problème. Oui son ami avait comprit avant lui qu'il était … jaloux. Il se sentait bête, extrêmement bête tout d'un coup. Il sentait depuis toujours qu'Hermione ne l'aimait pas de la même façon que lui l'aimait. Il savait qu'elle en aimait un autre mais qui ? Il été persuadé que toutes ses absence étaient liées aux rendez-vous secrets qu'elle avait. Il fallait que ce soit interdit, mal vu, pour qu'elle garde ça secret. C'est pour ça que l'idée du petit copain Serpentard avait germé dans sa tête. C'est l'image d'une Hermione enlacée à un Malfoy tout sourire qui l'avait mis dans une colère noire contre sa meilleure amie. Oui, tout était clair maintenant pour lui.

Un rire le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda Harry avec une expression de surprise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci riait plié en deux à ses côtés. Voyant que Ron ne comprenait pas il se sentait obligé de s'expliquer.

- Bon sang Ron, tu te fais des films ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi car Ginny me l'a dit. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle nous l'aurait dit ...

« Ou pas, pour ne pas te faire de mal »

- … surtout à Ginny, ou même à moi, rajouta-il pour faire taire sa pensée.

Oui, car Hermione était bien capable de faire ça pour protéger Ron. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à lui ? Ginny lui aurait dit quelque chose à lui aussi. Elle lui disait tout. Bon ça y est, lui aussi se faisait des films. Rien ne disait qu'elle avait un petit ami.

- Donc Ron, elle n'est pas une traitresse. Elle est toujours notre amie comme depuis la première année. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments nous détruire s'il te plait.

- Oui mais …

- Mais quoi ? … Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il en se tournant dans la direction du regard du rouquin.

Il tomba des nues quand ses yeux rencontrèrent une forme au sol contre le mur. La lumière était faible dans ce couloir peut fréquenter menant aux appartements des Préfets-en-Chef mais elle permettait tout de même de distinguer que c'était une personne. Une personne qui avait la tête posé sur les genoux, repliés contre elle. Les bruits sourds qu'on pouvait entendre montraient que cette personne pleurait. Mais qui cela pouvait bien être ? Quelqu'un de Gryffondor vu les couleurs rouges et or de son écharpe. Harry eut peur que ce soit sa meilleure amie. Et cette peur lui serra le cœur quand la personne releva la tête montrant qui elle était. A ce moment là il pensa qu'il ne pouvait avoir meilleure preuve pour convaincre son ami. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Ses yeux étaient tout gonflés et rouges. On pouvait y apercevoir un sentiment de peur et de désespoir. Ses joues étaient trempées par l'eau salée qui coulait de ses yeux. Harry jeta un regard à Ron et il su que celui-ci pensait la même chose que lui. Hermione Granger n'était plus la personne forte qu'ils connaissaient. Elle était détruite.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	26. Chapter 26 : Je suis désolée

**Chapitre 26 : Je suis désolée**

Ron était choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais il n'aurait put imaginer Hermione aussi faible que maintenant. En la voyant ainsi, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent, laissant juste un sentiment de remord envahir sa poitrine, lui serrant le cœur. Etait-il responsable de ce désastre ? Ses accusations avait-il conduit à ça ? Elle avait l'air si innocente à ce moment là. Etait-ce ses sentiments qui l'avaient vraiment aveuglé au point d'oublier qui était la vraie Hermione Granger ? L'Hermione qui avait toujours été là pour eux, avec eux dans les pires situations. Harry avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas les avoir trahis. Rien que sa condition d'enfant de moldu n'aurait pas jouer en sa faveur pour rejoindre le camp adverse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se serait jamais abaisser à faire ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé alors ? Il y avait quelque chose c'était sûr mais quoi ? Une autre larme coulant sur la joue de la lionne eut raison de lui. Il en oublia toutes ses interrogations.

- Hermione ! cria-t-il au bout d'un moment en se jetant à ses pieds.

Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant avant d'essuyer de son pouce les larmes qui marquaient ses joues. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire face à lui avec ce qu'elle avait entendu mais quand le rouquin lui sourit comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras. Une douce chaleur envahie son cœur. Ron ne lui en voulait plus enfin elle l'espérait. Elle savait qu'ils devaient s'expliquer. Que le moment était enfin arrivé. Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Elle s'écarta de Ron pour le regarder. Aucun sentiment négatif ne se lisait sur son visage. Elle en fut soulagée. Alors elle tourna la tête vers Harry. Son visage fermé et ses yeux brillant, comme s'il allait pleurer, lui fit comprendre qu'il était au courant. Mais au courant de quoi exactement ? Elle se leva, aidée par Ron, essuya les dernières larmes qui persistait et s'avança vers lui, déterminée, en gardant le silence. Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se jeta aussi dans ses bras. Harry se sentait soulagé lui aussi de la tournure des choses et l'avoir dans ses bras le réconfortait. Mais son regard … Il le dérangeait car il ne comprenait plus. Il la pensait détruite par Nott mais là, malgré les larmes, elle avait tout d'une battante. Une nouvelle motivation avait envahi ses yeux bruns. Elle était redevenue celle qu'il connaissait. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Il était perdu. Il voulu poser les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête quand elle lui prit la main et le tira vers Ron pour faire de même avec lui. Elle avait décidé de leur parler mais bien au calme dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Elle savait Blaise absent, ils seraient tranquilles. Arrivée devant le tableau, elle souffla le mot de passe et entra avec les deux autres à sa suite. Harry et Ron rejoignirent le canapé tandis qu'Hermione se tourna vers la cheminée réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou non. Mais elle voulait d'abord éclaircir ce que savait Harry.

- Harry de quoi es-tu au courant ? Que Ginny t'a-t-elle dit ?

Harry resta abasourdi. Comment avait-elle su qu'il était au courant ?

- Comment ? réussit-il à dire.

- Tes yeux, sourit-elle faiblement en se retournant vers eux. J'ai vu tout à l'heure que tu savais, souffla-t-elle.

Le survivant plongea dans les méandres de son regard. Il voulait comprendre d'où venait cette flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à mettre les évènements bout à bout. Il comprenait la situation de sa meilleure amie ainsi que les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, un quart d'heure auparavant. Mais là, elle était déterminée comme elle l'avait toujours été. Comment pouvait-elle être ainsi alors qu'elle … qu'elle avait vécu … ça.

- Harry ? l'appela-t-elle voyant qu'il était partit dans ses pensées.

Harry la regarda avec plus de recul et vit son inquiétude. Il se tourna vers Ron qui s'inquiétait encore plus car il ne savait rien de ce qu'Hermione sous-entendait. Devait-il vraiment dire ce qu'il savait devant lui ?

- Oui vas-y, murmura-t-elle en voyant qu'il hésitait. Je crois qu'il est tant qu'on mette les pendules à zéro.

Il observa de nouveau ses deux amis puis hocha la tête.

- Je sais ce que tu as vécu, murmura-t-il. Ce que Nott t'a fait.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Ce qu'il lui disait lui rappelait les évènements qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Elle était soulagée. Il n'était au courant que de ça mais…était-ce vraiment tout ou lui cachait-il quelque chose ?

- C'est tout ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- C'est tout ? cria Harry en se levant. C'est déjà bien non ? Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça ? Hermione bon sang !

- Harry s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle pour qu'il se calme. Cela fait deux mois, ça n'est plus tout frais.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Cela te touche toujours autant. Tu t'es vu dans le couloir !

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire, tout en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Harry n'avait pas tort. En deux mois, tout n'avait pas été effacé, c'était certain. Elle pouvait dire que tout était de la faute de Malfoy. Que lui et Ron était aussi responsable de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Mais elle ne voulait pas les culpabiliser maintenant qu'ils étaient au près d'elle. Oui, c'était l'accumulation de toutes ses choses qui avait mené à son moment de faiblesse mais comment le leur expliquer ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe là ? se rappela Ron à eux presque énervé d'être ignoré.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui. Ils avaient oublié sur le coup sa présence. Comment dire au rouquin ce qu'il s'était passé sans qu'il s'énerve ? Hermione était persuadée qu'il n'y avait aucune solution pour le protéger. Elle allait devoir le lui dire et ensuite le calmer après. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis ouvre complètement la plaie qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à refermer grâce à Blaise. C'était son amour pour elle qui l'avait sauvé et elle comprenait pourquoi Harry ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle allait si bien. Il lui manquait des pièces du puzzle mais elle ne les lui donnerait pas.

- Je me suis fait attaquer par Nott et sa bande pendant l'une de mes rondes, dit-elle à l'intention de Ron.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? cria-t-il, énervé contre le Serpentard.

- Parce que ce qu'elle ne te dit pas c'est qu'il a abusé d'elle, et qu'elle a trop honte pour nous le dire, ajouta Harry.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, puis Hermione baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui voulaient revenir et Ron se tourna vers elle. Il était sous le choc. Il ne voulait pas croire ce que Harry venait de dire. Il aimait Hermione plus que tout. C'était une personne d'une bonté infinie, aimante et courageuse qui ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Savoir que quelqu'un ait pu abuser d'elle lui faisait mal.

- Non Hermione dit-moi que c'est faux ! la supplia-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et Ron sut tout de suite que cela était vrai. Une colère immense l'envahit contre Nott. Il voulait lui faire payer la douleur de son amie. Puis sa colère doubla quand il se rappela son erreur. Il l'avait aussi fait souffrir. Il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir rien vu, d'être resté aussi aveugle devant son comportement. Sa jalousie lui avait fait voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir, celle qui l'aimait dans les bras d'un autre. Oui, sa jalousie avait masqué le vrai problème. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi nul ?

- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle au bout d'un moment, attirant sur elle l'attention.

La colère de Ron tomba net. Encore une fois, il se concentrait sur lui-même en oubliant qu'il fallait d'abord s'occuper de la Gryffondor. Il fallait ressouder le trio d'or afin qu'ils puissent la protéger du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Il ne la quitterait plus, ni elle, ni Harry. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Lui montrant que, malgré tout, elle n'était pas seule. Harry se joignit à ses amis pensant la même chose que le rouquin.

- C'est nous qui sommes désolés, dit soudain Ron.

- Cela ne change rien Hermione, tu es notre amie et on sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive, ajouta Harry.

- Merci je vous aime tant.

- Nous aussi.

Dans la pièce à côté, Blaise regardait cette scène en étant très ému. Il était heureux pour sa lionne, heureux qu'elle récupère ses amis. Il avait eut raison de lui dire de tout leur avouer même s'il savait qu'elle leur cachait encore plein de chose. Mais il l'avait vu rentrer dans la pièce avec les yeux gonflés et rouges. Il se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avant qu'ils arrivent dans l'appartement et les paroles de l'élu le lui avaient confirmé.

Que c'était-il donc passé ? Malfoy venait de quitter l'appartement une bonne demi-heure auparavant. Est-ce qu'il était responsable des pleurs de sa belle et donc de cette réconciliation sans le vouloir ? Il savait juste que cela allait l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le Serpentard avait quitté la salle commune en colère. Il avait reçu une lettre de son père. Cela lui rappelait la mission qu'il avait eut de tuer Dumbledore en sixième année. Il recevait une lettre de son paternel toutes les semaines pour savoir comment avançait la mission lui mettant la pression. Cette fois, il était content de pouvoir dire qu'elle était en bonne voie sachant que le trio d'or n'était plus. Blaise l'avait énervé en tentant de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se réjouisse trop vite.

Sur le coup il avait eu peur d'être découvert. Le regard plein de colère de Draco sur lui l'avait fait frissonner. Il s'était sauvé de peu en racontant une discussion qu'il avait soi-disant entendu entre les deux filles de Gryffondor. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce qu'il avait raconté allait se réaliser. Surtout si peu de temps après son entrevue avec le Serpentard. D'un côté, il était content pour sa petite amie et de l'autre il avait peur de la colère de son « ami » quand celui verrait le trio de nouveau réunit à la table des rouges et or. Il avait peur qu'un nouveau plan germe dans sa tête l'incluant cette fois-ci totalement dans la mission.

Soudain il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Un échange de regards se passa entre eux. Elle lui montrait sa joie de retrouver ses amis et lui, son bonheur qu'elle soit à nouveau heureuse. Elle recula des bras de ses amis qui tournaient dos au Serpentard. Ce dernier referma la porte pour éviter d'être repérer. Il entendit sa lionne leur dire qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle préférait être seule. De toute façon elle les verrait demain dans la grande salle. Une fois le tableau refermé sur les deux Gryffondors, elle rejoignit son serpent dans sa chambre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- Oui, je sais que je devais être dans la salle commune mais …

- Malfoy et toi êtes venu ici, finit-elle.

- C'est ça. C'est lui qui…?

- Oui mais dans un sens je l'en remercie, fit-elle avec un sourire qui encouragea Blaise.

- Viens là, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils restèrent là un instant, profitant de leur bonheur.

- J'ai oublié de te demander, commença Blaise.

- Oui ?

- Tu voudrais être ma cavalière pour le bal de noël ?

Hermione rigola. Le bal qu'ils devaient organiser pour la semaine d'après était obligatoire pour les Préfets-en-Chef. Ils devaient y aller ensemble comme le voulait la coutume mais elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, rit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il faudra qu'on fasse attention, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui mais ce ne sera pas facile, soupira-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Comment faire pour détester une femme qui sera la plus belle de toute la salle.

- Qui te dit que je serrais la plus belle, répondit-elle en rougissant, consciente du compliment qu'il lui faisait.

- C'est toi et la robe que tu viens de recevoir qui me le dit, le mélange des deux promet d'être époustouflant.

- Ma robe ?

- Elle vient d'arriver, je l'ai mise dans ta chambre.

Hermione courut jusque dans sa chambre et vit un immense paquet sur le lit. Il avait donc ouvert son colis, mais bon, sa curiosité remporta sur l'agacement. Elle s'approcha tandis que Blaise s'appuyait sur le cadre de la porte. Il la vit prendre la petite carte qu'il avait lue auparavant. Une carte venant de sa mère qui disait qu'en entendant parler du bal, Hermione serait contente de ce présent. Celui-ci lui portera chance. Ensuite, Hermione ouvrit la boite blanche et retira la robe étincelante. Hermione fut surprise car elle était magnifique. C'était une robe bustier en satin rouge. Des perles blanches recouvraient une partie du haut.

(http:/ da. images22 .51img1 .com/ 6000/ soleil2000 /a44dd c9b7c02 8f50024 bb2499 6ee3476 .jpg )

Soudain elle réalisa qu'il y avait toujours Blaise dans la pièce. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard méchant.

- Oust monsieur Zabini. Un cavalier n'est pas censé voir la robe avant le bal.

- Avoue qu'elle te plait, la taquina-t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui, finit-elle par dire, elle est magnifique.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin ^^


	27. Chapter 27 : Méprise

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qui satisferont plus d'un (surtout une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra ^^) car celui-ci est plus long que le précedent et remplit de chose necessaire à l'histoire ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Méprise …**

Hermione se réveilla avec un sentiment de bien être. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de son bien aimé. Il dormait encore et elle pouvait l'observer sans gêne. Il était si beau ainsi avec les traits détendu. Elle ne regrettait aucunement son choix de sortir avec Blaise Zabini. Il la faisait revivre et la rendait heureuse mais jusque quand cela durerait-il ? Elle préféra ne pas répondre à cette question dont elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Celle-ci viendrait d'elle-même alors pourquoi gâcher sa belle journée avec ceci ? Tout était redevenu normal. Elle allait tout à l'heure rejoindre ses amis à la table des Gryffondors et ainsi clouer le bec au prince des Serpentards qui cherchait à lui nuire. Oui aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus seule et elle se sentait légère. Un poids s'était enlevé de sa poitrine quand ses deux meilleurs amis avait su pour Nott. Elle n'était plus obligée de garder ça pour elle, de n'en parler à personne sauf à Blaise. Elle était libre. Libre de dire ce qu'elle voulait et d'agir comme avant devant Harry et Ron. Bien sûr, elle s'en voulait de devoir encore leur mentir pour Blaise et le couple qu'elle formait avec lui. Mais cela était nécessaire. Pour son équilibre et son bien être, elle devait garder les Gryffondors et son Serpentard près d'elle. Et pour cela, elle devait à tout prix parler à Ron, comme le lui avait conseillé Ginny plus d'un mois auparavant. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair afin qu'il n'y ait plus de quiproquo entre eux. Elle avait entendu leur discussion la veille, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de voir les sentiments qu'éprouvait le rouquin à son égard.

- Bonjour, murmura la voix ensommeillée de Blaise, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Bonjour, susurra-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi aussi on dirait.

- Oui ça va beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle tout sourire.

- Cela t'arrive souvent de m'observer en catimini ?

- Heu … assez, dit-elle en rougissant car elle avait été prise sur le fait. Surtout quand je me réveille avant toi.

Blaise rit devant la gêne de sa petite amie puis l'embrassa à son tour.

- Et ça te plait ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il avec un air coquin.

- Oui ça va, dit-elle sans plus de motivation, rentrant dans son jeu.

- Ça va ? Vous sortez avec un des plus beaux parti de Poudlard ma chère Hermione et c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?

- Je ne vous savais pas si peu modeste mon cher Blaise.

- Oh si vous saviez, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Hermione se sentait si bien avec lui. Leurs petits jeux de parole lui plaisaient. Même s'ils se lançaient des piques, cela ne finissait jamais mal. Cela se terminait souvent par des baisers et des câlins dont elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Ce sentiment de bien être, d'être enfin complète et ses papillons qui se logeaient dans son bas ventre, lui montrait qu'elle était normal, qu'elle avait le droit elle aussi au bonheur malgré la guerre qui frappait dehors. Soudain Blaise se coucha sur elle et lâcha ses lèvres pour l'observer. Il remit ses boucles brunes en place de ses mains tout en gardant ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Un regard remplit de tendresse. Hermione aimait croire que celui-ci montrait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elle se savait être amoureuse de lui, mais lui…l'était-il ?

Des lèvres sur les siennes lui répondirent, lui faisant tout oublier. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était son corps sur elle et ses lèvres douce et chaleureuse qui la torturaient gentiment. Seul lui comptait pour elle à ce moment là. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux. Elle se surprit à avoir envie d'aller plus loin. Donc elle laissa faire Blaise. Voyant qu'elle n'opposait aucune résistance ou réticence, il décida de tenter des gestes plus audacieux. Au fur et à mesure que leur relation avançait, il avait de plus en plus envie d'elle. Elle savait le rendre fou. Mais, comme pour Hermione, son contact lui fit oublier tout ce qui le retenait jusque maintenant. Il commença à balader ses mains sur la peau douce de sa lionne, lui tirant quelques gémissements. Puis il quitta sa bouche pour embrasser son cou. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Hermione était en feu. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui. Quoi qu'en dise les gens, ses amis. Elle s'était trop approchée de lui et elle était tombée amoureuse. Il ne le fallait pas, elle le savait mais c'était trop tard. Elle souffrirait sûrement. C'en était même certain. Eux deux, c'était impossible. Impossible sur le long terme. L'acte qu'ils allaient commettre allait avoir trop d'impact sur leur vie. Cela les lieraient plus qu'il ne le fallait. A ses pensées, elle se tendit. Blaise le sentit tout de suite. Il cru qu'il venait d'aller trop loin alors il s'éloigna d'elle et s'assit sur le lit.

- Blaise, chuchota-t-elle, craignant la réaction de son petit-ami.

- Je comprends tu sais, dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Tu n'es pas prêtes, pas après ce que ce salop t'a fait.

- Non attend ce n'est pas ça !

- C'est quoi alors ? demanda-t-il doucement, ce qui surprenait la Gryffondor qui avait peur qu'il s'énerve.

- J'en ai très envie tu sais, mais …

Blaise ne dit rien la laissant s'expliquer. Il était frustré et il aurait besoin d'une bonne douche mais il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre elle. Elle n'y était pour rien.

- Mais j'ai peur …

- Peur ? demanda-t-il surprit. J'irais doucement si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, j'irais à ton rythme je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer.

- C'est gentil, fit-elle en lui caressant la joue de sa main. En fait, j'ai peur de ce que cela va impliquer ensuite …

Tout devint clair pour Blaise. Il comprenait maintenant où elle voulait en venir. C'était une grande étape pour elle comme pour lui. Allez plus loin sonnerait peut-être faux sachant que leur couple ne survivrait pas à la bataille finale.

- Je comprends, je suis tellement désolé pour ça.

- Oui je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Blaise partit prendre sa douche. Il était déçu car il avait vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec elle. Mais il ne gâcherait pas le bonheur qu'il avait avec elle juste pour du sexe. Hermione resta songeuse dans la chambre. Elle avait un peu des regrets mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à souffrir plus lorsque la séparation viendrait. Elle attendit donc que le Serpentard sorte de la salle de bain pour pouvoir se préparer à aller en cours. Quand elle fut prête, elle rejoignit la salle commune où Blaise l'attendait appuyé contre le canapé. Elle ne savait trop comment réagir alors elle avança vers lui et fit comme d'habitude.

- Tu viens, s'exclama-t-elle en passant devant lui.

Il lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna et se vit revenir vers lui. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Un long et tendre baiser. C'est vrai que la journée serait longue avant qu'ils ne retrouvent le calme de leur appartement. Hermione fut soulagée. Cela montrait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'ils continueraient leur histoire. Ensuite c'est en silence qu'ils marchèrent l'un derrière l'autre en direction de la grande salle. Ils y entrèrent comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Hermione avança doucement vers ses amis qu'elle voyait assis plus loin. Arrivée devant eux, elle hésita à s'assoir mais le sourire d'Harry la rassura. Elle prit place à côté de la rouquine. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ginny était contente qu'Harry est réussit à faire changer Ron d'avis. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'y était prit mais c'était le résultat qui comptait. Elle savait juste qu'elle n'avait plus à mentir sur l'attaque d'Hermione aux deux garçons. Plus qu'un mensonge mais elle savait que celui-là serait plus dur à digérer et donc plus long à être révélé. Le trio d'or était de nouveau un trio c'était le principal.

Autour d'eux, les discussions allaient bon train aussi, ayant toutes ou presque comme sujet le trio d'or de Gryffondor. Tous se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'ils soient en froid et qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'ils soient à nouveau réunit. Mais dans l'ensemble, tous étaient contents. Seule une personne voyait vraiment ça d'un mauvais œil. Draco Malfoy sentait la colère monter en lui. Il avait échoué encore une fois et il détestait les défaites. Tout avait marché à merveille jusqu'à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait loupé ? Hier encore ils se détestaient et aujourd'hui ils étaient amis comme avant.

Ce qu'oubliait Draco c'était que les trois élèves de Gryffondors ne se détestaient pas comme il le pensait. L'amitié était plus forte que tout quoi qu'il arrive. Il croisa le regard de Blaise et sa colère monta d'un cran. Il lui fallait un responsable et ce serait lui. Il lui avait dit de ne pas se réjouir trop vite et le lendemain son plan tombe à l'eau. Il lui en voulait de toujours faire échouer ses complots avec son rationalisme. D'un regard noir il lui fit comprendre qu'il devait le suivre puis il se leva brusquement surprenant toute la tablée. Blaise l'imita plus doucement et le suivit. Il croisa les yeux inquiets de sa lionne. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais Ron le capta sans vraiment faire attention à ce que cela signifiait.

- Ron ? appela Hermione.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais qu'on fasse un tour dans le parc ce soir ça te dit ?

- Bien sûr, la rassura-t-il en souriant.

Ginny regarda son frère puis sa meilleure amie. Le regard de cette dernière montrait qu'elle avait l'intention de s'expliquer enfin avec le rouquin. Peut-être cette discussion désamorcera les tensions qui étaient ignorées entre eux.

Dans les escaliers qui menaient aux étages, Blaise suivait toujours Draco. Il savait que celui-ci allait à son appartement donc il ne disait rien. Il sentait la colère émaner de lui et avait peur de ce que cela allait donner. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il désamorce cette bombe s'il ne voulait pas être en retard en cours mais comment ? Une fois dans l'appartement, Draco explosa.

- Il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques là !

- De quoi ?

- De quoi ? Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Comment ça se fait ?

- Qu'ils se reparlent à nouveau ?

- Oui, quoi d'autre !

- Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient en phase de réconciliation. Apparemment, ça s'est fait hier.

- C'est de ta faute !

- Quoi ? Mais bon sang Draco, je te l'avais dit.

- Oui bah justement il faut toujours que tu me portes malheur.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là, répondit-il d'un ton calme qui surprit le blond.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand je suis capable d'interagir sur les évènements ? Je n'ai fais que dire ce que j'avais entendu. Tu me prends pour qui franchement ? Ma vie est aussi en jeu, je te signale, commença-t-il à élever la voix. Je ne ferais pas quelque chose contre ta mission crois-moi. Et puis je ne lui parle même pas à cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Bah justement.

- Justement quoi ?

- Je crois que tu devrais te rapprocher d'elle.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Rapprocher comment ?

- Tu sais très bien comment, dit Draco le plus sérieusement.

Blaise avait très peur là. Qu'est-ce que le Serpentard avait prévu de lui faire faire ?

- Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi ?

Draco se mit à rigoler et le préfet-en-chef ne comprenait plus rien. Etait-il en colère ou non ?

- Tu m'as vu ? répondit-il après s'être calmé.

- Oui, je t'ai vu. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Tu es le mec le plus adulé de Poudlard, ce sera facile pour toi.

- Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à toucher cette fille, si on peut appeler ça une fille.

- Ah, parce que moi, j'ai le droit. Non mais tu me prends pour qui Draco ? Moi aussi j'ai un statut et des principes. Je ne suis peut-être pas un Malfoy, mon cher, mais je suis un Zabini et jamais un Zabini ne s'abaisserait à toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Sors d'ici !

Draco regarda son ami, surpris du ton qu'il prenait avec lui, un Malfoy. Venait-il de toucher une corde sensible ? Il pouvait comprendre que ça le dégoute mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre idée jusqu'à présent. Il préféra donc sortir pour le laisser se calmer. De toute manière, les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

- On en reparlera, lâcha-t-il finalement avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce.

Les cours ainsi que la journée passèrent lentement pour Hermione. Elle craignait la réaction de son ami lorsqu'elle lui avouerait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle espérait que celui-ci ne se ferait pas trop d'espoir quand à l'issu de cette promenade dans le parc. Justement comme on était jeudi, les septièmes années de Gryffondor avait botanique avec les Poufsouffles. Donc à la sortie de la serre, Ron l'attendait, tandis qu'Harry partait avec Neville, Dean et Seamus vers le château.

- On y va ?

Hermione hocha la tête puis le suivit en direction du lac. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un bon moment. Elle ne savait dire combien de temps. Elle appréciait la compagnie même silencieuse de son ami mais les choses qu'elle devait lui dire ne lui permettait pas d'en profiter au maximum.

- Ron ?

- Hum, souffla-t-il comme s'il sortait de ses pensées.

- Je …

- Oui ?

- J'ai tout entendu dans le couloir hier.

- Ah.

Le silence tomba à nouveau entre eux. La Gryffondor était surprise du si peu de réaction du rouquin. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle lui en parle ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit Hermione, je connais déjà ton point de vue.

- Comment-ça ?

- Ne me force pas à le dire s'il te plait.

- Mais …, commença-t-elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas de quel point de vue il voulait parler, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas le comprendre. La souffrance dans ses yeux la blessa plus que s'il avait dit quelque chose.

- Ron, je …

- C'est bon Hermione te fatigue pas. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais j'ai très bien compris.

- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire plutôt que d'essayer de se justifier.

- Oui moi aussi, dit-il en partant, la laissant seule.

Elle resta là, à le regarder partir quand soudain un sentiment de peur la remplit. Et s'il ne voulait plus lui parler ?

- Ron, cria-t-elle en courant pour le rattraper.

Il ne se retourna pas, ce qui lui fit mal. Elle venait de le blesser, c'était certain, mais elle ne pouvait pas en rester là. Elle lui attrapa le bras quand elle arriva à son niveau.

- Laisse-moi digérer tout ça, s'il te plait, dit-il doucement. Je reviendrais vers toi mais pour le moment il faut que j'oublie.

- Oublier quoi ?

- L'avenir que j'avais imaginé avec toi.

Cette phrase finit par achever Hermione. Elle resta sur place à le regarder partir. Elle souffrait en même temps que lui. Elle avait cru l'aimer un jour mais maintenant c'était Blaise qui occupait son cœur. Il lui était impossible de lui laisser de l'espoir.

De son côté, Blaise avait rejoint les autres Serpentards dans leur salle commune mais il le regretta bien vite.

- Dit Blaise ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu en compagnie d'une fille, dit Nott.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? répondit Blaise

- Bah il y en a plein qui voudrait être dans ton lit, pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas ?

- Et moi je ne les veux pas, j'ai quand même le droit de choisir qui je veux mettre dans mon lit, s'énerva-t-il. Mêler vous de vos affaires, dit-il en sortant de la salle commune.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas parler de sa vie privée, s'exclama Pansy.

- Bah quoi ? Ça fait des mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu avec une fille, s'expliqua Nott

- Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup eu avant, ajouta Crabbe.

- Oui c'est sûr, mais il n'a pas le talent de Draco, répliqua Pansy avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Draco avait écouté cette discussion en silence. Il savait que Blaise n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée mais ce qu'avaient dit les autres était juste. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu trainer avec une fille. Et puis la crise qu'il lui avait piquée plutôt quand il avait parlé de la Sang-de-Bourbe le troublait encore plus. Il se demandait bien si son ami n'avait pas un penchant pour les hommes … Fallait qu'il voit ça …

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	28. Chapter 28 : Un bal magique

Je suis vraiment fière de vous présenter ce chapitre, décrivant enfin le bal tant attendue et aussi le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit. D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier une de mes lectrices « Julia Erwelin » qui m'a aidé pour un passage de ce chapitre. Elle saura lequel ^^. Merci à elle et à tous mes autres lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont laissé les reviews sur le dernier chapitre et les autre. Merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette fic.

Pour revenir à ce chapitre, sachez qu'on arrive à un tournant décisif de l'histoire et que ce long chapitre est annonciateur de plein de chose …

Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Un bal magique**

- Blaise, appela Draco quand il croisa son ami dans un couloir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps Draco je dois …

- Ça suffit ! s'énerva le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Tu sais très bien.

- Non je ne vois pas. Arrête de tourner autour du pot je suis pressé comme je te l'ai dit.

- Tu m'évites, dit-il d'un ton qui ne demandait aucunes négations en retour.

- Bien sur que non, Draco qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?

- Evidemment que oui. Je t'ai laissé le weekend, et même la semaine Blaise, mais là, ça suffit je veux qu'on parle.

- Je suis occupé je te signale, le bal est demain et je dois m'occuper des derniers détails, et je ne fais pas que ça. J'ai les cours, les devoirs et les rondes alors désolé si je ne peux pas être à ton écoute mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Aux vacances, je serai tout à toi si tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ha, ha, rit faussement Draco avant de tourner les talons.

Blaise le regarda partir, très surpris par sa réaction. D'habitude, quand il déridait la situation, Draco entrait dans son jeu ou rétorquait froidement en fonction de son humeur. Il ne prenait pas le sujet à cœur et jamais le prince des Serpentards aurait laissé tomber sur cette simple phrase, en tournant le dos. Ce n'était pas son genre alors par quoi était-il préoccupé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait absolument lui dire pour qu'il soit obligé de l'éviter depuis une semaine ? Car oui, il l'évitait. Le bal lui servait d'excuse mais avec Hermione Granger comme coéquipière ça ne lui avait pas prit autant de temps que ça. La décoration était déjà terminée depuis le weekend dernier. Non, cette excuse lui permettait d'éviter le sujet sur la moindre mission contre sa petite-amie et surtout de passer plus de temps avec elle. Et tout deux en profitaient. Ils savaient que les vacances approchaient à grand pas et que chacun partait dans sa famille. Ils voulaient en profiter avant d'être séparés pendant deux longues semaines. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Draco allait venir le voir c'était sûr mais qu'allait-il lui dire ? Et qu'est-ce que lui allait lui répondre ? Il était obligé de lui obéir, de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Alors oui il profitait de ce temps qu'il lui restait à passer avec elle.

Pour Hermione, le même sujet se bousculait dans sa tête. Les vacances. Le train partait le samedi matin. C'était déjà le surlendemain. Elle devait les passer chez les Weasley mais elle hésitait. Ron n'était toujours pas retourné vers elle, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, mais cela faisait une semaine. Quand elle l'avait dit à Blaise, celui-ci avait plutôt bien réagit ce qui était normal puisque cela jouait en sa faveur. Cependant, elle avait du mal à accepter que son meilleur ami s'éloigne à nouveau d'elle. Mais maintenant son choix était fait, la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Harry et lui la veille l'avait en quelque sorte obligée à passer ses vacances au terrier. Harry devait repartir en mission et elle ne le laisserait pas partir sans eux cette fois. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Harry était revenu tellement amoché la dernière fois, en plus il n'était pas sur de l'endroit où il avait prévu d'aller avec Dumbledore. Oui c'est vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

oO0Oo

- Hermione dépêche toi ! Nous allons être en retard, cria Ginny de la chambre de la préfète-en-chef.

- Oui j'arrive, j'ai bientôt fini et puis, on est à l'heure Ginny, le bal ne commence que dans une heure, répondit la concerné de la salle de bain.

- Mais si tu continues ainsi on va être en retard. Allez viens te montrer que je t'aide.

- Tu es sûre que …

- Etre sûre de quoi ? demanda la rousse en rentrant dans la salle de bain. Waouh !

Ginny resta abasourdie. Hermione était ravissante dans la robe que sa mère lui avait envoyée. Elle lui allait à ravir.

- Tu es magnifique Hermione qu'est-ce qui te fais hésiter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cette robe est encore plus belle que celle que je portais en quatrième année. Mais tu ne la trouves pas un peu trop décolletée ? Elle ne fait pas trop … habillée …

Ginny se mit à rire. Pas d'un rire moqueur mais joyeux.

- Hermione je te retrouve bien là, dit-elle en souriant une fois son rire calmé. Blaise va adorer. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est très bien ainsi.

- Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus. Harry va aimer.

- Merci. Allez, donne-moi ce peigne, je vais t'aider, s'exclama-t-elle en avançant dans la pièce d'eau.

Elle le jeta sur le meuble avant de prendre sa baguette. Après plusieurs sorts, Hermione était enfin prête. Ginny avait laissé ses cheveux détachés mais ceux-ci étaient faits de délicieuse boucle. Ils étaient soyeux et reflétaient la lumière.

- Tu es douée Ginny, merci.

- Merci, question d'habitude, fit-elle avec un sourire. Tu mets quelles boucles d'oreille ? Celles de ta mère ?

- Oui, mais tu sais, elles leurs ressemblent mais c'est un cadeau de Blaise en vérité, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- Oh je vois. Il a de la chance de t'avoir, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas un gâchis de cette chance.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Aller on y va, ça commence dans vingt minutes et je ne veux pas arriver la dernière et attirer l'attention.

- Ok je te suis.

Les deux filles filèrent vers le hall de l'école où leurs cavaliers les attendaient ainsi que la plupart des élèves dans l'attente de l'ouverture de la grande salle.

Harry se tenait près de Ron et de sa cavalière. Celui-ci avait demandé à Lisa Turpin, une Serdaigle de leur année de l'accompagner. Celle-ci avait l'air enchanté mais le rouquin n'avait pas plus l'air motivé que ça. Harry avait juste l'impression de retourner trois ans en arrière, quand Hermione était accrochée aux bras de Victor Krum parce que Ron n'avait pas eut le courage de l'inviter. A cet instant, il tirait la même tête même si ça se voyait qu'il faisait des efforts pour sa cavalière. Ses yeux en disaient long malgré son sourire. Il le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas sentir tout le courage dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami pour oublier Hermione, pour pouvoir l'affronter jour après jour sans la tenir dans ses bras depuis que celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il avait autant de mal avec Ginny alors il comprenait. Soudain, un éclat d'admiration apparut dans les yeux bleus du rouquin. Harry se tourna alors vers l'escalier de marbre pour voir ce qui le fascinait tant. Il fut scotché par ce qu'il voyait.

Là, au milieu de plusieurs filles retardataires, deux avaient attiré l'attention. Sa meilleure amie et la femme qu'il aimait. Malgré qu'Hermione resplendissait, seule Ginny su garder son attention. Elle s'approchait vers lui avec une grâce et une beauté dont elle seule avait le secret. Son sourire éclatant, son regard charmeur et déterminé … Il en avait le souffle coupé. Et sa robe … Plutôt courte, la couleur noire faisait un contraste éclatant avec la pâleur de sa peau et montrait ses longues et superbes jambes. En bustier avec cependant une bretelle épaisse sur l'épaule droite, elle virevoltait autour d'elle en fonction de ses pas. La bretelle formait une fleur en or au niveau de la ceinture pour donner un peu de couleur au tout. Magnifique. Elle était magnifique.

Un peu plus loin, un autre homme pensait la même chose de la préfète-en-chef, sa cavalière. Il l'avait imaginé plusieurs fois dans cette robe offerte par sa mère mais il était loin du compte. Elle lui allait à merveille et sciait ses formes généreuses. Elle était vraiment désirable, cela sera dur pour eux de faire comme s'ils se détestaient. Elle ne l'avait pas vu pour le moment, cela lui permettait de l'observer à la dérobée. Il voyait comment elle resplendissait de bonheur en regardant ses amis, ses ennemis à lui. Elle était un ange venu du ciel pour éblouir tout le monde. Même d'autres garçons la regardaient avec envie, très surpris par le changement. Blaise en fut presque jaloux. Pour lui, il n'y avait que lui pour la regarder ainsi. Mais le fait que ce soit sa cavalière et non celle d'un autre le réconforta. Dommage par contre qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter comme un autre garçon aurait pu. Il se retourna vers ses camarades verts et argent. Il fut abasourdit de voir que Draco la regardait aussi, un air surpris peint sur le visage. Pour le prince des Serpentards, Hermione Granger n'était qu'une miss Je-sais-tout, avec des dents de castor, même pas féminine avec ses cheveux broussailleux, mais là elle venait de lui donner une bonne leçon sur le fait que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Blaise se dit qu'il avait de la chance de sortir avec elle, car c'était la reine de la soirée, elle venait de scotcher tout le monde, même les filles la regardait avec envie, se disant qu'elles auraient dû choisir une autre robe. Mais Daphné Greengrass la toisait avec haine. Pensait-elle que la préfète-en-chef était un danger pour elle ce soir ? Alors elle attira l'attention de Draco, son cavalier, afin qu'il ne la regarde plus.

De son côté Hermione était gênée d'attirer autant les regards, au point de se demander si elle n'avait pas un morceau de salade entre les dents, mais elle savait que c'était faux puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé. Mais voilà ce soir, elle avait envie d'envoyer balader le regard des gens. Il n'y avait que ce que pensait ses amis et son amour qui comptait pour elle. Alors elle se dirigea vers Ron et Harry. Ce dernier la pris dans ses bras avant de serrer fort Ginny. Hermione se tourna alors vers le rouquin. Elle voyait sa cavalière s'accrocher à son bras comme si elle allait lui prendre.

- Tu … tu es magnifique, bredouilla Ron.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Bon faut que j'aille ouvrir les portes.

- Oui j'ai faim, répondit son ami avec un sourire.

Hermione lui répondit de la même façon, contente qu'il lui parle comme avant, avant de se tourner vers les portes cherchant Blaise des yeux. Elle le trouva enfin entourer d'autres Serpentards. Il était super beau dans son costume noir. C'était chic et classe comme tous ses amis. Mais lui … il était parfait. Elle croisa son regard et vit toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle alors elle s'approcha de lui la tête haute, prête à se jeter dans la fausse aux serpents.

- Tu viens Zabini, on doit rejoindre les professeurs devant la grande salle.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de la suivre avec sa froideur habituelle quand il n'était pas seul avec elle. Les professeurs ouvrirent les portes puis Hermione et Blaise révélèrent la décoration préparée pour ce jour là. Plusieurs petites tables rondes avaient été éparpillées dans la grande salle laissant quand même un espace assez grand au centre pour une piste de danse. Le plafond magique reflétait des lumières dorées qui changeaient de couleur. Plusieurs bougies flottaient dans l'air donnant un air féérique à la pièce. Tous les élèves entrèrent et se rejoignirent par affinité afin de prendre place aux tables. Le repas fut délicieux, un vrai festin de noël. Dumbledore se leva ensuite pour faire un discours, souhaitant un joyeux noël à ceux qui rentrait chez eux le lendemain matin. Il invita ensuite les deux préfets-en-chef sur la piste de danse pour ouvrir le bal. Une musique légère s'éleva dans les airs. Hermione regarda ses amies avant de se lever puis, de l'autre côté de la salle, elle vit que Blaise faisait de même. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Un lien venait de se créer, très palpable. Les autres prirent cela pour une tension représentative de leurs haines, mais il en était tout autrement. Il s'agissait juste d'un témoin de leur amour interdit. Une fois au centre de la piste, Blaise tendit sa main dans un léger salut, tandis qu'Hermione fit une petite génuflexion avant de saisir sa main. C'était la tradition leur avait expliqué le professeur McGonagall. Le Serpentard rapprocha alors la Gryffondor près de lui afin de pouvoir commencer à danser.

Blaise regardait sa belle avec intensité. L'avoir tout contre lui réveillait en lui des sensations qu'il essayait d'occulter depuis son apparition en haut des marches. Il était vraiment bien là avec elle dans ses bras et il lisait dans ses yeux que c'était réciproque. C'était leur moyen de communication, les yeux, car tout deux avaient pleinement conscience du monde qui les entouraient et qui les regardaient. Alors ils faisaient en sorte de rester froids à l'extérieur, rigides même si leurs mouvements étaient souples et complémentaires. Pour les élèves, c'était un beau spectacle et une bonne leçon. Presque tous étaient impressionnés par la Gryffondor et le Serpentard, par leur façon élégante de coopérer tout en étant ennemis. Ginny, quand à elle, les trouvait fort beau aussi. Pour elle qui savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était une image d'un couple heureux qui dansait devant elle. Elle fut touchée par leur courage, par leur force. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de rester froide à l'extérieur tout en étant chaude à l'intérieur. Mais elle savait qu'une personne observatrice pourrait capter ce qui se passait dans les yeux des deux danseurs, et donc se poser des questions. Mais voilà sans preuve, comme elle en avait eu, qui croirait que ses deux là sortaient ensemble ?

Tout doucement, la musique cessa et les pas d'Hermione et Blaise aussi. La tradition voulait qu'à la deuxième chanson de la soirée, les autres couples rejoignent les préfets-en-chef pour danser. Donc quand les notes de musique s'élevèrent à nouveau, ils recommencèrent à danser tout en invitant les autres. Harry se leva devant Ginny et l'invita. Ron, avec mauvaise grâce, fit de même avec Lisa. Il aimait bien cette fille, vraiment. Mais Hermione était encore trop présente dans son esprit pour pouvoir aller en toute sérénité vers la Serdaigle, alors peut-être un jour …

La soirée se passa ainsi, Hermione après la deuxième danse fut demandée de toute part par des hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans les couloirs. Blaise fut jaloux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Notre lionne était un peu mal à l'aise par ses demandes et fut soulagée de voir une tête connue demander la prochaine danse. Harry la prit contre lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit que tu es magnifique.

- Merci Harry, tu es agréable aussi, Ginny doit être contente de t'avoir pour cavalier.

- Et moi de l'avoir pour cavalière. Tu sais …

- Oui je ne dirais rien, je t'assure. Je vous ai vu sans le vouloir et je suis heureuse pour toi.

- On n'est pas ensemble. Ce n'était pas programmé.

- Peut-être mais c'est bien de voir que vous vous aimez toujours autant. C'est dommage que …

- Oui faudra en finir vite… et bien.

Hermione hocha la tête, approbatrice.

- En tout cas tu es très demandée ce soir.

- Effectivement… car ils voient que je ne suis pas forcément la fille ennuyeuse de la bibliothèque. C'est désolant.

Harry rigola devant la réplique de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu sais tu trouveras aussi chaussure à ton pied, même si ce n'est pas Ron.

- Oui je sais, souffla-t-elle le cœur serré.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait de lui mentir ainsi mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. S'il savait qu'elle entretenait une relation depuis plus de deux mois avec un ennemi, il ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais.

- Puis-je avoir mon tour ? demanda une voix à côté d'eux.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vers Ron, surpris tout les deux par son initiative.

- Bien sûr, voilà, dit Harry.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un jouet qu'on se prête, ronchonna Hermione à mi voix.

Harry rigola avant de partir rejoindre sa cavalière qui dansait jusque là avec son frère. Ron sourit aussi à la réplique de la brune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait voulu danser avec elle mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire, rien que pour arranger les choses entre eux. Pour qu'une normalité s'installe à nouveau. Pour que l'amour se retransforme en amitié.

- Merci, dit soudain Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron surprit.

- De m'accorder une danse avec toi.

- Pas de quoi, c'est normal.

- Oui mais …

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il, les mots étant inutiles.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Oui les mots étaient inutiles. Ron avait très bien comprit que son dernier « merci » correspondait au fait qu'il soit revenu vers elle malgré qu'il l'aimait encore. Ils se comprenaient sans rien dire. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas, ils étaient parfaits l'un avec l'autre mais on peut l'être aussi en amitié et ça il l'avait comprit. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que la musique finisse.

Dumbledore fit un petit discours en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux plus petits. Seuls les élèves de la cinquième à la septième année étaient autorisés à rester. Les chansons plus moderne et plus rapide firent leur apparition permettant aux élèves de se défouler. Hermione rejoignit ses amis et dansa avec eux pendant encore une bonne heure. Il était minuit passé quand elle décida de retourner à son appartement. Elle attendrait Blaise là-bas. En sortant de la salle, elle vit beaucoup de couple s'enlacer et s'embrasser comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Hermione fut prise d'un élan de jalousie envers eux. Elle les enviait de pouvoir s'afficher ainsi sans prendre en compte ce que pensaient les gens. Elle remarqua que la plupart d'entre eux ne se connaissaient pas avant cette soirée. Et pourtant ils étaient là, devant elle, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils profitaient de la vie tout simplement. Elle continua son chemin en ruminant ses pensées. Quand elle passa le pas de la porte, elle fut surprise et en même temps heureuse de voir son amour assis sur le canapé à l'attendre. Elle alla s'assoir sur ses genoux lui donnant un long baiser.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter cela, ma chère Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle l'observait si profondément que Blaise n'osa pas répéter sa question. Il préférait attendre. Pour la brune c'était un combat intérieur qui se déroulait. Mais une conclusion revenait à chaque fois quand elle revoyait ces amoureux dans les couloirs. Tous les couples étaient dans le doute concernant le futur de leur relation. Personne n'était capable de savoir si la personne aimée était la bonne et si cela durerait toute la vie. Alors pourquoi s'interdire d'être un couple normal ? Pourquoi ne pas oublier qu'il y aura une bataille où chacun sera dans son propre camp ? Pourquoi s'empêcher de profiter jusqu'au bout ?

- Fais-moi l'amour Blaise, murmura-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Blaise la regarda, surpris par sa demande. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle le voulait vraiment, qu'elle était décidée d'aller jusqu'au bout. Malgré les conséquences, elle voulait à tout prix ne faire qu'un avec lui, profiter de l'instant présent. Une immense joie remplit son cœur, ainsi qu'un immense désir. Oh que oui il la désirait. Oui il voulait lui faire l'amour, lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle, lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il comprit alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il l'aimait à en avoir mal au cœur quand elle était triste, quand elle était loin de lui, ou quand ils devaient jouer la comédie. Oui il l'aimait. Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Les mots étaient sortit tout seul de sa bouche. Il se rendait compte de l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur elle, sur lui, sur eux. Mais tant pis c'était dit. Il vit sa lionne verser une larme qu'il recueillit de son doigt. Un feu d'artifice de sentiment avait explosé dans le cœur de la Gryffondor quand il avait prononcé ses trois petits mots. C'était réciproque. Son amour était réciproque. Elle était heureuse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Blaise, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ce fut un baiser remplit de passion et d'amour. Blaise souleva Hermione de terre et la transporta dans ses bras jusque dans la chambre de sa lionne. Il la déposa devant le lit afin de tirer sur la fermeture de la robe de satin. Il laissa tomber le tissu au sol puis observa sa petite amie. Habillée de sous vêtement en dentelle rouge comme la robe, elle était magnifique. Il attrapa de nouveau ses lèvres avec ses bouches puis la coucha doucement sur le lit pour passer la nuit la plus mémorable de leur vie.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	29. Chapter 29 : Pile et face

**Chapitre 29 : Pile et face**

Le bien être. Un seul bien être pour deux personnes. Deux personnes n'en formant plus qu'une l'espace d'un instant, d'un moment. Et quand la communion existe, cela reste après l'amour. Une bulle se forme autour des deux tourtereaux où rien d'autres existent à par eux et ça même pendant le sommeil. Hermione ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ressentait ce bien être, cette impression d'être entier. Elle sentait le corps nu de Blaise contre le sien qui lui rappelait que la nuit avait été merveilleuse. Elle se sentait rougir en y repensant mais cette gêne était vite remplacée quand elle se souvint des sentiments de Blaise qu'elle avait ressentit. Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait, c'était le principal. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait plus se réveiller pour affronter la réalité qui était toute autre. Elle n'y pensait pas mais celle-ci était omniprésente. Elle était ancrée en elle. De son côté Blaise ressentait la même chose. Il se plaisait à sentir le corps de la Gryffondor bouger contre le sien. Il savait qu'elle était réveillée comme lui mais que tous les deux ne voulaient pas se lever. Ce n'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'affronter car c'était déjà ce qu'ils faisaient. Il baladait ses mains sur son corps depuis un petit moment. Il la sentait frissonner et faire pareille. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour se comprendre. Le langage du corps suffisait. Mais l'envie de voir ses yeux et elle toute entière le dévorait. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et sourit en voyant ce si beau visage. Il l'embrassa le long de son cou avant d'atteindre sa bouche. Elle souriait de plus belle et finit par ouvrir elle aussi les yeux. Elle prit donc son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tout en se couchant sur lui. Lui la serra fort contre lui pour avoir de nouveau l'impression de ne former plus qu'un.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Hermione ! C'est Ginny vient m'ouvrir !

Ploc. La bulle venait d'éclater. La réalité vint frapper de plein fouet les amoureux. Hermione s'écarta un peu de Blaise et regarda le réveil. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le départ du train. Heureusement qu'ils avaient préparé leurs valises la veille. Elle sortit du lit et prit la première chose qui lui vient pour s'habiller, c'est-à-dire une chemise de Blaise, avant d'aller ouvrir à sa meilleure amie. Mais avant de quitter la chambre, elle se retourna vers lui qui était toujours dans le lit. Elle se rapprocha et alla l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Moi aussi, à dans deux semaines.

- Oui.

Puis elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à Ginny qui la regarda de haut en bas quand elle la vit habiller de la chemise au Serpentard.

- J'espère que ça valait le coup, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione rougit et passa d'un pied à l'autre faisant rire la rouquine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Weasley, dit Blaise en souriant avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour à sa réplique. Car cela se voyait que la brune avait passé un très bon moment.

- Bon aller dépêche toi. Il faut encore qu'on aille manger.

- Oui je me dépêche, dit-elle en se faufilant elle aussi dans la salle de bain.

Ginny sourit en voyant Hermione faire cela. En temps normal elle n'aurait pas rejoint le Serpentard dans la salle de bain. Elle était sûre qu'elle était gênée maintenant. Elle la connaissait par cœur mais c'est vrai que son choix l'avait surprise voir dégoutée sur le coup. Blaise Zabini. Mais elle la voyait heureuse c'était le principal rien que les voir la veille l'avait époustouflé. Donc elle attendit qu'ils finissent de se préparer et qu'ils la rejoignent. Elle les regarda donc se dire au revoir comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient puis, ensembles, elles rejoignirent les garçons à la table des Gryffondor puis ils allèrent à la gare de Pré-au-lard pour monter dans le Poudlard express. Les vacances commençaient.

oO0Oo

Blaise marchait dans les couloirs de sa demeure pour aller dans la bibliothèque. Il voulait s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Ses parents étaient partit en mission et donc il se retrouvait seul. Il pourrait enfin réfléchir en toute tranquillité. Soudain la sonnette du manoir sonna. Il n'attendait personne… enfin plus ou moins. Mais il continua son chemin sachant très bien que son elfe Loka s'occuperait d'ouvrir à l'invité et qu'il viendrait lui dire qui c'était.

- Maitre, vous avez la visite de monsieur Malfoy, dit la petite voix de l'elfe alors qu'il venait d'apparaître devant lui.

- Fais le venir dans la bibliothèque et apporte nous des rafraichissements ensuite.

- Oui maitre, fit l'elfe en disparaissant après une courbette.

C'est ce que Blaise craignait plus que tout. La visite de Draco. Il avait mis plusieurs jours avant de venir mais voilà il était enfin là et il allait devoir l'affronter. Il rejoignit alors la fameuse bibliothèque et fit semblant d'être occupé en attendant l'arrivée du blond. Quand celui-ci entra Blaise se dirigea vers lui pour l'accueillir.

- Draco ça va ?

- Oui.

- Que me vaut ta visite ?

- J'avais besoin de te voir. Et tu sais pourquoi.

Blaise leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Maître voici vos boissons.

- Bien tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

- Bien maître.

Blaise se servit un verre et en servit un à Draco.

- Maintenant on peut parler, dit Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je vais être franc Blaise.

- Oui vas-y.

- Je sais que tu es gay.

Le silence qui envahit la pièce fut vite brisé par les rires de Blaise. Draco le regardait incrédule alors que son ami n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? demanda-t-il quand il réussit à calmer ses rires.

- J'ai réunit tous les indices depuis que tu as refusé de draguer Granger.

- Eh mec je ne suis pas gay je peux te l'assurer.

- Alors dit moi pourquoi refuses-tu la mission ?

- Parce que …, hésita Blaise.

oO0Oo

- Vous voulez qu'on aille braquer Gringotts, la banque la plus sure d'Angleterre et du monde sorcier mais vous êtes …, dit Ron.

- Malade ? Fou ? demanda Dumbledore. On me le dit souvent.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, répondit le rouquin en rougissant.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Donc vous pensez qu'un Horcruxe se trouve dans le coffre de Bellatrix ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet au grand soulagement de Ron.

- Je le pense…car c'est la Mangemort la plus fidèle. Lucius avait le journal alors pourquoi pas elle.

- Oui vous avez sans doute raison.

- Et comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? demanda Harry au directeur.

- Voilà le plan …

oO0Oo

Blaise tournait en rond dans se chambre. Il fixait ses mains où se trouvait une gourmette en argent. Il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ces deux derniers jours, depuis que Draco était partit. Il lisait et relisait la phrase qui était gravée à l'intérieur.

_« Les apparences ne sont jamais ce qu'elles sont. H ILY. »_

Cette simple phrase qui était pleine de sens lui fendait le cœur. Mais c'était trop tard.

- Par Merlin, dans quel pétrin me suis-je mis ?

oO0Oo

Hermione avançait tranquillement parmi la foule. Elle était à une grande soirée mondaine et observait le monde autour d'elle. Contrairement à elle, ces personnes étaient à l'aise. C'était leur monde. Un monde remplit de mondanité. Mais ce qui la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, c'était que ses personnes qui l'entouraient étaient toutes des Mangemorts. Oui Hermione était à la soirée que donnait Voldemort lui-même pour ses sous-fifres. C'était le plan de Dumbledore. Elle devait prendre l'apparence d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et d'aller prendre un cheveu de Bellatrix afin de prendre son apparence avant d'aller à Gringotts. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'inquiétait mais pour le moment l'espion de Dumbledore s'avérait avoir raison. Elle avait su passé inaperçue avec cette apparence. Voyant que personne n'avait comprit le subterfuge, elle prit de l'assurance et s'avança vers la Mangemort. Mais soudain, un rire bien connu lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et tomba sur Blaise. Son Blaise. Il était entouré de ses amis de Serpentards et avait l'air heureux. Il riait avec Parkinson et Bulstrode aux blagues de Malfoy et Nott. A cette vue son cœur se serra. La réalité était beaucoup trop réelle pour elle. Il était en présence de ses deux bourreaux et il riait. Et le pire c'était qu'il était à la même fête qu'elle mais lui était à découvert tandis qu'elle était sous polynectar. Il faisait partie de ce monde. Son petit ami faisait partit des méchants contre qui elle combattait. Elle tripota un petit moment le fin bracelet qu'il lui avait offert à Noël mais elle se força à reprendre pied. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans une foule de Mangemort prête à la tuer dès qu'elle serait repérée. Et puis ce cadeau était d'une autre réalité. Aujourd'hui elle avait une autre priorité : sa mission.

oO0Oo

- On a réussi ! je n'y crois pas ! s'écria Ron.

- Et sans trop d'embuche en plus, dit Hermione tout sourire devant Harry qui observait la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle posée sur la table devant eux.

- Tiens Harry c'est à toi que revient le droit de le détruire, fit Dumbledore en lui tendant l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

Harry prit l'épée et observa de nouveau l'objet maléfique. Il avait déjà fait ça avec le médaillon mais ça lui serrait les entrailles à chaque fois. Il sentait l'objet qui voulait prendre contact avec lui, et le manipuler mais sans écouter la petite voix qui s'insinuait dans son esprit, il laissa tomber l'épée sur la coupe. Une explosion retentit et la coupe paru comme fendue. L'Horcruxe était détruit.

oO0Oo

Blaise était à côté de Draco dans la grande salle du manoir Malfoy. Tout deux observait Voldemort en personne tourner en rond devant eux. Il était dans une colère noire et cela se ressentait dans la pièce. Les autres Mangemorts présents se faisaient les plus petits possibles. Surtout Bellatrix qui apparemment était la cause de cette colère. Les deux Serpentards ne savaient pas de quoi il en retournait et ils ne savaient pas non plus pourquoi ils avaient été appelé au près du Lord. Aucun des deux n'osaient interrompre les pensées de leur maître pour demander, car quand il était dans cet état, une mauvaise parole pouvait vous coûter la vie.

- J'ai entendu dire que votre dernière tentative a échoué, dit soudain Voldemort de sa voix doucereuse en se tournant vers eux.

- Oui, ils se sont réconciliés maître, répondit Draco.

- J'en ai eu la preuve, susurra-t-il en jetant un regard rapide vers Bellatrix. J'espère que vous avez un nouveau plan.

- Oui on avait mit en place un plan B qui a marché. On exécutera la fin du plan à la rentrée.

- Faites, mais vous avez intérêt à réussir cette fois, je ne veux plus d'échec.

- Oui maître, répondirent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	30. Chapter 30 : Le revers de la médaille

**Chapitre 30 : Le revers de la médaille**

Le paysage défilait comme un film en noir et blanc. La neige était toujours présente sur les collines et dans les prairies, le ciel noir au loin annonçait une tempête sur l'Ecosse. Lieu vers lequel le train rouge se dirigeait à toute allure. A son bord, des élèves étaient tranquillement en train de discuter entre eux, ravis de retrouver leur deuxième maison. Mais de son côté Hermione n'entendait rien de ce que disait ses meilleurs amis. Elle observait le paysage en silence. Elle ne voulait plus parler de ses vacances. Elle laissa donc Harry et Ron décrire leur aventure à Neville, Luna et Ginny. Cette dernière avait déjà entendu plein de fois ce récit mais elle souriait en voyant que son frère changeait à chaque fois un détail, et en voyant Harry lever les yeux au ciel en entendant son meilleur ami. Après quelques instants à les écouter, elle détourna la tête en direction d'Hermione assise en face d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa meilleure amie était si mélancolique de rentrer à Poudlard sachant qu'ils avaient vaincu encore une partie de Voldemort et qu'elle allait revoir son petit-ami. Elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elles. Elles parleraient en privé. Elle reporta donc son attention sur le reste du groupe toujours joyeux.

De son côté, Blaise était entouré de ses amis de Serpentard. Il observait le même paysage par la fenêtre. Il s'empêchait d'écouter Pansy parler avec les filles de cette soirée donnée par leur maitre. En tournant la tête il vit que Draco était aussi déconnecté que lui. Assis en face de lui, il fixait la vitre comme si elle n'existait pas. En voyant de plus près, il lui ressemblait par ses cernes sous les yeux et son air songeur et préoccupé. Draco dû sentir son regard car il se détourna de la fenêtre pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens. Ils savaient tous deux ce que pensait l'autre. Ils savaient à quel point cette nouvelle mission les rongeait. Car malgré le plan B, il fallait déjà penser au plan C et ainsi de suite. Les Gryffondors étaient des coriaces rien n'était sûr que ce que Blaise allait faire le soir même allait marcher. C'était surtout ça qui rongeait le Serpentard car la réussite de la mission, sa survie ainsi que celle du blond dépendait de lui, de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Tout reposait sur ses épaules. Il n'était pas courageux et il avait juste envie de fuir aussi loin que possible. Serpentard n'était pas sa maison pour rien même si parfois il en doutait. La ruse était une des qualités renommés des verts et argents et en ce moment, il lui fallait une ruse et pas qu'une petite. Mais voilà, il ne trouvait rien. Ce talent lui faisait défaut quand il en avait le plus besoin. Il était foutu. Il retourna au paysage noir et blanc pour ne plus voir ce regard qui avait tant confiance en lui.

oO0Oo

Hermione avançait derrière Harry et Ron au milieu de la grande salle pour rejoindre leur table. Elle s'y assit sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, toujours dans ses pensées.

- Bon sang Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis tout à l'heure, lui souffla à l'oreille la rouquine.

- Hein ? dit la brune en se retournant vers elle.

Ginny insista du regard pour lui éviter de répéter la question et ainsi d'attirer tous les curieux autour d'eux.

- Rien Ginny, tout va bien, dit Hermione en comprenant la question.

- Ne me ment pas.

- Plus tard, dit d'un ton sec la brune pour couper court à toutes conversations incongrues dans cet endroit.

Ginny ne se fâcha pas car elle comprenait donc elle hocha la tête avant de s'intégrer dans les discussions qui allaient bon train autour d'elles. Hermione retourna à ses pensées, à cette sensation de malaise qui la dévorait depuis quelques jours. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais après leur petite victoire sur Voldemort par la destruction de l'Horcruxe, elle avait un pressentiment que la chance pouvait tourner. Comme si chaque camp allait faire une avancée. C'était souvent le cas dans les guerres. Un camp avançait d'un pas, l'autre aussi. Les deux étaient prêt à s'entre tuer, sans reculer, prêt à défendre avec ferveur ses principes et ses valeurs. Alors Hermione attendait, depuis une petite semaine, le revers de la médaille. Mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis. Elle les voyait si heureux de cette réussite qu'elle ne voulait pas détruire leur moral avec sa moralité. Alors elle gardait tout en elle. Pour oublier tout cela elle écouta avec attention le professeur Dumbledore faire son discours de rentrée. Sentant des yeux poser sur elle avec insistance, elle tourna la tête dans leurs directions. Elle croisa le regard de Blaise, qui le détourna aussi sec. Elle eut juste le temps de voir, les sentiments de tristesse et d'amour dans ses yeux. Ce regard la perturba comme il lui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

- Il est beau ce bracelet. Tu l'as eu où ?

Hermione releva la tête vers Lavande qui regardait son poignet. Elle le regarda à son tour et s'aperçut qu'elle jouait avec comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle l'avait.

- Oui c'est un cadeau de mes parents.

- Oh !

- Je croyais que c'était de ta tante ? demanda Ron les sourcilles froncé.

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle allait devoir encore mentir sur la provenance de ce bracelet. Elle venait de faire une gourde et seul Ron pouvait retenir ce genre de détail sur elle. Elle en était certaine, il l'aimait toujours. C'est cela qui lui serrait le cœur.

- Oui en fait … ils se sont cotisés pour me l'offrir. C'est un très beau cadeau … alors … mes parents … ont demandé à ma tante de participer puisqu'elle … ne savait pas quoi m'offrir. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont pu m'offrir des livres en plus.

Le rouquin hocha la tête satisfait de la réponse mais l'hésitation dans la voix d'Hermione fit froncer les sourcils à sa sœur. Ginny sentait le mensonge à plein nez mais heureusement pour la brune, la rouquine était au courant de son secret. Il lui serait facile de lui expliquer la vérité. Que ce bracelet venait de l'homme qu'elle aimait et non de sa famille.

Blaise s'était assis entre Draco et Daphné. Il le regretta aussi sec quand sa voisine commença à essayer d'attirer l'attention de son voisin. Il savait que Draco avait passé la nuit avec elle lors de la soirée du maitre mais Blaise espérait qu'elle ne soit pas aussi conne pour espérer avoir plus du prince des Serpentards. Mais apparemment l'ainée des Greengrass avait bien l'intention de le reconquérir. Elle lui parlait tout en lui faisant les yeux doux. Blaise était mal à l'aise surtout quand Draco marcha dans son jeu pour mieux la remballer ensuite. Il avait juste envie de changer de place ou d'aller directement à son appartement. Il en avait marre de voir le visage de la Serpentard tout près de lui alors il essaya de regarder ailleurs mais ce fut une grave erreur car il tomba sur sa belle. Elle fixait le directeur avec attention comme si elle buvait ses paroles mais ses petites mimiques lui dit le contraire. Elle essayait juste de penser à autre chose. Il la connaissait tellement. Mais à quoi pensait-elle pour ne pas vouloir y penser. C'était quelque chose qui la contrariait ou l'angoissait car elle faisait souvent cela dans ses situations. Sachant cela, son cœur se serra. Ce soir elle le sera encore plus … Soudain elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il croisa ses beaux yeux brun l'espace d'une seconde puis détourna les siens aussi sec. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la fixait avec autant d'intensité pour qu'elle sente son regard posé sur elle. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se détester en ce moment …

oO0Oo

Hermione quitta la grande salle avec ses amis. Elle les accompagna un bout de chemin avant de les quitter pour rejoindre son appartement. Elle sentit Ginny la suivre donc elle s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers elle puis attendit que les garçons tournent au coin d'un couloir avant de parler.

- Oui Ginny ?

- Tu vas pouvoir me dire enfin ce qui te trotte dans la tête.

- Juste des mauvais pressentiments Ginny. Je n'aime pas me réjouir trop vite comme le font les garçons. Peut-être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil cela passera ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oui bien sur une bonne nuit de sommeil, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh Ginny tu es irréparable, répondit la brune en rougissant.

- Bon en tout cas tu oublies tout ça, on est à Poudlard maintenant il ne peut rien nous arriver.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, dit Hermione sans trop y croire.

- Oui j'ai toujours raison. Allez à demain ! dit-elle en partant dans le sens opposé.

- A demain.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait très bien que l'école était le lieu le plus protégé grâce à Dumbledore mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pouvait quand même se passer quelque chose. Elle avait participé à la fête que donnait Voldemort pour ses fidèles. Les autres membres de l'Ordre n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir. Beaucoup d'élèves de Serpentard appartenant à sa promotion et à la sixième année y étaient présent. Elle voyait encore leur fierté sur leur visage d'avoir été invité. Elle voyait le danger que cela pouvait avoir sur son camp. L'ennemi était dans l'enceinte du château et avec ça comme avantage, Voldemort pourrait entamer les lignes de défense du camp de la lumière. Mais bon elle avait un allié : Blaise. Ils s'aimaient et une partie d'elle espérait malgré tout qu'il changerait d'avis. Qu'il viendrait dans son camp pour empêcher une quelconque rupture mais la vision du Serpentard à cette soirée lui dit qu'il ne le ferait sûrement pas. Mais fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger pour rien. C'était sa nouvelle révolution de l'année. Finit Nott, et Voldemort. Elle serait forte et combattrait pour ses amis, sa famille et sa vie jusqu'au bout. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber tous ceux qui auraient besoin d'elle. C'est en pensant à ça qu'Hermione atteignit son appartement. Elle entra doucement et elle fut heureuse de voir Blaise. Il observait le paysage coléreux par la fenêtre. Puisqu'il n'avait pas réagit à son arrivé elle décida de l'observer en douce un instant. Même de dos elle le trouvait plus beau que jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer pendant ses deux semaines. Elle s'avança vers lui, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Coucou, dit-elle en l'encerclant de ses bras.

Hermione sentit Blaise se raidir. Mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle attendit qu'il parle. Simplement avait-il eu peur ? Elle l'entendit soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

- Granger.

- C'est Granger maintenant ? demanda-t-elle totalement surprise.

- Oui, dit-il froidement.

La Gryffondor le lâcha et recula de plusieurs pas. Choquée. Par la fenêtre, un éclair brisa la noirceur de la nuit. Cela reflétait tant l'instant présent. Hermione venait de se recevoir un coup de jus, un éclair. Blaise s'imaginait très bien le visage de la brune et il était content de ne pas le voir, il ne voulait pas faillir à sa tache. Il avait raison. Hermione était en plein combat intérieur. Son visage montrait toute l'incompréhension, la tristesse et aussi la colère que ce simple mot provoquait en elle quand il était ainsi prononcé par lui. Granger. Son nom de famille lui avait paru tellement honteux à cet instant. Elle qui en était si fière avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Pourquoi s'appelait-elle Granger ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle était totalement confuse à l'intérieur. Elle voulait se mettre face à lui et l'embrasser. Le forcer à lui dire le contraire mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

- C'est le moment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix distante, fallait qu'elle soit forte, elle se l'était promis.

- Oui. Je me suis bien amusé maintenant c'est finit.

Hermione venait de se prendre un coup de point en pleine poitrine. Elle avait le souffle coupé et resta sans voix. Son courage et sa force s'évapora comme eau au soleil. Ce qu'il venait de dire était encore pire que tout. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Son histoire avec lui n'était pas réelle ? Pourtant si. C'était comme dans un rêve mais c'était la réalité. Pour elle c'était plus que réelle mais pour lui ? Pensait-il vraiment ses paroles ? Elle s'était donnée à lui, et après deux semaines de séparation, il la jette avec ses paroles. Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle se sentait trahie même pire, elle se sentait rabaisser au rang de conquête. Et lui, qui lui tournait le dos comme s'il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Avait-il peur qu'elle déchiffre ses expressions sur son si beau visage ? Elle le connaissait. C'était forcément ça, il lui mentait, cela ne pouvait être autre chose. Mais pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Une lueur d'espoir avait réapparu dans son cœur, tout n'était pas perdu. Il jouait la comédie, elle en était sûre.

- Dit-le-moi en face et là je te croirais, dit-elle voulant plus de réponse à ses questions si nombreuses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Blaise ferma les yeux tout en soupirant. Quand il les rouvrit, son visage était devenu impassible, n'exprimant aucune émotion.

- Regarde-moi ! dit-elle en haussant la voix. Elle commençait à perdre son sang froid.

Il se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle fut choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Son assurance en prit un coup car elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, pas avec elle en tout cas. Comment pouvait-il être aussi impassible ? Même ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Cet homme n'avait rien avoir avec le Blaise qu'elle connaissait, avec celui qui était son petit-ami. Qui était cet homme là ? Elle n'était plus du tout sûr de le connaître celui-là.

- Dit-le, insista-t-elle dans un murmure.

Pour elle c'était comme une supplication. Elle le suppliait de lui dire le contraire. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait toujours. Que tout cela n'était qu'une malheureuse blague.

- Nous deux c'est finit. J'ai eu ce que je voulais donc maintenant ne m'approche plus.

Cette réplique fut cette fois-ci cinglante. Pour elle, c'était comme un poignard qui s'enfonçait profondément dans son corps jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Son cœur s'effritait jusqu'à tomber en miette. Hermione était désemparée. Son assurance avait totalement disparue et son espoir aussi. Tout cela était tellement réel qu'elle n'arrivait plus à croire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que tout ça n'était que mensonge. Elle ne discernait plus la réalité dans toute cette histoire. Est-ce que ses quatre derniers mois n'étaient qu'un rêve ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner après tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux ? Il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Elle se sentait trahie, abandonnée, honteuse. C'était finit. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient envolées avec sa propre estime. Comment avait-elle pu se donner à lui, se faire avoir ainsi. Elle n'avait été qu'une débutante sur ce coup là. C'était son ennemi, un serpent vicieux, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins même à coucher avec elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourtant elle le savait que ce jour arriverait. Mais … Mais elle pensait avoir plus de temps. Plus de temps à passer avec lui, à l'aimer, à se faire aimer. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste et dure avec elle. Après ce beau rêve éveillé, elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans une phase de deuil. Une tristesse sans nom venait d'envahir son cœur. Elle avait perdu quelqu'un, comme s'il venait de mourir, on venait de le lui arracher sans pitié. C'était le cas mais pourtant la personne était bien vivante, là devant elle, la fixant avec ses yeux inertes de touts sentiments. La mort avait envahit l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle espérait pouvoir gagner mais elle venait de perdre haut la main son combat contre elle. Elle pensait être plus forte que la mort mais non c'était toujours elle qui gagne … quoi qu'on fasse …

- Et puis sèche tes larmes, tu ne m'auras pas ainsi, claqua-t-il.

Le gout salé dans sa bouche, le gout des larmes, lui apparut enfin. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle était trop abasourdie pour ça mais une fois cette constatation faite, elle eut honte. Honte de pleurer devant lui … son ennemi …

- Les apparences sont parfois vraiment ce qu'elles sont, dit-elle en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Dans la pièce inhibée de toutes lumières, elle essaya de rester forte mais se fut peine perdue. Elle laissa donc sa peine et les ténèbres qui l'entouraient la submerger. Elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre et observa les torrents d'eau qui tombaient dehors. Cela reflétait exactement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait renoncé à les essuyer sachant qu'elles revenaient de plus belles à chaque fois. Les gouttelettes d'eau étaient vite remplacées par d'autre, sur sa peau comme sur la vitre. C'était un spectacle plein de bon sens. Cela montrait que personne n'était irremplaçable. On pouvait toujours être remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre et plus rapidement qu'on ne le croyait. Elle savait que c'était faux mais son cœur en miette ne pouvait penser autrement. Elle était tellement absorbée par la contemplation des goutes qui glissaient contre le verre qu'elle sursauta quand un éclair déchira le ciel sombre. Du coup elle cogna brutalement la table à côté d'elle et le vase qui y était posé tomba en mille morceaux sur le sol. Elle pleura de plus belle en voyant le résultat. Voir tous ses petits bouts de verre éparpillés à ses pieds lui fit mal. C'était l'exacte copie de son cœur en ce moment. Il était en pièce … brisé …

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	31. Chapter 31 : La vie continue malgré tout

Coucou !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Demain c'est mon anniversaire alors je vous fait ce cadeau ^^ Je vais essayer de mettre un autre chapitre aussi sur l'autre fiction "les complications du temps" pour ceux qui lisent. En tout cas ce chapitre est plutôt sombre pour nos héros comme vous pouvez vous en douter mais il est aussi plein de révélation ^^. il y a aussi un détail qui fera toute la différence pour la suite, on vera ceux qui le trouveront ^^.

Puis-je espérer une petite review comme cadeau car à ce moment de la fiction j'ai bien besoin de votre avis :)

**Réponse à la review de Leyla30028 :**

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça fait plaisir de les lires ^^ et donc voilà la patience récompenser avec ce chapitre. Je suis d'accord que je met du temps entre les chapitres mais tu l'as peut-être compris en lisant ma note. Je fais deux fictions en même temps. J'alterne pour les chapitres, une fois sur une fic, une fois sur l'autre. C'est pour cela que je met du temps entre mes publications mais faut pas vous vous inquiétez je suis toujours aussi motivé par cette fiction et je n'abandonnerais pas. C'est celle que je préfère ^^ Alors voilà j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres et qu'il sera à la hauteur de ta patience :) Merci encore pour la review et tes encouragements

**PUB:**

Voilà mon petit coin pub ^^. Pub dédié à ma béta Julia Erwelin. Elle a écrit deux OS qui ont un rapport direct avec ma fic et il y a du vrai dedans donc allez lire ^^

c'est les fic " Tu es un lâche Et tu le sais " et " Ton Destin Est Entre Ses Mains"

Voilà c'était des petit cadeau pour moi alors je vous fais partager car elle le mérite merci à elle

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : La vie continue malgré tout**

Une porte qui claque, le seul bruit qui résonne dans la pièce après ces paroles qui n'a de sens que pour lui.

« _Les apparences sont parfois vraiment ce qu'elles sont._»

Il ne pouvait plus bouger comme paralysé. La douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à émerger. Il se noyait dans sa peine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait fait, que les mots étaient sortit de sa bouche allant blesser directement sa lionne en plein cœur. Il avait vu son regard, ses beau yeux bruns exprimer tout sauf ce qu'il aimait tant chez elle : de la joie, de l'amour et de la tendresse. Non, ce qu'il avait vu l'avait blessé au point de vouloir revenir en arrière, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, qu'il ne voulait plus rompre. Il avait vu toute son incompréhension, toute sa tristesse, sa détresse puis sa colère. Il avait été un lâche, il avait voulu vivre. Il avait donc forcé ses lèvres à former les mots blessant, un à un. Des mots qui devaient faire fuir la Gryffondor, des mots qui étaient contre sa nature. Et cela avait marché, elle avait fuit. Il avait joué et il avait perdu. Maintenant que s'était fait, il se rendait compte par cette douleur au fond de lui, qu'il avait perdu bien plus que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. C'est toujours quand on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de la valeur qu'elle avait à nos yeux. Là, c'était carrément une partie de lui-même qu'il venait de perdre. On lui avait arraché sa moitié : Hermione. Ou plutôt il s'était infligé ça sans s'en rendre compte. Dans le camp de la nuit, la plupart des blessures venait de soi-même. C'est quand on allait contre ses principes et ses valeurs qu'on se blessait. Pour le moment, il n'avait jamais eu à tuer personne mais en rompant avec la Gryffondor, il venait de tuer une partie de lui-même, un meurtre pur et simple. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était responsable de sa propre douleur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce petit arrière goût qu'il avait dans la bouche provenait de la trahison. La trahison de son ex petite-amie. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle avait cru. Elle avait cru ses paroles et lui avait tourné le dos. Elle n'avait pas cru en leur amour et ça le blessait plus que tout. Il se sentait abandonné, seul … et par-dessus tout idiot …

Un bruit de verre brisé rompit le silence de la salle commune. Ce bruit résonna en lui jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Comme les bouts de verre étendu dans la chambre de la lionne, il était en milles morceaux. Cette révélation déclencha en lui, une vague d'émotion trop intense pour son corps. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant à flot le long de ses joues.

Blaise Zabini pleurait. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps …

oO0Oo

Hermione après avoir brisé le vase, tomba à genoux et essaya tant bien que mal de le réparer. Elle en oublia totalement qu'elle était une sorcière et que d'un coup de baguette magique, le vase aurait pu reprendre sa forme originelle. Non, à la place, elle essayait de coller deux morceaux entre eux avec ses petits doigts. C'était impératif pour elle, comme une question de vie ou de mort. Elle devait recoller les bouts de verre à tout prix. Comme elle n'y arrivait pas, elle paniquait. Les larmes augmentèrent et son souffle se fit erratique. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement. Elle avait toujours tout réussi dans sa vie. Elle était la meilleure dans presque tout. Mais là, elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? se demanda-t-elle. Son inconscient lui criait la réponse mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Car s'il avait raison cela voulait dire qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à réparer son cœur, qui souffrait tellement. C'est vrai. Pourquoi elle y arriverait si elle n'était pas capable de réparer un simple vase ?

Au bout d'une heure de combat contre elle-même, elle abandonna à bout de force. Elle ne voulait plus se battre. Elle était trop fatiguée, usée par la vie. Elle se coucha alors au milieu des morceaux de verre. Certains,] lui entaillaient la peau mais la douleur ne lui parvenait pas. Son corps souffrait déjà trop pour faire la différence, et pour savoir d'où elle provenait. Elle joua de longues heures avec le verre avant de s'endormir au petit matin, son esprit vide de toutes pensées.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain dans la Grande Salle, personne n'aperçut la Gryffondor. Ses amis préférèrent ne pas s'inquiéter car il était coutume pour Hermione de sauter des repas pour bosser ses devoirs. Mais Ginny ne put empêcher un mauvais pressentiment de l'envahir quand elle vit Blaise assis à la table des Serpentards. Généralement ils arrivaient ensemble ou presque et là non. Elle était la seule à savoir alors elle se tut mais elle enrageait. Une promesse était une promesse.

Justement ce dernier était à côté de Draco qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Blaise lui avait relaté la réussite de sa mission de la veille. Hermione Granger souffrait au point de pleurer. C'était le but recherché par le prince des verts et argents. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas là à la table des Gryffondors, était un plus pour sa fierté. Une petite vengeance pour l'humiliation qu'il avait subit. Il attendait avec impatience le cours de potion pour voir le vrai courage des rouges et ors. Pour Blaise, son absence était insupportable. Il culpabilisait car il avait réussi à détruire la femme courageuse du trio d'or de Poudlard. Et cela était la preuve de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, aussi sincère et pur qu'elle. Sa culpabilité était telle que la fissure de son âme s'agrandissait, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il l'aimait, il en avait la preuve par tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis la veille, mais maintenant qu'il le savait, il aurait préféré ne l'avoir jamais aimé. L'amour était synonyme de souffrance dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la faire souffrir, c'était le  
deal. Il aurait du la fuir comme tout bon Serpentard l'aurait fait, mais bien plus tôt que maintenant, bien avant d'avoir gouté à ses lèvres, à sa chaire, à son corps ... Le manque commençait à se faire ressentir. Il avait besoin d'elle mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était son interdit et il devait s'y tenir s'il voulait garder la vie …

Si seulement il s'était tut ce jour là. Il haïssait tant Draco Malfoy autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même …

« _C'est ce que Blaise craignait plus que tout. La visite de Draco. Il avait mit plusieurs jours avant de venir mais voilà il était enfin là et il allait devoir l'affronter. Il rejoignit alors la fameuse bibliothèque et fit semblant d'être occupé en attendant l'arrivé du blond. Quand celui-ci entra Blaise se dirigea vers lui pour l'accueillir._

- _Draco ça va ?_

- _Oui._

- _Que me vaut ta visite ?_

- _J'avais besoin de te voir. Et tu sais pourquoi._

_Blaise leva la main pour l'interrompre._

- _Maitre voici vos boissons._

- _Bien tu peux retourner à tes occupations._

- _Bien maître._

_Blaise se servit un verre et en servit un à Draco._

- _Maintenant on peut parler, dit Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?_

- _Je vais être franc Blaise._

- _Oui vas-y._

- _Je sais que tu es gay._

_Le silence qui envahit la pièce fut vite brisé par les rires de Blaise. Draco le regardait incrédule alors que son ami n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? demanda-t-il quand il réussit à calmer ses rires._

- _J'ai réunit tous les indices depuis que tu as refusé de draguer Granger._

- _Eh mec je ne suis pas gay je peux te l'assurer._

- _Alors dit moi pourquoi refuses-tu la mission ?_

- _Parce que …, hésita Blaise._

_Il lui fallait trouver une solution, une bonne excuse, et au plus vite. Il avait réfléchit pendant ses jours seul chez lui mais rien n'était venu, sauf une. Une excuse mais qui le mènerait directement dans les profondeurs d'un puits, en enfer, là où l'obscurité régnait comme seule maitresse._

- _Parce que je l'ai déjà faite, lâcha-t-il._

_Draco ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait peur de ne pas comprendre._

- _Déjà faite ? fut la seule question qui dépassa ses lèvres comme un murmure._

- _Oui, ne m'en veut pas. J'ai devancé tes envies, comme … un plan de secours à ton premier plan._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Je savais qu'il n'allait pas marcher. Tu m'en as assez voulu car j'étais pessimiste donc voilà j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le mieux._

- _Tu as fait quoi exactement ?_

- _Je l'ai séduite._

- _Et ?_

- _Et j'ai réussi. Elle m'appartient toute entière._

- _Tu es sûr de ça ?_

- _Oh oui plus que sûr, dit-il avec toute la bonne fois qu'il pouvait même si cela le brisait de dénoncer leur relation à Draco Malfoy._

- _C'est bien._

_Une phrase courte et simple qui signifiait beaucoup plus. Draco était fier de lui, et l'enviait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais maintenant qu'il tenait ses cartes en main, il savait exactement quoi faire. Il n'y avait plus de trouble l'empêchant d'avancer, l'eau était devenu limpide. Ça coulait de source. L'amour et les amitiés du camp de la lumière étaient ses cartes maitresses et il allait bientôt les poser et gagner._

- _Eh bien tu vas rompre._

- _Quoi ?_

_Blaise ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il imaginait devoir convaincre une Hermione à rejoindre son camp afin de briser le trio d'or, une bonne fois pour toute. Ou l'utiliser comme espionne mais là, il ne s'y attendait pas. Son plan venait de se retourner contre lui. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle te plait tant que ça ta Sang-de-Bourbe ? ricana Draco, bien plus heureux qu'avant de venir chez Blaise._

- _Non c'est un supplice de devoir l'embrasser ! C'est juste que, j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu l'utiliser à meilleure escient. La convertir à notre camp et la faire notre espionne. Le maitre serait content d'avoir un pion si bien placé non ?_

- _Notre mission est de les détruire pour qu'ils ne soient pas aptes à combattre le jour J. Alors à quoi nous servirait Granger en espionne ? Non tu vas rompre et la faire souffrir !_

- _Ok comme tu veux._

_Il retient la tristesse de paraître dans sa voix mais avec cet ordre, c'est lui qui était détruit et il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir._ »

oO0Oo

- Entrez, dit Rogue en ouvrant la porte des cachots.

Les Serpentards accompagnés des Gryffondors suivirent le professeur et s'installèrent à leurs tables usuelles. Cela fait, Rogue observa l'assemblée assise devant lui comme il le faisait en chaque début de cours. En s'arrêtant devant une chaise vide, il fronça les sourcils, cela n'était pas habituel. Mais il ne dit rien et commença son cours comme si de rien n'était. Un retard pouvait être possible. Il expliqua donc la potion sur laquelle ils allaient devoir tous travailler pendant les deux prochains cours. Après donc une bonne demi-heure, il s'interrogea vraiment.

- Où est miss Granger ?

Personne chez les lions ne répondit de peur de se voir enlever des points s'ils disaient qu'ils ne savaient pas. Eux même se posaient la question surtout Harry et Ron qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Sachant que ce n'était pas du genre de leur amie, le grand sourire collé sur le visage de Draco Malfoy ne présageait rien de bon.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Rogue se tourna vers les verts et argents, ou plutôt vers le préfet-en-chef.

- Mr Zabini, savez-vous quelque chose ?

- Non monsieur, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

Blaise ne mentait pas mais il savait ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué ce retard. Il se doutait de ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa lionne … ou plutôt son ex-lionne. Il en était responsable après tout. Il se força à garder un visage digne en repensant à la veille. Cela lui faisait mal de penser qu'elle l'aimait à ce point. Lui aussi aurait pu être dans le même état qu'elle. Mais le fait de vouloir garder la vie était bien plus fort que tout surtout maintenant …

- Bon commencer la potion dont les ingrédients sont inscrit au tableau, peut-être que miss Granger nous fera l'honneur de sa présence plus tard. En attendant, monsieur Londubat, je vous demanderais de ne pas faire exploser votre chaudron par votre incompétence.

Les serpents ricanèrent sans pour autant être interrompu par le professeur. Puis tous se mirent à la tache de la préparation de la potion.

- Mais où peut-elle bien être ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- Je ne sais pas Ron. On verra tout à l'heure, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment.

- Vous avez une question monsieur Potter ?

- Non monsieur, répondit l'intéressé en faisant l'innocent.

- Alors bosser !

Harry soupira de soulagement. Rogue ne lui avait pas enlevé des points mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance.

Deux heures plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas d'Hermione au tableau des présents. Les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, prêt à aller à leur cours suivant. Alors qu'il allait sortir du cachot, Harry se fit interpeler.

- Monsieur Potter !

- Oui monsieur ?

- Vous direz à miss Granger qu'elle sera en retenu toute la semaine pour avoir séché mon cours.

Harry ne répondit rien mais il enrageait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait sa meilleure amie mais il trouvait ça injuste qu'elle se fasse punir alors qu'elle n'était même pas là pour se défendre.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	32. Chapter 32 : Je vais me battre

**Chapitre 32 : « Je vais me battre … »**

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry regarda un instant Ron qui était aussi énervé que lui. Mais c'est l'inquiétude qui remportait sur tout le reste. Ou était leur amie ? Elle qui était pourtant en forme la veille. D'un hochement de la tête, les deux garçons pressèrent le pas vers le deuxième étage. Ils avaient besoin de voir Ginny. Celle-ci avait eut cours de Sortilège dans la salle qui serait la leur avec les Serdaigles dans le cours suivant. En chemin, ils virent la rouquine en grande conversation avec une autre Gryffondor.

Quand elle les vit, la dernière des Weasley se posa des questions. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son frère et l'homme qu'elle aimait avec les traits plissés par l'inquiétude. Etait-ce le fait qu'Hermione ne soit pas avec eux ? Où était-elle ? Elle qui était toujours avec eux entre les cours. Elle se tourna vers son amie, Lana Sweet, et lui demanda de partir devant. Elle hocha la tête et Ginny pu venir à la rencontre des deux Gryffondors.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle arriva à leur niveau.

- Justement on ne sait pas, répondit le brun.

- Comment ça ?

En entendant Harry, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Son mauvais pressentiment du matin refaisait surface avec violence.

- Elle n'est pas venue en potion ce matin et Rogue lui a mis une retenue tous les soirs de la semaine, dit Ron.

- Elle allait bien pourtant hier, ajouta Harry. Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi ?

- Non. Je l'ai vu au repas hier soir tout comme vous.

- Et Zabini qui ne l'a pas vu ce matin, marmonna Ron, c'est louche.

- Comment ça Zabini ? demanda Ginny qui paniquait à la prononciation du nom du petit-ami d'Hermione.

- Rogue lui a demandé s'il savait pourquoi elle n'était pas là et il a dit qu'il ne savait pas.

La rouquine hocha la tête. Elle trouvait cela louche. Pourquoi Zabini ne saurait-il pas où était Hermione ?

- On fait quoi alors ? On reprend les cours dans 15 minutes.

- Je vais voir à son appartement et vous, à l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais, décida Ginny en partant déjà dans la direction opposée.

Les garçons se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie en courant, renversant au passage quelques élèves malchanceux de se trouver sur leur passage. Arrivés devant le dispensaire de madame Pomfresh, ils reprirent leurs souffles. Tous les deux espéraient qu'elle ne soit pas là et que la sœur de Ron ait plus de chance qu'eux. Alors, c'est avec appréhension qu'ils poussèrent les larges portes de l'infirmerie. Ils s'avancèrent et virent qu'il y avait qu'un lit où les rideaux étaient tirés. Le cœur de Ron se serra. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave, pensa-t-il.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici jeunes hommes ?

La voix de l'infirmière les tira de leurs pensées et tous deux se tournèrent vers elle.

- On vient voir Hermione, dit Harry.

- Hermione Granger ? demanda Poppy avec un air surpris.

- Oui, acquiescèrent-ils.

- Mais elle n'est pas ici. Qui vous a dit cela ?

- Elle n'est pas venu en cours tout à l'heure alors on a pensé …

- Qu'elle était ici, finit-elle. Je vois mais je suis désolée messieurs, elle n'est pas ici. Dépêchez-vous de retourner en cours avant que la récréation ne se finisse.

- Oui madame, au revoir.

Une fois les portes refermées derrière eux, ils se regardèrent en silence. Chacun pouvait lire le soulagement sur leur visage. Ils retournèrent vers leur cours de sortilège en espérant que leur amie soit de nouveau présente.

oO0Oo

De son côté, Ginny courut vers l'appartement des préfets-en-chef. Une fois sur place, elle râla en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. Alors, elle toqua comme une folle sur le tableau qui l'empêchait de rentrer, lui tirant des exclamations. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle attendit quelques minutes où elle tournât en rond dans le couloir. Finalement, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte mais ce n'était pas Hermione. C'était Zabini qui ressortait après avoir changé ses affaires de cours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ?

- Je viens voir Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu peux entrer mais tu m'excuseras j'ai cours et je ne suis pas à l'heure.

Ginny hocha la tête et se recula pour le laisser passer. Tout en retenant le tableau, elle le regarda partir sans un regard en arrière. Elle l'avait sentit froid, distant. Ils n'étaient pas amis mais ils avaient un secret en commun alors pourquoi lui parler ainsi ? Elle laissa toutes ses questions de côté pour se concentrer de nouveau sur Hermione. Elle entra dans l'appartement. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé de la dernière fois mais une autre atmosphère y régnait sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle appela son amie mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle réitéra plusieurs fois son appel mais rien, juste le silence. Sur le moment elle eut un doute. Zabini lui disait qu'il ne savait pas où elle était alors…était-elle dehors ? Ils dormaient ensemble. Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir ? Surement était-elle sortie avant lui mais où pouvait-elle bien être ?

oO0Oo

Hermione se réveilla quand elle entendit des coups mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle était totalement amorphe comme si son cerveau était totalement déconnecté, il refusait d'obéir. Elle savait ce que représentaient ses bruits. Elle savait qu'elle devait se lever pour ouvrir à la personne toquant à sa porte mais elle resta là, allongée parmi les bouts de verre. De plus, elle ne voulait voir personne, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle avait besoin de temps car elle n'avait pas envie de faire semblant d'aller bien. Elle faisait semblant depuis le début de l'année et elle était trop fatiguée moralement pour continuer. C'est pourquoi son corps ne bougeait plus malgré ses entailles, malgré les coups à la porte. Elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, si les cours avaient commencé ou non mais elle s'en fichait. Dans cet état, la fille sérieuse avait disparu. Son cœur était toujours blessé. Il fallait que sa tristesse se transforme en colère pour qu'elle puisse se relever …

Après quelques minutes de silence dans la salle commune, elle entendit sa voix … Dur et froide comme la veille. La réalité la frappa à nouveau de plein fouet. Les larmes qui s'étaient taries recoulèrent de plus belle. Elle qui pensait ne plus en avoir après avoir passé la nuit à pleurer tout son soul. Oui, elle n'était pas encore prête à s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir de sa chambre et se mettre à pleurer dès qu'elle l'apercevrait. Il fallait que personne ne se doute de sa trahison, surtout pas ses amis. D'ailleurs qu'allait dire sa meilleure amie de tout ça ? Elle avait défendu Blaise malgré les doutes de la rouquine le concernant, malgré son camp. Est-ce qu'elle allait du coup lui tourner le dos à nouveau ?

A cette pensée, elle se replia sur elle-même en position fœtus, ignorant les nouvelles coupures que les morceaux de verre lui firent. Elle avait trop mal pour y seulement faire attention. Son cœur se serra quand elle entendit son nom. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle de Ginny. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit ainsi. Elle avait l'habitude de se montrer forte devant les autres mais pourtant malgré cette conviction, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière du sort de pétrification. Mais en même temps, tout au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui criait de se battre, de ne pas donner à Blaise ce qu'il voulait c'est-à-dire sa force et son courage et surtout qu'elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie. Quand elle était petite, un garçon s'était joué d'elle comme Blaise mais à l'époque elle n'avait que sept ans et c'était des gamineries. Cependant, elle en avait pleuré quand même, comme aujourd'hui. Le petit garçon en avait profité pour se moquer d'elle et avait insisté sur ses différences qui la marquaient déjà comme étant une sorcière. Des différences qui avaient fait celle qu'elle était devenue en entrant dans le monde de la magie. Blaise lui rappelait beaucoup ce petit garçon qu'elle avait tant haïs à l'époque. Il avait été son meilleur ami pourtant il l'avait abandonnée, rejetée, tout comme le Serpentard.

Mais Blaise n'était pas son meilleur ami, il était bien plus que ça … C'est ce qui faisait que sa douleur était énorme, pire que dans son enfance. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Sa colère était surtout dirigée contre elle. Elle, qui avait été si naïve, conne et … amoureuse. L'amour rend aveugle, c'est bien connu. Mais pourquoi devrait-elle s'en vouloir pour avoir aimer ? On ne pouvait pas choisir celui qu'on aimait, ou celui qu'on aimera. C'est l'amour qui nous choisit. En pensant à sa meilleure amie qui l'appelait dans la salle commune, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Ginny aimait Harry et c'était réciproque mais ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Son cas était bien moindre que le leur. Comment pouvait-elle s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Elle devait se montrer forte. Pour eux. Oui, elle ne devrait pas donner le plaisir à Blaise de gagner pour avoir blessé son ennemie. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimerait sans doute toujours mais il fallait qu'elle se relève et qu'elle affronte ses peurs, ses démons et celui qui venait de la trahir. Elle avait assez pleuré pour lui, qui n'en valait pas la peine …

Alors elle se releva en s'appuyant sur son bras.

- Aie !

Les bouts de verre venaient de lui couper la main. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue mais pas de tristesse ou même de douleur. Non, c'était une larme de joie. Elle était contente. Elle venait de ressentir autre chose que la douleur au cœur qui lui comprimait la poitrine. C'était le premier pas vers son rétablissement. Il sera long, très long, elle était faible à l'intérieur mais elle allait se battre. Elle en faisait la promesse pour ses amis, pour son camp, qui avaient besoin d'elle. Elle allait mettre sa carapace et cacher à tous sa nouvelle faiblesse : Blaise Zabini.

oO0Oo

- Aie !

Ginny se retourna d'un seul coup alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il y avait encore quelqu'un ici alors pourquoi Blaise aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas où était la Gryffondor ?

- Hermione ! appela-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je suis là Ginny, lui répondit son amie.

La rouquine courut vers la chambre d'Hermione. Quand elle entra dans la pièce le spectacle la surprit. Hermione était assise par terre au milieu de débris de verre dans un état lamentable. Elle regardait sa main coupée où du sang coulait. Sa main n'était qu'un petit reflet de toutes les coupures qui ornaient ses bras et son visage. Des énormes cernes avaient prit place sous ses yeux rougies par les larmes encore présentes. Ginny en était presque sûre, la Gryffondor n'avait surement pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit. Des traces de larme plus ancienne ornaient ses joues. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et cela la choqua profondément. Elle avait toujours vu Hermione comme une femme forte sur qui on pouvait se reposer dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle l'avait déjà vu triste bien sûr surtout quand son frère était sortie avec Lavande lors de l'année passé. Mais là, elle ne la reconnaissait plus, c'était bien pire que tout. Elle n'était pas seulement effondrée par un chagrin d'amour, non, elle était détruite …

- Hermione ! cria-t-elle en tombant à genoux près d'elle.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne pas m'inquiéter ! Mais tu as vu dans qu'elle état je te retrouve ! Tu loupes les cours et …

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non je viens de me réveiller.

- Il est dix heures Hermione. Tu as loupé ton cours de potion et si tu ne te dépêche pas tu louperas aussi celui de sortilège. Au faite, Rogue t'a mise en retenue toute la semaine.

- Saperlipopette ! dit-elle en tirant un sourire à Ginny grâce à son expression typiquement moldue.

Hermione se leva et une fois debout sur ses jambes, elle chancela. La dernière des Weasley l'a rattrapa et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'y assit et regarda tout autour d'elle.

- Ma baguette ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas de baguette. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Ginny d'un ton stricte.

- Non pas la peine, je vais très bien je t'assure. J'ai juste besoin de ma baguette pour guérir mes coupures. Je vais boire un peu de filtre de paix pour me sentir mieux et ça ira.

- J'accepte seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? décida-t-elle finalement devant les arguments de sa meilleure amie.

- Gin …, dit-elle comme une supplication.

- C'est Zabini c'est ça ? insista la rouquine.

Hermione ferma les yeux en entendant son prénom. Le nom qu'avait pour elle, l'amour interdit. Elle essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, ce qu'elle réussit à peu près. Mais elle ne pu empêcher une nouvelle larme de couler le long de sa joue se trahissant sur le sujet de sa peine.

- Il a fait quoi ce Serpentard ? cracha-t-elle comme si le nom de la maison des verts et argents était une insulte.

- Il a rompu.

- Oh …, réussit-elle à dire tellement elle était choqué. Je vais l'étriper et …, ajouta-t-elle une fois le choque passé.

- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça, précisa Hermione en montrant ses coupures.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ? Il t'a fait souffrir et je l'avais prévenu …

- Ginny …

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plait …

La rouquine la regarda un instant sans savoir quoi dire. L'image de sa meilleure amie quand elle était entrée dans la chambre la faisait bouillir de rage. Zabini lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais pourtant le mal était fait …

- … je vais me battre, finit-elle.

La Ginny était scotchée par la nouvelle détermination qu'animait son amie. Elle l'a retrouvait bien là. Elle n'était pas si détruite que ça …

* * *

Chapitre corigé par Julia Erwelin ^^


	33. Chapter 33 : Pour toi ou à cause de toi?

Coucou tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre mais tout d'abbord quelques réponse aux review du chapitre 32 des personnes à qui je ne peux pas répondre autrement ^^ (et je sais que ce message arrive quelques jour après la parution et donc celles à qui sont destiné les réponses ont peut-être déjà mais on sait jamais ^^

Réponse pour **Leyla30028** :

Non tu radotes pas en tout cas moi j'aime quand tu radotes ^^ xd contente que tu ais adoré car c'est le principale pour moi : que vous aimez :)

Réponse pour **PaulinaDragona** :

Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir d'avoir de nouvelle personne qui lisent et qui aime surtout ^^. Oui c'est un couple trés peu utilisé c'est ce qui m'a plus au début, c'était un challenge car on part de rien, vu qu'il n'existe presque pas de fic sur eux. Moi aussi je les aime c'est un couple trés spéciale mais beau ^^

Réponse pour **MlleNakatsume** :

Ta review me touche vraiment beaucoup. rare sont les lecteurs qui m'écrivent autant de compliment en une review. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire face à ça à part merci pour ce petit mot qui réconforte. Je suis trés heureuse que tu aimes cette fiction et surtout le fait que tu as l'impression de vivre l'histoire avec eux. C'est en quelque sorte le but de l'auteur, vous faire vivre des choses aussi bien que les personnages alors je suis contente d'avoir arriver pour toi ^^. Et donc de rien, cette histoire n'est pas encore finit alors tu aras encore le temps de l'aprécier :)

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : ****Pour toi ou à cause de toi ?**

- … je vais me battre, finit-elle.

La Ginny était scotchée par la nouvelle détermination qu'animait son amie. Elle l'a retrouvait bien là. Elle n'était pas si détruite que ça …

- Je vais me battre Ginny, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte qu'avant comme pour s'assurer qu'elle l'avait bien dit.

- Oh Hermione je suis si désolée pour toi, répondit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

La brune se laissa bercer quelques instants avant de s'éloigner pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir tout l'amour que sa meilleure amie avait pour elle, l'amour d'une sœur. Ginny Weasley était une amie des plus sincères et elle savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle.

- Merci, dit-elle soudainement.

- Merci ? Mais de quoi ? demanda la rouquine, surprise par ce petit mot.

- Merci d'être là pour moi malgré tout.

- C'est normal, je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Bon écoute, commença-t-elle tout en parcourant la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose, tu vas te soigner, prendre une bonne douche et courir à ton cours de sortilège et tu vas être la meilleure encore une fois. Accio baguette Hermione.

La baguette en bois de vigne, avec un nerf de cœur de dragon à l'intérieur, vola à travers la pièce jusqu'à Ginny. Celle-ci l'attrapa en vol avant de la tendre à Hermione.

- Ensuite tu rassureras tes deux amis et tu feras de ton mieux pour cacher cette peine ok ? continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de ce concentrer sur ses blessures qui se refermaient déjà une à une. Une fois cela fait, elle fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, tandis que Ginny restait dans la chambre. C'était normalement une bonne douche qu'elle aurait dû prendre mais elle n'arrivait pas à en profiter pleinement comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau seule, ses pensées vagabondaient sans qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que se soit. L'eau de la douche lui rappelait tant de souvenir, tous relié à Blaise ou à Nott. Elle se sentit vaciller sous la force des souvenirs. Elle s'appuya avec ses deux mains contre  
le mur de la douche pour reprendre son souffle qui avait été aussi coupé. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu ressentir à nouveau tout ça comme au premier  
jour. C'était la preuve qu'elle n'avait fait que les cacher tout au fond d'elle. La honte, le désarroi et la panique lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'effacer par l'eau les traces des mains de Nott sur son corps. Mais aujourd'hui, l'amour, le plaisir et la tendresse venait s'ajouter à ses anciens sentiments lorsque Blaise et elle avait prit une douche ensemble le lendemain de leur première et unique fois. Ce mélange d'émotion pas tout à fait ordinaire lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser pour y faire face. Qu'elle soit en colère contre Nott et les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait, était normale. Mais face à l'amour, le plaisir et la tendresse pouvait-elle ressentir la même chose ? Comment pouvait-elle mêler la haine à ce genre d'émotions ? La réponse était toute simple pourtant : Blaise l'avait trahit, et s'était joué d'elle. Il avait réussit à avoir le rat de bibliothèque dans son lit, elle, la sainte nitouche comme certains et certaines aimaient l'appeler. Mais du coup maintenant qu'elle savait que tout était faux, elle était dégoutée encore plus car les mains de Blaise se mêlaient à celles de Nott. Mais regrettait-elle ? Les sensations qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, qu'elle ressentait encore. Le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré avec douceur,tout leur amour qu'elle avait sentit entrer en communion, et ses trois petits mots ... Trois petits mots prononcés avec tant de tendresse, de force et d'honnêteté. Elle en avait frissonné de bonheur. Maintenant, elle frissonnait d'horreur. Elle avait fait sa première fois avec Blaise Zabini, son ennemi. Elle avait cru en son amour et toutes ses images qui défilaient dans sa tête ne cessaient de le lui confirmer. Elle était paniquée car elle y croyait encore malgré qu'elle sache la vérité. Comment avait-il fait pour être un si bon acteur ?

Elle était totalement perdu et au fond d'elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait perdu les seuls repères dont elle était sûre et ça la rendait folle. Elle était en colère car elle détestait être comme ça. C'était la faute de son homologue masculin, de Blaise Zabini. C'était à cause de lui tout ça. Elle commençait vraiment à le détester pour l'avoir rendu comme ça.

oO0Oo

De son côté, Blaise se dirigeait vers son cours de métamorphose, qui n'était pas loin de l'appartement. Bien sur, il avait déjà ses affaires dans son sac depuis le matin mais il avait voulu s'éloigner un moment du prince des Serpentards et de son air triomphant et heureux. Oui ils avaient réussi la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés mais à quel prix ? Son cœur était en pièce autant que celui de la Gryffondor. Ce jour là, il avait vite regretté d'avoir choisit sa chambre comme refuge. Un silence morne avait envahit l'appartement même la salle commune avait perdu de sa chaleur pourtant habituelle. C'était comme si les murs et le mobilier, témoin de leur rupture, avaient décidé de respecter leur douleur. Du coup, l'endroit ne faisait que rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il ne s'y sentait plus à sa place comme auparavant. A l'entrée de sa chambre, il en pu s'empêcher de se retourner et de fixer cette porte qui lui cachait la plus belle chose au monde, son amour. Il fit un pas, puis deux. Il avait juste envie de l'ouvrir et de courir prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Lui dire que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu était vrai et lui souffler des mots de réconfort à l'oreille mais non. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il tourna le dos à cette porte ayant un pouvoir de tentation trop fort pour lui. Il entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'y appuya et souffla pour évacuer toute la frustration qu'il éprouvait. Une larme, une seule, coula le long de sa joue. La seule qu'il s'autorisa. Il sera les points et les dents. Non il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas encore. Pourquoi était-il devenu comme ça ? Il n'aimait pas cette version de lui, surtout dans cette situation, et cela l'énervait. Il s'avança vers le lit, attrapa un coussin avant de le lancer de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout de la pièce. Oui il était énervé. Il fallait qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était avant. Avant tout ça. Avant toute cette histoire. Tout simplement, avant Hermione Granger. Mais le chemin serait dur pour revenir en arrière. Il avait trop changé.

- Mais Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il à voix basse d'un ton désespéré.

« _Pour elle …_ » souffla une voix dans sa tête …

- Non à cause d'elle, conclu-t-il en remettant son masque de froideur avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée ou des coups avait été frappé.

Il lui en voulait tant d'avoir détruit cet homme là, cet homme au masque …

oO0Oo

Hermione courait à en perdre haleine. Elle était en retard à son cours de sortilège. Une fois devant la porte, elle souffla un bon coup, se donna une contenance puis toqua. Elle entendit la petite voix du professeur Flitwick, lui dire d'entrer alors elle poussa la porte. Tous les élèves s'étaient retourné vers elle et avaient pour la plus part des yeux écarquillés. Oui Hermione Granger était en retard et même bien plus.

- Je suis désolé professeur, j'ai eu une panne de réveil.

- Bien rejoignez votre place miss Granger.

Elle s'avança vers le siège vide à côté de Harry.

- Bon, reprenons, dit le professeur pour attirer de nouveau l'attention des élèves sur lui au grand soulagement de la Gryffondor.

Elle sortit ses affaires que Ginny lui avait préparées pendant qu'elle était sous la douche. Deux paires d'yeux la fixait attentif au moindre détail susceptible de leur donner une explication. Harry et Ron étaient inquiets pour elle. Quand elle leva la tête et qu'elle croisa leurs regards, elle soupira. Jamais, ils ne lui laisseraient une minute pour souffler. Malgré leurs yeux suppliants et insistants, elle garda le silence. Elle devait se concentrer sur le cours car elle ne voulait pas prendre plus de retard qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

- Hermione, souffla le brun à côté d'elle.

- Plus tard Harry, lui répondit-elle tout en fixant le professeur qui donnait des explications.

Du coup, le silence régna autour du trio d'or pendant tout le cours. Même les deux garçons ne discutaient pas entre eux, trop occupé à donner un sens au comportement de leur amie. Hermione, elle, utilisait toutes ses forces pour réussir à suivre le cours même si en apparence cela ne se voyait pas. Elle répondait aux questions posées et réussissait la première les sorts comme à son habitude. Grâce à ça, le professeur Flitwick accorda une vingtaine de points à Gryffondor. Malgré ça, cela lui coutait énormément de ne pas penser à Blaise et à l'explication qu'elle donnerait à ses amis. Elle menait un dur combat intérieur. C'est pour ça qu'à la fin du cours la tête lui tournait légèrement. Elle trainait un peu pour se refaire des forces, suffisamment pour aller manger mais cela ne suffit pas. Son corps était  
épuisé, elle perdit l'équilibre une fois debout sur ses jambes. Les garçons se précipitèrent vers elle pour la rattraper.

- Hermione ça va ? demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, oui, c'est juste une baisse de tension. Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin. Allons-y.

Les deux Gryffondors hochèrent la tête et la suivirent sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle. Ils l'encadrèrent de peur qu'un nouveau malaise lui prenne.

- Hermione vas-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? interrogea Harry en rompant le silence.

- J'ai tout simplement eut une panne de réveil comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'est Ginny qui m'a réveillé.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Ron soupçonneux.

- Oui, que voudrais-tu qu'il se soit passé ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ce sourire n'était qu'à moitié faux car cela lui faisait plaisir que ses meilleurs amis s'inquiètent comme ça pour elle. De plus, il suffisait pour décontenancer Ron.

- Euh … je ne sais pas. Une embuscade de la part des Serpentards.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de faire de même à Harry.

Elle avait eu le cœur qui s'était serré à l'entente du nom de la maison adverse. Elle avait lutté pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer car sans le savoir Ron avait vu juste. C'était comme une embuscade. Faire comme si de rien n'était pour donner confiance à la victime et puis « Bam » la vérité éclate comme une claque en pleine figure. Et quand vous vous réveillez, on vous a dépouillé de tous vos biens. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle avait fait une bise aux deux garçons, pour cacher ses yeux qui  
étaient devenu humide. Ensuite, elle marcha d'un pas énergétique jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a voit ainsi. Devant l'entrée, un petit garçon de première ou de deuxième année vient lui tendre un parchemin. Elle le déplia et le lu tout en rejoignant sa place.

_Votre première retenue se fera ce soir à 20h dans notre salle de cours habituelle, _

veuillez être à l'heure cette fois.

_Severus Rogue._

Elle releva la tête vers la table des professeurs, cherchant le directeur des Serpentards. Quand elle le vit, celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête comme pour la saluer et pour confirmer les mots inscrit sur le papier. L'étincelle qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, lui fit comprendre qu'il savourait sa punition. Elle lui répondit de la même manière avant de s'assoir à la table des Gryffondors, dos à celle des verts et argents. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir, lui, le centre de son mal. Elle regarda  
son assiette et son ventre se souleva. Elle n'avait pas faim. Il fallait qu'elle mange pour retrouver des forces mais elle avait un nœud à l'estomac, comme souvent quand elle n'allait pas bien ou en période de stresse lorsqu'un examen approchait. Ce qu'il s'était passé hier avait chamboulé son corps en même temps que son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux pour souffler. Elle fallait qu'elle se détende. La Grande Salle ne l'a mettait pas à l'aise, elle avait juste envie de sortir d'ici. Pour commencer, elle prit son verre d'eau et le bu à petite gorgée et pour détourner l'attention d'elle et son assiette, elle entama une conversation avec Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre. La rousse ne fut pas dupe quand elle l'a vit prendre un bol de soupe et un fruit. Mais connaissant ses raisons, elle ne fit rien. A quoi bon forcer quelqu'un de manger lorsque celui-ci est en plein chagrin d'amour. Et puis la Gryffondor était une grande fille, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Du coup, elle se dépêcha de manger pour pouvoir lui servir d'excuse.

- Hermione tu viens avec moi, faut absolument que je te raconte un truc.

- Quel truc ? demandèrent les garçons tandis qu'Hermione la regardait avec un regard plein de reconnaissance.

- Des trucs de fille qui ne vous concerne pas, répliqua la jeune fille tout en entrainant la brune avec elle.

Celle-ci eut juste le temps de leur dire « à tout à l'heure » avant de la suivre. Une fois seules, loin de la Grande Salle et de son agitation, elles purent s'arrêter.

- Merci, dit-elle en un souffle.

- De rien mais il faut que tu manges Hermione, dit Ginny soucieuse.

- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas mais là je …

- Tu ne peux pas, je sais.

- Bon faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour bosser la potion qu'ils ont vu ce matin. On sait jamais ce qu'il va me faire faire ce soir.

- Ah oui c'est vrai … tes retenue. A plus et fais attention à toi.

- Oui, à toute, répondit la brune en se dirigeant vers l'antre de madame Pince.

Elle travailla comme une folle jusqu'à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le seul cours de l'après-midi. A la fin des deux heures d'étude, ils marchèrent un peu tous les trois.

- Je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

- Quoi ? Encore ? râla Ron.

- Eh oui, faut pas oublier que les ASPIC c'est dans …

- Six mois on sait, la coupa-t-il.

- Et puis il faut que je prépare le cours que j'ai loupé ce matin, on sait jamais ce que Rogue peut me demander de faire. Ne m'attendez pas ce soir, j'irais chercher un encas aux cuisines et j'irais directement à ma retenue.

- Tu es sur que …, commença Harry.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Une fois seule, Hermione soupira. Elle en avait marre de faire semblant que tout allait bien, marre de mentir à ses meilleurs amis. Elle n'irait pas chercher un encas aux cuisines, son estomac ne voulait toujours pas se dénouer. L'image de Blaise s'imposa à son esprit et son estomac se noua encore plus. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se torturer ainsi mais c'était dur. Elle secoua la tête pour éjecter les mauvaises pensées qui la torturait. Voilà aussi une des raisons pour laquelle, elle voulait bosser  
autant. Travailler, lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à sa vie compliqué, à son amour raté et à la guerre qui frappait toujours autant dehors. Elle appréciait quand elle était avec d'autres personnes, surtout Harry et Ron, car ils pouvaient aussi l'aider à oublier. C'était contradictoire, car dans un autre sens, elle ne supportait pas leur présence, leur bonheur et ses propres mensonges …

Après presque quatre heures de boulot intensif, elle quitta la bibliothèque puis rejoignit le cachot du professeur de potion.

- Bonjour professeur, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

- Bonjour miss, entrez. Pouvez-vous me dire en quel honneur vous avez loupé mon cours ce matin.

- J'ai eu une panne de réveil, je suis désolée. Tenez mon devoir qu'il fallait rendre.

- Très bien mais cela ne change rien pour vos retenues. Jusqu'à vendredi, je vous veux ici tous les soirs à la même heure.

- Bien professeur.

- Bon aujourd'hui, vous avez de la chance miss Granger. Aujourd'hui, madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de faire des potions pour remplir  
son stock. Vous allez m'aider.

Hermione sourie intérieurement car elle était contente. Cela lui permettrait de réviser les potions de soin et surtout d'oublier Blaise Zabini pendant au moins deux heures par jour …


	34. Chapter 34 :  Je pense que

**Chapitre 34 : « Je pense que … »**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux après une nuit plus que difficile, la réalité la frappa de nouveau. Dure, franche et surtout réelle. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pâlie par la fatigue. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle l'essuya vite fait avant de souffler un bon coup. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte, qu'elle garde courage, qu'elle soit une bonne Gryffondor. Elle prit à nouveau une grande inspiration pour bien faire évacuer la pression qui avait envahit son cœur, puis sortie de son lit. Elle prépara ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mais une fois la main sur la poigné de sa chambre, elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur, puis sa voix. Elle lâcha tout de suite la porte comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlée. Ce n'était pas courageux mais tant pis ? Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, pas maintenant. Et qui le saura de toute façon à part elle, et Pattenrond qui se câlinait à ses pieds ? Il voulait qu'elle ouvre la porte mais elle ne le voulait pas. En voyant ça, le chat commença à s'impatienter et gratta la porte de ses griffes.

- Chut ! chuchota-t-elle en se mettant à la hauteur du félin pour enlever ses pattes de la porte.

Celui-ci miaula de protestation mais il n'insista pas. A la place, il regarda sa maitresse, de son regard intelligent. Il lui disait: ouvre cette porte pour toi pas pour moi. Elle s'assit contre le bois en soupirant. Elle hallucinait en plus. Elle resta une bonne dizaine de minute à caresser son chat. Elle utilisait ce temps pour reprendre une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal. Le félin l'apaisait. Il n'était pas souvent là, partant régulièrement en vadrouille dans le château mais quand elle allait mal il était toujours là. A croire que Pattenrond sentait sa détresse comme il avait sentit pour Pettigrow et Sirius.

oO0Oo

Quand son réveil sonna, Blaise n'eut qu'une envie : se recoucher et ne jamais plus se réveiller. Dire adieu aux cours juste l'espace de quelques heures, d'une mâtinée. Dans un sens, il enviait Hermione d'avoir séché la veille. Quand cette pensée se forma dans son esprit, il s'en voulu. Il ne devait plus penser à elle. Et puis comment pouvait-il envier une Gryffondor ? C'est donc énervé, qu'il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se lava rapidement car il ne voulait pas la rencontrer. Quand il eut finit, il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour faire son sac de la journée. Mais il ne trouvait plus son livre de DCFM. Il réfléchissait où il pouvait bien être quand ...

-  
Eh mince ...

Il l'avait laissé dans la salle commune. Il ne voulait pas la voir et donc éviter d'aller dans les lieux qui leur étaient commun. Il se trouva donc bête de l'avoir oublié là. Il revêtit son masque de froideur tout en soufflant. Il ne voulait pas craquer, pas devant elle, ni devant personne d'ailleurs, mais elle ... Non, il ne craquerait pas. Il s'avança dans leur pièce, et retrouva son livre sans rencontrer Hermione à son plus grand soulagement. Mais au retour en voulant retrouver vite fait sa chambre protectrice, il trébucha contre le bureau du salon. Les livres de la Gryffondor, qu'elle avait aussi laissé là, s'écrasèrent au sol. Blaise jura en jetant de rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de la brune, tout en remettant les livres en place sur la table. A un moment, il remarqua un bout de papier parmi les livres. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel papier, c'était un bout de parchemin. En le prenant en main, il vit que c'était le sien, sa lettre. Celle qu'il lui avait donné pour son anniversaire il y a quatre moi. Elle l'avait gardé. Il commença à relire ce qu'il avait écrit. Des mots tendres, beaux et tellement vrai …

_Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !_

_J'espère que ce simple cadeau te plaira et qu'il pourra excuser toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dites hier au lieu de te souhaiter ton anniversaire et de te prendre dans mes bras, seul cadeau que j'aurais pu t'offrir. Je suis vraiment désolé et si tu veux bien encore de moi, j'accepte avec joie ton amitié qui m'est devenue indispensable maintenant. Tu es le seul rayon de soleil que mon univers ait rencontré jusqu'à présent. J'ai toujours eu si froid, alors j'ai envie d'être un peu égoïste et de penser aux conséquences plus tard._

_B._

Il les avait pensé ses mots et cela lui faisait mal de savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Ils avaient joué un jeu dangereux. En relisant ses mots avec du recul, il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient déjà liés alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Ce secret avait tout changé. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de la sauver ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il monte sur ses grands chevaux et qu'il coure à son secours ? Il n'en serait pas là. Là, en train d'éviter son homologue féminin, là en train de souffrir. Il vivait une vie tranquille avant tout ça … Mais non. Non, il avait bien fait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir pour ça car même si Nott était totalement saoul et qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça en temps normal, ça n'excusait rien à ce qu'il a fait.

_« On ne viole pas une femme, on fait tout pour qu'elle nous tombe dans les bras »_

Voilà ce que lui avait son père un jour et pour une fois il était d'accord avec lui.

Soudain des bruits de griffes contre une porte le firent revenir à la réalité. Cela devait être le chat de couleur fauve de la Gryffondor. Il remit vite le parchemin dans le livre et il reposa tout le reste en place.

- Chut, entendit-il comme un murmure alors qu'il se relevait.

Un miaulement fut la réponse de Pattenrond puis se fut le silence.

oO0Oo

Quand elle arriva devant la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeuné, elle s'empêcha de ne pas faire demi-tour. Elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il pouvait la regarder avec dédain et supériorité. Mais en tant que bonne Gryffondor et fille forte, elle avança la tête haute vers sa table en ne jetant aucun coup d'œil vers celle des verts et argents. Pourtant ceux-ci ne se privèrent pas de la siffler et de rire sur son passage. Des remarques déplacées sur son absence de la veille fusèrent aussi mais elle les ignora tous autant qu'ils étaient. Elle s'assit en face d'Harry et entre les deux Weasley, dos à ses ennemis. Ses trois là mangeaient déjà mais quand elle vit les plats autour de son assiette, elle ne pu se servir. Sa mésaventure du matin lui avait coupé l'appétit ou plutôt avait renforcé le poids qui lui nouait l'estomac. La vue d'un aliment la rendait nauséeuse tellement le nœud était solide. Son corps refusait qu'elle se nourrisse. Elle ne prit donc qu'un verre de jus de citrouille pour prendre un peu de force. Ses amis avaient remarqué mais n'osait rien dire.

- Tu ne manges pas ? lança quand même Harry qui s'inquiétait.

- Non je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je commence à stresser pour les ASPIC.

- Mais …

- C'est les ASPIC Harry ! le coupa-t-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit. C'est dans …

- Dans cinq mois, oui, on sait, mais cinq mois c'est long. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer d'ici là.

- Justement …

Elle s'arrêta en voyant la tête de son ami. Celui-ci pensait au fait qu'il y avait la guerre et qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir passer leur diplôme. Mais dans son regard quelque chose la choqua, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, peut-être du renoncement. Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il ne passerait jamais ses ASPIC ?

- Tu as raison mais c'est plus fort que moi, excuse-moi, ajouta-t-elle pour couper court à la conversation.

Harry hocha la tête. Il connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur et il savait que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter avec elle quand elle était dans cet état. Ginny et Ron avait assisté à cet échange sans rien dire mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Hermione avait honte de mentir ainsi surtout après avoir vu ce regard dans les yeux de l'élu. Elle voyait aussi celui un peu contrarié de son amie mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait fait exprès de s'emporter quand elle avait abordé sa passion : les cours. Elle n'en était pas fière mais vraiment pas. Elle les connaissait, elle savait que cette excuse allait marcher au moins pour un temps …

- On va en cours, c'est bientôt l'heure ? demanda-t-elle en se levant prête à quitter la Grande Salle sans attendre une réponse. Salut Ginny.

- Salut Hermione, à tout à l'heure.

Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'ils avaient une bonne demi-heure d'avance en botanique. Il allait le lui dire quand il vit qu'elle ne les attendait pas. Donc il se leva à son tour en entrainant Ron avec lui. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuné, il voulait leur parler de toute façon. Mais Ron n'était pas d'accord avec lui, il attrapa plusieurs petits pains avant d'enfin les suivre en courant.

- Hermione attend-nous ! dit Harry. On a encore le temps et puis il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

La brune s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Allez viens, dit-il en la dépassant.

Elle attendit un instant le rouquin, puis, ensembles, ils suivirent l'élu.

- De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Eh bien … je pense que …, commença-t-il gêné tout en jetant de petit coup d'œil vif autour de lui.

- Tu penses ? demanda Ron curieux lui aussi.

- En faite non, c'est rien laisser tomber.

- Non tu peux tout nous dire Harry, tu le sais ?  
dit Hermione.

- Oui, elle a raison, insista le rouquin.

- Mais en faite c'est sans importance, juste une idée absurde. Je vous assure, ajouta-t-il en voyant leur regard insistant.

- Ok, lâcha Hermione pour lui montrer qu'elle n'insistera plus.

C'est donc en silence qu'ils rejoignirent la serre numéro 3. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir abordé le sujet alors qu'il n'en était pas sur lui-même. Et puis s'ils savaient, jamais ils ne le laisseraient faire. Il connaissait l'issue finale de leur combat, de cette guerre. Il n'en était pas sur bien sûr, des doutes subsistaient dans son esprit mais il en était presque certain. Et s'il leur disait ça … jamais ils ne le croiraient. Non il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire comme ça : « Je pense que je suis un Horcruxe ». Non il ne le pouvait pas …

A la fin du cours, le professeur Chourave lui tendit un parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron curieux.

- Une convocation du professeur McGonagall.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la vieille chouette ? insista le rouquin.

- Ronald ! s'écria Hermione.

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu n'appelles pas professeur de cette façon ! C'est mal poli, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Le Harry en question ne sut pas quoi répondre en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis se tourner vers lui, attendant chacun qu'il prenne son camp. En voyant le regard de son amie, il préféra être d'accord avec elle.

- Euh … ouais.

- Ah tu vois ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron.

- Mais Harry l'appelle comme ça aussi, se justifia-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? demanda la brune en se retournant vers lui avec le même regard sévère.

- Oui … mais pas tout le temps je t'assure.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la tête déconfite d'Harry la fit rire. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle leur faisait peur. En voyant la tête de Ron qui était identique, elle rit de plus belle. Cela lui faisait du bien. Elle n'avait pas vraiment rit depuis un bon bout de temps et là cela lui permettait de lâcher la pression qu'elle avait accumulé depuis le matin. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter surtout quand elle voyait leurs têtes qui gardaient un air surpris et d'incompréhension.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes, dit-elle en rigolant pour leur expliquer.

Les garçons se regardèrent et se mirent à rire eux aussi. Chacun avait vu sa propre tête chez l'autre et ils comprenaient mieux l'hilarité de la Gryffondor.

Les élèves qui passaient à côté d'eux souriait de les voir si unis même dans leur fou rire. C'était un petit moment de bonheur pendant ses temps sombres. C'est donc tout joyeux qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours suivant. Mais le peu de bonne humeur qu'Hermione venait d'avoir disparut quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient DCFM avec les Serpentards. Elle les avait en face d'elle, trop tard pour reculer, alors elle agit comme le matin même. Elle se redressa un peu, sans trop faire sa fière puis ne regarda que ses amis rouges et or. Elle souriait toujours aux remarques de ses amis, qui étaient encore joyeux, mais avec moins d'entrain. Elle fit tout pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien, et ce qui l'aida, c'est qu'ainsi elle ne montrerait pas à ses ennemis ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle ignora donc les Serpentards et ne leur jeta aucuns regards mais si elle c'était retourné, elle aurait vu le regard blessé de son homologue masculin. Son ignorance et son semblant de bonne humeur le blessait bien plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il l'avait voulu, il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir à lui-même et s'en mordre les doigts. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de se défendre. Il la connaissait un minimum, c'était pour se protéger qu'elle l'ignorait et le fait que ça soit contre lui qu'elle ait à se défendre le touchait vraiment. Cela signifiait qu'elle l'aimait réellement. Sauf que c'était pour son lui intérieur, pas pour celui qu'il montrait aux autres. Et voilà, son esprit vagabondait là où il ne le devait pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était fatiguant de toujours se contrôler et de se détester pour ses échecs …

Hermione pensait la même chose, cela la fatiguait beaucoup de faire toujours attention à ce qu'elle faisait, où elle regardait et rester concentrée sur les paroles de ses amis. Elle préférait quand elle était en cours. C'était juste plus facile. Elle passa donc le reste de la journée à bosser au plus grand désespoir de Ron, entre les cours et la bibliothèque, elle loupa les repas, malgré les protestations d'Harry. Elle ne voyait pas le besoin d'aller dans la Grande Salle si ce n'était pas pour manger. A part inquiéter ses amis et penser à tout sauf ce qu'il fallait, cela ne servait à rien. Et quand elle se trouvait en présence de Serpentard ou plus particulièrement de Zabini et Malfoy, et qu'elle était seule, elle prenait un livre. Plongée dans les bouquins, elle ne les voyait pas et elle pensait à autre chose. Elle se trouvait bien lâche sur ce coup là, mais … elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle en avait besoin.

Après les deux heures de cours de l'après-midi, elle se sentit faible. Elle descendit alors aux cuisines pour prendre une boisson, et essaya de grignoter un morceau de pain. Elle prit son temps pour l'avaler et resta un petit moment entourée des elfes de maison qui s'affairaient déjà pour le repas du soir. Les garçons étaient à leur entrainement de Quidditch alors elle n'était pas pressée. Mais soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle se dépêcha donc de rejoindre son bureau. Elle se demandait pour quelles raisons exactement elle l'avait sollicité. Plusieurs hypothèses se formèrent dans sa tête et elle réussit ainsi à ne penser qu'à ça tout le long du chemin. Mais quand elle arriva dans le couloir, elle se prit une grande claque dans la figure en voyant arriver son homologue par le couloir en face du sien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à être convoquée ? Du coup, elle se sentit totalement perdu. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à une confrontation. Elle pensait avoir plus de temps même si c'était bien naïf de sa part de penser ça. Elle s'était presque arrêter de marcher sur le coup de l'émotion, mais elle se força de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle se força d'ignorer les sentiments qui l'envahissaient quand elle le voyait, quand elle voyait son si doux visage, ses yeux, sa bouche. Elle en était accro, elle le savait mais elle ne pensait pas à ce point là. Elle cru même voir la surprise, le doute, et du remord, peut-être même de l'amour, dans les yeux de Blaise quand il l'aperçut à son tour. Mais la seconde d'après ce n'était plus qu'un visage sans émotions. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais elle ne serait pas faible alors que lui, ne l'était pas. Elle serait forte …

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	35. Chapter 35 : L'amie du petit pote Potter

**Chapitre 35 : L'amie du petit pote Potter**

Il fut surprit de la voir là devant lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Et pourtant il aurait pu s'en douter. Il était Préfet-en-chef, oui, mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait son homologue féminin. Il y avait Hermione. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa totalement l'ampleur de ses actes. Il faisait tout pour l'éviter depuis la veille mais cela ne pouvait durer comme ça, ils devaient travailler ensemble. Ils seraient obligés de se faire face comme ils le faisaient maintenant. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait vraiment détruit quelque chose …

Chacun continua d'avancer l'un vers l'autre tout en se jaugeant du regard. La confiance n'était plus là, elle était totalement inexistante. Une fois devant la porte du bureau, ils restèrent là un moment à se regarder sans bouger. Blaise savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose de blessant, quelque chose qui ferait croire un peu plus à Hermione ce mensonge absurde. Il le devait mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était sans voix. Elle était trop près de lui et il en était subjugué et choqué. Subjugué par sa beauté, celle qui l'avait séduit. Choqué par la pâleur de son visage et ses yeux cernés. Il le voyait, elle s'abimait la santé, pour lui et pour toute cette histoire. Ça la rongeait de l'intérieur mais malgré ça, elle le regardait la tête haute, sans détourner le regard. Avec cette position, elle le provoquait.

_« Ose me dire quelque chose et tu verras »_

Voilà ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux quand il la voyait. Elle ressemblait un peu aux Serpentards, avec sa fierté et sa façon de mettre un masque pour cacher ses émotions. C'était un côté d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se croyait capable de lire en elle mais la connaissait-il vraiment ? Il connaissait son corps. Ses yeux bruns et ses regards expressifs. Ses fossettes qui rougissent. Ses lèvres qui font ses si beaux sourires. Ses cheveux qui sentent si bon. Son visage si doux quand elle le regardait. Ses formes généreuse qui …

Oui tout ça il connaissait mais son « elle » intérieur ? Lui avait-elle vraiment montré ? Est-ce que l'impression qu'il avait était fausse ? Pour lui, c'était une femme forte mais si fragile en cet instant. Faux ou pas, celui lui donnait juste envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Gênée par son regard insistant, Hermione toussota. Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se détester quand il avait ce genre de digression. Elle le rendait faible et il n'aimait pas ça, mais vraiment pas. Il se détourna brusquement vers la porte pour échapper à ses yeux si particuliers. La Gryffondor eut la même pensée et c'est donc ensemble qu'ils toquèrent au bureau du professeur de Métamorphose. Mais avant qu'ils puissent toucher le bois, leurs mains se frôlèrent. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Tout deux reculèrent d'un pas, brûlés par ce contact pourtant si doux et chaud mais surtout brûlés par leur souvenirs qui refaisaient surface.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! cracha-t-il pour cacher son trouble, il était vraiment énervé.

Hermione allait répondre quand le bureau s'ouvrit de lui-même. McGonagall se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, en les observant de son regard sévère.

- Entrez, dit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

La brune en profita pour s'y faufiler et s'éloigner de son ex petit-ami.

Une fois tous les deux assis, ils attendirent en silence que leur sous directrice veuille bien dire le pourquoi du comment de leur présence.

- Je vous ai convoqué, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, pour faire une petite mise au point sur vos responsabilités.

Hermione ne pu retenir un petit soupire de soulagement car toutes ses hypothèses, pire les unes que les autres, étaient fausses. Cela tira un sourire à la femme d'habitude très sérieuse.

- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal miss Granger, la rassura-t-elle.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et eut un pincement au cœur de laisser croire ça à son professeur préféré. Cette dame avait confiance en elle et Hermione avait l'impression de la trahir. Elle se sentait cerner. D'un côté elle voulait lui dire qu'elle se trompait. Mais de l'autre, si elle disait ça elle devrait aussi raconter l'histoire qu'elle avait vécue avec l'homme assis à ses côtés. Donc oui, elle n'avait rien fait de mal sauf aimer la mauvaise personne.

- Avez-vous rencontré des problèmes depuis le début de l'année ?

- Non professeur, quelques élèves hors de leur dortoir mais rien d'inhabituel, répondit Hermione.

- Ni au retour des vacances ?

- Non plus, nous n'avons rien remarqué d'insolite, pourquoi y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Blaise.

Hermione frissonna en attendant sa voix, cette voix sans reproche et sans haine. Elle lui manquait tant.

- Non monsieur Zabini, c'était juste pour me tenir au courant. Donc vous pouvez y aller sauf vous miss.

Cette fois-ci la brune sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Savait-elle quelque chose, pour qu'elle soit dans le besoin de discuter seule à seule avec elle ? Elle n'osa pas regarder le Serpentard de peur d'y voir de la menace dans son regard. Menace qu'elle savait être présente. Elle fixa alors sa directrice de maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte se refermer derrière l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Je tiens à vous féliciter miss Granger. Tous les professeurs et moi-même avons encore observé des progrès dans votre travail et avec cela une augmentation du nombre de point de notre maison alors je ne peux que vous féliciter.

- Merci professeur, je …

- Oui je sais mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, le poids doit être énorme. Vous êtes la meilleure amie de Harry Potter en plus d'être la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Vous avez un sacré courage pour tout mener de front comme vous le faite.

Ce fut trop pour Hermione d'entendre ça. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Minerva McGonagall avait toujours été son modèle et l'entendre lui faire des éloges alors qu'elle ne les méritait pas la touchait énormément. Elle devrait être contente mais elle ne l'était pas pleinement. Pourquoi était-elle sortie avec Blaise Zabini ? Pourquoi avait-elle tout gâché en faisant ça, même l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle ?

- Ne pleurez pas miss, je le pense vraiment.

- Justement …merci beaucoup professeur, ça me touche.

- Oui je vois ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire attendrit.

- Puis-je …? demanda la Gryffondor en montrant la porte.

- Bien sur, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire.

- A plus tard.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux puis quitta le bureau. Elle ne pleurait pas souvent mais là c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et qui nouait encore plus son estomac. C'était trop pour elle. Il y avait beaucoup trop de« trop ». Trop de bonheur, puis trop de malheur et de tristesse, et pour finir trop de mensonge. Aux yeux de tous, elle était elle, tout simplement Hermione, Hermione Granger pour toujours, la fille qui ne change pas. Mais au fond d'elle tout avait changé. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien du tout. Elle aimait une personne qu'il ne fallait pas et qui ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle mentait à longueur de journée, sur sa vie ainsi que sur sa santé. Tout ça la touchait beaucoup trop. Sa mère, lui aurait dit que c'était la maladie d'amour. L'amour était censé rendre heureux pas malheureux, lui aurait-elle répondu malgré qu'elle n'avait plus dix ans. Elle avait dix-sept ans, elle savait que la vie était fausse et que tout ne correspondait pas à ce qu'on imaginait avant, dans nos rêve de petite fille. La guerre lui avait montré la monstruosité que pouvait avoir la vie envers les Hommes. Oui tout avait changé même si personne ne le voyait. Tout le monde avait changé.

Elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque quand une ombre lui barra le chemin. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite Blaise dans l'obscurité du couloir. Mais quand elle vit ses traits singuliers, elle sursauta et recula le plus possible.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Hermione le regarda sans répondre. Elle n'allait pas lui avouer que oui elle avait bien eut peur de lui. Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il continua.

- Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

- Oh monsieur Zabini a peur de ce que je pourrais dire ? Ça t'embêterait bien que je dise quelque chose, dit-elle d'un ton hautain en se rapprochant de lui.

- Ne fais pas ta maligne. Ça nous ferait du tord à tous les deux.

- Ah parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour me protéger, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille, cracha-t-elle doucement tout en s'approchant encore plus de lui. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai une retenue à préparer, ajouta-t-elle en le contournant comme s'il n'était plus là.

Blaise la regarda s'éloigner en se sentant totalement impuissant. Il détestait qu'elle lui parle ainsi. C'était le cas pour tout le monde mais elle, il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu pour de bon, qu'elle le détestait. Ça lui faisait mal. Mais lui ? Ne la détestait-il pas ? C'était un juste retour des choses. Il le méritait, il l'avait voulu.

oO0Oo

En revenant de sa retenue, Hermione se coucha sur son lit, prête à s'endormir toute habillée. Cette journée l'avait vidé bien plus que d'habitude. Elle était à bout de force. Des pas dans la salle commune ainsi que le son caractéristique du tableau de l'entrée lui rappelèrent ses responsabilités. Elle avait encore sa ronde à faire. Elle se releva à contrecœur et partie faire son rôle de Préfète-en-chef. Elle marcha dans les couloirs de l'école sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Seule sa discrétion habituelle lui permit de mettre la main sur deux Poufsouffles qui avaient osé enfreindre le règlement en dépassant le couvre-feu. Autrement, ses pensées l'envahissaient et elle se battait pour les maintenir éloignées. Seule la nuit, dans le château, ne lui rappelait pas de bon souvenir. Du coup, au moindre bruit, elle sursautait alors que ce n'était qu'un tableau qui bougeait ou qui ronflait un peu trop fort. Elle avait prit l'habitude d'avoir Blaise à ses côtés, alors reprendre ses rondes toute seule ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Elle entendait encore les rires de Crabbe et Goyle alors que … Non. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Elle était seule d'accord mais il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Mais était-ce idiot de vouloir le Serpentard à ses côtés ? Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse et l'heure de la fin de sa ronde approchait enfin. Elle regarda enfin ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était loin, totalement à l'opposé de son appartement. Pour rentrer dormir, elle devait traverser tout le château en sens inverse. Elle fit demi-tour mais elle décida de prendre un raccourci pour aller plus vite sauf qu'elle n'en connaissait pas beaucoup. Elle était au septième étage pas très loin du tableau de la grosse Dame. Elle se souvint que les garçons lui avaient parlé d'un passage derrière une tapisserie tout près de là où elle était, quand ils avaient trouvé Ginny en train d'embrasser Dean Thomas l'année passée. Elle trouva la tapisserie assez facilement et en un rien de temps elle se retrouva au deuxième étage. Son étage. Du coup, elle n'était plus tellement pressée, vu qu'elle était bientôt arrivée, alors elle marcha tranquillement.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? dit une voix espiègle dans son dos.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, volant dans les airs. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard était devant elle.

- Oh mais c'est miss dents de lapin.

- Bonjour Peeves, répondit-elle poliment.

- Tu crois me flatter comme ça ?

- Euh … non, pas du tout.

- Car si c'est ça, c'est raté, dit-il avec un grand sourire avant d'ajouter : ELEVE HORS DU DORTOIR ! ELEVE HORS DU DORTOIR !

- Peeves arrête, je suis Hermione Granger !

- Oui je sais qui tu es. L'amie du petit pote Potter !

- Je suis préfète-en-chef !

- Et alors ? ELEVE HORS DU DORTOIR !

- Je viens de finir ma ronde, je rentrais à mon appartement.

- En utilisant un passage secret ?

- Bah oui, pour aller plus vite.

- C'est ça. ELEVE HORS DU DORTOIR !

Cela énerva beaucoup la Gryffondor qu'il ne veuille pas l'écouter et sa tête lui tournait. Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour se maintenir droite afin d'avoir une certaine contenance. Elle venait de se souvenir ce qu'avait dit Percy lors de son arrivée à Poudlard en première année. Elle avait la même place que lui aujourd'hui.

- Peeves ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite je vais prévenir le Baron Sanglant.

Le fantôme s'arrêta tout de suite de crier et s'immobilisa dans un de ses loopings. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle le regard suspicieux.

- Tu es une Gryffondor pourquoi t'écouterait-il ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis préfète-en-chef.

Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre ainsi que des miaulements. Rusard arrivait accompagné de miss Teigne comme toujours. Dans la panique, elle avait rompu le contact visuel avec l'esprit frappeur et celui-ci s'éloigna un peu avec un sourire plus que malveillant.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Mais …

- Pourquoi serais-tu inquiète si tu étais dans ton droit ? ELEVE HORS DU DORTOIR !

Hermione soupira, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le raisonner et puis maintenant que le concierge était averti par les cris, elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie, car lui non plus ne la croirait pas et il l'emmènerait voir le professeur McGonagall. Elle ne voulait pas la déranger à cette heure-ci pour rien, elle décida alors de courir en sens inverse. Son appartement n'était plus très loin. Elle entendait au loin Peeves chanter une chanson absurde comme à chaque fois.

_Elle court se cacher « dent de lapin ».  
Ce n'est pas très malin,  
car Peevy sait tout de ses déplacements clandestins._

Heureusement, au bout d'un moment elle n'entendit plus rien, personne ne l'avait suivit. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de courir. Elle était tellement énervée que courir lui faisait du bien. Le tableau de son appartement apparu devant elle et elle ralentit enfin le pas. Elle marcha les quelques mètres totalement essoufflée. Elle se tint au mur pour reprendre son souffle, afin de dire le mot de passe. Mais elle ne pu le dire. Son esprit se fit soudain lourd, sa tête lui tourna puis elle finit par s'écrouler au sol, évanouie.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	36. Chapter 36 : Oh par Merlin !

coucou tout le monde !

voici un chapitre assez mouvementer pour notre Hermione, il y a une révélation qui va chambouler sa vie ça soyez en sure

allez bonne lecture !

**réponse au review:**

- de Emma-des-iles-974 : Merci beaucoup pour cette petite review qui fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Oh par Merlin !**

Ginny se dirigeait vers les appartements des préfets-en-chef. Elle s'inquiétait pour son amie et elle voulait la voir seule à seule avant le repas dans la Grande Salle. Déjà la veille au soir elle voulait discuter et essayer de la raisonner mais la lionne avait eu la réunion chez McGonagall, sa retenue avec Rogue puis sa ronde. Elle était trop occupée pour qu'elle réussisse à lui parler tranquillement. Mais la rouquine n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'Hermione faisait tout pour être occupée. Elle bossait d'arrache pied pour oublier et surtout pour ne pas y penser. Elle ne savait pas quel amour reliait la Gryffondor au Serpentard mais si c'était le même que celui qui la reliait à Harry, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait sa souffrance et son besoin de vouloir faire taire cette voix qui lui rappelait sans cesse cet amour inconditionnel et fort. Elle saisissait le fait qu'elle veuille l'éviter, surtout dans sa situation. Elle et Harry était amis à la base et donc elle faisait tout pour être à ses côtés, pour profiter de son odeur, de ses blagues et de son sourire. Mais Zabini et Hermione étaient ennemis, dans deux camp différents donc il fallait à tout prix qu'ils s'évitent, que la préfète s'éloigne sinon elle souffrirait encore plus. Elle comprenait tout ça mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi malgré tout elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser que son Hermione était partie ? Oui, elle allait se battre, elle le lui avait dit. Cependant, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'affronter totalement son bourreau. Malgré tout, elle avait changée et ça lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur de ne plus réussir à la déchiffrer, peur qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle. Cependant ce n'est pas elle qui s'éloignerait cette fois-ci. Non, elle ne referait plus la même erreur. Surtout qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi elle avait changé. Son amie ne lui cachait plus rien et ça la rassurait. Hermione lui avait accordé sa confiance donc elle serait là pour elle et elle ne la décevrait pas. C'était une promesse silencieuse qu'elle se faisait à elle-même …

Elle continua son chemin vers l'appartement avec la bonne résolution de convaincre Hermione de manger au moins un croissant en plus de son jus de citrouille. Si elle continuait ainsi cela allait détruire son corps et ça elle ne la laisserait pas faire. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne mangeait plus et pourtant ce n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire était qu'elle accumulait ça avec le travail. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas et les deux n'étaient pas bons du tout … Soudain tout s'écroula autour d'elle. Le corps d'Hermione était là, allongé sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Hermione !

La rouquine se jeta sur le corps inerte de la Gryffondor. Elle la secoua tout en criant son nom mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Alors Ginny mit ses doigts autour de son poignet et, à son plus grand soulagement, sentit un pouls. Lent mais bien présent. Elle l'observa de plus près et elle ne vit aucune blessure sérieuse, elle pouvait donc la déplacer. Elle se releva pour reprendre contenance et se concentrer. Il fallait l'emmener à l'infirmerie au plus vite et la meilleure solution était le premier sort qu'on apprenait en entrant dans l'école. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Elle s'apprêtait à prononcer la formule quand le tableau sur sa gauche s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Zabini.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ! Retournez dans votre …

Il se tut quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Ginny vit la peur envahir son regard. La peur, l'inquiétude. Il était horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Sur le moment, le doute s'installa dans son esprit. Le comportement du Serpentard lui paraissait totalement inapproprié vu la situation. Il avait couché avec elle. Il lui avait faire croire qu'il l'aimait pour ensuite la jeter comme un vieux chaudron inutilisable. Comment pouvait-elle voir ça dans ses yeux après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? C'était de sa faute si elle était là, inconsciente sur le sol. Comment pouvait-il ?

Une rage envahit son cœur, et elle faillit exploser quand les yeux du préfet-en-chef se posèrent sur elle. Ils étaient tout aussi inexpressifs que depuis la rentrée. Mais elle regarda son amie et elle réussit à se contrôler. La santé d'Hermione était prioritaire sur une dispute entres adolescents.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le corps frêle de la brune.

Elle ne regarda plus le Serpentard mais elle redressa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle au moins était digne de son amie. Foutue fierté mais elle ne pouvait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse devant cet homme qui était leur ennemi quoi qu'il se soit passé …

Pour Blaise, l'attitude de la rouquine le blessa mais elle avait raison. Il ne méritait pas Hermione. Vu ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne la méritait vraiment pas. Il méritait juste sa colère et sa haine. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il était responsable de son état et il s'en voulait pour ça. C'est Draco qui, par contre, serait content de savoir ça. Leur plan marchait à merveille. Il rentra dans l'appartement, prit ses affaires de cours puis descendit les étages pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Draco était déjà installé à la table des Serpentards alors il se dirigea vers lui. Ils mangèrent en silence puis quand le blond eut finit, Blaise lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie. Il hocha la tête de consentement et tout deux quittèrent la salle bruyante. Ils se dirigèrent vers la serre numéro un, où ils avaient un cours de botanique avec les Serdaigles.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi.

- Quels sont-elles ? demanda Draco d'un ton distant.

- Granger est à l'infirmerie. Elle a fait un malaise hier soir. Notre plan marche.

- C'est bien, dit-il du même ton.

- Quoi c'est tout ? s'exclama Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je te dis que notre plan marche, que grâce à moi la Sang-de-Bourbe est à l'infirmerie et c'est tout ce que tu dis. A croire que tu t'en fiches !

- Tu es sûre que c'est grâce à toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu as vu sa tête ? Elle ne mange plus, elle ne fait que bosser, c'est pour m'oublier.

- Tu la connais bien on dirait.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda Blaise pour cacher la surprise que provoquait sa réponse. J'ai dû la supporter pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, tu as oublié ? J'ai pu l'observer, donc oui je sais comment elle fonctionne. Il faut connaitre ses amis et encore plus ses ennemis Draco, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Le prince des Serpentards ne répondit pas à cette question rhétorique. Il observa plutôt Blaise. Pourquoi s'emportait-il ? La Sang-de-Bourbe était à l'infirmerie, c'était bien, mais le plan n'était pas finit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne du trio d'atteinte et puis elle pouvait se remettre rapidement. Il fallait que ce soit sur du long terme …

- De plus elle ne dira rien à personne. J'ai mis les points sur les « i » et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas suicidaire. Elle a trop peur de se faire rejeter. Donc il y a bien un secret qui plane sur le trio. De plus, son état de santé se dégrade, ajouta Blaise pour calmer le jeu.

Il savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait laissé l'inquiétude le contrôler et il avait passé ses nerfs sur la première personne venu c'est-à-dire Draco Malfoy. La seule personne à qui il ne fallait pas faire ça si vous vouliez passer inaperçu, quand vous avez un secret à cacher.

- Ok maintenant faut s'attaquer aux deux autres, répondit le blond avec le même ton distant qu'avant.

oO0Oo

Ginny se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, elle venait de manger le repas de midi dans la Grande Salle avec des amies à elle. Comme elle avait du temps libre avant les cours de l'après-midi, elle s'était promis de retourner la voir. Madame Pomfresh l'avait empêché de rester le matin même quand elle avait emmené Hermione toujours inconsciente. Elle avait dû suivre les cours comme si de rien n'était, sans pour autant réussir à mémoriser quoi que se soit. Elle était trop préoccupée et maintenant qu'Hermione avait reçu les bons soins de l'infirmière, elle espérait par-dessus tout la voir réveillée. Pour se rassurer et pour rassurer les garçons qui allaient venir la voir plus tard.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle poussa les grandes portes du dispensaire. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit sa meilleure amie les yeux clos. Une grande déception mêlée de peur l'envahit. L'infirmière était toujours à son chevet en train de faire tel ou tel soin. La situation était-elle plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle se faufila en silence jusqu'au lit où reposait la Gryffondor. Elle avait peur de déranger, elle resta donc un peu à l'écart pour les observer. Son amie avait l'air si paisible, ses traits étaient détendus. Elle n'avait plus vu ce visage depuis un bon moment, pensa-t-elle.

- Elle dort miss Weasley, ne vous inquiétez plus, dit Poppy. Je ne fais que vérifier ses constantes.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle était vraiment soulagée. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films. Toute cette histoire lui montait à la tête. A chaque instant, elle avait peur que son amie se fasse attaquer par les Serpentards et apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Une partie d'elle savait pourtant que jamais les serpents auxquels elle pensait ne se rabaisserait à l'attaquer ainsi. Les mots étaient le pouvoir de Draco Malfoy et de Blaise Zabini …

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit alors que madame Pomfresh s'en retournait dans son bureau. Elle fixa son amie pendant quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle commençait à s'agiter. Hermione se réveillait enfin. La rousse attendit encore un petit moment avant de pouvoir voir les yeux brun de la Gryffondor. Elle lui sourit.

- Hé, murmura la brune en lui rendant son sourire.

- Attend je vais t'aider, lui répondit Ginny en voyant qu'elle essayait de s'assoir.

Elle tapota les coussins pour qu'ils soient plus confortables puis rejoignit son siège.

- Ça va mieux, demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Oui, dit Hermione tout en regardant la pièce autour d'elle.

Elle poussa un petit soupire avant de regarder à nouveau son amie.

- Tu n'aurais pas du m'emmener ici Ginny …

- Et j'aurais du faire quoi ? Tu peux me le dire hein ? Tu voulais que je te laisse périr sur le sol froid du couloir ne sachant même pas comment tu allais ! C'est ça que tu voulais ? Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté pour une fois !

La brune reçu sa colère de plein fouet, et regretta de suite ses paroles. Cela se voyait que son amie avait été inquiète pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait du ressentir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été à sa place ? Surement la même chose …

Elle avait vraiment été stupide sur ce coup là, pire que Ron et son habituel manque de tact. Il fallait qu'elle la remercie plutôt d'avoir été à ses côtés jusque là.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça … ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix regrettant d'avoir crié sur son amie alors que celle-ci était malade.

- Je suis désolée Gin, je ne voulais pas dire ça … Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Ginny se radoucit et lui sourit timidement, ce qui soulagea l'ainée.

- Les garçons viendront plus tard.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- On peut être rien que toutes les deux, ça faisait un petit moment.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça la cadette des Weasley.

Un silence gênant suivit cette petite discussion. Les deux filles savaient pourquoi. Toutes deux avaient peur d'aborder le sujet presque tabou depuis quelques jours. Le sujet qui avait mené Hermione à l'infirmerie, Ginny en était sûre.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs tu sais ? se lança la rouquine.

- Je sais mais …

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre interrompit la Gryffondor. C'était madame Pomfresh qui revenait une feuille entre les mains. Surement des résultats d'analyses. Elle se dirigea vers les deux filles, un trait barrant son front. Quelque chose clochait, toutes deux le sentaient.

- Pouvez-vous sortir miss Weasley. Il faut que je parle à miss Granger.

- Bien sur, répondit-elle en se levant pour partir, malgré la frustration qui se voyait sur son visage.

- Non ! Elle peut rester.

- Vous êtes sure ? insista l'adulte.

- Oui, je veux qu'elle reste.

- Comme vous voulez, accepta-t-elle.

Hermione avait peur de ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer et elle ne voulait pas être seule. C'est donc soulagée, qu'elle vit sa meilleure amie se rassoir à ses côtés.

- Donc Miss j'ai vos résultats d'examen.

- Ah oui ? Ce n'était rien de grave ?

- Eh bien ce n'est pas un malaise bénin que vous avez eu.

- Comment ça ?

- Tout d'abord vous manquez beaucoup de nutriments miss.

- Oui je sais. J'ai du mal à manger c'est dernier temps, le stress vous savez.

- Oui mais j'ai sentit une autre énergie sur vous.

- C'est impossible puisque je n'ai pas été attaqué madame Pomfresh, je vous assure. J'étais beaucoup fatiguée à force de travailler et de ne pas beaucoup manger, c'est tout.

- Oui je vous crois mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda Hermione inquiète par le visage grave de l'infirmière.

- Vous êtes enceinte miss Granger.

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent les deux filles

Hermione attrapa instinctivement la main de Ginny et la serra très fort. Ce n'était pas possible …

- Oh par Merlin ! s'écria la voix très distinctive de l'élu à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Elle ferma les yeux de résignation. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase et qui coula le long de sa joue …

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin, merci à elle

vous vous attendez peut-être pas à celle là ? Eh oui je sais ... Maitenant que va-t-elle faire ? Qui saura me le dire ? :)


	37. Chapter 37 : Changer sa vie une deuxième

**Chapitre 37 : Changer sa vie une deuxième fois …**

- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Ginny pour son amie en ignorant Harry.

- Oui j'ai fait deux fois les tests et tous deux sont positifs. Vous êtes enceinte d'un mois environ miss Granger.

La rouquine hocha la tête tandis qu'Hermione gardait les yeux fermés et serrait toujours sa main. L'infirmière ne s'en vexa pas. Plus que la larme qui avait mouillé sa joue, elle voyait que la Gryffondor se forçait de ne pas pleurer. Il y avait trop de monde autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse laisser ses émotions l'envahir. Harry Potter s'était approché en silence, totalement abasourdie par la nouvelle. Il regardait les filles avec un regard indéfinissable. Un mélange de peur, d'incompréhension, de colère et d'amour. Elle fallait qu'elle calme son élève ou qu'elle l'éloigne avant qu'il n'explose et qu'il blesse encore plus sa protégée.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir, elle doit se reposer maintenant.

- Non s'il vous plait, intervint Hermione en ouvrant les yeux pour lui faire face.

Cette dernière fut surprise par sa détermination et par son courage de vouloir affronter les événements de suite. Hermione était une femme forte qui cachait bien ses faiblesses.

- Pas maintenant, je dois leur parler. Seuls s'il vous plait. Ensuite on pourra discuter, ajouta la brune.

- Pas plus de dix minutes, accepta l'infirmière. Tu es très faible encore.

- Je sais, merci.

Madame Pomfresh s'en alla, laissant seuls les trois adolescents. Un silence s'installa entre eux, car Hermione ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle était tout aussi perdue qu'eux. Mais tout d'abord, il fallait qu'elle s'assure de deux choses. Qu'Harry ne la boude pas et que Ron ne l'apprenne pas, pas maintenant.

- Harry …, appela-t-elle pour qu'il la regarde enfin dans les yeux.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant son regard remplit de colère.

Ses yeux posés sur elle la blessèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit en colère contre elle ? Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait encore fait une énorme bêtise le jour du bal, alors ... elle ne voulait pas perdre son ami maintenant à cause de ça, surtout pas après cette annonce. Elle avait besoin de lui.

- C'est qui ? insista-t-il en criant presque.

- Harry s'il te plait, intervint Ginny pour essayer de le calmer, elle savait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

- Tu sais qui c'est toi ? cria-t-il cette fois.

- Harry calme toi, dit la brune d'une voix ferme.

Elle avait vu que la réaction d'Harry avait blessé la rouquine et que celle-ci ne savait pas quoi répondre pour se défendre. Elle connaissait assez bien Ginny pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Harry quand celui-ci posait les questions directement. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

- Ecoute Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie, ma petite sœur de cœur, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester là sans rien faire ? C'est qui ce con qui t'a mise enceinte sans assumer ses responsabilités ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

Hermione fut presque soulager d'entendre cette tirade, ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était en colère mais contre le père de son bébé. Blaise … Son bébé … Oui elle était bien enceinte de Blaise Zabini …

La réalité la frappa avec force et les émotions qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de bloquer depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, la submergèrent. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et un torrent de larmes envahit ses joues.

- Hermione. Non ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit l'élu paniqué. Je …

Ginny leva la main pour l'interrompre. Elle voyait bien que cela n'avait aucune influence sur sa meilleure amie. Elle se tourna vers elle, et lui attrapa les épaules pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione tu m'entends, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-elle avant de la prendre dans ces bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, bercés par les pleurs et les soubresauts de la brune. Elle se calma malgré tout assez vite. Elle se redressa tout en essuyant les larmes qui glissaient encore sur ses joues. Elle observa la rouquine et, d'un regard, elles se comprirent comme d'habitude. Toute deux savaient qu'Hermione allait être forte à partir de maintenant. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Harry. Il regardait ses pieds et n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Il était mal à l'aise et ça se voyait. Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir entrainé son meilleur ami dans cette histoire sans le vouloir, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne sache pas pour sa grossesse le temps qu'elle est pris sa décision … Plus de personne était au courant, plus elle se ferait juger et elle ne pourrait choisir de le garder ou non tranquillement à tête posée. Personne d'autre ne devait savoir.

- Harry ? l'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix de peur qu'il reparte sur ses grands chevaux.

- Oui, dit-il en relevant la tête.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Hermione fut frappé par la tristesse et le remord qui tiraient ses traits. C'est à lui qu'il en voulait, se dit la brune. Mais le doute planait et elle posa quand même son interrogation.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non bien sur que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait croire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu serais la dernière personne à qui j'en voudrais Hermione. D'abord ton attaque puis ça, c'est toi la victime et tu es ma meilleure amie j'aurais du mieux te protéger ! Mais j'étais trop ….

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Harry. Tu as des responsabilités qui passent avant moi je le sais. Je suis assez grande pour me protéger, c'est juste que je me suis trompée sur …

Elle se tue. Elle ne pouvait continuer sa phrase, car dans un sens, elle ne savait pas vraiment en quoi elle s'était trompée. Elle avait fait une erreur dès le départ mais elle ne la voyait pas … ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas la voir … pas maintenant.

Harry ne dit rien, il attendait qu'elle reprenne la parole pour ne plus la brusquer comme auparavant.

- Harry, Ginny, je voudrais que vous gardiez ça pour vous.

- Bien sur Hermione tu nous prends pour qui ? s'exclama la rousse un peu vexée du peu de confiance qu'elle leur accordait.

- Non je n'ai pas dit ça pour ça.

- Pourquoi alors ? demanda le brun.

- Je voudrais que vous gardiez le secret, personne ne doit savoir même Ron.

- Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça Hermione !

- Je sais mais je veux lui annoncer moi-même quand je serais prête. Entre nous c'est …

- Ok, dit Ginny on te laissera le temps de lui dire n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui qui n'avait du coup pas d'autre choix que d'hocher la tête, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas tout de suite que Ron apprendrait la vérité. Il n'aimait pas ça, les secrets n'était jamais bon, le temps le leur avait déjà montré. Hermione ne lui en demanda pas plus, ce n'était pas un serment non plus.

oO0Oo

Blaise de son côté, tournait en rond dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Il venait de quitter la Grande Salle après le repas de midi. Il ne voulait pas de compagnie à cause de l'état dans lequel il était. Certains auraient pu découvrir son secret surtout une certaine personne. Son inquiétude transparaissait sur son visage quand il se laissait submerger par ses pensées et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre, pour lui comme pour Hermione. Mais le comble pour le fier serpent qu'il était, c'était cette impression qu'il avait d'être un lion en cage. Il n'avait qu'une envie : aller la voir, d'être à ses côtés. Il se détestait pour ça mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait vu la Weasley sortir de la Grande Salle en même temps que lui, une crainte mêlée d'appréhension peinte sur le visage. Cela le faisait flipper encore plus. Etait-ce si grave ? Il s'attrapa les cheveux de ses mains, prêt à les arracher tant cela le rendais fou. C'est dans ces moment là, qu'il détestait Draco de lui avoir fait rompre. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher à lui-même, son attachement pour la Gryffondor car ne rien savoir lui faisait perdre la raison. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il se calme pour protéger leur secret donc il fallait qu'il sache, se donna-t-il comme excuse avant d'attraper son sac et de sortir de l'appartement.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était obnubilé par son ex petite-amie. La seule chose qui comptait c'était de la voir en pleine forme, de savoir. Il avait attendu trop longtemps à tourner en rond dans la salle commune à se retenir de sortir que maintenant qu'il était dehors, il allait droit au but. Quand la porte du dispensaire apparue, quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir, son regard s'illumina. Il allait enfin la voir. Mais soudain, une silhouette arrivant de l'autre côté de la porte, le fit revenir sur terre. L'atterrissage fut brutal comme une claque. L'espace d'un moment, il avait été seul, seul pour aller la voir, seul avec elle. Il en avait oublié la réalité, ses amis, leurs deux camps ennemis, Draco Malfoy et sa mission contre elle, contre eux. Droit devant lui se trouvait la tête rousse, caractéristique des Weasley. Le meilleur ami de l'Elu. D'un mouvement subtil, il se cacha derrière une statue dans un des nombreux renfoncements du corridor. Il regarda le rouquin franchir les grandes portes du dispensaire et Blaise pu entendre avant que les portes ne se referment, l'exclamation d'Hermione qui appelait son ami. Elle avait retrouvé la santé, il était content mais sa voix remplit de soulagement de voir son meilleur ami … ou plus … le blessa … C'était de sa faute tout ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher à cet instant, de se sentir blessé, abandonné, oublié …

oO0Oo

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione en voyant arriver son ami.

Elle était soulagée de le voir arriver. Il survenait au bon moment car il rompait le silence gênant qui s'était installé depuis sa demande auprès de ses amis. Ron la regarda surpris par l'accueil qu'elle lui réservait mais, au fond de lui, il était content. La voir réveillée et en meilleure forme que ce que Ginny leur avait expliqué, lui fit oublier sa surprise. Il s'avança vers elle, le soulagement guidant ses pas, puis la serra dans ses bras. Ce fut au tour de la brune d'être agréablement surprise par la spontanéité du rouquin et par l'amitié qu'elle sentait à travers cette étreinte. Un petit bémol résonnait quand même en elle. Elle allait lui mentir en lui cachant sa grossesse. Mais elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter. Elle n'était pas prête à voir la déception dans ses yeux. Ils venaient à peine de retrouver une relation à peu près normale, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant avec quelque chose qui le blesserait au plus profond de lui, qui pourra même le dégouter d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas ça, elle ne le supporterait pas et sa grossesse le détruirait tant qu'il l'aimait encore.

- Bon messieurs et miss Weasley, je vous demanderais de sortir, ma patiente à besoin de repos.

- Mais je viens d'arriver ! râla Ron.

- Vous n'aviez cas arriver plus tôt, allez dehors ! ajouta madame Pomfresh en leur montrant la porte.

- Si Lavande ne m'avais pas tenu le choux aussi, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en s'écartant du lit.

- Repose-toi bien, dit Ginny d'une voix remplie de sous entendu tout en serrant sa main.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je suis entre de bonnes mains, répondit-elle avant de lâcher sa main.

Elle les regarda sortir et sourit en entendant Ron qui continuait de râler. Puis une fois les portes fermées derrière eux, elle regarda l'infirmière qui la fixait soucieusement. Hermione voyait bien qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire de peur de la froisser mais elle savait déjà de quoi elles allaient parler. Sa grossesse … allait-elle l'interrompre ou non ?

En baissant les yeux, la brune remarqua qu'elle avait de petits flacons dans les mains. L'adulte le vit et les regarda aussi.

- Ce sont des potions pour vous aider à aller mieux. Une pour les nausée matinale, la deuxième pour vous donner des forces, et la dernière pour vous donner les nutriments que vous avait manqué depuis quelques jours.

- Merci.

- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas trop que ça se sache alors prenez une gorgé le matin au réveil et vous faite pareille le soir avec celle des nutriments.

- Je peux retourner à mon appartement ?

- Vous pourrez retourner en cours demain mais je vous garde pour la nuit.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais miss Granger. Je vous donnerai un mot pour vos professeurs ou je leur dirais moi-même comme ça ce sera fait.

- Non je ne veux pas que les professeurs soient au courant. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur. J'assumerais ma bêtise jusqu'au bout que je le garde ou non.

- Justement que voulez-vous faire ?

L'infirmière avait tapé plein dans le mille : la question fatidique qu'Hermione ne voulait pas penser pour le moment.

- Je … Je n'ai pas encore réfléchit à ça ...

- Je comprends mais si vous voulez avorter …

Hermione frissonna à ce mot. Pour elle, c'était un synonyme de mort. Serait-elle capable de l'appliquer pour elle ?

- … j'ai ici une potion, continua madame Pomfresh tout en sortant une autre potion de sa poche. Vous avalez tout le flacon cela vous fera avoir de grosses crampes dans le bas ventre mais c'est ce qui vous fera perdre le fœtus. Par contre, si vous voulez le garder, venez me voir. On pourra suivre votre grossesse, c'est important, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Et surtout prenez votre décision sans contrainte. Vous seule pourra décider de ce que vous faites de votre corps.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mais s'il vous plait ne dites rien aux professeurs.

- Je suis obligé d'en avertir au moins le professeur Dumbledore.

- Non !

- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est le règlement.

Hermione soupira. La rumeur voulait que Dumbledore sache tout ce qui se passait dans le château, elle avait peur que s'il était au courant de sa grossesse, il saurait tout de suite pour son histoire avec Zabini et du coup la renie du camp de la lumière.

- Alors attendez que je prenne ma décision.

- Très bien, j'attendrais jusque là, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle laissa Hermione seule après lui avoir posé dans la main le flacon qui pourrait changer sa vie une deuxième fois.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin, bisous à elle


	38. Chapter 38 : L'homme qui

**Chapitre 38 : L'homme qui …**

Hermione serrait son sac remplit de livres de classe contre sa poitrine. Elle regardait chaque personne qui passait à côté d'elle comme si elles savaient. Elle essayait de rejoindre sa salle de classe sans y faire attention mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde savait pour sa grossesse. Pourtant personne n'était au courant à part Ginny, Harry, madame Pomfresh et elle, personne d'autre. C'était peut-être la honte ou le remord qui la faisait réagir ainsi car elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Mais elle s'était promise à elle-même, de prendre le temps pour choisir quelle était la bonne décision pour elle, quoi qu'en pensent les autres. Elle se posa contre le mur du cachot où sa maison ainsi que les Serpentard attendaient déjà le début du cours de potion. Elle voulait éviter de regarder vers les verts et argent mais elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur Malfoy. Celui-ci la regarda avec haine avant de fixer son ventre. Une panique immense l'envahit. Non pas Malfoy, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ! Mais rien dans son regard indiquait qu'il savait quoi que se soit, il était plutôt intrigué. Elle regarda donc vers son ventre voir ce qui clochait et elle vit qu'elle serrait toujours son sac contre elle comme pour cacher justement son abdomen. Elle comprit alors ce qui intriguait le Serpentard : sa position.

Alors avec un sourire, elle détacha ses bras et mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule. Elle se montrait à elle-même, que personne ne pouvait savoir, pas à un mois de grossesse. Malfoy n'en montra rien, mais elle le savait encore plus intrigué, cela la fit rire intérieurement. Cependant, elle l'ignora et entra dans le cachot que le professeur Rogue venait d'ouvrir. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard en biais avant de retourner à son bureau comme habituellement. Oui personne ne pouvait savoir. Elle était soulagée et libérée de ses craintes. Elle sourit à Harry et Ron qui étaient à la table d'à côté puis se plongea dans la fabrication de sa potion. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, sa concentration fut à nouveau perturbée. Sa grossesse revint envahir ses pensées avec encore plus de force. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. C'était dans sa nature, d'être ainsi. Toujours à se poser trop de question et être obsédée par le sujet de ses pensées. Et elle n'arrêterait pas d'y penser tant qu'elle n'aurait pas prit de décision. Oui personne ne pouvait savoir mais cela ne changeait rien pour elle. Elle était enceinte et elle devait faire un choix. Mais lequel ? Voilà la question qu'elle se posa pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Le soir devant son assiette, Hermione poussait de sa fourchette les quelques petits pois qui se battaient en duel comme pendant le repas du midi. Avec la potion qu'elle avait prise le matin contre les nausées, les aliments avaient l'air plus appétissant, mais elle n'avait pas plus faim. Toutefois, elle se força à avaler plusieurs bouchés de son repas, pour elle, pour son bébé et pour Harry et Ginny qui la fixaient avec insistance pour voir si elle mangeait. Ron, heureusement pour elle ne voyait rien de tout cela, enfin elle l'espérait. En tout cas, s'il le voyait il n'en montrait rien. Avait-il prit l'habitude de ne pas la voir manger ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir, elle avala encore une cuillérée, finit son verre puis se leva.

- Faut que j'aille préparer ma retenue, à demain.

- A demain Hermione, dit-Ginny tandis que les garçons acquiesçaient d'un hochement de tête.

Elle sortie de la Grande Salle et révisa à la bibliothèque, ses potions de soin pendant au moins une heure avant de rejoindre la salle du professeur Rogue.

- Alors comme ça vous avez trouvé un moyen de sécher vos retenues ? demanda sèchement Rogue quand Hermione entra dans la pièce.

- Désolé professeur d'avoir eu des problèmes de santé.

- Ne me répondez pas ou votre insolence pourrait payer. Mettez-vous au travail. J'espère que votre problème de santé en valait la peine car votre potion a tourné, changez-cela.

- Oui professeur, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son chaudron.

La pique ne l'atteignit presque pas, ou pas de suite. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées. Quand elle réalisa, elle décida de ne pas le montrer mais cela l'énervait énormément. Il avait fait exprès de faire rater la potion malgré que ce soit pour l'infirmière et non pour elle mais bon qui le changerait ? C'était du tout lui et donc elle avait anticipé. Elle avait étudié la façon de rattraper une potion, il ne l'aurait pas sur ce coup là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le détester …

Rogue la regarda un air de frustration sur le visage ... En temps normal elle aurait vu rouge, il le savait alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagit comme il l'aurait souhaité ? Pourtant il fallait qu'il sache. Pour lui. Il préfèrerait ne rien savoir mais il était obligé de le protéger et donc de savoir quel souci avait eu la Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'il la pousse à bout sans pour autant qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Il fit donc ce qu'il fallait pour sa potion avant de s'avancer vers son chaudron. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas s'occuper de sa potion et celle-ci avait prit la couleur caractéristique d'une potion ratée, le noir opaque. Mais là le chaudron contenait une substance liquide, d'une couleur située entre le bleu nuit et le bleu turquoise. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle était douée en potion comme toujours. Comme toujours, elle arrivait à l'épater, à le surprendre. Au lieu de la féliciter, il fit comme d'habitude, être le méchant. Il s'avança vers le chaudron fit semblant de regarder avec dédain la potion puis recula en l'ignorant pour la faire réagir mais rien, alors il l'attaqua directement.

- Etes-vous sûre de ce que vous faite miss Granger ?

- Oui professeur, dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ça reprend la bonne couleur que ça sera une bonne potion.

- Je sais.

- Oui bien sûr, miss Je-sais-tout connait tout.

Aucune réponse. Hermione venait de l'ignorer en beauté. Il vit rouge et cela l'énerva encore plus. C'était lui qui avait les réactions qu'il voulait voir chez la brune. Son plan ne marchait pas. Heureusement pour lui, il savait contrôler ses émotions donc il n'insista pas. Il retourna à son bureau et s'y assit, faisant semblant de corriger des copies.

Pendant que son professeur retournait à son bureau, Hermione releva la tête. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi. Bien sûr, les piques qu'il usait envers elle, était son petit rituel mais c'était les réactions qui n'allaient pas avec le personnage. Habituellement, il lui aurait enlevé des points pour son arrogance, ou il lui aurait rallongé sa retenue mais pas ça … D'un coup vif, elle tourna à nouveau le regard vers son bouquin quand il s'assit à son bureau. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez Rogue ? pensa-t-elle.

Discrètement, il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle n'avait pas levé le nez du bouquin de potion qu'elle examinait. L'infirmière n'avait rien voulu lui dire et maintenant la Gryffondor ne réagissait pas comme il l'aimait. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez la miss Je-sais-tout ? Quel était son secret ?

oO0Oo

- Je suis crevé, dit Ron en baillant tout en étirant les bras vers le haut.

- Va te coucher alors, dit Ginny. Hermione n'est pas là pour t'obliger à faire tes devoirs alors profites-en.

- Tu as raison. Tu viens Harry ?

- Non pas tout de suite, répondit-il sans même lever les yeux de son devoir.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais Ron passa outre, une question plus importante lui trottait dans la tête et il fallait qu'il la pose.

- Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'Hermione m'évite ?

Ginny et Harry levèrent la tête vers lui, surpris par sa question.

- Non ..., commença Harry.

- Non pourquoi ? finit Ginny.

- Oh juste comme ça, dit le rouquin en partant vers son dortoir.

La salle commune était presque vide et donc calme, trop calme pour cacher la voix de son meilleur ami alors qu'il était déjà dans l'escalier.

- Il faut vraiment qu'elle le lui dise, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps à lui mentir.

- Je sais Harry, mais laisse lui le temps.

Harry soupira tout en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son pouf. Il regarda son parchemin pendant un long moment sans réfléchir et sans rien écrire. Il ne vit même pas la pièce se vider. Il sentait juste le regard de Ginny posé sur lui. Il avait peur de la regarder mais il ne pouvait pas l'éviter alors il tourna son regard vers elle. Ses yeux bruns étaient remplis d'amour. Une chaleur l'envahit, elle l'attendait toujours. Ça le réconfortait de le savoir même si c'était une torture d'être seul avec elle sans pouvoir la toucher, la tenir dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il fallait qu'il parte.

- Je vais aller me coucher je n'avance pas sur le devoir.

Ginny ne dit rien, elle hocha juste la tête tout en remontant ses jambes contre elle et en se pelotonnant sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quelque chose pour qu'Harry se rende compte qu'elle était blessée à chaque fois qu'il se détournait d'elle ainsi. Cela lui faisait mal autant qu'à elle, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Malgré tout, il ne pouvait partir sans lui rendre l'appareille. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, il s'avança vers elle, se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front tout en soufflant un « _Je t'aime_ » d'un souffle court. A chaque fois qu'il le disait, c'était avec la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Ginny fut toute chamboulée. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne lui avait plus dit, trop longtemps pour elle. Ses sentiments prirent le dessus et elle ne put plus se contrôler. Ses bras se mirent autour du cou d'Harry pour l'empêcher de partir, de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle se mit debout sur ses genoux afin d'être à son niveau puis se blottit tout contre lui. Harry ne put refuser ce câlin. Cela lui faisait du bien car ils avaient besoin tous les deux du réconfort de l'autre, surtout après la nouvelle bouleversante de la grossesse d'Hermione. La rouquine s'accrochait à lui, elle ne voulait plus quitter le creux de ses bras, mais elle s'éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'élu. Un frisson les parcourut et tout naturellement ils approfondirent le baiser. Tout disparu autour d'eux, il ne restait plus que leurs sentiments qui se mélangeaient à travers ce baiser. Le désespoir, l'urgence, la passion, l'adieu jusqu'au prochain dérapage, et surtout l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre …

Harry montait les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé, de n'avoir pu contrôler l'envie irrésistible de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la rouquine. Mais c'était si bon qu'il ne regrettait rien. Ils s'aimaient toujours et c'était le principal.

Il entra doucement dans le dortoir pour ne réveiller personne. Quand il vit les rideaux de Ron tiré, il fut soulagé, il ne mentirait plus ce soir. Il s'avança dans la pièce et au moment où il passa entre son lit et celui de son meilleur ami, Harry sursauta. Le rideau de ce coté n'était pas tiré, et le rouquin le fixait de ses yeux bleus.

- Tu sors encore avec ma sœur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur, au bout d'un instant.

- Non qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Et chut tu vas réveiller tout le monde, chuchota Harry.

- Ce qui me fait croire ça ? Le fait que tu remontes à cette heure-ci.

- Non Ron je ne sors pas avec elle.

- Oui bien sûr, je vais te croire.

- Je l'aime Ron, mais non, on ne sort pas ensemble.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir sinon ...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, alors dit moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse.

Ron soupira, Harry avait vu dans son jeu. Il le connaissait trop donc il capitula.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione doit me dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les trois

Harry soupira à son tour, il les avait entendus. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus prudent ? Il ne voulait pas lui répondre, il l'avait promis à Hermione. De plus il ne pouvait lui dire ici. Cela réveillerait toute la chambrée et tout le monde serait au courant et ça il ne le voulait pas alors il tourna les talons pour redescendre dans la salle commune.

- Harry, répond moi ! cria-t-il en chuchotant.

L'élu ne répondit pas et poursuivit son chemin, il sentait que Ron le suivait et cela le désespérait car il savait qu'il allait rompre sa promesse si le rouquin insistait.

« _Désolé Hermione_» pensa-t-il.

- Harry répond moi, répéta-t-il une fois dans la salle commune. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Hermione ? C'est en rapport avec son séjour à l'infirmerie ?

- Je ne peux rien dire Ron.

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas confiance en moi? Et toi ?

- Ça n'a rien avoir !

- Alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

- Car elle veut te le dire elle même mais elle n'est pas prête à t'affronter, moi je l'ai su car j'ai entendu une conversation, elle ne me l'aurait pas dit non plus sinon.

- Dit moi ! supplia Ron.

- S'il te plait ..., supplia à son tour le brun qui ne voulait rien dire.

- Je vous déteste ! Je suis toujours le dernier au courant, celui qui aime sans être aimé en retour, la troisième roue du carrosse ! C'est comme en quatrième année je suis toujours dans ton ombre !

- Arrête ça ! Tu le sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça !

- Alors dit moi !

- Elle est enceinte ! Ça te va comme réponse ! Enceinte tu entends !

Ron le regarda sans rien comprendre ! Son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Celle qu'il aimait était enceinte et même pas de lui. Dun autre ! Elle lui avait dit aimer un autre que lui mais le fait qu'elle soit enceinte rendait tout ça bien plus réel. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il avait envie de tout casser autour de lui mais le choc le paralysait, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Cette phrase résonnait en lui. Pourtant elle le lui avait dit, l'avait prévenu. Mais lui avait espéré quand même sauf que maintenant c'était trop tard. Jamais il ne l'aurait rien que pour lui. Il se sentait seul. Tellement seul. Il avait envie de tuer l'homme qui lui avait fait perdre l'espoir. L'homme qui l'avait trop aimé pour la rendre enceinte mais pas assez pour empêcher ça. L'homme qui …

- Excuse-moi, dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

- C'est moi, dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un père, ajouta l'élu à voix basse.

- Quoi ? Le père n'assume pas ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant, choqué.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit au courant pour le moment. On ne sait pas si elle va le garder …

Hermione … Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, qu'à ses sentiments. Hermione était aussi seule que lui. Seule à faire un choix aussi important qu'avorter ou non. La colère qu'il ressentait retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il ne pensait qu'à Hermione. Hermione et son futur bébé …

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	39. Chapter 39 : Il faut qu'on parle

**Chapitre 39 : Il faut qu'on parle**

Hermione était couchée sur son lit à regarder le plafond de sa chambre. Elle se prélassait et cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ne rien faire surtout pour un samedi. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas la tête à ses devoirs, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait apprit pour sa grossesse et elle n'avait toujours pas prit de décision. Le mois de janvier avait laissé place au mois de février mais Ron n'avait toujours pas été mit au courant et ses amis n'avaient pas insisté et n'en avait plus reparlé. Ils la laissaient réfléchir tranquillement, mais cela la stressait plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir et pourtant elle tenait une des solutions dans la main. Tout dépendait d'elle ou plutôt d'un petit flacon de potion. Elle n'avait qu'à la boire et tout serait résolu. Plus de grossesse, et ainsi, elle pourrait reprendre sa vie où elle l'avait laissé il y a deux semaines. Bien sûr, celle-ci n'était pas fameuse non plus mais elle n'aurait plus tous ces choix à faire. Mais elle n'arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à déboucher la fiole et à boire le contenu. Cela paraissait si simple, juste boire la potion, mais au final cela se montrait bien plus difficile à faire. L'embryon de 6 semaines qu'elle portait en elle, était peut-être son futur bébé, une prochaine vie. Alors pouvait-elle l'éteindre avant qu'elle soit née ?

Elle posa une de ses mains sur son ventre tout en fixant le flacon qu'elle tenait dans l'autre. Quoi faire ? La vie ou la mort ?

Cela lui faisait peur d'avoir ce droit. Pendant la guerre c'était plus facile. Ta vie ou celle du Mangemort en face de toi. Le choix était plus vite fait mais là on parlait d'un innocent qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Alors avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur ce futur enfant lui donnait la frousse. Le fameux courage des Gryffondors l'abandonnait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Cela la faisait frissonner. Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour prendre la décision. Sinon elle ne la prendrait jamais et ensuite elle n'aurait plus le choix que de faire naître ce bébé. La première personne auquel elle pensait c'était Blaise. Si elle le gardait, il l'aiderait surement et elle ne serait pas seule. Ce serait plus facile mais voulait-elle avoir encore un lien avec lui … ? Quelle égoïste faisait-elle ? C'était à son enfant qu'elle devait penser et non à elle. Pour lui, elle serait capable de tout, même de supporter son père. Que ne ferait pas une mère pour son enfant ? Rien …

C'était décidé, elle allait le dire à Blaise. Elle se leva et jeta le flacon sur le lit avant d'aller dans la salle commune.

- Zabini ? appela-t-elle.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il devait surement être sorti. Alors, elle partit dans le château à la recherche du Serpentard. Au détour d'un couloir, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur son meilleur ami. Ne devait-il pas être à son entrainement de Quidditch à cette heure-ci ? Elle n'imaginait pas Harry, laisser un de ses joueurs quitter un entrainement si près d'un match. Celui contre les Poufsouffles. Pourquoi Ron était-il là ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, Hermione, dit-il après lui avoir sourie.

- Pas tout de suite je dois …

- Si maintenant s'il te plait.

- Ok, dit-elle en le regardant, surprise par son empressement.

- Viens on va dans le parc, je sais qu'il fait froid mais cela ne dura pas longtemps je te le promets.

- Ça ira t'inquiète.

Elle le suivit sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Après un petit moment à marcher, Ron rompit le silence entre eux.

- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que tu pourrais toujours compter sur moi malgré que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime.

- Oui je m'en souviens mais pourquoi …

- C'est toujours d'actualité, la coupa-t-il.

- Je sais et je te remercie pour ça Ron, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Harry m'a tout dit …

Hermione s'arrêta net dans sa marche et se retourna vers le rouquin. Elle avait sentit un petit changement dans son comportement à son égard maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi. La panique s'empara d'elle, elle avait peur qu'il change encore plus, qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle en tant qu'amie. Mais elle se ressaisie un minimum, elle voulait être sur de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit

- Tout dit quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour …, commença-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Pour ?

- Pour ta condition, finit-il en relevant les yeux remplit d'un courage nouveau. Je sais que tu es enceinte Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit pas et regarda le sol, presque honteuse d'elle. Elle avait vraiment eut peur de sa réaction, de lui, celui qui l'aimait elle. Elle était enceinte à dix-sept ans et même pas de lui. Cela devait le blesser au plus haut point. Elle releva la tête et fixa ses yeux bleus, cherchant ce qu'elle espérait y voir : qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais elle y vit que de l'hésitation et un soupçon de déception. Il était déçu qu'elle confirme quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire.

- J'allais te le dire mais …

- Tu ne savais pas comment me le dire, finit-il.

- Oui.

- Ça ne change rien Hermione.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce que je t'avais dit tient toujours. Je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Cet enfant, si tu le gardes, aura un super tonton.

Hermione était vraiment touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était tout ce qu'elle espérait voir même plus, beaucoup plus. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Saletés d'hormones, pensa-t-elle.

- A moins que …, ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant tout de suite en la voyant pleurer. Non ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas doué pour ça.

Cela tira un petit rire à Hermione tout en faisant couler encore plus ses larmes. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Ron écarta les bras surprit par l'attention de la Gryffondor. Il secoua les mains un instant ne sachant trop quoi en faire, puis finit par les poser sur le dos de la brune. Il la garda serrée tout contre lui un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Elle s'écarta de lui et essuya les dernières gouttes d'eau salées qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Non oublie.

- Vas-y dit.

- Non c'est bon.

- Ronald, insista-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

- Eh bien …

- Oui ?

- Je serais un super tonton à moins que …

- Ron …, supplia-t-elle comprenant où il venait en venir.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu ne m'aimes pas et puis que vont penser les gens. Je ne veux pas te laisser affronter cette histoire toute seule. Si le père ne veut pas assumer je le ferais. Je ne te demande pas d'être un vrai couple, je ne te demande pas de m'embrasser, ni même plus. Je veux juste qu'aux yeux de tous nous soyons ensemble. Et puis qui sait tu m'aimeras peut-être un jour …

- Arrête tes idioties.

- Je suis sérieux Hermione !

- Alors non Ron, je ne peux pas accepter... Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Ne me dit pas que tu supporteras d'être avec une femme que tu ne pourras pas toucher comme tu le voudrais. Je sais que tu en rêves, ne le nie pas. Si tu restes à mes côtés de cette façon, tout le monde saura qu'on est ensemble et je t'empêcherais d'être avec une femme qui pourra te combler et satisfaire tous tes désirs.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux rester avec toi, je veux être un père pour ton bébé !

- Tu ne le seras jamais tu le sais ?

- Oui …

- Ron, je sais que tu aurais voulu être avec moi et fonder une famille avec moi mais ce n'est plus possible.

- Bien sur que si !

- Oui mais j'aime un autre.

- Avec le temps tu l'oublieras et puis tu as bien cru m'aimer alors qu'est-ce que tu en sais que ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Car j'ai connu l'amour.

- Avec qui ? Hein ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et Ron comprit qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il

- Je sais que je ne pourrais plus être avec l'homme que j'aime. Qu'il faudra que je trouve une personne qui m'aime et que j'aime, qui saura être un bon père pour mon enfant.

- Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je t'aime Hermione ! Je serais un père adorable.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle en caressant sa joue de sa main, mais … ça te bouffera.

- De quoi ?

- Tu n'arriveras pas à oublier cet homme qui occupe mes pensées, au fait que cet enfant n'est pas le tien.

- Laisse-moi te le prouver, s'il te plait.

- Un jour tu m'en voudras pour t'avoir fait souffrir et pour t'avoir fait perdre ton temps car tu seras passé à côté de plein de chose. C'est mon enfant, à moi toute seule. Et je dois penser pour deux maintenant.

- Mais tu n'es pas toute seule Hermione. Je suis là. Laisse moi te prouver jusqu'à l'arrivée de cet enfant que je peux être un bon copain et futur père. Et après tu décideras ce que tu voudras, je me plierais à tes choix.

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

- Au moins je pourrais dire que j'aurais tout tenté pour t'avoir à mes côtés. Je ne veux avoir aucuns regrets et me dire plus tard que j'ai loupé quelque chose. S'il te plait ça ne te coutera rien.

Hermione continua de caresser la joue de Ron, tout en fixant ses yeux. Elle hésitait. Il était si gentille et elle ne voulait pas le détruire mais en même temps arrivera-t-elle toute seule avec ce bébé ? Il voulait être avec elle et il l'aimait. Trouvera-t-elle une autre personne capable de l'aimer autant que lui ? Non surement pas, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi chanceuse. La dernière phrase de Ron résonna dans sa tête :

_« Je ne veux avoir aucuns regrets et me dire plus tard que j'ai loupé quelque chose. »_

Il avait raison. Elle non plus, elle ne voulait pas avoir de regret. Elle ne l'aimait pas autant que Blaise mais elle l'aimait un peu plus que comme un frère. Si elle n'avait pas connu Blaise, elle serait avec lui, elle le savait. Dans l'immédiat, elle ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour le bonheur de ce bébé si elle le gardait.

- Jusqu'à la naissance …, souffla-t-elle

- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire illuminant son visage.

Il était plus qu'heureux ça se voyait. Elle fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur, elle ne le décevrait pas … Ron se pencha vers elle sous le coup de l'émotion prêt à l'embrasser. Elle retint sa respiration, elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête pour ça.

- C'est trop tôt, souffla-t-elle avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes.

- Oh excuse-moi, je n'ai …

- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. On rentre ?

- Oui.

Il lui prit la main et ensemble ils s'avancèrent vers le château.

oO0Oo

Du haut de son appartement, il sentit une colère l'envahir. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait blessé au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-elle tout de suite rejoindre les bras de Ron ? Celui qu'elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« _Tu l'as laissé tomber …_ »

Il fit taire avec force la voix qui lui soufflait cette phrase véridique. Non elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre Ron. Elle ne l'aimait pas ! C'était lui qu'elle aimait ! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Blaise Zabini, sang pur et digne, serait jaloux de Ron Weasley, traite à son sang, tout ça pour une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Surtout pas lui …

oO0Oo

Une fois dans le hall, Hermione se tourna vers le rouquin.

- Ron, je voudrais rester seule s'il te plait, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sur.

Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle venait de le blesser. Cela commençait déjà. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient être un couple et tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était d'aller voir Blaise pour lui parler du bébé. Elle était horrible d'avoir agi ainsi. Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui ? Si elle ne pouvait pas être avec Blaise, bien sûr que se serait avec Ron qu'elle voudrait être mais pas comme ça. Ron méritait mieux qu'un simple faux couple avant d'avoir peut être mieux. Jamais elle n'oublierait Zabini surtout si elle gardait l'enfant. Et avant de faire quoi que ce soit elle devait parler à Blaise, c'est avec lui qu'elle devait prendre une décision et non avec le rouquin mais dans un sens elle aimait déjà cet enfant et savoir que quelqu'un serait au près d'elle quoi qu'il arrive, la rassurait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être égoïste malgré qu'elle ait dit oui. Si Blaise disait «oui on le garde» que ferait-elle ? Laisserait-elle tomber Ron comme ça ? Non elle ne pouvait pas.

- Ron ...

- Chut, dit-il en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Je sais ce que tu penses mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi vas-y.

Il avait comprit. Il avait comprit son besoin de parler au père du bébé sans même qu'elle n'en ait parlé. Il avait vraiment muri, pensa-t-elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front tout en marmonnant quelque chose. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de dire même si une petite phrase résonnait dans sa tête.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle pour en être sure.

- Rien, vas-y.

Hermione fronça des sourcils mais se détourna quand même vers le grand escalier, en direction de son appartement. Mais … Lui avait-il vraiment dit «je t'aime» ?

Tout en marchant vers son étage, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Blaise. Comment lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il allait devenir père ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur les mots à employer. Est-ce qu'elle allait être directe ou allait-elle prendre des pincettes. Elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle fut donc prise au dépourvu quand elle vit le Serpentard débarquer devant elle. Il était en colère, cela se sentait. Elle n'était pas prête mais c'était maintenant ou jamais, c'était maintenant qu'elle était décidée à lui parler, tout de suite avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Alors, elle se planta devant lui et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit mais qui était tout à fait approprié.

- Zabini, il faut qu'on parle.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois ?

- Il faut vraiment que je te parle s'il te plait.

- S'il te plait ? Ecoute Granger. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous alors oublie-moi.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il totalement décontenancé.

- Pour être aussi vrai pendant tout ce temps ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est notre talent à nous les Serpentards, être faux. Toi qui disais bien me connaitre. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant !

- Tu crois que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? Tans pis pour toi, toi seul sera perdant dans cette histoire, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Blaise la regarda partir, le cœur serré. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais il s'en voulait de l'avoir envoyé promener de cette façon pourtant il le fallait, il n'avait pas le choix. Malgré tout, sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ?

Hermione essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient malgré elle sur sa joue. Elle était déçue de n'avoir eu de réponse de la part de Blaise et surtout blessée. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Rien pourtant, elle aurait dû le savoir mais elle avait espérer, cru en un retour possible de leur couple. Elle s'était trompée. Elle devait prendre sa décision maintenant qu'elle avait toute les cartes en mains. Cependant, sa dernière phrase avait inconsciemment résumé son choix. Lui seul serait perdant car elle n'allait pas avorter et, du coup, elle seule gagnera un beau bébé. Son bébé …

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin


	40. Chapter 40 : Ryan Cordey

Chapitre 40 : Ryan Cordey

Elle continua sa route vers la salle commune des Gryffondors où Ron l'attendait. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer mais c'était peine perdue, ses hormones la rendaient folle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être comme ça, du coup elle détestait encore plus Blaise Zabini. Quel salop … Il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pense. Le Serpentard était derrière elle, à présent il fallait qu'elle regarde vers son avenir c'est-à-dire son bébé et Ron. Ron … Elle était curieuse de ce que leur histoire allait donner. Mais pour le moment elle avait surtout besoin de sa présence, de ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus penser à autre chose qu'à eux. Au moins jusqu'à la naissance, il était son avenir, tel était le deal. Elle ne le décevrait pas, dans la limite du possible. Alors elle essuya ses dernières larmes, se grava un sourire sur le visage puis donna le mot de passe au tableau. La grosse dame la salua avant de la laisser passer. Elle fut envahit par la chaleur de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle regarda la pièce, celle-ci était remplit comme un samedi ordinaire. Elle porta son regard sur Ron qui la regardait lui aussi assis sur le canapé. Elle voyait sur son visage qu'il ne savait pas comment agir. Alors elle s'avança vers lui toute souriante. Elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres puis elle s'assit à ses côtés tout contre lui.

- Serre-moi fort, dit-elle tout bas pour que seul lui entendre.

Le rouquin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il la prit dans ses bras et la cajola comme pour la réchauffer avant de la serrer tout fort comme elle le lui avait demandé. Hermione ferma les yeux pour profiter du bien être qui la remplit, de la chaleur du feu de cheminée et des bras qui l'entouraient. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi calme et en sécurité, qu'à l'instant. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle s'endormit sans faire attention aux rumeurs qui circulaient dans la salle commune sur le nouveau couple de l'année. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Harry accompagné de Ginny entra dans la salle commune de leur maison. Ils cherchaient Ron. Leur entraînement c'était bien passé mais il manquait le gardien des lions. Il avait autorisé Ron à quitter l'entraînement, pensant que ce dernier serait revenu avant la fin, mais non. Que c'était-il passé ? Soudain il dû s'arrêter net. Il avait faillit rentrer dans Ginny qui avait fait pareil devant lui.

- Ça ne va pas Gin ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe de regarder du côté de la cheminée. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit le choc qu'avait eu la rouquine. Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux sur le canapé. Mais ce n'était pas juste le fait de les voir ensemble sur le divan qui la choquait c'était le fait que la brune était couchée, la tête posée sur les jambes du rouquin et que celui-ci jouait avec ces cheveux tout en ayant les yeux fermés. Un sourire de bien-être était accroché à leurs lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'Harry les voyait aussi proche. Ils avaient presque l'air d'un couple. Et d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas les seuls à le penser quand il voyait tous les visages des Gryffondors tournés vers eux. Certains chuchotaient même entre eux. Que c'était-il passé entre ses deux meilleurs amis ?

Harry et Ginny s'avancèrent vers eux. Arrivée à leur niveau, la rouquine toucha l'épaule de son frère pour le faire réagir sans réveiller Hermione. Celle-ci avait besoin de repos.

- Ron ..., chuchota-t-elle.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux presque en sursautant. Il regarda sa sœur puis son meilleur ami puis ce qu'ils regardaient c'est-à-dire la brune endormie. Il regarda de nouveau Harry, il voyait dans ses yeux toutes les interrogations. L'élu était un livre ouvert quand il le voulait.

- On a parlé et … je suis au courant officiellement maintenant, chuchota-t-il pour rester discret. Trop de monde écoutait.

- Tant mieux.

- Il a refusé.

- Quoi ? Qui? demanda Harry perdu.

- Oh non, dit Ginny.

- Tu as compris ?

- Oui Harry, dit-elle en ce penchant vers lui, le père a refusé, finit-elle en lui soufflant dans l'oreille.

- Oh ? Comment tu le sais ? Est-ce qu'elle a ... ?

- Non je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je l'ai deviné. Elle ma laissé un moment pour aller lui parler et quand elle est revenue ça se voyait qu'elle avait pleuré et puis ...

- Et puis ?

- Eh bien elle a confirmé ce que je lui avais demandé avant qu'elle n'aille le voir.

- Et c'est quoi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Eh bien ... On est ensemble, dit-il en regardant sa belle tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Un silence profond envahit le groupe ainsi que toute la pièce. Bien sûr, tous avait entendu qu'un nouveau couple venait de se former. Celui que tout le monde attendait depuis des années déjà. Ginny regarda tout le monde autour d'eux et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Oh non …

- Quoi ? chuchota Harry.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ? demanda Ginny tout bas à son frère en ignorant la question du brun.

- Ecoutes, commença Ron.

- Non ! Je n'y crois pas ! Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire là ?

- Oui !

- Non moi je ne crois pas !

- Ginny, murmura la voix de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione regarda la rouquine s'énerver et était blessée par sa réaction et son regard qui n'exprimait pas d'amitié. Elle se releva et voulu se justifier mais Ginny ne la laissa pas parler, elle se releva puis tourna les talons vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Ginny ! s'écria Hermione en lui courant après laissant les deux hommes derrière elles.

Harry regarda Ron sans comprendre.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Ron hocha la tête tout en se levant et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

oO0Oo

- Ginny ! Attend-moi ! S'il te plait ...

- Quoi ? s'écria la cadette des Weasley en se retournant brusquement.

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Hermione recula d'un pas surprise que la rouquine se soit arrêtée.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ...

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu as l'intention d'utiliser mon frère comme bouche trou ? Il t'aime Hermione ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire sa !

- Mais je ne voulais pas !

- Ah oui alors peux-tu ...

Elle s'interrompit voyant au loin un Gryffondor arriver. Elles n'étaient pas loin de la salle commune et le lieu était mal choisi pour se disputer, surtout sur ce sujet là. Alors Hermione prit Ginny par la main et l'emmena dans un couloir perpendiculaire au leur. Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux.

- Ça ne va pas Hermione ?

La concernée leva la main pour l'interrompre tout en gardant les yeux clos. Puis soudain une porte apparu dans le mur d'à côté.

- La salle sur demande …, murmura Ginny.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle sans voir que quelqu'un les observait. Hermione s'avança dans la chambre qu'elle avait imaginée puis s'assit sur le lit. Mais le lieu ne paru pas plus intéresser la rouquine.

- Tu pensais à quoi Hermione ? reprit-elle

- Je ne sais pas Gin, je ne sais pas. Tu sais très bien que s'il n'y avait pas eu Blaise j'aurais été avec ton frère.

- Oui tu aurais été ma belle sœur et on aurait tous été heureux comme une grande famille. Mais ce n'est pas le cas Hermione ! Tu as connu l'amour ! Le vrai ! Plus rien ne pourra être comme cela aurait dû être. Tu es enceinte ! Et même pas de lui. Tu ne pourras pas vivre comme si ta septième année n'avait pas existé, ton bébé te le rappellera toute ta vie. Alors peux-tu me dire à quoi tu pensais ? Tu m'avais assuré que Ron n'était qu'un frère pour toi alors explique-moi ! Ron est MON frère et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de connerie pareil !

- Ginny …

- Tu es ma meilleure amie Hermione, continua-t-elle sans l'écouter, et c'est mon devoir de te dire quand tu dépasses les limites et je dois aussi protéger les miens. Alors s'il te plait arrête. Arrête …

- Je ne peux pas ... C'est le seul qui veuille de moi et de mon bébé. Je ne veux pas finir seule parce que j'ai fait l'erreur d'aimer un ennemi. J'ai le droit à une vie et mon enfant à un père.

- Mais pourquoi Ron ...

- Ce n'est pas définitif ...

- Comment ça ?

- Ron veut qu'on fasse semblant pour que tous croit que c'est son bébé.

- Oui ça j'ai compris.

- A la naissance, je choisirais si oui ou non on ira plus loin, c'est le deal

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui.

- Mon frère est suicidaire, dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, résigner. Mais tu dois arrêter ça ou démentir les nouvelles rumeurs.

- Je ne peux pas ... j'ai si peur ... Et blaise qui ..., dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

- Oh Hermione ..., dit Ginny en la prenant dans ces bras.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ces hormones ! rouspéta-t-elle les faisant rire toutes les deux

- Il n'a rien voulu entendre c'est ça ?

- Oui et je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il est le père. Il a tellement changé, il faut que je protège mon enfant.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Zabini !

- Tu le défends maintenant ? Il n'en voudra pas de toute façon, c'est l'enfant du pêcher et de la honte, c'est l'enfant d'une Sang de Bourbe et d'un Sang pur.

- Et il sera merveilleux avec ou sans lui, avec ou sans Ron et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Car ce sera toi la mère Hermione. Grâce à toi, il aura une bonne éducation, il recevra beaucoup d'amour de sa maman, de ses deux tontons et surtout de sa tata, ajouta-t-elle redonnant le sourire à la brune. Tu verras, il sera tant aimé qu'il ne pourra que devenir comme toi, et il appartiendra aux gentils. Tu ne serras pas seule Hermione, Harry aussi sera ravi de te donner un coup de main pour les couches. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ron sera là quand même pour aider Harry que tu l'aimes ou non. Vous êtes un trio à jamais et personne ne pourra vous enlever ça je te le promets.

- Merci Ginny, dit-elle en la serrant fort. Tu as raison, j'y arriverais. C'est mon bébé à moi et à moi toute seule.

Ginny la regarda fière d'elle. Malgré les bas que connaissait Hermione en ce moment dans sa vie, elle trouvait toujours la force pour avancer et là, elle trouvait la force pour deux. Elle espérait avoir la même force quand viendrait son tour d'avoir des moments difficiles.

oO0Oo

- Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as ?

- Oui, lui répondit la petite voix de l'enfant.

- Tu ne pouvais pas les suivre ?

- Elles étaient dans le couloir, puis elles ont disparu dans le mur, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je te le promets. Tu laisseras ma sœur maintenant ?

L'homme devant lui ricana. Il n'y pensait déjà plus à cette fille …

- Ecoute Ryan, nous avons conclu un marché et j'aimerais que tu accomplisses ta part, tu comprends ? Ensuite seulement je pourrais t'affirmer que je ne ferais rien à ta sœur.

Le première année se recroquevilla sur lui même, ce septième année lui faisait peur. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment remplir sa mission, ni comment le satisfaire complètement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir.

- Draco ! Que fais-tu à ce première année ? demanda Blaise qui arrivait au détour d'un couloir.

- Tu as de la chance morveux … quel courage va-t-en ! chuchota-t-il avant de se tourner vers son « ami »

Le petit Ryan Cordey ne demanda pas son reste et fila aussi loin que possible des deux Serpentards.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?

- Oh rien, dit-il en faisant un signe de la main, juste une confirmation.

- Confirmation de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'un première année de Gryffondor peut t'apporter?

- Que Granger et la belette sont ensemble et que la fille Weasley n'avait pas l'air d'accord sur cette union. C'est une vrai Marie-couche-toi-là ton ex.

- Ce n'est pas ...

- Tu as bien couché avec non ?

Le cœur de Blaise se serra. Draco avait touché la corde sensible mais il n'en montra rien. Puis, il se rappela que le prince des Serpentards en personne venait de confirmer ce qu'il avait aperçu par la fenêtre de son appartement. Une colère remplit son cœur surtout quand il revu sa crinière brune se poster fièrement devant lui. C'était peut-être ça ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, qu'elle non plus ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle était enfin avec Ron Weasley, comme tous se l'imaginait depuis des années.

- Faut savoir faire des sacrifices, répondit-il froidement pour éviter de répondre clairement et de laisser exploser sa colère.

Il était pire qu'en colère, il était déçu. Il pensait qu'elle l'avait vraiment aimé et maintenant il avait juste l'impression que c'était lui qui c'était fait avoir et non l'inverse.

- En tout cas c'est bon pour nous s'il y a de la discorde dans leur groupe.

- Oui c'est vrai.

oO0Oo

Hermione se tenait dans l'infirmerie, Ginny un pas derrière elle. Après avoir couru à son appartement pour récupérer la petite fiole sur son lit, les deux filles s'étaient dirigées vers le dispensaire. L'infirmière était dans son bureau et la brune n'osait pas l'appeler. Un doute planait toujours dans son esprit malgré sa prise de décision. Si elle appelait Madame Pomfresh, cela transformerait toute son existence pour toujours. Si elle ne l'appelait pas, elle retrouvait sa vie d'avant. Néanmoins elle savait que cela était un mensonge. Plus rien ne serais comme avant, avec ou sans bébé. Mais elle allait avoir un bébé. Elle allait devenir maman. Un petit miracle dans ce monde en guerre. Son miracle. Oui elle allait devenir maman…

- Madame Pomfresh ! appela-t-elle, pleine de détermination retrouvé.

- Oui, entendirent-elles du tréfonds de l'infirmerie.

- C'est Hermione.

- J'arrive miss Granger, dit-elle avant d'apparaitre dans la pièce. Vous avez pris votre décision ?

- Oui, répondit la brune en tendant la main.

L'infirmière tendit à son tour sa main sans savoir ce que lui voulait la jeune fille. Hermione y déposa la fiole toujours remplit de sa potion.

- Je vais avoir un bébé, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, rendu par Poppy.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Nafrayu, merci à elle


	41. Chapter 41 : Ce n'est qu'un détail

Coucou,

eh oui je suis encore là et avec un nouveau chapitre en plus :)

Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente en espérant que cela vous plaira toujours autant et sacher que quoi qu'il arrive je n'abandone pas.

Merci de votre patiente et bonne lecture :)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A Gold-Apple :**

Ta review et courte, simple mais fait vraiment plaisir, merci et donc voilà la suite :) c'est grace à vous et à vos reviews que je continuais de recevoir que je me suis forcé à débloquer ce chapitre donc merci.

**A maemelu :**

Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic ne t'ait pas décu et que tu l'adores malgré qu'elle ne soit pas finit et j'espère ne pas te decevoir à l'avenir ni avec ce chapitre.

En tout cas, je suis touché par le fait que tu dises qu'elle est géniale, merci beaucoup :)

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Ce n'est qu'un détail**

- Je vais avoir un bébé, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, rendu par Poppy.

- Nous allons tout faire pour, ma petite. Venez vers ce lit que je vois si vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois.

- Oui. Ouh, cria-t-elle en se pliant en deux alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un pas en avant.

- Hermione ! s'écria Ginny en l'attrapant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

- Miss Granger qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas mais …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle perdit connaissance. Ginny à l'aide de l'infirmière, la déposa sur le lit prévu pour elle et puis, elle laissa l'adulte s'en occuper. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie s'était évanouie. Elle allait très bien et puis d'un coup ça n'allait plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

- Tout va bien miss Weasley, juste une baisse de tension et une crampe au ventre. Elle va s'en remettre mais il faut qu'elle se repose. Retournez dans votre dortoir, je vais la garder en observation pour la nuit et demain. Si tout se passe bien elle sera en cours lundi matin.

Ginny hocha la tête et garda le silence. Elle ne pouvait rien dire car elle savait ce combat perdu d'avance. Personne ne pouvait discuter avec madame Pomfresh, surtout quand elle s'occupait d'un patient, et là plus particulièrement d'une patiente. Cependant, l'infirmière ne la délogea pas quand elle resta sans bouger à observer sa meilleure amie. Plusieurs sentiments s'installaient en elle. Elle se sentait tout à fait impuissante face à tout ça et cela la frustrait au plus haut point. Cela l'énervait aussi. Oui, énervée par la vie qui s'acharnait contre eux, contre leur groupe depuis le début de l'année. Pourquoi … ?

Pourquoi Voldemort existait ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils recherchent les Horcruxes ? Pourquoi les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient-ils ennemis ? Pourquoi Hermione était-elle tombée enceinte ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils tout simplement pas avoir pour une fois une année scolaire normale ?

Elle connaissait la réponse : La vie était faite ainsi. Leurs vies étaient ainsi et il fallait l'accepter. Ginny le savait bien mais cela l'énervait car elle ne pouvait rien contrôler. Pour une fois, Ginevra Weasley se sentait totalement dépassée par les événements. Alors elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la brune, puis tourna les talons. Elle regarda la montre qu'Hermione lui avait offerte et vit qu'elle ne trouverait personne au dortoir à cette heure-ci, surtout connaissant son frère. Donc elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Sur le chemin, elle se promit à elle-même d'aller voir Hermione le lendemain dès la première heure puis elle se concentra afin de se calmer. Etre énervée, ne l'aiderait pas à calmer son frère et Harry quand elle leur annoncera la nouvelle. Mais ce fut peine perdue quand elle arriva devant les grandes portes, le son horripilant de la voix de Draco Malfoy la fit sortir encore plus de ses gonds.

- Quelle tête ! Quelqu'un est mort Weasley ?

Elle se retourna vers le blond d'un coup. Son sourire Malfoyen s'agrandit quand il vit son regard meurtrier.

- La ferme Malfoy, tout ça est de votre faute ! Oh pi merde je n'ai même pas faim.

Elle allait se retourner vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre sa table mais tout ça lui avait coupé l'appétit. Donc après ses mots, elle fit demi-tour vers son dortoir tout en cognant Zabini qui l'accompagnait de l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver !

Après quelques instants de marche rapide, elle ralentit le rythme d'un coup. Totalement refroidie par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait perdu son sang froid face à Malfoy ! Elle, qui s'était promise de ne jamais montrer le moindre point faible à cet idiot. D'habitude, elle restait calme face à lui quoi qu'il arrive, se rappelant qu'il fallait être plus intelligent que lui mais là ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle avait tout gâché. De plus, elle avait oublié les garçons qui ne savaient toujours pas pour Hermione. Elle haussa les épaules, tant pis, elle le leur dirait quand ils reviendraient de la Grande salle.

oO0Oo

De son côté, Malfoy était fier de lui, il avait réussi à faire craquer la rouquine. Tout cela était la preuve pour lui qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz dans le groupe de l'élu. Mais pour Blaise qui était à ses côtés, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle les avait déclarés fautifs. Le « votre faute » n'était pas que destiné à Draco. Pourquoi était-elle si contre que Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble ? Quelque chose lui échappait sans vraiment mettre le doigt dessus. La cadette des Weasley devrait être contente que son amie soit passée à autre chose et qu'elle ne soit plus avec lui, leur ennemi de toujours. Il sentait l'ironie envahir son cœur. Oui elle le devrait mais elle ne l'était pas, tout comme lui qui détestait le rouquin pour ça, pour poser ses mains sur sa brune. En se mettant assis à la table des Serpentards, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la table voisine à la leur et surtout lui. Une colère sourde l'envahit. Le voir manger normalement comme si de rien n'était le rendait fou, les chuchotements des rouges et or ainsi que leurs regards furtifs, encore plus. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il savait ce qui le rendait vraiment hors de lui. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. C'était lui-même. Ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione dans l'après-midi le rongeait … Il l'avait encore repoussé alors qu'il avait juste envie de la prendre dans ses bras …

_« Blaise était en train de tourner en rond dans son appartement. La colère émanait de lui. Il avait juste envie de tout casser autour de lui, de tout envoyer valser. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait blessé au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-elle tout de suite rejoindre les bras de Ron ? Celui qu'elle avait pourtant dit ne pas aimer._

_« Tu l'as laissé tomber … »_

_Il fit taire avec force la voix qui lui soufflait cette phrase véridique. Ce n'était pas une raison ! Elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas ! C'était lui qu'elle aimait, pas ce … ce … il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Mais il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux, c'était bien Hermione qu'il venait de voir embrasser Weasley. Son cœur se brisa à nouveau, elle ne l'aimait pas ! C'était lui qu'elle aimait !_

_Son regard se posa sur un livre posé sur la table à côté de lui. C'était son livre à elle. Sans réfléchir il attrapa le bouquin et le lança à travers la pièce. _

_« Jaloux … »_

- _Non ! Je ne suis pas jaloux !_

_Il attrapa d'autres livres qu'il lança sans vraiment regarder où ils atterrissaient mais il s'en fichait. La colère l'aveuglait à tel point qu'il ne regrettait même pas son geste. Et cette petite voix l'énervait encore plus car elle avait raison mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il était Blaise Zabini. Un sang pur et digne de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, être jaloux de Ron Weasley, traitre à son sang. Et tout ça pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, pour Hermione. Il n'en avait pas le droit, surtout pas maintenant._

_Il regarda un instant autour de lui, le désastre qu'il venait de produire. Il fallait qu'il se calme alors il laissa tout en plan et sortit de la salle commune. Il n'avait fait même pas quelques mettre, qu'Elle apparu dans son champs de vision. Sa colère disparue d'un coup. Son visage si fin, ses yeux bruns exprimant tellement de chose à la fois, sa chevelure qui bougeait autour d'elle et ses lèvres qui lui criaient de les embrasser. Tout en elle l'avait paralysé. En la voyant, il oubliait presque tout et surtout sa colère contre elle. Il ne pensait qu'à la prendre dans ses bras et y rester, mais il fallait qu'il reprenne contenance, sa vie en dépendait. Il voulut l'ignorer, passé à côté d'elle sans la regarder, sans lui adresser la parole. Oui il fallait qu'il fasse ça. Cependant, la vie ne se passait jamais comme il le voulait. Hermione se planta devant lui et prononça les mots qu'il détestait par-dessus tout._

- _Zabini, il faut qu'on parle._

_« Il faut qu'on parle » Pourquoi ses mots existaient ? Qui avait osé les créer ? Il l'observa et il vit bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle surtout si elle est en colère. Elle était trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse résister à l'embrasser si elle criait sur lui. Ses yeux glissa une seconde sur ses lèvres, une seconde de trop mais quand il repensa à ce pourquoi il était là dans ce couloir, sa colère remonta petit à petit. Ses lèvres avaient été embrassées par quelqu'un d'autre … Sa colère allait pouvoir le sauver pour une fois. Il pourrait trouver la force de la repousser encore une fois._

- _Quoi ? Je n'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois ?_

- _Il faut vraiment que je te parle s'il te plait._

_Mais pourquoi insister ? _

- _S'il te plait ? dit-il en insistant sur le ton ironique. Ecoute Granger. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous alors oublie-moi._

- _Comment as-tu fait ?_

_Cette question le décontenança. Il ne s'y attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne sur ce sujet car il savait très bien ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là mais quoi répondre ? _

- _De quoi ?_

_Il venait de dire la première chose qui lui passait par la tête mais il s'en voulu tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet car ça serait mentir encore une fois et lui faire mal encore plus. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste avec lui._

- _Pour être aussi vrai pendant tout ce temps ?_

_« Mais tout était vrai ! » cria-t-il en son fort intérieur mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire sans ressentir ce pincement au fond de lui. Il fallait clore cette discussion et au plus vite._

- _Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est notre talent à nous les Serpentards, d'être faux. Toi qui disais bien me connaitre. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant !_

- _Tu crois que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? Tans pis pour toi, toi seul sera perdant dans cette histoire, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons._

_Il la regarda partir encore plus chamboulé qu'avant. Il avait le cœur serré d'avoir vu de la déception dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos. Il ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec elle. En l'espace de même pas une heure il avait ressentit le sentiment de s'être fait avoir par la brune et le sentiment de l'avoir trahie. Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle qui s'était faite avoir par lui. Mais au final qui s'est fait avoir ? Il était perdu, était-il le méchant ou la victime ? Mais au delà de tout ça une inconnue résidait dans cette discussion et du coup sa_ _curiosité était piquée à vif. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulut dire par là par « toi seul sera perdant dans cette histoire ». Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre selon elle ? Il l'avait déjà perdu elle alors quoi d'autre ? »_

Oui quoi d'autre ? Pour lui en repensant à tout ça il avait déjà bien perdu assez. Mais en voyant Ron Weasley qui agissait comme d'habitude, il venait de perdre son estime de lui-même. Voilà peut-être ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Car qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui pour qu'elle le préfère ? Il était Blaise Zabini, il savait qui il était, donc en le voyant il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Oui, Ron Weasley ne la méritait pas. Il connaissait la valeur de ce qu'il avait perdu et donc s'il était libre, s'il n'était pas attaché à Draco Malfoy et s'il n'était pas à Serpentard, il profiterait bien plus de sa chance. Il serait fier d'être avec Hermione Granger et il montrerait à la terre entière qu'il l'aimait. Il serait avec elle et il ne la lâchera plus. Le rouquin ne se rendait pas compte de l'aubaine qu'il avait, et ça le rendait fou. Encore plus quand il pensait que tout ça c'était à cause de lui.

- Eh Blaise !

- Quoi ?

- Tu écoutes ?

- Non désolé tu disais ?

- Je te trouve bien pensif en ce moment.

- Non je pensais juste à Weasley et Granger ?

Malfoy haussa les sourcils intrigués et Blaise sut tout de suite l'erreur qu'il venait de faire.

- Bah oui, si c'est vrai cela va nous ralentir. C'est encore un lien qu'il faudra détruire pour réussir notre mission.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien entendu ce que je disais ?

- Non, répondit-il rassuré d'avoir rattrapé le coup.

- La rouquine et Granger ne se parlent plus d'après mes sources …

- Ce Gry …

- Chut soit plus discret !

- Ok, ok donc il en est sur ?

- En tout cas c'est ce que j'en ai conclu de ses dires. Du coup il ne nous reste plus grand-chose à faire. J'ai déjà un plan.

Blaise fut soudain intrigué. Draco avait un plan mais quoi ? Avait-il un lien avec le première année de Gryffondor ? Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment avait-il pu l'avoir de son côté mais la réponse lui faisait peur.

- De quel plan s'agit-il ? Y a-t-il un lien avec ce première année ?

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça tu sauras tout en temps voulu. Soit juste content qu'on ait réussi la première étape et que celle-ci à été confirmé par ce lâche.

- D'accord mais Weasley et Granger sont quand même ensembles.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Durant cet échange, sa colère s'était transformée en inquiétude. Il avait du mal à croire que les deux amies soient fâchées. Malgré leurs différents, leur amitié avait toujours survécu même après que la rouquine ait apprit pour leur couple. Alors il ne croyait pas comme Draco à ce qu'elles ne se parlaient plus. Mais une inconnue résidait malgré tout. Car il avait beau chercher le gamin le long de la table des Gryffondors, il ne trouva pas. Il n'y avait juste Potter et Weasley, et il avait vu Ginny seule, donc où était Hermione ? Où était ce Gryffondor qui n'en était pas un ?

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin, merci à elle


	42. Chapter 42 : On ne court pas dans les

Coucou,

Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est un nouveau chapitre ! Il ne faudra pas vous y habituer car je ne promets pas de tenir ses délais à chaque fois mais bon profitez-en bien :)

Sinon joyeux anniversaire **maemelu **pour qui ce chapitre est son cadeau gros bisous à elle ! :)

Bonne lecture a+

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A Fan :**

La voilà la suite ! :) merci pour ce compliment et oui je n'arreterais pas :)

**A maemelu :**

Apparement non ce n'était pas trop me demander :) Joyeux anniversaire ! Bon tu as eu de la chance il manquait qu'un bout à écrire xd. Sinon ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude alors j'espère que ça te satisfera tout de même un peu car je sais que malgré tout ça ne sera jamais assez long :) Donc maintenant avoue que je suis géniale avec ce cadeau xd ^^

allez bisous et profite bien du chapitre :)

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : On ne court pas dans les couloirs !**

Harry remontait vers leur salle commune, accompagné de Ron qui n'arrêtait de discuter. Harry l'écoutait que d'une oreille, distrait par d'autres sujets. Ce n'était sûrement rien mais il s'interrogeait sur l'absence des deux filles aux repas du soir. Hermione l'avait déjà fait, mais depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse elle ne l'avait plus refait. Et pour Ginny, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de ne pas pointer le bout de son nez lors des repas. Elles avaient quitté la salle commune assez violement du coup ça l'inquiétait. Hermione et Ginny n'avait pas pour coutume de se disputer, d'ailleurs d'après ses souvenirs il était presque certain que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Mais les filles étaient de grandes filles, il savait qu'elles allaient réussir à gérer leur différent mais par contre Ron ...

Ron était sa première préoccupation. Depuis qu'il lui avait raconté son marché avec Hermione, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était d'accord avec Ginny pour dire que tout cela n'était pas bon, mais pas bon du tout. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Inconsciemment, Ron en attendait bien plus de leur amie commune, bien plus que ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir. Comme tous, il avait toujours imaginé ses deux là ensemble mais depuis le début de l'année quelque chose avait changé sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi sur le coup. Le presque viol d'Hermione l'avait totalement changé, elle en était tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre puis tombé enceinte. Voilà pourquoi, maintenant ses deux là ne pouvaient pas être ensemble quoi qu'en dise Ron. Secrètement, il espérait que Ginny arrive à faire entendre raison à la brune. Mais est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à rattraper le coup ? Pendant le repas, tous les Gryffondors n'ont pas cessé de parler du nouveau couple. Même s'ils contredisent la nouvelle rumeur, la grossesse d'Hermione sera attribuer à Ron et non au véritable père, Harry en était presque sur. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde la magie, six années auparavant, il n'avait que se rendre compte que les gens ne s'arrêtaient qu'à ce qu'ils voyaient, sans chercher à comprendre. Il faudrait que le géniteur de ce bébé le reconnaisse pour montrer à tous que Ron n'y est pour rien. Et si cela arrivait, Ron serait détruit. Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils fassent semblant de sortir ensemble.

- Fraternité, dit Ron sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensés qu'il n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- J'espère que les filles sont là, dit le rouquin.

- Oui moi aussi, répondit Harry pour donner le change.

Harry fut soulager de voir Ginny assis sur le canapé devant la cheminer. Il sourit quand il l'a vit endormit.

- Ne la réveillons pas, dit Harry, peut-être qu'Hermione est déjà couché.

Ron hocha la tête, tout en rejoignant le canapé.

- Ça te dit une partie d'échec version sorcier ? On fera les devoirs demain, proposa-t-il une fois assis.

- Ouais bonne idée.

Ils firent plusieurs parties sans se rendre compte que la salle se vidait. Ginny se réveilla enfin après un cri de victoire de Ron.

- Je suis presque sur que tu as gagné Ron, dit-elle attirant l'attention des garçons sur elle.

- Oui comment tu sais ?

- Oh Ron vas te coucher.

- Mais …

- Chut ! le coupa-t-elle. Il faut que je vous parle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Hermione ? demanda Harry inquiet par le ton trop sérieux de la rouquine.

Ginny regarda tout autour d'eux pour voir si on ne les écoutait pas mais fut rassurer qu'il n'y avait pu grand monde. Il devait être assez tard.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Elle est où ?

- A l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? s'exclama les deux garçons.

- Chut !

- Vous ne vous êtes pas …

- Battu ? bah écoute tu sais comment je suis Harry, j'ai perdu mon sang froid, dit-elle sérieusement.

- Oh non …

Soudain un livre tomba au sol, attirant tous les regards vers un élève de première année qui venait de lâché son livre de potion.

- Tu ne devrais pas être déjà au lit petit ? demanda Ron.

- Si j'y vais, dit-il en filant sans demander son reste.

Il fut suivit par d'autres personnes. Ils pouvaient un peu mieux parler à présent.

- Donc, reprit le brun en regardant Ginny qui se mit à sourire.

- Voyons Harry, tu nous as déjà vus nous battre ?

- Non mais je t'ai déjà vu envoyer un beau _Chauve-Furi_ quand tu étais énervé alors … on ne sait jamais.

- Non j'y suis pour rien.

- Et donc, il s'est passé quoi ? intervint Ron qui devenait impatient.

- On était à l'infirmerie et elle a eu une crampe et une baisse de tension, elle s'est évanouit du coup elle passe la nuit en observation.

- Mais elle va bien ?

- Oui en tout cas d'après les dires de madame Pomfresh. J'irais la voir demain.

- On vient avec toi, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Ok à demain, dit-elle en se levant pour rejoindre son dortoir.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain matin, une fois qu'elle fut prête, Ginny descendit dans la salle commune pour y attendre Harry et Ron. Harry arriva en premier. Il la repéra sur le canapé avec un livre en main. C'était rare de la voir lire, elle le faisait surtout dans son lit le soir en tout cas d'après Hermione. Il l'observa un long moment sans bouger de sa place. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle en étant totalement absorbé par les lignes noirs du bouquin.

- Avoue que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle Harry, dit la voix de Ron, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Bien sûr, soupira Harry, pour toujours …

- Tant mieux comme ça je n'aurais pas à te tuer.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu l'aimes pour toujours je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter car tu respecteras la promesse que tu lui as faite et donc je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de te tuer.

- Ha, ha, très drôle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est ensemble je ne te mens pas Ron.

- Oui ça j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en lui frappant l'épaule avant de s'avancer vers sa sœur.

- Ah vous êtes là, s'exclama Ginny en remarquant l'arrivé de son frère. On va pouvoir y aller. Tu viens Harry ? rajouta-t-elle ne le voyant pas approcher.

- Oui j'arrive, dit-il en les suivant derrière le tableau de la grosse dame.

Le trio alla manger un morceau dans la Grande Salle puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. En y entrant, ils virent qu'ils avaient de la chance car un seul lit était occupé, ils seraient tranquille pour parler. Ils se faufilèrent derrière le rideau blanc et Ginny fut rassurer car Hermione avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la veille.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut, dirent-ils l'un après l'autre en venant l'embrasser ou la serrer dans leur bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda la rouquine.

- Mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'attends les résultats.

- Le principal c'est que tu ailles mieux et le bébé aussi, intervint Harry.

- Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle. Sinon raconter moi qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

- Rien je t'assure, dit Ron.

- Ginny nous as fait peur hier soir en disant qu'elle s'était battu avec toi mais sinon rien.

- Ginny !

- Bah quoi tu aurais du voir sa tête c'était trop beau, ria-t-elle.

- Merci Gin, dit Harry.

- De rien, dit-elle en envoyant un bisou de sa main. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le silence apparu dans la pièce. Hermione et Ron se firent les plus petits possible. Ils les regardaient l'un après l'autre et attendait la réaction d'Harry qui ne venait pas. Ginny se rendait compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se rattraper. Harry ne bougeait plus et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas répondre qu'il l'aimait aussi. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble il ne le pouvait pas et ça le blessait. Ginny avait agit si naturellement et il ne supportait pas de voir l'air de remord qu'elle avait sur le visage. Ils en venaient toujours en même point cette guerre et le fait qu'il devait la protéger de Voldemort.

- Harry, je suis désolée.

Cette supplication le brisa, il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'eux alors pourquoi s'en privé ? Au diable la guerre ! La entourer de rideau blanc représentant la pureté, il n'y avait qu'eux. Les gens qu'il aimait, sa famille …

- Ne le sois pas, je t'aime aussi.

- Oh Harry, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas interrompre ce super moment mais je croyais que …

- C'est ma faute, Ron, dit Ginny. Oubliez ce moment, rajouta-t-elle en embrassant vite fait Harry puis en reprenant sa place près d'Hermione.

- Celui là aussi ? dit Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Aussi ! dit-elle en donnant un petit coup de point à la brune.

Tous rigolèrent et Ginny sourit quand elle vit les lèvres d'Harry former le mot « merci » Le calme revint parmi le groupe. Ils s'étaient assis autour du lit et parlaient de tout et de rien.

- Miss Granger j'apporte votre petit-déjeuner et j'ai vos résultats, dit l'infirmière en tirant le rideau qui entourait le lit. Oh vous n'êtes pas seule, je reviendrais tout à l'heure ajouta-t-elle en posant le plateau repas sur ses genoux.

- Non c'est bon, je n'ai rien à cacher, dites moi ce qu'il en est.

- Eh bien les résultats son bon, vous n'avez rien et vous pourrez retourner en cours demain comme si de rien n'était. Faudra juste faire attention, et plus de course, rajouta-t-elle en insistant du regard.

- Oui, oui, je ne courrais plus. Plus de stress.

- Sinon c'est bien, vous avez reprit du poids.

Hermione hocha la tête sérieusement. Cela la rassurait car sa bêtise aurait pu blesser son bébé.

- Ne fait pas cette tête Hermione, tu vas devenir encore plus grosse, dit Ron.

Le silence accueillit cette réplique venu comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Ron et sa maladresse dans toute sa beauté.

- Comment dois-je le prendre ? demanda Hermione.

Malgré qu'elle connaisse Ron par cœur, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir car elle ne savait pas comment prendre le « encore » qui n'avait pas sa place selon elle. Etait-elle déjà grosse ?

- Bah quoi ? Avec le bébé tu vas prendre encore plus de poids et devenir encore plus grosse.

- Ça veut dire que je suis déjà grosse ? demanda de but en blanc la brune.

- Non je n'ai pas dit ça mais tu as quand même prit un peu de poids depuis que …

- Ronald Bilius Weasley !

- Quoi !

- Tait toi ! Tu es le plus gros des crétins que je connaisse.

- Bon ça suffit ! intervint l'infirmière. Je vais vous demander de sortir car vous énervez encore plus ma patiente. Il lui faut du repos pas du stress alors vous la verrez demain, je la garde avec moi d'ici là.

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête et partirent sans demander leur reste. Une fois les portes refermées derrière eux. Ginny se tourna vers Ron avec un regard noir.

- Quoi ? C'était vrai non ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Hermione n'a pas vraiment prit sachant qu'elle avait maigrit au mois de janvier, réfléchit bon sang ! Et puis on ne dit pas ça a une femme surtout quand on l'aime !

- Tu as comprit Harry ? dit Ron en se tournant vers le brun.

- Mais tu as finit ? s'exclama-t-elle en frappant son frère. Tu n'es qu'un crétin comme elle l'a dit.

- Quoi ?

Harry regarda cette scène tout en rigolant. Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, mais du monde arrivait dans leur direction et il fallait qu'il les calme avant qu'il ne crie haut et fort qu'Hermione était enceinte.

- C'est bon vous avez finit ?

- Quoi ? dirent-ils en chœur en se tournant vers lui.

- Du monde arrive.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner, dit-elle avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

- C'est incroyable comment elle peut changer de personnalité comme ça, dit Ron. Elle ressemble de plus en plus à maman.

- Ne lui dit surtout pas ça ok ? dit Harry en ouvrant les gros yeux, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'une guerre mondiale éclate entre les deux Weasley.

- Quoi ?

- Ne lui dit pas c'est tout.

- Ok, ok. Mais c'est quand même vrai.

- Ron …

- Oui je ne lui dirais rien.

- Bon remontons à la salle commune.

Ils approchaient du tableau de la grosse dame quand un garçon de deuxième ou troisième année de Gryffondor apparut devant eux.

- Harry Potter.

- Oui.

- J'ai un parchemin de la part de Dumbledore pour vous, dit-il en tendant le papier enrouler.

- Merci. Ça faisait longtemps, ajouta-t-il dès qu'ils furent de nouveaux seuls

oO0Oo

Blaise suivait Draco en silence. Ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu de rendez-vous qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le prince des Serpentards rencontrait le jeune Gryffondor dans un quart d'heure. D'après ce que lui avait dit le blond, ils se voyaient tous les dimanches ainsi qu'à d'autres moments de la semaine. Pour une fois, Blaise avait l'autorisation de l'accompagner et peut-être qu'il pourrait mieux comprendre les liens qui unissait son ami à ce première année, quel chantage utilisait Draco. Il pourrait aussi répondre aux questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit depuis la veille. Hermione …

La jeune fille n'avait pas réapparut. Aux repas, ses amis y étaient sans elle, et elle n'était pas non plus rentrée dans leur appartement. Il l'avait attendu toute la soirée et même une partie de la nuit dans leur salle commune mais aucune trace de la brune et il avait finit par s'endormir sur le canapé. Où était-elle ? Il s'inquiétait …

- Qu'as-tu découvert ?

Blaise rapporta son esprit sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Apparemment ils étaient arrivés, vu que l'enfant portant le symbole rouge et or se trouvait devant eux.

- Elles se sont battues après que je les ai vues disparaitre. Et vu qu'il manque Hermione Granger, je pense qu'elle est à l'infirmerie.

- Quelle lionne, cette fille, sourie Draco en pensant à la rouquine. Sinon quoi d'autre ?

- Rien, murmura à peine Ryan.

- Quoi ? insista le blond.

- J'ai faillit me faire prendre j'ai du partir.

- Super merci, dit-il pour lui-même trop content de n'avoir presque rien eu comme information.

- C'est vrai, s'exclama-t-il espérant avoir satisfait le Serpentard. Alors tu peux me dire comment va ma sœur ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas avec ça que j'avancerais.

Sa sœur ! s'exclama Blaise à l'intérieur de lui. Il comprenait mieux avec quoi il tenait le gosse. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Draco ne tenait aucune fille en otage ici à Poudlard, à moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le faisait pour lui …

Il regarda Ryan qui allait éclater en larme et il décida d'intervenir.

- Va-t-en gamin tant que tu feras tout ce qu'il te dira sa ira.

Le petit partit en courant.

- Eh on ne court pas dans les couloirs !

Ryan ralentit puis disparu au détour d'un couloir. Blaise se tourna vers Draco mais celui-ci était déjà partit, réfléchissant, laissant seul Blaise avec ses pensées …


	43. Chapter 43 : Non je n'en veux pas !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A Fan :**

Merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent :)

**A Pauline :**

Coucou pauline, je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et surtout une qui à lu ma fic d'un coup sans s'en décroucher, ça fait chaud au coeur quand on lit ça donc merci :) J'espère que tu adoreras ce chapitre autant que les autres ^^.

Ta remarque sur Ron et Blaise et le bébé métisse m'a fait sourire :) Ta remarque est pertinente mais bien réelle car tu n'as pas tord, ce sont des détails qui tue lors d'un accouchement xd. Sinon je pense que ce chapitre te rassurera par rapport à ce triangle amoureux :) Tu me diras ce que tu en penseras ^^

Pour Draco, il n'a pas finit d'en voir, la fin du chapitre devrait surrement te conforter dans ton hypothèse :)

merci encore et a bientôt j'espère

PS: je ne peux t'en vouloir pour les fautes car il doit y en avoir forcement dans ma fic et mes réponses aux reviews donc je ne peux juger, tu es toute pardonné :)

**A Faaan :**

Bah ... c'était du temps xd Non je ne suis pas morte c'est juste les aléas de la vie avec l'écriture de fic en même temps, ça donne ça c'est parfois dure à géré même si ce n'est pas une excuse pour vous xddonc voilà ne t'inquiéte pas, car tant qu'il n'y a pas de "The end" à la fin d'un chapitre, il y a aura toujours un suivant qu'importe le temps que je metterais :)

Merci de ton impatience ça m'encourage

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : « Non je n'en veux pas ! »**

Après que Blaise se soit retrouvé seul, il se dirigea vers ses appartements en ruminant. Il était lié à Draco et bien que sa vie dépende de lui, il n'arrivait pas approuver tout ses faits et gestes. C'était sûrement pour ça que le blond ne lui avait pas parlé de la sœur de Ryan Cordey. C'était bien une chose qu'il détestait : le chantage. Faire pression sur autrui pour avoir ce qu'on veut. Mais dans un sens, il comprenait Draco. Il le faisait pour eux, pour lui comme pour Blaise. Ils étaient eux même sous pression depuis plusieurs mois. Et à quoi était-on prêt à faire pour sauver sa vie, sa misérable vie ? A tout. Cette réponse lui sautait aux yeux, c'était humain. Mais était-ce une raison pour briser la vie d'un autre ? Le prince des Serpentards dirait oui sans hésiter comme tout bon serpent. Blaise, malgré sa maison avait une tout autre façon de voir les choses cependant cela n'avait pas d'importance ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il croyait. Dans tout les cas, Draco aurait le dernier mot. Un seul mot de sa part guiderait toute sa vie, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Il n'était plus qu'un esclave sans vie mais pour le moment le mot n'avait pas été prononcé. Et après Hermione, un seul sujet hantait son esprit de millier de questions. Qui était cette sœur mystérieuse ? Existait-elle vraiment ? Et où ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ce garçon en particulier en oubliant qu'il appartenait à Gryffondor ? Et surtout quel était le véritable plan de Draco puisqu'il avait l'air de marcher ? Un seul endroit pouvait lui apporter des réponses : la bibliothèque. Il changea de direction, bien décidé d'avoir le nom de sa première énigme. Les archives de l'école le renseigneraient sûrement sur une fille portant le nom de Cordey …

oO0Oo

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle fut surprise de voir le directeur au pied de son lit. Elle savait qu'elle devait passer par là, elle y avait réfléchit toute la journée de la veille, mais elle s'attendait à avoir plus de temps. Là, elle était à court de formulation d'excuse et d'explication. Elle avait oublié tout ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Bonjour miss Granger. Je vous ai apporté vos cours de ce matin.

Il avait l'air au courant de tout et pourtant il employait le même ton avec elle. Alors elle décida d'être honnête avec lui, s'il savait à quoi bon mentir ?

- Bonjour professeur. Merci. Madame Pomfresh vous …

- Oui elle m'a tout dit. Elle était obligée de le faire, c'est le règlement.

- Je comprends.

- Voulez-vous m'en parler miss ?

Hermione garda le silence. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. Cela lui faisait bizarre que son professeur lui demande des détails sur sa vie privé et surtout elle ne savait pas la réponse qu'il attendait, jusqu'à quel point voulait-il des détails ? Donc elle s'était tu. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire car elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir et elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle se sentait si petite devant un homme comme lui. Elle se sentait honteuse aussi car il devait être déçu. Elle, la meilleure de sa promotion, elle, la préfète-en-chef, elle, qui n'avait jamais réfuté le règlement sauf quand elle jouait les aventurières avec Harry Potter.

- Je comprends tout à fait que vous ne vous sentez pas prête à en parler avec d'autre personne de cette grossesse mais sachez que ce petit être donnera sûrement beaucoup d'espoir dans ce monde en guerre.

- J'espère qu'elle sera finit avant sa naissance, répliqua Hermione révélant à Dumbledore sa plus grande angoisse.

- Vous savez pourquoi la population continue de procréer malgré les guerres ?

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

- Tout simplement car ils espèrent que leurs enfants leur survivront et qu'ils pourront faire renaître ce monde avec tout ce qu'ils leur auront enseigné, c'est-à-dire l'amour. L'amour de soi, l'amour des autres et l'amour du monde, de la terre, du ciel et des petites choses simples de la vie. Votre enfant a bien été produit dans l'amour ? Donc tout ira bien miss Granger, ajouta-t-il sans attendre sa réponse.

- Je n'en suis pas sur, dit-elle pour répondre aux deux propos du directeur.

- Mais si vous verrez. Bon je vais vous laissez vous préparer pour vos cours.

- Professeur attendez ! s'écria-t-elle avant qu'il ne quitte la salle. Pouvez-vous garder ça pour vous ? C'est-à-dire que je n'aimerais pas qu'on me traite différemment.

- Pour le moment, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Hermione resta seule un moment à ressasser les mots du professeur Dumbledore.

- Tenez miss Granger, il faut manger maintenant, dit l'infirmière en arrivant.

- Merci. Merci pour tout.

L'infirmière sourit face à la sagesse de sa patiente qui ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir appelé le directeur.

- De rien, manger.

Hermione mangea tout en réfléchissant à sa vie futur et surtout à ce quel devait faire aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire parler à Ron. Comment le faire sans que celui-ci ne le prenne mal ? Il l'aimait tellement, qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir y répondre par un oui claire et définitif. Malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle aimait Blaise et elle ne pourrait le changer, elle le savait. Pour toujours il y aura sa marque sur elle : sa maternité. Un beau petit garçon ou une belle petite fille. La plus belle marque qui puisse exister en ce monde. Et Albus Dumbledore avait raison. Les enfants étaient l'espoir d'une vie future meilleure pour tous. Elle sourie nostalgiquement en pensant que si Blaise et elle seraient toujours ensemble, leur enfant serait l'espoir du directeur, l'espoir d'une meilleure entente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Mais le Serpentard avait tout gâché. Elle lui en voulait c'était sur mais Hermione était une fille qui s'entêtait à voir le meilleur en chaque personne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Zabini avait agit ainsi mais elle ne le dirait pas à son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que son père ait fait souffrir sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il déteste un père qu'il ne connaitra pas comme tel. Oui, elle l'élèverait dans la neutralité. Dans le monde, tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, le gris est souvent la couleur principale. Dans chaque personne, existe un côté sombre et un côté pur, après, à eux de choisir en leur âme et conscience leur couleur. La seule personne qui représentait le noir le plus pur était Voldemort, elle espérait qu'elle parlerait de lui en racontant sa propre histoire et non en racontant la réalité de tous. Les paroles du sorcier le plus puissant n'avait pas réussit à enlever cette crainte en elle. Elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber Harry à cause de sa grossesse, petit contre temps, alors elle se bâterait coûte que coûte pour lui donner naissance dans un monde en paix. C'était la promesse qu'elle faisait à son enfant, à sa chaire, à son sang …

Une main sur le ventre, sa promesse faite, elle ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie et partit en direction de son cours de potion. Premier cours de la semaine, et premier obstacle à surmonter pour respecter sa promesse. Elle arriva devant la salle en première comme à son habitude. Elle aimait ses moments de solitude où elle se laissait aller contre le mur afin de lire et de ne penser à rien d'autre. Sa tranquillité fut interrompue par les premiers élèves de Serpentard qui arrivaient. L'inconvénient de ses moments, car il y en avait toujours, était qu'elle était toute seule avec les Serpentards. Les Gryffondors ne se montraient jamais avant eux, n'aimant pas du tout cette matière ou plutôt son professeur. L'ignorance dans ses cas là était sa meilleure alliée. Elle continua à lire son livre sur les Sortilèges.

Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer quand il l'a vit devant la salle de potion. Elle était là. En pleine forme et sans aucune marque de quelconque combat avec la rouquine. Elle allait bien et agissait comme d'habitude, cela le rassurait. Bien sûr, il n'en montra rien. Tout comme Draco, il continua à faire semblant d'écouter la pimbêche qui les suivait depuis la sortie de la Grande Salle. Cette fille n'était qu'autre que Daphné Greengrass. Elle faisait partie de leur promotion et depuis leur entrer à Poudlard, tous savait qu'elle était amoureuse du prince. Draco, bien sur en avait profité, il aimait son corps mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Pourtant, elle s'entêtait toujours à revenir le séduire comme aujourd'hui. Mais pour Blaise, quelque chose avait changé, cela l'intriguait. Il supposait d'ailleurs que c'était le but recherché. Il n'était pas bête, il savait reconnaitre une fille quand elle essayait de le draguer et ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille à la bibliothèque, lui avait donné cette impression. Bien sûr cela l'amusait bien plus que cela ne le touchait. Il était certain, qu'elle essayait-elle de le rendre jaloux en draguant Draco sous son nez. Il ne le montrait pas mais il voyait ses regards en coin qui avaient pour but de voir s'il réagissait ou pas à sa manœuvre. Mais pourquoi le voulait-elle tout à coup ? Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'elle aimait l'héritier Malfoy alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Il arrêta de penser à la Serpentard quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent. La brune se leva et rangea son livre dans son sac. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retint son souffle comme un peu tout le monde autour de lui, serpents comme lions. Ron Weasley arrivait et la rumeur allait pouvoir être vérifié. Harry s'approcha d'elle en premier et la pris dans ses bras. Un brin de jalousie le traversa, mais Blaise retint encore plus son souffle quand le rouquin s'approcha à son tour. Les voir s'embrasser de la fenêtre de leur appartement était une chose mais le voir en face juste à un mètre d'eux, le tuait d'avance. Ron s'avança vers elle et Hermione tourna la tête juste au dernier moment, l'obligeant à l'embrasser sur la joue. Il lui prit la main mais elle se déroba quelques secondes après. Un cri de lion rugit à l'intérieur de lui, un cri de victoire. La comparaison était ironique pour lui mais c'était exactement ça. Un lion. Mais malgré tout, il n'osait croire qu'elle venait de le repousser devant tous, que c'était juste son imagination qui l'interprétait ainsi. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ? Déjà ? ricana Draco.

Blaise était sur qu'il jubilait car son plan avançait pas à pas. Il lui avait assuré que ce serait qu'un détail et il avait raison. Le regard noir d'Hermione et de Ron les conforta dans cette idée. Oui il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ses deux là …

Hermione rentra dans la salle car comme la sonnerie qui vous sauve, Rogue ouvrit la porte leur ordonnant de rentrer. Elle essaya pendant les deux heures d'agir le plus normalement possible mais le fait qu'elle laissait Ron mariner dans son jus, la rendait folle. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle avant que cela n'empire. Mais qu'elle idée a-t-il eu de vouloir l'embrasser alors qu'elle lui avait dit de n'être pas prête à ça ? A la fin du cours, Hermione sortie en première, elle savait qu'elle était suivit de près par Ron et Harry. Elle savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle mais pas ici, pas maintenant au plein milieu d'un couloir. Donc, elle se dirigea vers leur cours de sortilège et ne fit pas gaffe à ses amis. Elle était concentré sur sa façon d'annoncé à Ron en douceur qu'elle voulait rompre leur contrat. Elle fut donc prise au dépourvu quand le rouquin la rattrapa et lui prit la main. Comme avant le cours elle se déroba à son contact. Elle qui ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, elle venait de lui enfoncer un poignard en plein cœur.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Hermione fut paralysé par son regard si triste et plein d'incompréhension.

- Pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas maintenant Ron, pas ici.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il ne l'écoutant pas.

Elle soupira car elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il fallait qu'elle réponde.

- Parce que je …

- Tu … ?

- Je veux que ça s'arrête …

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- J'aimerais qu'on soit seulement amis. Je suis désolé mais j'ai changé d'avis. Ce n'est pas bon pour …

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il attirant quelques regards sur eux.

- Doucement Ron.

- Mais tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ça ? Tu vas gâcher ta vie et la mienne par la même occasion !

- Notre amitié … dit-elle doucement malgré son énervement, elle ne voulait pas alerter les autres élèves qui commençaient vraiment à s'intéresser à eux.

- Je n'en veux pas !

- Je sais mais écoute Ron ! s'écria-t-elle, elle commençait à perdre patience car elle sentait qu'elle était en train de le perdre.

- Non je n'en veux pas ! Tu entends ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, ne compte plus sur moi, finit-il en tournant les talons.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au plein milieu du couloir et leur dispute n'était plus passé inaperçu. Harry qui les regardait fut autant blessé qu'Hermione par ce que Ron venait de dire. Il venait bien de clamer haut et fort qu'il ne voulait plus d'une amitié avec elle. Ce qui le blessait, c'est qu'il pensait leur groupe plus solide que ça et là il avait vraiment peur que cette dispute soit la dernière entre ses deux amis. Ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude comme la veille à l'infirmerie, comme lors du bal de quatrième année alors qu'elle avait Krum pour cavalier ou encore lors du tournoi des trois sorciers quand Ron était sortit avec Lavande. Harry avait toujours été au milieu d'eux mais là il avait peur de ne former plus que deux duos au lieu d'un trio.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione fondit en larme, Harry s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler. Pour eux, ils venaient de perdre un ami mais pour le reste du monde, Hermione et Ron venait de rompre pour quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Et comme tous ceux qui avait vu la scène, Blaise se demandait encore plus ce qu'était cette chose qu'il ne voulait pas … Son corps réclamait avec insistance celui de la Gryffondor. De loin, il avait tout vu et il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas, du coup cela rajouta une couche supplémentaire à sa colère déjà élevé contre Weasley. Il ne le comprenait pas. Blaise voulait tout d'elle, le moindre détail il le voulait, alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas ?


	44. Chapter 44 :  Tu le pourras toujours

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A Faaan :**

coucou Faaan, je réponds à tes 3 dernières reviews enfin tu dois te dire :) Sache que j'aurais voulu répondre comme tu me l'as demandé mais pour cela il faut que tu te connecte sinon je ne peux pas te donner une réponse. Je t'ai cherché grace à son nom mais je ne suis pas tombé sur toi. Donc il faut que tu t'inscrives sur le site ou te connecter avant de mettre la review pour que je puisse de répondre dans les jours qui suivent. Merci

D'ailleurs ça ma beaucoup frustré de ne pouvoir te répondre. Surtout sur tu étais trés motivée.

Alors pour commencer j'ai beaucoup rit quand j'ai lu ta première review. il y a une fin à chaque chose après que ça dure 100 chapitre je ne sais pas car je ne suis même pas à la moitié on va dire que je pars pour le moment sur 60 à 70 chapitres car j'ai encore plein de chose à raconter encore surtout si j'écris plusieurs chapitres sur la même journée je n'avance pas trop ainsi mais si ça te ravie ça me va aussi :) Mais si j'atteins les 100 je saurais te rappeler que tu me dois un gateau au chocolat :)

J'aime bien quand tu dis excellent ça fait du bien ^^

Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé de l'introduire cette idée mais de toute façon elle est prévu depuis longtemps. Peut-être pas comme tu l'as vois mais Blaise va bien savoir qu'elle est enceinte, Ron va bien savoir que Blaise est le père et on aura bien une discussion entre les deux mecs. quand ? ça par contre je ne pourrais pas te le dire :)

Sinon j'ai bien aimé ton idée de bal mais pas pour la st valentin je suis déjà début février dans l'histoire et du coup personne n'en aurait entendu parler ça ferait louche ça ne collerait pas, je ne suis pas du genre à mettre un bal pouf sans en avoir parler avant, et puis j'ai déjà fait un bal et du coup un deuxième n'était pas prévu au programme mais ton enthousiame et tes robes m'ont donné une idée.

je ne sais pas si je vais l'introduire vraiment dans l'histoire mais j'aime bien l'idée que j'ai eu. si vraiment bal a lieu, je suis désolé je n'utiliserais pas tes robes car dans mon idée Hermione portera des robe de femme enceinte :) donc ça ne sera pas avant quelques mois après je ne sais pas vraiment quand ni si je vais le faire vraiment

en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiame et tes idées, j'aime quand les lecteurs partage leur idée, leur envie avec moi. car parfois ça fait naitre de grande idée dans ma tête :)

donc merci et a+ voilà le chapitre 44 que tu attendais tant :)

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : « Tu le pourras toujours »**

Après leur dispute, Ron les évita toute la journée. Lors des cours, il prenait place avec un autre élève ou il se débrouillait pour être assis seul. Lors du repas de midi, il restait tout aussi éloigné. Il avait réussi à mettre Neville, Dean et Seamus entre eux et lui. Il les ignorait totalement et discutait comme si de rien avec ses trois nouveaux compères. Justement ces trois derniers voyaient très bien ce qui se passait et comme toute l'école, ils avaient aussi entendu parler de la dispute, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils ne voulaient pas prendre partie donc ils ne jetaient que des coups d'œil discret à Harry qui regardait Ron sans savoir comment agir pour que les choses changent. Ron n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne lui parlait plus mais Hermione avait bien plus besoin de son soutien que le rouquin. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner en ce moment, Ron venait déjà de le faire. Il espérait pour elle que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps. Depuis leur dispute, elle ne parlait presque pas, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Harry était sûr qu'elle ressassait les paroles blessantes de Ron et qu'elle s'en voulait. Pour Hermione, elle avait perdu son meilleur ami par sa faute. Il pouvait lire le remord dans ses yeux parfois humides de larme. Elle essayait de le cacher afin de ne pas intensifier les discussions qui allaient déjà bon train mais Harry le voyait quand même.

- Tiens Ginny arrive, s'exclama-t-il pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

Hermione leva la tête et vit la rouquine s'approcher de la table de Gryffondor. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'elle était inquiète. Elle aussi avait donc entendu parler de leur dispute. Qui ne l'avait pas entendu ? Elle était sûre que même les professeurs savaient que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger venaient de rompre. C'est cela que l'image rendait mais s'ils savaient qu'il en était tout autrement.

- Ginny !

L'interpellée et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron. Cela se sentait dans sa voix que c'était une supplication. Elle vit l'hésitation de Ginny qui ne pouvait plus l'ignorer maintenant. C'était son frère et Hermione comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment choisir. Elle hocha la tête, lui permettant de s'assoir près de lui. Ron souffrait déjà assez, elle ne pouvait pas en plus de Harry lui enlever sa petite sœur. Ça serait en quelque sorte une punition pour elle. Ginny s'excusa du regard et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait manger l'assiette devant elle toujours aussi pleine qu'au début du repas.

- Il faut que tu manges Hermione, dit Harry à son oreille.

- Je sais mais …

- Oui mais essaye s'il te plait.

Hermione fit signe que « oui » de la tête et accomplit l'effort d'avaler une cuillère du contenu de son assiette. Elle était reconnaissante envers ses amis qui s'inquiétaient et qui la soutenaient malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à Ron. Elle avala une deuxième bouchée puis une troisième mais elle ne pu plus. Harry remarqua l'effort et ne dit rien. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas lui donner la béquée tout de même, si ? La seule chose qu'il pu faire, c'est abandonner sa propre assiette quand Hermione se leva pour sortir de la grande salle.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de cet environnement où elle était le centre de toute l'attention. Elle s'était assez donnée en spectacle pour la journée, plus qu'un cours et la représentation serait terminée. Elle continua son chemin vers l'extérieur du château où elle marcha jusqu'au lac.

Une fois sur place, elle s'assit au bord de l'eau et ferma les yeux afin de profiter du vent qui caressait son visage. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle pour atténuer le frisson qui la parcouru à cause des températures fraiches du mois de février. Elle resta un moment comme ça, sans parler, sans réfléchir, juste à profiter de l'instant présent. Elle remercia intérieurement Harry et Ginny pour leur silence et leur soutien. Elle sentait leurs présences à ses côtés, l'entourant, et cela lui suffisait. Elle savait du coup qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

- Vous savez …, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre à nouveau.

Ses amis ne dirent rien pour la laisser continuer à son rythme.

- Je l'aime … Je l'aime vraiment je veux dire. Je l'aime plus que tout. J'ai le souffle coupé depuis qu'il a rompu et que j'ai su que j'allais être maman. Maintenant je me rends compte qu'avec lui tout était plus simple, que mon univers tournait autour de lui, qu'il était mon oxygène …

Harry et Ginny se jetèrent un coup d'œil, comprenant qu'elle ne parlait pas de Ron. Pour Harry, du moins, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait du père du bébé.

- Maintenant je sais que je ne pourrais donner à nouveau tout ce que je lui avais donné. Il n'en veut plus mais quoi qu'il dise ça lui appartient. Mon bébé est le sien et mes sentiments sont dirigés vers lui jour et nuit donc je suis si désolée …

Elle s'arrêta, un sanglot lui coupant la voix.

- Je suis si désolée d'avoir dû lui faire mal mais vous aviez raison, je ne pouvais pas continuer à me mentir ainsi. J'y ai pensé toute la matinée et je n'arrive pas à trouver une raison valable à ce que je lui ai fait. Lui par contre à toute les raisons de m'en vouloir, je ne lui en voudrais pas pour ça. Je récolte tout simplement ce que j'ai semé …, finit-elle sa dernière phrase, accompagnée d'une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

- Hermione …, commença Ginny.

- Non Gin, je sais ce que tu vas dire, que ce n'est pas ma faute et que je n'étais pas tout à fait moi-même mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, j'aime Ron plus que tout au monde comme je vous aime tous les deux. Vous êtes ma famille, la seule que j'ai depuis que j'ai dû …

- On sait …, dit la rouquine en la serrant dans ses bras. On sait …

Hermione posa la tête sur son épaule et laissa Harry entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Non, elle n'était pas seule, avec eux elle pouvait laisser couler ses larmes, sans aucune honte car elle savait qu'elle avait agit justement. Elle espérait juste que Ron s'en rende compte un jour … Elle avait agit pour son bien …

oO0Oo0

- Montez sans moi les gars, je vous rejoindrais.

- Ça ira ? demanda Seamus.

- Oui, oui, faut juste que je prenne l'air.

Neville, Dean et Seamus hochèrent la tête puis se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, laissant seul Ron. Celui-ci s'écouta et quitta le hall du château pour rejoindre le parc. Dans la grande Salle, il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer sous les regards compatissants, remplis de pitié ou de haine de certains élèves. Le brouhaha qui ne parlait que de sa dispute avec Hermione le rendait dingue. Il avait juste besoin d'air, du silence du parc et de solitude …

Rien ne s'était vraiment passé entre eux pourtant il avait l'impression de devoir faire son deuil. Le deuil de ses attentes, de ses projets de vie future. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû espérer autant car maintenant que tout venait de s'écrouler, il sentait qu'une partie de lui venait de mourir. Donc oui, il fallait qu'il fasse son deuil de tout ça pour pouvoir de nouveau avancer. Mais c'était si dur car tout lui rappelait sa belle. Tout lui rappelait Hermione. Même dans ce parc, ils avaient passé tant de moment. Des bons comme des mauvais. Le saule cogneur, la forêt interdite, la cabane de Hagrid et le lac …

Sa respiration se coupa, la tête lui tourna, des souvenirs se superposèrent à la réalité. Impression de déjà vu ou rêve oublié …

Des larmes lui vinrent sans qu'il les réclame. L'eau salée brouilla sa vue au point de presque confondre sa sœur avec lui-même. Du regret. Il aurait dû être là. Encore plus de regrets. Il avait agit sans réfléchir … comme toujours …

- Tu pourrais les rejoindre tu sais ?

Ron se retourna et fixa les yeux bruns qui le regardaient normalement. Il sentait juste la compréhension émaner d'elle. Son visage ne changea pas d'expression quand elle vit ses larmes. Il la remercia intérieurement. Elle ne se vexa pas quand il ne lui répondit pas, un peu abasourdi.

- Tiens, tu avais oublié ça en sortilège.

Il prit l'objet et fut surpris de reconnaitre son cavalier. La pièce du jeu d'échec était comme un porte bonheur auquel il tenait beaucoup. Il l'avait pour la plus part du temps sur lui mais ne la sortait jamais sauf en cas d'extrême anxiété, comme ce jour là. Sa surprise était surtout liée au fait que la Serdaigle sache que l'objet lui appartenait. Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle était déjà partie rejoindre Padma, son ancienne cavalière de bal à l'entrée du château.

- Merci ! cria-t-il.

- Tu le pourras toujours, soit en sûr ! lui répondit-elle en le regardant une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule.

Sa dernière phrase résonna en lui comme une réponse à ses pensées. Elle avait lu en lui. Tandis qu'il pensait haut et fort « je ne peux pas », elle l'encourageait.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers le lac et regarda ses amis et sa sœur. Lisa Turpin avait raison, il aurait simplement fallu qu'il franchisse la distance qui les séparait et s'asseoir à leurs côtés sans un mot mais il ne pouvait pas. Peut-être question d'égo mais surtout question de remords. Il s'en voulait pour les mots qu'il avait jetés à la figure d'Hermione mais en même temps il ne pouvait tout simplement plus faire comme si de rien n'était avec elle. Peut-être un jour … avec le temps … mais pas maintenant. Alors il leur tourna le dos et rentra dans le château.

oO0Oo

Blaise était de nouveau à la bibliothèque à faire ses recherches sur la sœur du petit Gryffondor. Cela faisait plusieurs livres d'archives qu'il lisait sans réussite. Il avait essayé les promotions d'élèves aux dessus de la sienne. Peut-être avait-elle été à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux quand ils étaient en première année. Mais rien pour l'instant, aucun Cordey à l'horizon. Il dû attendre de lire les archives de l'année 1983 pour voir le nom tant attendu. Sa découverte le choqua totalement. Il s'agissait d'une fille, donc exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Amélia Cordey … Elle avait été répartie à Poufsouffle cette année là. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui le choquait. C'était sa photo. Une jeune fille, souriante, pleine d'innocence, bien loin de celle qu'il connaissait maintenant. Oui, il connaissait Amélia. Cependant, elle ne portait plus le nom de Cordey de nos jours. Elle s'appelait Amélia Harper, femme très dévouée du mangemort David Harper. Il comprenait le piège dans toute sa splendeur. Faire du chantage sur un jeune innocent à propos de sa sœur qui avait accepté de suivre son mari volontairement lors de la renaissance de Voldemort lors de leur quatrième année. Il connaissait ce couple en partie grâce à leur lien de fraternité avec Harper, élève de Serpentard d'un an leur cadet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Blaise se tourna vers Draco surpris de s'être fait surprendre. Il ne pu cacher la photo d'Amélia et le blond comprit tout de suite ce que faisait le préfet-en-chef à la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs jours. Il essayait de comprendre son plan et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas du tout le fait qu'on essaie d'avoir un coup d'avance sur lui. Mais bon c'était Blaise, celui qui devait l'aider dans toute cette histoire mais il fallait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il fut devancé par le brun.

- Tu fais croire à ce garçon que le Seigneur des Ténèbres retient sa sœur alors qu'on sait très bien tous les deux que c'est elle qui a choisi de le suivre dans notre camp. Elle ne reviendra pas vers lui, c'est ...

- C'est quoi ? Tu es avec moi ou contre moi Blaise ?

- Je suis avec toi bien sûr mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

- C'est de ta faute aussi tout ça, tu ne me dis jamais rien, là je comprends mieux ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre, je protège mes arrières, nos arrières. C'est pour nous que je le fais.

- Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance …

- Arrête tes conneries … et surtout arrête tes recherches sur Amélia ça ne te mènera nulle part.

- Dois-je le prendre comme un ordre ?

- Prends-le comme tu veux !

- Ah oui ? Comme je veux ?

- Ah quoi tu joues Blaise ? Tu veux vraiment m'obliger à faire ça ?

- Non.

- Alors laisse-moi avec ça. Je ne veux plus que tu recherches cette fille.

Claire, net et précis. Il sentit en lui qu'il n'avait plus le choix mais il savait assez de chose sur Amélia Cordey pour savoir que le pauvre Ryan se faisait avoir en beauté.

oO0Oo

- Alors Harry pourquoi nous sommes là ? demanda Hermione tout en observant la salle de classe.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et elle lui plaisait déjà. Cette salle était désaffectée. Il y avait une grosse couche de poussière, des chaises étaient renversées et les tables en piteux état mais malgré ça elle l'aimait. Elle aimait le charme qu'avait la pièce grâce aux étagères remplis de livres près de la porte d'entrée. Harry sourit quand il l'a vit s'y diriger tout naturellement.

- J'ai découvert cette pièce il y a quelques mois quand j'avais …

- Besoin de réfléchir ?

Harry hocha la tête. Les mots étaient inutiles sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cette histoire qui appartenait au passé.

- Je ne saurais dire quelle matière on enseignait ici, il y a des livres sur presque tout c'est magnifique.

- Je savais que ça te plairais.

- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence à observer les ouvrages.

- Eh bien …

- Alors Harry, pourquoi m'as-tu dis de venir ? dit Ron en entrant dans la pièce coupant l'élan du brun.

Harry savait qu'il venait de faire une grosse bêtise quand il vit les yeux ronds de sa meilleure amie. Il porta son regard vers le rouquin puis de nouveau vers elle, attendant sa réaction qui ne vint pas. Ron vit que quelque chose clochait et se tourna pour voir ce que regardait son ami derrière lui. Ce fut son tour de faire de gros yeux. Il se tourna vers Harry l'air blessé. Il savait que c'était bien trop tôt pour ses deux amis. La dispute datait du matin mais il avait besoin de leur parler. Ensemble.

A cause de tout ça, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de leur parler de sa discussion avec Dumbledore mais il le fallait, il avait besoin d'eux. Sans eux il n'arriverait pas à résoudre l'énigme que lui avait donnée son mentor.

La preuve que Ron avait muri, fut qu'il ne réagit pas comme Harry s'y attendait. Pas de réaction exagérée, pas de cris. Rien, juste le silence. Ils le regardaient de la même façon, attendant son explication. C'était à lui de parler cette fois. Un mot à dire pour faire exploser la tension qui régnait.

- Heu … je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir mais …

- Et pas qu'un peu, marmonna Ron assez fort pour couper l'élan de Harry.

- Écoutez … il ne s'agit pas de vous.

- Ah bon ? Je ne vois qu'un piège ici …

- De qui alors ? dit Hermione qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

Harry fut reconnaissant envers elle qui venait de couper Ron dans son élan et de ramener la discussion à son sujet originel.

- De Dumbledore. De Voldemort. De moi. De nous. Je voulais vous en parler ce matin mais … enfin je n'ai pas pu.

- Oh Merlin, ta réunion avec Dumbledore, dit Ron qui s'en voulait d'avoir oublié ça.

- Tu as revu Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione interloquée.

- Oui, hier soir, alors que tu étais à l'infirmerie.

- Mais bon sang Harry, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt ? dit-elle tout en s'asseyant sur la première chaise qui lui vint après avoir essuyé la poussière. Vas-y raconte nous.

Harry sourie. Il retrouvait sa meilleure amie dans toute sa splendeur, prête à partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Du coup, les deux garçons l'imitèrent pour une longue soirée de discussion.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Julia Erwelin.


	45. Chapter 45 : Stupide !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A Faaan :**

Merci pour ta review et ce compliment. La reconciliation ? Comment dire ... elle n'est pas pour bientôt :S sachant le nombre de chapitre qu'il me reste encore à écrire désolé ^^ Mais en contre partie voici le chapitre 45 :)

**A Maeva :**

Merci d'aimer mon chapitre précédent. Pour te répondre j'estime ma fic à environ 70 chapitres voir plus mais non ma fic n'est pas déjà finit, j'écris au fur et à mesure, quand mon inspiration veut bien s'activer et quand je trouve mon chapitre correct pour le publier, voilà pourquoi mes temps de publication sont parfois un peu long, donc je m'excuse pour cela mais je ne peux pas changer car cela voudrait dire attendre encore plus longtemps pour vous, le temps que j'écrive plusieurs chapitres. Alors les prochains chapitres arriveront toujours, je me promets de finir cette fic et toutes celle que j'ai commencé. Je vous demande juste un peu de patience. Ecrire n'est pas simple.

Donc voilà la suite et j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment à lire ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira autant que les autres.

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : « Stupide ! »**

- Alors qu'a dit Dumbledore ? demanda Ron.

- Tout d'abord qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi Hermione.

- Il n'a pas besoin, je vais bien, nous allons bien, ajouta-t-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

Harry hocha la tête même si lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Sa vie avait déjà tant changé en quelques mois et ce qui lui faisait peur c'est qu'elle allait changer d'autant plus dans les années à venir. Bien sûr, il serait là pour elle et son enfant comme le lui avait demandé le directeur mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant ? Elle y arrivera c'était certain, il avait confiance, mais à quel prix … ?

- Et à propos des Horcruxes ? dit Hermione pour détourner le sujet d'elle.

- Il a beaucoup réfléchit sur le dernier Horcruxe et où il pourrait se trouver. Mais nous n'avons que des hypothèses. Il m'a demandé d'essayer de vérifier ses hypothèses avec vous et de voir celles qui pourraient être susceptible d'être fondé.

- Je veux bien, répondit Ron, mais par quoi commencer ?

- On pourrait déjà faire un récapitulatif de tous les Horcruxes que Voldemort à fait, dit la brune en sortant une feuille et une plume de son sac de cours. Donc il y avait le journal intime de Jedusor.

- C'est le père de Malfoy qui l'avait avant de le donner à … Ginny …

- Oui c'est vrai, affirma Harry. La bague de Gaunt trouvé par Dumbledore l'année dernière dans la maison de la mère de Voldemort.

- La coupe de Poufsouffle que nous avons détruit à noël dans le coffre de Bellatrix, ajouta Ron.

- Le médaillon de Serpentard aussi, dit-elle en écrivant toujours ce qu'on lui dictait, Harry et Dumbledore l'ont détruit en début d'année.

- Oui mais à la base nous aurions dû le trouver dans la grotte près de la plage où Jedusor passait ses vacances lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat.

- Ensuite ?

- Nagini non ? Tu nous avais pas dit que Dumbledore était persuadé qu'il en était un ?

- Si, tu as raison Ron. Et c'est tout ce que nous avons.

- Donc résumons, dit Hermione en parcourant des yeux la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'est le dernier Horcruxe …

- Un objet de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor, ajouta Harry.

- Oui, et donc il faudrait se concentrer sur le lieu où il pourrait être caché, ça nous aiderait peut-être à trouver ce que c'est.

Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête, d'accord sur la façon de faire qu'Hermione avait pour résoudre cette nouvelle énigme. Elle avait un don pour ça donc ils n'allaient pas l'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Les lieux nous avons, chez Lucius, dans la maison de ses ancêtres, à Gringotts, là où il passait ses vacances et près de lui avec le serpent. Tous correspondent à des choses ou des moments important pour lui. Il y a un lien avec sa mère qui l'a abandonné, un lien avec son enfance à l'orphelinat, un autre avec sa découverte du monde sorcier et un dernier sur sa parenté avec Serpentard. Le serpent servirait juste à rappeler le fondateur.

- C'est marrent vu comme ça, les Horcruxes résume sa vie, d'avant sa naissance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu Voldemort, il ne manque que son …

- Poudlard ! Son adolescence ! Bravo Ron ! dit Hermione heureuse.

- Mais Dumbledore n'en ai pas sur car Jedusor n'a pas eu le temps de revenir à Poudlard pour le cacher.

- Ah …

Le silence envahit la pièce en même temps que l'excitation d'Hermione s'envola. Tous réfléchissaient à ce dernier Horcruxe caché quelque part. Tous les indices indiquaient Poudlard mais c'était impossible ou …

- Tu m'as bien dit Harry qu'il était revenu pour demander le poste de défenses contre les forces du mal ?

- Oui.

- Et s'il avait eu le temps de dissimuler l'objet avant ou après son rendez-vous avec le directeur. Il connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche, il aurait très bien pu cacher l'Horcruxe sur son chemin ou faire un petit détour, personne ne s'en serait rendu compte.

- C'est possible, avoua Harry qui commençait de plus en plus à adhérer à cette hypothèse formulé par Dumbledore. Sinon je ne vois aucun autre lieu qui aurait pu susciter à Voldemort la moindre importance.

- Ici, c'était comme chez lui, comme pour nous, dit Ron pensivement.

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent et même si Ron n'ajouta rien de plus, tout deux savaient à quoi il pensait. Pour eux trois, comme pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, l'école était leur deuxième maison. Qui ne serait pas attaché à un lieu dans lequel vous vivez sept années de votre vie, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept sauf pendant les vacances scolaires ? Qui ne serait pas envouté par la magie d'un lieu tel que Poudlard ? Oui le dernier Horcruxe devait sûrement se trouver dans l'école, justement là où ils se trouvaient.

- Le seul hic. c'est où est-ce qu'il aurait pu le cacher ? recommença Hermione.

- Dans la chambre des secrets ? demanda Harry.

- Non le journal avait déjà un lien avec la chambre, désapprouva la brune.

- Alors quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Poudlard est tellement grand !

- C'est justement pour ça que ça fait une bonne cachette.

- Franchement je ne vois pas.

- Moi non plus je ne vois pas où ça pourrait être.

Le silence revient sur le groupe. Les cerveaux en ébullition tous étaient de nouveau concentré.

- Ecoutez arrêtons-nous en pour ce soir, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir d'avantage. On aura peut-être de meilleures idées demain à tête reposé, dit-elle en remballant ses affaires.

- Oui tu as raison.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent prêt à partir mais n'entendant pas Harry les suivre, ils se retournèrent vers lui. Il était plongé dans ses pensées toujours assis sur sa chaise.

- Harry ! Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Ron.

Harry secoua un peu la tête puis les regarda.

- Euh … non partez devant.

- Ok.

- Bonne nuit Harry, dit Hermione qui allait enfin rejoindre son appartement.

- Bonne nuit.

La porte se referma sur ses deux amis et il se retrouva seul. Un peu de solitude pour ses sombres pensées. Toute cette conversation lui avait fait revenir cette idée stupide en tête.

« _Stupide_ »

Il avait déjà essayé de leur en parler pour avoir leur avis mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Pourquoi le croirait-il si lui-même avait du mal à accepter cette hypothèse d'Horcruxe ? Comment leur expliquer quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune idée ?

Et pourtant le fait qu'il soit lui aussi un Horcruxe le hantait depuis un petit moment déjà. Depuis l'été dernier, lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill. Il était tard, la soirée touchait presque à sa fin dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sous l'apparence de Barny Weasley, un cousin des rouquins, il avait pu entendre une discussion dont il était le sujet. Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui avait déjà pas mal bu, demandait à un autre si c'était normal de faire confiance à un garçon aussi jeune et qui ressemblait autant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry n'avait pas porté une grande attention aux paroles du sorcier. Il en avait déjà entendu des vertes et des pas mûres sur son compte, de plus l'homme était soul mais cette fois-ci quelque chose avait changé. Les propos de l'autre homme, un français de la famille de Fleur, touchèrent Harry en plein cœur. Très lucide, il avait répondu que l'Anglais n'avait pas tord, qu'Harry Potter ne pouvait avoir qu'un don maléfique pour avoir réussi à survivre au sortilège de la mort.

Peu de temps après, il avait eu une discussion sur les Horcruxes avec Dumbledore et quand ils avaient abordé le sujet « Nagini », la discussion des deux sorciers lui était revenue, sous forme d'une idée vicieuse. Si Nagini pouvait être un Horcruxe vivant pourquoi pas lui ? De plus, cela donnait une explication au fait qu'il est survécue cette nuit là …

« _Stupide_ »

Il ne voulait pas croire cela. Il ne pouvait pas avoir un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort en lui. Pourtant cela répondait à bien des questions. Pourquoi parlait-il fourchelang comme son ennemi ? Pourquoi lui arrivait-il de voir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête du Seigneur des ténèbres ?

Mais bon malgré tout, il ne pouvait y croire. Il avait essayé d'éloigné cette idée, de ne plus y penser mais elle revenait toujours et s'accrochait à lui chaque fois avec plus de conviction. Pourtant c'était stupide. Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il le transformer en Horcruxe, lui, son ennemi ? Quelles seraient ses raisons ? Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait cette question, une réponse toute faite lui apparaissait.

« _Pour être sur de gagner_ »

N'ayant pas réussit à cacher un Horcruxe à Poudlard, dès qu'il eut entendu la prophétie il le transforma pour être sur de gagner. Oui l'un deux devait mourir. En faisant de lui son Horcruxe, Voldemort était sur de remporter le combat. Il devait mourir pour avoir une chance de le vaincre mais s'il mourrait, il ne pourrait lui donner la mort. Donc, dans tous les cas Jedusor avait bien joué, il avait gagné.

« _Stupide !_ »

Non c'était stupide ! Il ne pouvait pas être un Horcruxe mais plus il y pensait moins cette idée lui paraissait absurde. Et cette conversation allait dans ce sens. L'Horcruxe à Poudlard, cela pouvait être lui. La cachette était assurée, en lui donnant une partie de son âme, il était sûr qu'il irait à Poudlard et d'autant plus à Gryffondor, connaissant les parents qu'il avait. Harry devenait ainsi un espion dans le camp de la lumière et le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait eu à porter de main pour revenir d'entre les morts, il y a deux ans …

Serait-il vraiment un Horcruxe ? Lui Harry Potter ? Et si c'était lui, l'Horcruxe de Poudlard, où serait dissimulé celui que Voldemort n'a pas pu cacher dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

oO0Oo

Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas prévu après cette journée mouvementé, c'est de se retrouver seule avec Ron. Vu qu'Harry était resté dans la salle désaffecté, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre le rouquin. Ils prirent la même direction et un silence pesant s'abattu sur eux. Hermione savait que c'était une chance pour elle de pouvoir lui parler tranquillement mais Ron restait silencieux. Du coup c'était à elle d'aller vers lui.

- Ron …

- Oui ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Je … Je suis désolée …

Il l'a regarda un instant sans rien dire, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il soupira puis continua sa route. Hermione ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient arrêté de marcher et dû courir pour le rattraper.

- Ron !

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers elle, le visage remplit de colère triste.

- Je sais Hermione ! Je sais ! Mais ça ne change rien, je ne peux pas. Je te demande de ne pas insister. Laisse-moi le temps s'il te plait, finit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Il l'a regarda un court instant qui paru durer des heures pour Hermione, tant le regard de Ron était intense. Elle était mal à l'aise et ne savait quoi faire.

- Je serais là pour Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons, la laissant seule au milieu du couloir.

Hermione regarda un moment l'endroit où Ron avait disparu, une larme solitaire coulant le long de sa joue. Elle se sentait totalement impuissante. Elle voulait tant arranger les choses mais pourtant le rouquin le lui avait bien fait comprendre, qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle trouvait ça ironique, que la seule chose à faire était justement de ne rien faire. Contradictoire et tellement vrai, tellement triste. Seul le temps pouvait aider à régler cette situation et ça la frustrait. Avoir le temps comme seul allié n'était pas forcement une bonne chose. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien du tout. Sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. C'était l'impression qu'elle avait. La seule constante restait Ginny et Harry. A présent, les seules personnes qui les reliaient, elle et Ron. Harry, leur meilleur ami, avait toujours été entre eux, depuis toujours. Elle détestait lui imposer ça encore une fois, alors qu'il avait beaucoup plus important à penser. Elle avait vu son visage avant de quitter la pièce. Il n'était pas en forme, cette histoire d'Horcruxe était en train de l'épuiser à petit feux. Il fallait que cette guerre se termine, et vite. Oui elle allait tout faire pour se débarrasser de ce poids qu'était Voldemort, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Comme ça ils pourraient tous reprendre à zéro et vivre à nouveau. Comme ça le temps pourrait agir pour le mieux …

Elle reprit donc son parcours vers sa chambre, avec une nouvelle motivation : Trouver le dernier Horcruxe et le vaincre …

oO0Oo

- Oh miss Granger, ose remettre les pieds dans ses appartements, dit Zabini alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé de leur salle commune.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accéléré. Entendre sa voix, lui procurait toujours le même effet et elle ne savait qu'en penser. Elle décida d'ignorer son corps et le Serpentard pour se diriger vers sa chambre, il fallait qu'elle quitte cette pièce. Malgré tout, quelque chose en elle, une sorte de petite flamme, s'alluma quand il prononça ses mots. Il avait remarqué son absence prolongé, lui qui n'était pas sensé l'aimer. Cependant, elle secoua la tête pour enlever ces faux-espoirs naissant, et éteindre cette flamme qui ne voulait rien dire. Un homme aiguisé surveillait toujours ses ennemis de près afin de connaitre ses points faibles. Voilà ce que faisait Blaise.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé princesse ?

Elle tressaillit. Aucun ton moqueur, ni haineux. On pouvait presque croire qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle mais elle n'allait pas tomber dans son piège, trop gros pour être ignoré. Il n'était plus celui qu'elle connaissait, fallait qu'elle se le grave dans la tête.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Et depuis quand ma petite personne t'intéresse ?

- Depuis toujours voyons, répondit-il d'un naturelle qui lui échappa.

- On ne le dirait pas, dit-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, totalement chamboulé par ce cours échange.

De son côté, Blaise avait mal, la douleur envahissait tout son corps. Il avait laissé son amour aller trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Au point qu'il l'avait envahit et contrôlé. Son inquiétude de ne pas la voir revenir, ne l'avait pas aidé à rester l'homme qu'il essayait de devenir pour sa vie. Le ton employé n'avait dupé qu'elle. Même lui ne pouvait pas ignorer les petites larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il avait dit la vérité tout le long de cette courte conversation, alors pourquoi refusait-elle de croire un instant à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Pourtant il l'avait vu tressaillir, douter juste un instant. Il le savait et cela lui avait fait encore plus mal …

Mais dans un sens, c'était mieux ainsi car il n'aurait jamais pu l'aimer comme avant …

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : (petite précision)**

Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, petit précision sur le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. L'histoire est changé car Draco n'a pas réussit sa mission en sixième année, du coup Dumbeldore n'est pas mort à la fin de l'année et le ministère n'est pas tombé lors du mariage, du coup celui-ci c'est trés bien passé pour toute la famille Weasley. C'est pour cela qu'Harry ait pu entendre cette petite conversation.

**Merci !** merci à Nafrayu pour son aide précieuse sur ce chapitre :) Elle m'a grandement aider à me décoincé et de me débarasser d'une page blanche trés embêtante :)


	46. Chapter 46 : Toutes les larmes de son

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A Faaan devenu Maam's ^^ : **

eh oui de retour, tu vas pouvoirs me dire la même chose cette fois, j'ai eu du mal à pondre ce chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira, Sinon ta review me touche, tu me décernerais vraiment la palme d'or du meilleur auteur et de la meilleure histoire ? si tu le penses vraiment, alors ça me va droit au coeur, merci :) bonne lecture :)

**A liizylii :**

Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! ;)

**A Maeva :**

ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es impatiente de lire à chaque fois, alors là tu vas être contente, voici juste en dessous le chapitre suivant :)

Oui tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela, j'aime trop ma fic pour ne pas la finir et puis c'est question de principe, on m'a appris à toujours finir ce que j'ai commencé et puis je suis aussi lectrice et je sais aussi comment je suis frustré quand je vois qu'il n'y a que 5 à 10 chapitres et que la fic est arrêter depuis 2010 ou 2011, c'est frustrant surtout quand l'entré en matière est super donc non jamais je ne pourais faire ça à mes lecteurs même si certains doivent ce le demander sur mon autre fic :s

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Toutes les larmes de son corps …**

_« Il s'arrêta dans une glissade à côté de la tapisserie représentant les trolls en train de danser, ferma les yeux et se remit à marcher d'un pas normal._

_« J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour cacher mon livre … J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour cacher mon livre … J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour cacher mon livre … »_

_Il passa trois fois devant le mur nu et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il la vit enfin : la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Harry la poussa d'un geste brusque, se rua à l'intérieur et la claqua derrière lui.  
Il eut alors une exclamation de surprise. Malgré sa hâte, sa panique, la crainte de ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il reviendrait devant Rogue, il resta figé sur place, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il se trouvait dans une salle aussi vaste qu'une cathédrale. Filtrant à travers de hautes fenêtres, des rayons de lumière illuminaient ce qui ressemblait à une ville aux immenses murailles constituées, Harry le savait, d'objets cachés par des générations d'occupants de Poudlard. Il y avait des allées, des rues même, bordées de meubles cassés ou endommagés, entassés en piles vacillantes, relégués là pour dissimuler peut-être les effets de mauvaises manipulations magiques ou entreposés par des elfes de maison fiers de leur château. On voyait aussi des livres par milliers, sans aucun doute interdits, couverts de graffiti ou volés ; des catapultes ailées et des Frisbee à dents de serpent, certains encore dotés d'assez de vie pour voltiger sans conviction au-dessus de montagnes d'autres objets prohibés ; des flacons ébréchés de potions coagulées par le temps, des chapeaux, des bijoux, des capes ; il y avait également des coquilles d'œufs de dragon, des bouteilles bouchées dont le contenu brillait encore de lueurs maléfiques, plusieurs épées rouillées et une lourde hache maculée de sang._

_Harry s'enfonça dans l'une des nombreuses allées qui sillonnaient ces amas de trésors cachés. Il tourna à droite, passa devant un énorme troll empaillé, courut un peu plus loin, tourna à gauche, devant l'Armoire à Disparaître cassée dans laquelle Montague s'était perdu l'année précédente, et s'arrêta enfin à côté d'un grand placard couvert de cloques comme s'il avait reçu des giclées d'acide. Il ouvrit dans un grincement l'une des portes du placard et s'aperçut qu'on l'avait déjà utilisé pour cacher une créature en cage, morte depuis longtemps et dont le squelette avait cinq pattes. Il glissa le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé derrière la cage et referma la porte en la claquant. Il s'arrêta un instant, son cœur lui martelant les côtes, et contempla tout ce fouillis … Arriverait-il à retrouver sa cachette dans ce bric-à-brac ? Il prit sur une caisse le buste écaillé d'un vieux sorcier très laid et le posa sur le placard où le livre était à présent rangé. Pour la rendre plus reconnaissable, il coiffa la tête de la statue d'une perruque mitée et d'un diadème terni. Puis il courut à toutes jambes le long des allées bordées de vieilleries, retrouva la porte et sortit dans le couloir en la refermant derrière lui. Le mur retrouva aussitôt sa surface de pierre nue. »_

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut surprit de voir Ron au dessus de lui. Il venait de le secouer pour le réveiller.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Harry tu n'as pas vu l'heure ? Tu t'es endormi dans salle désaffecté ! Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure. Tient je t'ai apporté ça !

Il observa la main tendu du rouquin et prit les deux croissants qui y étaient posé. Tout en mordant dans l'un deux, il observa ce qui l'entourait afin de reprendre ses repères. Des morceaux de rêve embrouillait encore son esprit et il fut rassuré de reconnaître la salle où ils avaient discuté la veille des Horcruxes. Après avoir remué ses sombres idées jusque tard dans la nuit, il avait dû s'endormir. Heureusement que Ron l'avait trouvé sinon il aurait loupé les cours.

- Allons-y, dit-il tout en commençant son deuxième croissant.

Ils quittèrent la pièce puis rejoignirent en courant leur premier cours de la journée. Bien évidement, il fallait que ce soit dans les serres de madame Chourave, bien loin de où ils étaient. Au milieu du hall, ils croisèrent Hermione qui apparemment l'avait cherché aussi. Du coup, c'est ensemble qu'ils coururent à travers le parc. Harry avait l'impression de retrouver leur trio. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade mais le fait qu'ils se soient aidé juste pour lui, le touchait. Il était la seule personne qui pouvait les réunir tous les trois …

_« J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour cacher mon livre … J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour cacher mon livre … J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour cacher mon livre … »_

Il secoua la tête, pour enlever l'image de son rêve qui revenait dans son esprit. Il trouvait ça drôle, pourquoi avoir rêvé de cet épisode de sa vie ? C'est vrai que le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé lui manquait parfois mais jamais celui-ci n'avait envahit ses nuits auparavant. Que les rêves pouvait être drôle parfois …

oO0Oo

De leur côté, les Serpentards étaient en histoire de la magie. La plupart des élèves somnolaient que ce soit les Serdaigles ou les Verts et argents. Malgré les années qui défilaient, personne ne changera le professeur Binns et encore moins sa façon d'enseigner. Blaise dormait à moitié, la tête posé sur ses bras. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil, il observait ses camarades qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision. Crabbe et Goyle se goinfraient de pâtisserie, piqué sur la table du petit déjeuné avant d'aller en cours. Juste devant les deux Serpentards, Li su et Padma Patil, parlaient avec animation tout en regardant un magasine poser devant elle. C'était à chaque fois pareille, même les Serdaigles connu pour leur assiduité en cours, n'écoutait pas dans cette matière. Seuls, Anthony Goldstein et Lisa Turpin, prenaient quelques notes. Ça le fatiguait encore plus de voir cela, il tourna la tête pour regarder l'autre côté de la pièce, ainsi que Draco assis à côté de lui. Celui-ci fixait un point droit devant lui. Au premier coup d'œil, on aurait pu croire qu'il écoutait le professeur, mais le fait qu'il n'écrivait même pas un mot ou deux sur la feuille rester vierge devant lui, lui fit comprendre qu'il en était tout autrement. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Depuis leur discussion sur Amélia Cordey à la bibliothèque, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur mission pour le maître. Blaise savait qu'il n'était là que pour aider si Draco avait besoin de lui, mais il ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir si Draco prenait une punition car ils n'avaient pas réussi. Mais dans un autre sens cela l'arrangeait, il rechignait toujours de devoir faire du mal aux autres, surtout à Hermione, même si c'était par l'intermédiaire de ses amis. Il avait surtout peur, que Draco l'oblige à dire, où qu'il le dise lui-même, à Potter et à Weasley qu'il était sortie avec Hermione. Pour le moment, la situation ne les obligeait pas à faire cela. Leur plan avançait, Granger et Weasley avait rompu devant tous après même pas deux jours de relation et ne se parlait plus depuis. Donc l'élu était au milieu d'eux et apparemment avait choisit Hermione. Ils n'étaient plus le trio soudé et cela les arrangeait. Mais Blaise connaissait un minimum son ami. Voyant Draco aussi pensif, il savait que ce n'était pas pour rien. Celui-ci préparait déjà la suite mais quelle suite ?

- Draco ?

- Hum ..., dit-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il avec un mi-sourire.

Le Serpentard, sourie face à sa question et répondit :

- Tu verras …

Oui il verra bien, une idée avait germé dans son esprit et il pensait l'appliquer tout de suite, à la sortie du cours ...

Blaise fronça des sourcils mais n'insista pas, comme disait Draco, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Mais malgré tout, cela l'inquiétait. Le sourire du prince des Serpentards était trop sadique pour que ce soit un plan à prendre à la légère. Le problème, c'est que les Gryffondors étaient coriace, le meilleur plan Malfoyen pouvait tout de même échouer alors la curiosité prit le pas sur son inquiétude. Qu'avait en tête Draco Malfoy ? se demanda-t-il en s'endormant sur sa table …

Draco le réveilla d'une secousse. Le cours était finit et il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la salle de classe.

- Soyez plus en forme la prochaine fois monsieur Zabini, dit le professeur.

Blaise pesta intérieurement. Pourquoi le blond ne l'avait pas réveillé avant que la salle se vide ? Il attrapa son livre, seul chose qu'il avait sortie de son sac pour faire genre qu'il était attentif au cours, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre Draco en dehors de la salle de classe.

- Tu aurais pu me réveiller avant que Binns me voie, dit-il un peu énervé.

- Je sais …

Il n'ajouta rien, sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Il ne le changera pas. Ils marchèrent donc en silence jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, leur prochain cours. Une fois devant, ils virent que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas encore arrivé, alors Blaise se plaça dos au mur et regarda ses camarades de maison, ils ne voulaient pas les voir arriver, surtout pas un certain trio. Soudain, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, son livre qu'il avait encore en main, vola au sol devant lui. Il voulu le récupérer mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de le trouver aux pieds d'Hermione. La poisse … Il se dépêcha de se baisser pour le ramasser mais la brune eut la même idée que lui et tous les deux prirent le livre en même temps. La grave erreur fut de relever le visage vers la Gryffondor. Grave erreur car il se perdit dans le brun de ses yeux. Son cœur loupa un battement avant d'accélérer comme un fou. Il se sentit défaillir, elle était toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers ses lèvres, encore une grave erreur. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'est de les attraper pour un baiser sans fin. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que son livre tombe à ses pieds ? Ils se relevèrent ensemble sans pour autant lâcher le livre.

- Hum, hum …

Ce petit toussotement les réveilla de leur torpeur.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avant de prendre son livre et de se retourner vers les Serpentards.

- De rien, répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Apparemment, personne ne s'en était aperçut à part Draco. Le sourire de son camarade lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y était pas pour rien dans ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est passé inaperçu sauf pour Potter et Weasley, dit son ami en entrant à sa suite dans la salle de cours.

Une colère sourde grandit en lui. Il s'était servi de lui. Draco Malfoy s'était servi de lui à son escient. Il aurait pu lui demander de le faire, il lui aurait obéi mais là, il l'avait fait sans le savoir. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était que Draco jouait sans le savoir avec ses sentiments. Il n'y avait pas que le cœur d'Hermione qui avait été bouleversé mais le siens aussi. Il battait encore et Blaise avait encore du mal à récupérer une respiration normal. Oui, Blaise était énervé.

- Tu t'es servi de moi, lui dit-il enfin en prenant de nouveau place à ses côtés.

- C'était plus réaliste ainsi.

- Oui mais tu me l'aurais demandé, je l'aurais fait aussi.

- Granger ne l'aurait pas cru, là ton charme naturel à bien fonctionné. Tu aurais vu sa tête après que tu te sois retourné, dit-il tout en ricanant fier de son coup.

Blaise était encore plus énervé après ça. Draco s'était bien servi de lui et avait bien préparé son coup depuis le début. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé, il savait qu'il allait garder son livre en main. Le Serpentard le connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Il cacha sous la table, son poing qu'il serrait fort à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être un pantin …

oO0Oo

- Hum, hum

La magie se rompit pour Hermione, comme quand une bulle éclate. Elle réalisa pleinement ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle pu prendre du recule.

- Merci, lui souffla-t-il avec un triste sourire tout en prenant son livre.

- De rien, répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir sortir ses deux petits mots, tellement sa gorge était sèche. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Quand elle s'était baissée pour ramasser le livre, elle n'avait pas pensé tomber sur Blaise … Blaise et ses yeux magnifiques. Elle s'y était perdu et elle avait sentit au plus profond d'elle que lui aussi. Tout son corps lui criait que tout n'avait pas été un rêve. Se faisait-elle des films ? Pourtant son cœur battait toujours la chamade et ses yeux avaient montré tellement de sentiments qu'elle n'osait pas nommer de peur de se faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Elle était troublée et ne savait plus quoi penser. Troublée au point de se poser à nouveau la question : leur couple avait-il été réel ? Pourtant il ne fallait pas qu'elle espère, car même si c'était vrai, qu'ils avaient été un vrai couple, ils ne le seraient plus … Son cœur se brisa à nouveau …

Elle avait fixé le dos de Blaise pendant toute sa réflexion et quand elle tourna les yeux vers ses amis, elle vit qu'ils n'avaient rien loupé de la scène. Elle refoula donc les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment et rentra dans la salle de cours afin de ne répondre à aucune question de leur part. Elle savait que si elle abordait le sujet, elle pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps …

Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione qui s'était assise au fond de la classe. Le cours se passa en silence, aucun d'eux n'osa le rompre. Pour les garçons, cela leur permit d'y réfléchir. Harry refusa de faire la même erreur que la dernière fois et refusa d'écouter la moindre hypothèse qui lui traversait l'esprit et essaya de ne plus y penser durant le reste du cours, c'était juste Hermione qui ramassait le livre de son coéquipier. Il ne s'était rien passé. Pour Ron, il en était tout autrement, il ressassait ce qu'il avait vu, il avait vu les yeux du Serpentard mais pas ceux de leur amie. Alors, toutes les hypothèses plus farfelue les unes que les autres, défilèrent dans sa tête mais surtout une retint son attention. Blaise Zabini faisait du charme à leur amie et elle ne le refusait pas totalement, elle n'était pas tout à fait indifférente. C'est cela qui l'énervait le plus et ça le tuait sur place. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pu fermer sa bouche à la sortie du cours quand ils furent dans le couloir, direction la Grande Salle pour le repas.

- Alors comme ça on s'intéresse à toi …

Harry et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aborde le sujet, pensa Harry.

- De quoi tu parles ? Et a qui ? demanda Hermione pour faire croire que tout ça ne l'avait pas atteint et que c'était déjà du passé.

- Ne fais pas genre, tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Et bien sûr que c'est à toi que je parle qui d'autre ?

- Bah Harry …, dit-elle pour continuer à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Harry qui était au milieu d'eux, commençait à craindre pour sa vie, pour leur vie. Il pressentait que la guerre allait éclater entre eux et il se sentait impuissant. Il était là, à les regarder tour à tour et ne savait pas quoi faire pour les interrompre et les empêcher d'aller plus loin, trop loin. Mais en même temps ça ne serait que partie remise.

- Non on sait bien qu'Harry ne verra que Ginny alors il ne reste plus que toi.

- Et donc …

- Donc tu crois que nous n'avons rien remarqué ?

- Mais voyons Ron de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- De Zabini qui te fais les yeux doux ! Bien sûr tu ne t'en souviens pas !

- Non je ne vois vraiment de quoi tu parles.

- Et avant le cours, il ne s'est rien passé peut-être ? Allez Hermione avoue !

- Mais il n'y a rien à avouer Ron ! J'ai juste ramassé son livre et je lui ai rendu c'est tout.

C'était vraiment de plus en plus dur de mentir à Ron et de faire comme si elle n'avait rien ressenti, deux heures auparavant.

- Oui on va te croire, souffla le rouquin plus pour lui-même, exaspérant encore plus la brune.

- Mais bon sang que veux-tu que je te dise pour que tu me crois ! Que oui il me fait les yeux doux et que je craque pour lui ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

Harry et Ron regardèrent leur amie avec des yeux ronds, elle avouait. Hermione pesta intérieurement, encore une fois des personnes les écoutaient, ils avaient encore une fois attiré l'attention et là elle en avait trop dit, il fallait qu'elle se rattrape.

- J'en étais sûr ! Je vois que tu oublies vite … En plus avec un ….

Elle pensait qu'il lui aurait posé de nouveau la question pour être sûr et elle aurait pu le contre dire, mais elle fut surprise qu'il y croit tout de suite sans se poser plus de question. Surprise et blessé. Ensuite le fait, qu'il croit qu'elle oublie vite le père de son enfant et par la même occasion lui, la blessait encore plus. S'il savait que Blaise était le père de son père, il ne dirait pas la même chose. Elle n'était pas, une de ses filles qui allait d'un garçon à l'autre sans scrupule. Cela l'énervait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

- Oui vas-y, dit ce que tu penses, oses dire le fond de ta pensée, vas-y ! Dit à voix haute ce que tu crois que je suis !

- Tu n'es qu'une sa …

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Harry avait mis sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne prononce pas un mot de plus mais voyant le visage de son amie, c'était trop tard.

- Pas la peine Harry, j'ai compris ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot Ronald Weasley ! Croire tout ce que je dis sans même réfléchir à ce qui peut être réel, tu me déçois ! Je te déteste !

Elle tourna les talons et disparu. Harry et Ron ne la revirent pas du repas. Elle était allée se réfugier dans son appartement, la où il y aurait personne à l'heure du déjeuner, elle se jeta sur le canapé et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps …


	47. Chapter 47 : Je ne peux pas

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A Maam's anciennement Faaan ^^ : **

c'est vrai que Ron à fait fort sur ce coup là ^^ et encore plus Draco, il est intelligent quand il veut :) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours et j'espère que ça sera pareille avec ce chapitre disons plutot mouvementé pour nos deux amoureux. Et pour une fois c'est un chapitre avec beaucoup de point de vue de Blaise.

Sinon merci de rendre ça officiel xd et merci pour ce beau compliment :)

a+ pour ta nouvelle review ^^

**A Maeva :**

Merci beaucoup de trouver ça géniale ^^ seras-tu aussi comblé par ce chapitre :)

Sinon merci du conseil mais ça ne changera pas mon temps d'écriture, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, mais écrire n'est pas facile, on a des blocages, pas assez de temps car on a aussi une vie privée, des vacances ou on a pas d'ordinateur, et on travail aussi a coté, je ne sais pas si tu écris mais si c'est le cas tu devrais comprendre. Certain arrive à écrire constament, pas moi, je fais du mieux que je pense, même mettre en suspend mon autre fic pour pouvoir me consacrer à celle-ci. (eux peuvent penser que j'ai abandonné d'ailleurs)

Bien sûr que moi aussi j'ai été frustré par certaines fic non finit. Mais ma fic, c'est la mienne, j'aime finir ce que j'ai commencé, je n'aime pas faire non plus ce que j'aime pas qu'on me fasse, donc après je te demanderais d'être patiente avec moi et avec cette fic mais les chapitres suivront jusqu'au dernier soit en sûre. Le chapitre 48 est en cours, mais pareil quand je le finirais je ne sais pas.

Merci d'être quand même là :)

bises

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : « Je ne peux pas … »**

Blaise se déchainait sur la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette, sans pour autant la manger. Son esprit contrarié occupait toutes ses pensées. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Draco l'avait utilisé comme un vulgaire pantin et surtout Weasley allait insulter Hermione de Salope. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus, son esprit était trop embrouillé. Tout l'agaçait, notamment l'impuissance. Dans tous les cas, il avait été impuissant. Impuissant et lâche. Et du coup, il nourrissait la haine qu'il avait déjà envers lui-même. Oui, il détestait d'être ce qu'il était. Il avait tant aimé la personne qu'il avait été en étant avec elle, la personne qu'il était pour elle. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliqué ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se sentait bien, ou même heureux, la chance tournait et il retrouvait tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, lui seul était responsable de son malheur. Il aurait pu dire non, et continuer à vivre au près d'elle, mais il avait été faible. Faible, c'était le bon mot. Il était un faible et il se détestait car maintenant plus rien ne pourrait changer. Il était coincé … Pourquoi … ?

- Blaise ?

Personne ne saurait lui répondre, encore moins ceux qui l'entouraient et qui essayaient tant bien que mal de lui arracher une parole ou une réponse. Ils étaient tous aussi hypocrite, avide de gloire, déterminé à avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient, guidé par l'ambition et surtout rusé. Ils étaient tous comme lui, la choixpeau le lui avait dit. Il n'avait même pas hésité à le mettre chez les Serpentards. Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il plus à sa place parmi eux comme avant ? Pourquoi chacun d'entre eux, l'énervait plus que d'habitude ?

- Hé Blaise !

Il releva enfin la tête vers Draco qui avait insisté pour réussir à le sortir de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ce ton attira le regard de tous ceux qui l'avait entendu. Ils étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi Blaise Zabini osait parler de la sorte à Draco Malfoy. Heureusement celui-ci ne s'énerva pas et réagit plutôt bien.

- Eh du calme vieux.

- Oui eh bien qu'est-ce que tu veux ? continua Blaise sur sa lancé

- Tu m'en veux toujours à ce que je vois.

Blaise ne répondit pas, lui faisant bien sentir que oui, il lui en voulait toujours. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de son silence, il boule de rage venait de se coincer dans sa gorge. Ron Weasley venait de rentrer tranquillement dans la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre sa place à la table des rouges et ors. Pourtant, la place de sa meilleure amie en face de lui, restait vide. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça et cela le rendait fou. Il enrageait tellement contre le rouquin pour ce qu'il avait fait et aussi pour le fait qu'Hermione n'allait rien manger de la journée tandis que lui se pointait devant tous comme si de rien n'était. Hermione … Un fort sentiment l'envahit rien qu'en pensant à elle et aux larmes qui devaient rouler sur ses joues. Il ne détestera pas plus Weasley qu'en cet instant. Il lui en voulait d'avoir traité Hermione de salope juste parce qu'elle aurait une quelconque attirance envers lui, Blaise Zabini. En quoi était-ce une honte d'être attiré par lui, ou d'être aimé par lui. Son égo et son estime de lui en avait pris un coup, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Le pire c'était que le Gryffondor pensait exactement à ça quand il avait osé prononcer ses mots. Il en était certain puisque c'est ce que Draco voulait faire croire. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il ne pardonnait pas au bond, juste pour avoir pensé une seule seconde qu'il n'était rien.

- Comme tu voudras mais ne m'oublie pas …

Blaise le regarda de nouveau afin de croiser son regard. En un seul regard, ils s'étaient compris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne peux pas oublier …, répondit-il tout en se levant pour sortir de la Grande Salle, il étouffait.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais ses pas prenaient de leur propre chef la direction de son appartement. Il se laissa aller à ses sombres pensées. Toujours les mêmes et toujours la même question qui revenait sans cesse : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il mit dans cette situation ? Et comme d'habitude, aucune réponse. Il refusait d'y penser jusque là mais le seul moyen de se libérer serait la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres, sa mort pouvait lui redonner sa propre liberté. Sa liberté … Jamais il n'avait osé avoir ce rêve mais une fois qu'il l'eut en tête, ce fut dur pour lui de ne plus y penser. Il ne devait pas, ce n'était pas autorisé pour sa survie cependant c'était un petit espoir. Et on sait que n'importe quel espoir, petit ou grand, savait se faufiler en nous et c'est ce qui arrivait pour Blaise. Ce petit espoir naissait en lui avec force. Cela le fit sourire car cela signifiait qu'inconsciemment, il souhaitait la réussite de Potter. Potter était son seul espoir de pouvoir revivre un jour heureux. Il trouvait cette situation ironique car il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, plus maintenant ….

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée, qu'il comprit jusqu'où il avait marché. Jusqu'au seul endroit où il pouvait être tranquille et être lui-même sauf bien sûr quand il ne devait pas être méchant avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il entra et la chercha du regard. Il était sur de la trouver ici. Justement Hermione était couchée à plat ventre sur le canapé, vu sa respiration régulière, elle avait dû s'endormir. Il ne voulait pas être la première personne qu'elle voyait en se réveillant car il ne voulait pas la contrarier plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà à cause de Weasley. Cependant, il voulait en profiter pour l'observer un peu. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'elle n'apprécierait pas si elle le découvrait mais c'était le seul moment, quand elle dormait, qu'il pouvait la voir naturelle. Du coup il s'avança doucement à travers la salle commune et contourna le canapé sur lequel était couché Hermione. De ce côté, il pouvait voir une partie de son visage et dès qu'il le vu, il su que c'était une grave erreur. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, comme paralysé, hypnotisé. Il avait toujours été fasciné par sa beauté quand elle dormait. Réveillé, elle faisait toujours des mimiques, les traits de son front étaient souvent plissés par l'inquiétude surtout depuis leur rupture. Mais assoupit, son visage était détendu, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et cela l'a rendait juste magnifique. Même les traces de larmes sur sa joue n'y changeaient rien. Blaise se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu sa beauté avant cette année. Elle avait grandit, bien évidement, elle était devenue une femme mais en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait jamais été la fille moche et insupportable que Pansy ou Draco n'arrêtait pas de dire. Elle était juste Hermione. A tout moment, elle était elle-même. Il l'enviait pour cela …

Après cinq minutes d'observation, la peur de la réveiller à force de l'observer, se fit sentir en lui. Il ne voulait pas partir mais rester au près d'elle mais il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il détourne son regard d'elle. Alors il se força à bouger les yeux et ses jambes pour faire demi-tour et se réfugier dans sa pièce rien qu'à lui.

- Aie ! cria-t-il.

Il regarda la source de sa douleur et fut surpris de voir Pattenrond accrocher à sa jambe en train de le mordre. Il n'avait pas vu que le chat était à ses côtés depuis le début et que celui-ci le mordit dès qu'il osa faire un pas en arrière.

- Lâche-moi !

Il secoua sa jambe pour l'enlever mais le félin ne lâcha pas tout de suite, seulement quand …

- Pattenrond ! Lâche-le !

Le chat obéit et miaula avant de partir comme si de rien n'était, laissant seule Hermione et Blaise. Hermione avait été réveillé en sursaut après le crie de douleur du Serpentard. Chacun d'un côté du canapé, ils se regardèrent plein de méfiance, limite près à se battre. Tous deux attendaient la réplique cinglante de l'autre mais celle-ci ne vint pas et du coup le silence s'installa et dura un moment. Aucun des deux n'osait parler, ni bouger. Blaise ne supportait pas cette tension entre eux qui devenait insoutenable. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose sinon le regard de la brune continuerait à s'encrer en lui, plein de reproche, et il se mettrait à pleurer tout le remord qu'il avait. La seule idée qui lui traversa l'esprit pour le libérer de cette confrontation douloureuse fut d'aborder le sujet tabou : « Ron ». Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle arrête de poser son regard sur lui avec ses yeux qui voulait tout dire et rien dire à la fois.

- Alors comme ça Weasley croit que je te fais les yeux doux, quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ça tu peux le dire …, dit-elle dans ses pensées avant de se rendre compte que c'était exactement les paroles de Ron. Mais comment sais-tu … ? demanda-t-elle, plus bouleversé encore.

- Je crois que vous devriez faire attention à qui se trouve dans les couloirs quand vous vous disputer. Deux fois en moins d'une semaine cela devient grave.

- Et tu ne devineras jamais c'est à cause de qui ? cracha-t-elle d'un ton haineux qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment, tout en allant encore une fois dans ses pensées.

- Non je ne vois vraiment pas de qui tu parles, dit-il ironiquement.

- Bah c'est que tu es un idiot, dit-elle tout en contournant le canapé pour aller dans sa chambre.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, quand Hermione arriva à son niveau, Blaise attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de disparaitre encore une fois. Le contact de sa peau douce le fit frissonner, frisson qu'Hermione du sentir. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard limite exaspéré. Que lui voulait-il encore ?

- Blaise lâche-moi.

- Blaise ? Tu m'appelles de nouveau Blaise maintenant ?

Hermione se mordit la langue quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche. D'ancien réflexe, remontait à la surface quand elle n'était plus sur ses gardes. Qu'elle idiote ! Pour Blaise, il en était tout autrement. Cette phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide, remplit de frisson. Il avait du réagir vite pour ne pas le montrer mais le fait qu'elle prononce son nom comme ça, instinctivement, remonta en lui ses sentiments toujours présent. Ses frissons furent accompagnés d'une douleur. Douleur qui lui rappela que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne devait pas craquer. Ils étaient séparés et ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble.

- Ne t'habitue pas trop de l'entendre. La haine, que j'ai pour ce que tu as fait, est toujours présente. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, ajouta-t-elle en pensant au bébé.

Blaise ne sut quoi répondre, blessé par ses paroles, même si sa haine n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais contre ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était qu'un petit soulagement comparé à la souffrance qu'il ressentait car elle ne pourra jamais pardonner ce qu'il avait fait.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

Cette question réveilla Blaise qui était partie loin, en oubliant qu'il tenait toujours Hermione par le bras. Il l'a lâcha car il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Hermione en profita pour se faufiler dans sa chambre, laissant seul le Serpentard. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et reprit son souffle. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer quand il l'avait touché. Ce contact ainsi que le frisson qui les parcouru tous les deux, elle en était certaine, l'avait bouleversé plus qu'elle ne l'avait montré. Des images de leur nuit ensemble était remonté à la surface et lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le détester. Elle l'aimait. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux remplient de souffrance quand elle avait prononcé ses paroles dures. Il avait été blessé, ça se voyait. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait, impression qui devenait une obsession sur le moment, qui envahit tout son esprit et son corps. Tout dans sa façon d'être à l'instant montrait qu'il pouvait l'aimer encore et que tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée n'était que comédie. S'il savait pour le bébé peut-être que tout changerait. L'espoir l'envahit. Alors prit d'une pulsion, elle rouvrit la porte prête à se jeter dans ses bras mais la déception brisa son corps quand elle vit qu'il n'était plus là. Elle était seule dans le couloir. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle et elle tomba à genoux. Une larme, puis une autre puis encore une autre coula le long de sa joue. L'espoir est dur quand il se brise … Non il ne l'aimait pas …

Une fois dans sa chambre, Blaise lâcha les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis un bon moment déjà. Il ne supportait plus d'être près d'elle sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, sans pouvoir l'embrasser librement, sans pouvoir être gentil et attentionné envers elle. Il avait mare de cette situation qui devenait de jour en jour plus impossible et insupportable. Il avait l'impression de s'être enliser dans un marrais et de ne plus réussir à s'en sortir. Il ne faisait que s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Pourtant il savait qu'elle l'aimait encore, au plus profond de lui, il savait. Ils s'aimaient mais leur amour était interdit par des règles qui les dépassaient tous les deux. Le plus facile dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle croyait qu'il l'avait dupé, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Du coup, il n'avait plus qu'à jouer son rôle de méchant comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais la journée qu'il venait de passer, l'avait mit à rude épreuve. Il y avait des jours où son rôle n'était pas facile à jouer, où celui-ci refusait de lui coller à la peau. Il était pourtant un Serpentard mais la ruse n'était pas son fort, tout comme jouer la comédie avait ses limites. Il les avait atteints aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd provenir de la salle commune. Sûrement encore ce chat qui avait fait tomber quelque chose. Il ouvrit la porte pour aller voir ce qui se passait et fut surpris de voir devant lui, Hermione à genoux en train de pleurer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, du coup il réagit sans réfléchir. Il se précipita à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Il commença à souffrir mais il n'y pensa pas car le bonheur qu'il avait de l'avoir dans ses bras était bien supérieur. Il profita de chaque seconde, sentit son parfum encore une fois, et profita du contact de sa peau et des ses cheveux contre la sienne. Il sentit Hermione se détendre et s'accrocher à lui. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si elle en besoin pour vivre. Il fit pareil, et seulement à ce moment là, il eut l'impression d'être de nouveau entier. Hermione était sa moitié, il en était sûr maintenant. Il recula la tête pour mieux voir son visage rayonnant baignant de larme. Il lui souri et Hermione fit de même. Ils étaient heureux et prit d'un coup de folie, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. D'une passion nouvelle, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. La douleur augmenta mais tant qu'elle ne devint pas insupportable, Blaise continua à l'embrasser. Lui donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait avant de s'éloigner de nouveau et de plus pouvoir être au près d'elle. Ils venaient de craquer sans penser aux conséquences de leurs actes. Sans penser que cela ferait sans doute encore plus mal après lorsqu'ils s'éloigneraient de nouveau. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, Blaise le savait, même si Hermione l'espérait, lui savait qu'il ne pourrait plus être ensemble sauf sous certaines conditions qui n'était pas prêtes d'arriver. Cela faisait mal, une douleur insupportable, il manqua d'air et lâcha avec regret ses lèvres douces.

- Je ne peux pas, réussit-il a dire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il de nouveau tout en se relevant.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, dit-elle totalement perdu.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, ça fait trop mal, dit-il avant de disparaitre de l'appartement.


	48. Chapter 48 : Ancienne promesse

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A Maam's : **

Pas grave pour ton retard, ça arrive d'être en vacance xd. Contente que tu es aimé le baiser, car je craignais un peu les réactions, enfin je crains encore plus celles de ce chapitre xd

Sinon j'aime que tu adores toujours autant. Merci de me continuer à me suivre.

Bises et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : Ancienne promesse**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines, que Blaise l'avait embrassé. Deux semaines pendant lesquels, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à lui parler. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, tout avait été si vite, tout avait été si intense. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de réfléchir, elle voulait juste en profiter un maximum, avant que la bulle éclate. Et pour ça, elle avait éclaté. Elle revoyait encore la scène de quand il était partie après leur baiser.

_« Je ne peux pas »_

Cette phrase ne cessait de la hantée depuis. Tout simplement car cela expliquait bien des choses. Tout ce qu'elle croyait depuis leur rupture avait été remis en cause par cette phrase. Elle en avait parlé avec Ginny, une semaine après. Son amie avait vu que quelque chose avait changé en elle et dans ses réactions. Elle avait insisté pour savoir, et du coup, Hermione était tombée en pleure dans ses bras. Premières larmes depuis le baiser. Elle avait réussi à se retenir toute la semaine, mais devoir en parler, rendait toute la situation plus réelle. Ginny était parvenue à la consoler et en avait conclue la même chose qu'elle. Ce n'est pas que Blaise ne voulait pas d'elle mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. La rouquine voyait la situation d'un autre angle à présent et toutes les deux avaient essayé de parler au Serpentard, sans réussite. Il n'était jamais seul ou alors tout simplement introuvable. Il les évitait, c'était sûr et certain. C'est cela qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils ne puissent plus être ensemble tant que Voldemort était en vie, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait de lui parler ou de lui adresser le moindre regard. En cours, elle essayait d'attirer son attention mais elle n'arrivait même pas à voir le brun de ses yeux. C'était comme-ci elle n'existait plus, comme-ci elle était invisible mais heureusement pour elle, Harry lui prouvait le contraire. Cela l'empêchait de devenir folle, son ami avait besoin d'elle pour la recherche aux Horcruxes. Ils cherchaient activement sans pour autant avancer. Du coup, Harry avait besoin d'elle. D'elle … et de Ron.

« Ron … »

Leur relation n'avait pas changé en deux semaines. Ils acceptaient de se parler mais le sujet n'allait jamais plus loin que leurs recherches. Lui aussi devenait fou car elles n'avançaient pas du tout. Le temps défilait et rien n'avait changé. Ils en étaient au même point. Il ne savait pas encore quel était l'Horcruxe caché à Poudlard. Où est-ce que Voldemort aurait pu le cacher ? Le pire était qu'il pouvait être bien en vue de tous et qu'Harry, Ron et elle pouvait passer devant tous les jours sans s'en rendre compte. Mais comment faire ? Ils avaient beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, ils ne trouvaient aucune réponse. Ils avaient tout essayé, les potions, les sortilèges. Rien. Rien n'avait marché. Et plus le temps passait, plus la pression montait. Harry angoissait car il devait détruire cet Horcruxe avant Nagini et Voldemort lui-même. Sinon ça ne marcherait pas, et la bataille final approchait. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle aurait lieu. Cela pouvait être le lendemain tout comme dans trois mois, ou dans un an. Mais un jour, il devra combattre Jedusor et fallait mieux être préparé le plutôt possible.

Toutefois, il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pense. Aujourd'hui elle devait aller à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle de sa grossesse. Madame Pomfresh insistait pour la voir tous les quinze jours pour être sûr que tout se passe bien pour elle et le bébé, du moins pour le moment. Elle était déjà à plus de 2 mois de grossesse. Son ventre était devenu ferme mais on ne voyait encore rien. Dans un sens, c'était mieux ainsi car elle n'avait pas besoin de le cacher de tous.

Quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle fut surprise par la présence de son professeur de potion. Tout deux tournèrent la tête vers elle et Rogue avait l'air encore plus surprit qu'elle. Il retrouva bien vite son visage de marbre avant de se retourner vers l'infirmière.

- Miss Granger, attendez un instant, lui dit madame Pomfresh.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Hermione.

- Donc où en étions-nous ? Ah oui les potions. Vous les avez toutes finis ?

- Oui, ce sont les dernières que vous m'avez demandé.

- Bien, merci Severus.

- Poppy, répondit-il tout en hochant la tête avant de tourner les talons.

Quand il passa à côté d'elle, il lui jeta un regard particulier. Elle y vit un peu de curiosité se cacher au fond de ses yeux. Il se demandait sûrement pourquoi elle était ici alors qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Miss Granger.

- Professeur, le salua-t-elle en retour.

Puis Rogue, se détourna d'elle et disparut derrière les lourdes portes en bois.

- Alors miss Granger, prête pour votre examen ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Allongez-vous sur ce lit, je reviens dans quelques instants.

En l'attendant, Hermine regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne pourrait écouter ce qui allait se passer. Elle fut rassuré et pu se détendre pour les quelques testes que madame Pomfresh avait prévu. Elle se coucha sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quand elle sentit l'infirmière au près d'elle. Hermione la regarda faire ses testes en silence, la boule au ventre. Elle espérait que tout irait bien pour le bébé et pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas d'une autre mauvaise nouvelle, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

- Tout va bien miss Granger, mais je vois que vous êtes stressé en ce moment, calmer vous ce n'est pas bon pour vous deux.

- Je sais mais …

- Mais vous avez du mal, je comprends bien miss mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous pouvez y aller mais promettez moi que vous ferez attention.

- Oui je vous le promets. Merci, au revoir.

Hermione se dépêcha de quitter l'infirmerie. Elle ne supportait plus cette partie du château. Tout allait bien pour eux, donc plus besoin de s'y attarder. Elle prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, elle avait promis à Ginny de la rejoindre au plus vite pour la tenir au courant. Donc elle décida de passer près de la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre le raccourci qui conduisait au septième étage. Ses sombres pensées envahirent son esprit et elle fut surprise d'entendre des voix d'homme lorsqu'elle arrivait à un croisement. C'est le ton utilisé entre eux qui la surprenait le plus, ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air d'accord. Elle savait que c'était mal d'écouter sans permission mais de là où elle était, elle entendait comme si elle était à côté d'eux. Et quand elle reconnu son professeur de potion et son pire ennemi elle ne pouvait décidément plus bouger. Elle resta plantée au milieu du couloir. Il fallait qu'elle sache, cela pouvait leur être très utile.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit l'année dernière, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, mon plan marche très bien.

- Mais retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau ce soir, juste pour écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire après je vous laisserais.

- Non. Je me fiche que ma mère vous ais fait promettre de me surveiller ou de me sauver. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !

- Doucement ! s'écria-t-il paniqué tout en regardant autour de lui s'il n'y avait personne, s'imagina Hermione. Vous ne comprenez pas, Draco, il y a bien plus en jeu que vous ne le soupçonnez.

- Oui votre vie, je suis au courant aussi pour le serment inviolable. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Je n'avais pas besoin de vous !

- Draco … laissez-moi vous expliquer.

- Non ! laissez-moi !

Hermione entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas proche du croisement et donc reprit tout doucement sa marche pour faire croire qu'elle arrivait seulement. Et surtout qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Pour la rendre plus crédible, elle sortie de son sac un livre qu'elle fit semblant de lire quand Malfoy arriva dans le couloir où elle était. Elle ne le vit pas, mais celui-ci eut une expression de surprise en la voyant. Vu qu'elle ne relevait pas la tête, il fut rassurer de la voir aussi plonger dans son bouquin car cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de sa discussion avec Rogue. Alors pour se redonner du courage, il décida de charrier encore une fois, la Gryffondor.

- Miss Je-sais-tout, encore plongé dans un bouquin.

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda durement comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle fut soulager de voir que c'était Malfoy et non Rogue, elle savait se défendre contre le Serpentard plus que contre son professeur.

- Tu sais ça ne sert à rien d'apprendre, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Si ça sert à quelque chose.

- Ah oui et a quoi ?

- A être meilleure que toi, dit-elle avec un sourire tout en le dépassant.

- Parce que tu crois être meilleure que moi ? Tu ne le seras jamais ! cria-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait au détour du couloir.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne la poursuivait pas, elle courut afin de se dépêcher de rejoindre la salle commune des rouges et ors. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait une impression de déjà vu. Elle se rappelait de la discussion qu'Harry avait interceptée entre les mêmes personnes l'année passée. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait eu du mal à le croire et maintenant elle s'en voulait car non seulement elle avait la preuve de la réalité de cette discussion mais aussi la preuve que Rogue et Malfoy avait bien une mission pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même Harry pensait que tout cela était finit cependant la menace était toujours là. Elle comprenait mieux toutes les attaques du blond contre eux depuis le début de l'année, et Blaise devait sûrement être mêlé à tout ça.

oO0Oo

Juste après l'altercation entre Draco et Hermione, Blaise sortie de sa cachette et attendit que Draco vienne vers lui. Il avait tout suivit de ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait tout maintenant et il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Il était dans le couloir pour rejoindre la bibliothèque quand il sentit ce pincement habituel, le prévenant de l'arrivée d'Hermione. Pris de cours, il se faufila dans la première cachette à sa portée. Un renfoncement où se trouvait une statue d'un sorcier apparemment connu. Il retint son souffle jusqu'à l'arrivée de la brune, son cœur battait la chamade et il commençait à douter qu'il puisse vraiment passer inaperçu. Heureusement, elle le dépassa sans le voir, mais à ce moment là, une discussion assez houleuse commença plus loin dans le corridor. Il reconnu la voix de Draco et de leur professeur de potion. Hermione aussi reconnu les voix, puisque celle-ci s'arrêta aussitôt. Il était certain qu'elle se posait les mêmes questions que lui. Pourquoi Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy se disputait-il ainsi ? Ils ne tardèrent pas à le savoir, les paroles étaient suffisamment claire pour en comprendre leur contenue. Ce n'était vraiment pas très prudent de leur part de se disputer dans un couloir mais il les remerciait car dans un sens cela lui avait permis d'apprendre plus de chose sur son professeur et sur Draco. Blaise essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas bouger, il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire repérer, surtout pas maintenant et surtout pas par elle. Cependant le destin était de son côté car une fois la discussion terminé, l'attention d'Hermione était tout à fait ailleurs. Blaise la vit reprendre doucement sa marche et sortir vite fait un livre de son sac pour faire semblant de le lire. Il était en admiration devant elle et sa façon de se sortir du mauvais pas. Elle avançait comme si de rien n'était. Elle était vraiment douée, car s'il ne l'avait pas vu faire, il aurait été trompé tout comme Draco qui n'y avait vu que du feu. Utiliser l'image que les autres ont de vous contre eux-mêmes était une super idée. Il se rendait compte que tous sous-estimait la brune, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres se méprenait à son égard et ce n'était pas bon pour eux, pour leur camp et pour leur mission.

- Alors ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda Draco quand il fut à son niveau.

- Bah je vais à la bibliothèque, n'ai-je pas le droit ? répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je t'ai dit d'abandonner tes recherches.

- Oh ça j'avais bien compris, tu sais, il y a aussi Poudlard dans nos vies, ainsi que beaucoup de devoirs alors excuse-moi mais je vais de ce pas à la bibliothèque, dit-il en le dépassant.

- Tu finiras par me pardonner Blaise.

- On verra.

Blaise ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait rien dit à Draco. Peut-être parce qu'il lui en voulait toujours ou tout simplement car cela voudrait dire que lui aussi avait tout entendu. Toute cette conversation le chamboulait. Savoir que la réussite de leur mission n'engageait pas que leur vie mais aussi celle du professeur de potion, l'angoissait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Comment un homme comme Rogue s'était-il rabaissé à faire un pacte de ce genre. Un serment inviolable. Blaise connaissait le sujet. Assez pour dire que celui-ci avait dû souffrir l'année passé quand Draco avait échoué sa mission. Heureusement, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait été clément avec le blond, mais savait-il qu'il sauvait par la même occasion son meilleur élément, espion dans le camp de la lumière ?

oO0Oo

Quand elle su qu'elle ne courait plus aucun danger, Hermione se mit à courir. Elle prit le raccourcis et en moins temps qu'il le fallait, elle se retrouva au septième étage. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau de la grosse dame. Comme à son habitude, celle-ci chantait faussement.

- Magie blanche, dit-elle une fois devant.

Hermione s'énerva car le tableau insista pour finir sa chanson avant de lui ouvrir. Du coup, elle remit en place son insigne de Préfète-en-chef et prit sa voix autoritaire. La grosse dame râla un peu mais céda et ouvrit le portrait. Hermione lança un « merci » rapide et se faufila dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle chercha ses amis du regard. Elle ne trouva que Ron, assis seul à la table basse qui trônait devant la cheminée. Cela lui rappelait le temps ou elle les aidait à faire leur devoir. Elle s'opposait toujours à leur demande incessante jusqu'à se qu'elle voyait leur tête dépiter au bout de plusieurs heures de travail. Après cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer et de les aider malgré ses réticences. Ils étaient ses amis après tout … Elle sourit à se souvenir ainsi qu'en voyant que des affaires autres que celles de Ron étaient présente sur la table, Harry ne devait pas être très loin. Et c'était justement lui qu'elle cherchait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'avait pas été fou lors de leur sixième année, qu'il avait eu raison sur tout. Du coup, elle rejoignit le rouquin et prit place sur le canapé proche de lui, bien décidé à attendre Harry.

- Bonjour Ron.

Il releva la tête, surprit de la voir mais ne dit rien, retournant à ses devoirs.

- S'lut


	49. Chapter 49 : Troisième chance

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A Maam's : **

contente qu'il t'ai plus celui là te plaira je pense enfin j'espère surtout ;)

Bises et bonne lecture :)

******A LeannaB ********:**

Coucou, je suis contente d'avoir un avis d'un nouveau lecteur et le tiens me fait très plaisir car ce genre de fic en 10 chapitres je déteste car ce ne ressemble en à aucune réalité possible, donc je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire le contraire. En faite j'essaie de faire de ma fic une partie du roman du JKR si draco n'avait pas réussi sa mission donc je retombe sur la véritable histoire au fur et à mesure, tu le verras d'autant plus dans ce chapitre ;) j'essaie de faire de mon mieux en tout cas et c'est vrai que j'y prend du plaisir, écrire est ma passion donc merci pour ce que tu as dis, c'est un vrai compliment, surtout le "tu as un don" merci

bises et profite de ce nouveau chapitre :)

**A Harry :**

Merci Harry pour toutes tes reviews, c'est rare d'avoir des nouveaux lecteurs qui laisse des reviews au fur et a mesure de la lecture et non au dernier chapitre donc merci. Je vais essayer donc de répondre à toute

chapitre 2 : Je crois que tu l'as vu par la suite ^^

chapitre 5 : Comprendre son ennemi et un homme quand on est une femme n'ai pas toujours facile ^^ Mais oui Blaise va s'en sortir.

chapitre 7 : oui un beau début d'amitié ...

chapitre 9 : bah oui pourquoi changer ce qui est tellement vrai :)

chapitre 10 : c'est toujours devant les autres que c'est difficile quand tu essaie de leur cacher quelque chose. surtout ce genre de chose.

chapitre 11 : merci et oui 11 chapitres pour avoir leur premier baiser, fallait bien qu'il arrive celui là ^^

chapitre 12 : c'est exactement ça :)

chapitre 13 : Merci ! Je pense maintenant que tu as compris de quoi ils ont parlé ^^

chapitre 15 : en quoi cela concerne Blaise et bien beaucoup de chose ...

chapitre 17 : oui c'est ça, sa mission. en gros prémacher le travail de voldemort. et oui il ne va pas réussir aussi facilement, tu le verras d'ailleurs dans le chapitre 49 que je publie aujourd'hui.

chapitre 18 : oh c'est bien que tu es cru que c'était malfoy car c'est un peu l'effet que j'essayais de créer donc c'est cool mais oui elle gardera le secret :)

chapitre 23 : Hermione n'est pas tout le temps dans cet etat dans la fic, c'est pour montrer que tout le monde peut avoir ces moments de faiblesse et qu'il faut savoir remonter ensuite. c'est peut-être un connard mais il a une excuse et non il ne va pas gagner ou enfin peut-être dans le sens ou tu l'entends.

chapitre 26 : qui veut qu'il réussisse ? Personne je crois mais faut toujours un méchant dans une histoire sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ^^ et oui elle sera magnifique

chapitre 28 : merci et tu m'étonnes que tu es aimé la fin :)

chapitre 29 : surtout pour le plus grand bonheur de l'autre camps ^^

chapitre 38 : et non ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé car on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie ...

chapitre 39 : merci.

chapitre 41 : j'aime ta certitude ^^

chapitre 45 : il ne se pose pas trop de question, il se pose juste les bonnes question car oui c'est un horcruxe donc heuresement qu'il se les pose.

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : Troisième chance**

Ron regardait fixement son parchemin. C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire depuis son arrivée. Elle ne parlait pas et ne bougeait pas. Si elle ne l'avait pas salué, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué mais maintenant il ne pouvait se l'enlever de la tête et faire abstraction de sa présence. Cela l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il ne pouvait rien écrire et il ne pouvait pas relever la tête. Il avait trop peur de croiser son regard. Ses beaux yeux bruns. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, depuis leur dispute et c'était … étrange. L'absence d'Harry ne dura que quelques minutes, mais pour Ron se fut les plus longues de sa vie. Même sans rien dire, elle le rendait fou. Il se sentait maudit car il aimait Hermione, il l'aimait tout autant qu'il l'a détestait à ce moment là. L'avoir à moins d'un mètre de lui était limite une torture. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas. il fut soulagé quand Harry arriva, le sauvant de la folie. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'étonna de voir sa meilleure amie là. Il était assez tard, le couvre feu était dans une heure et elle aurait dû se trouver dans son appartement ou en train de se préparer à faire sa ronde, ailleurs mais pas ici, pas ce soir. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers eux. Il prit place devant son devoir de métamorphose et se tourna vers la brune.

- Salut Hermione, que fais-tu là ?

- Hermione ! s'écria Ginny en la voyant dans la salle commune alors qu'elle arrivait en bas des escaliers.

La rousse accourra vers eux et sauta littéralement sur sa meilleure amie. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Harry vit Hermione faire « oui » de la tête.

- Oui je vais bien.

A cette parole, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry. C'était aujourd'hui son rendez-vous avec l'infirmière de l'école. Il se sentit soulager de savoir qu'elle allait bien ainsi que son bébé.

- Je comprends mieux ta présence ici, dit-il.

- Oui Ginny ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, mais maintenant il n'y a pas que ça …

- Ah bon, s'étonna la rouquine.

- Oui j'ai autre chose à vous dire.

Hermione regarda discrètement autour d'eux. Il y avait encore trop de monde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tarder, ce n'était pas à son tour de faire des rondes ce soir, mais aux Serpentards alors elle ne pourrait pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre en dehors de son appartement après le couvre-feu. Si Malfoy la surprenait … Alors elle décida de faire au plus cours et de parler avec énigme. Elle espérait qu'Harry ou les autres comprendraient.

- Tu avais raison l'année dernière.

- De quoi ? demanda Harry ne la suivant pas du tout.

- Te souviens-tu de la fête de Slughorn et de ce que tu m'as dit ? Ton obsession ?

Les méninges d'Harry redoublèrent leur activité. Il essayait de se souvenir de ce soir là. Il y était allé avec Luna. Hermione avec McLaggen, elle n'avait d'ailleurs fait que le fuir toute la soirée. Il s'était retrouvé bloqué par le professeur Trelawney, le professeur Slughorn et Rogue. Ensuite Rusard avait apparu avec Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci s'était fait pincé à trainer dans les … couloirs …. Mais oui ! Son obsession : Malfoy ! Le fait qu'il était persuadé que le Serpentard avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Le fait qu'il disparaissait de la carte des maraudeurs de temps en temps, et la discussion qu'il avait entendu ce soir là. Il avait apprit que Draco avait bien une mission, que Rogue avait fait un serment inviolable pour protéger Draco. Mais bon où voulait en venir Hermione ?

- Oui je m'en souviens mais quel est le rapport ?

- J'ai entendu la même chose que toi, tu avais raison sauf que ce n'est pas finit. Rien n'est finit.

- Tu veux dire …

- Oui tu dois toujours accomplir la même mission.

Harry fronça les sourcils ainsi que Ron et Ginny. De quelle mission qu'Harry devait accomplir dont parlait Hermione.

- Tu es lui.

La révélation se fit dans l'esprit de l'élu. Il comprit qu'en faite elle parlait toujours de Malfoy.

- Oui je sais. Mais tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

- Non mais j'ai ma petite idée. J'ai fait le lien entre plusieurs choses qui sont arrivées donc tu dois faire en sorte que tout soit détruit. Sinon « nous » sommes en danger, finit-elle en insistant sur le nous.

- Nos disputes …, murmura Ron.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui. Ses deux petits mots résonnèrent en eux comme une révélation.

- Tu étais presque toujours impliqué, Harry, dit Ginny.

- C'est vrai. C'est à ça que tu pensais Hermione ?

Hermione avait les yeux dans le vague. Toutes leurs disputes n'étaient pas seulement dues qu'à Malfoy, elle était aussi fautive que lui. Elle venait de se rendre compte de toute l'importance qu'elle avait dans toutes les discordes qu'ils avaient eues depuis le début de l'année. Elle et son amour aveugle pour Blaise. Son cœur se déchirait partager par les doutes qui venait à nouveau l'envahir.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, inquiétant ses amis.

Blaise … la dernière dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Ron c'était à cause de lui. Lui et de leur échange de regard. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Ce qu'elle avait ressentit et comprit deux semaines plutôt était-ce de nouveau de la comédie ou la vérité ? Blaise l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Si oui, une part d'ombre envahissait le tableau. Et c'est cela qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ce qu'elle comprenait c'est que dans tous les cas Malfoy … et peut-être Blaise … utilisaient ses faiblesses contre elle, contre eux le trio d'or. Ils n'avaient jamais eu autant de dispute que cette année, c'était surement ça le but de Malfoy : séparer le trio d'or. Et si c'était cela, ils avaient un tour d'avance sur lui et ils pourraient en jouer …

oO0Oo

- Bâton de réglisse, dit-il à la statue du griffon.

La statue tourna sur elle-même pour dévoiler l'escalier caché derrière. Il les monta jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il toqua à la porte en bois massif et la poussa après qu'il entendit la voix étouffé de Dumbledore, lui disant d'entrer.

- Ah Severus ! Je vous attendais. Approchez.

Rogue s'approcha et posa un flacon sur le bureau devant Albus.

- Merci.

Dumbledore approcha sa main de la fiole pour la prendre mais celle-ci se mit à trembler. Il dû serrer le poing pour empêcher un tremblement de continuer.

- Votre état a empiré, constata le professeur de potion.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en réussissant cette fois à prendre le flacon.

Rogue observa le directeur ouvrir la fiole et avaler la potion qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ça le rongeait de ne pouvoir faire plus pour l'homme qu'il considérait comme son mentor, presque comme un père. Albus Dumbledore lui avait accordé sa confiance, l'avait cru, qui d'autre pourrait le faire quand il ne serait plus là.

- Arrêtez de vous mentir Albus !

- Je sais ce qu'il en est et vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus Severus.

- Jusqu'où se situe votre blessure maintenant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sa réponse fut d'un ton qui surprenait Rogue. D'habitude, il contrait ses propos avec un ton qui ne permettait aucun appel, il était sûr de lui, mais là le ton était doux comme s'il prenait des pincettes avec lui. Cela le remotiva pour savoir l'avancer de sa blessure à la main.

- Jusqu'où ? Et ne me ménagez pas. Cela fait un an et demi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que ma potion est ralentit le mal qui vous ronge, au point que cela soit resté dans votre main. Dites-moi.

- Au bras, répondit Dumbledore.

- Tout votre bras ?!

- Même un peu plus …

Cela n'arrivait pas souvent que Rogue perde son sang froid mais là ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il dû s'assoir sur une des chaises devant le secrétaire. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Si le mal qui avait calciné sa main atteignait son cœur, cela en serait finit de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la fin d'Albus Dumbledore approchait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.

- Ne pas m'inquiétez ? Comment voulez-vous que … pourquoi m'avoir caché que cela avait avancez autant, j'aurais pu …

- Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu Severus, aucune potion n'aurais pu soigner ce maléfice de Voldemort.

- Et je suppose que vous avez tout prévu, comme d'habitude. Pour Potter. Pour la guerre.

- J'espère que je pourrais voir cela Severus mais oui j'ai prévu quelque chose au cas où les choses n'avancerait pas comme il le faut.

- Et qu'avez-vous prévu ?

- Dans la vitrine, dit-il en montrant la dite vitrine de sa main encore valide, il l'a baissa bien vite, il y a un coffret ou je mets des souvenirs réservé à Harry. Ce coffret vous reviendra quand ma mort sera venue. Et se sera à votre tour de le donner à Harry quand le moment sera venu.

- Le moment venu ?

- Oui quand vous sentirez qu'il aura besoin de réponse et il devra savoir pour lui et sa condition. Puis-je avoir confiance en vous Severus ?

- Oui Albus vous pouvez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter saura. Mais avez-vous une potion pour la douleur, je vois que vous souffrez. Si seulement …

- Si seulement Draco Malfoy aurait réussi sa mission.

- Cela vous aurez évitez toutes ces douleurs.

- Mais cela me donne plus de temps pour préparer Harry. Il n'y aucun regret à avoir. Draco refuse toujours votre aide ? Malgré qu'il est échoué l'année dernière ?

- Oui mais en même temps je n'ai pas grand-chose pour l'aider.

- Comment ça ? Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse.

- Hermione Granger.

Rogue connaissait assez Dumbledore pour voir qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même dès qu'il eu prononcé se prénom.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Albus ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent. Depuis le retour des vacances, elle passe beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie, elle loupe les cours, et n'a pas l'air en forme.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire Severus.

- Mais pourquoi, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Non vous ne pouvez pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas, oublier ça.

- Pourquoi vous ne me dites rien ?

- Je ne peux prendre aucun risque, pas cette fois.

- Que se passe-t-il de si grave ? Et pourquoi n'ais-je pas le droit de savoir ?

- A cause du même sujet que nous venons d'aborder.

- De Draco. C'est de Draco que vous voulez parler. C'est à cause de mon …

- Oui. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

- Donc c'est bien quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser contre elle. Vous avez peur que je le répète à Draco.

- Vous devez l'aider, le serment inviolable vous y obligera. Je peux vous laisser me tuer pour sauver votre vie et la sienne ainsi que le monde sorcier mais je ne peux pas mettre le trio en danger.

- Draco réussi quand même très bien sans moi, d'après ce qu'on raconte.

- Justement. Il ne le faut pas, sans le trio Harry perdra courage et donc toute sa force. Vous ne devez rien savoir avant les autres.

- Et ma couverture, s'il se rend compte que je ne savais pas ça, tout va échouer.

- Ayez confiance Severus. Ayez confiance en lui, en son fils à elle.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il nous sauvera ?

- Vous avez peur de mourir ?

- Non bien sûr que non ! Je mérite de mourir ! La mort ne me fait pas peur mais je pense à Draco, il n'aura pas de troisième chance.

- Et vous non plus.

Rogue hocha la tête. Il s'était mis dans de sale drap quand il avait accepté de faire ce serment inviolable avec Narcissa et Bellatrix. Il aurait dû tuer Dumbledore quand Draco n'avait pas réussi à faire s'introduire les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il avait cruellement souffert quand Draco s'était retrouvé en présence de Voldemort et donc en danger. Il préférait mourir que de détruire sa couverture alors il n'avait rien fait pour le protéger, cela avait accru cette douleur insupportable. Du moment où le Seigneur des ténèbres pardonna à Draco son erreur et qu'il lui donna une deuxième chance, sa souffrance s'arrêta net. Le fils Malfoy n'était plus en danger, du moins sur le moment. Il avait dû se justifier auprès de Narcissa qui avait cru naïvement à son excuse de couverture au près de l'Ordre. Depuis noël dernier, depuis la rencontre de Draco avec le maitre, il sentait ce pincement au fond de lui. Il avait eu l'habitude de le sentir toute l'année passé mais là il avait peur pour son filleul qui n'aurait pas de troisième chance, cette fois Voldemort n'aurait aucune pitié.


	50. Chapter 50 : Pire que la mort

Voilà mon 50 ème chapitre ! bientôt deux ans et 50 chapitres je suis contente de moi et merci à vous tous ceux qui m'ont suivis depuis le début ou même en cours de route, merci pour vos encouragments et vos reviews, merci même à ceux qui ne commentent pas mais qui suivent toujours ma fiction car ça veut dire que vous l'aimez quand même !

Tous ça c'est grace à vous :)

bises

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A hermionezaab : **

c'est une review qui fait plaisir, merci ! Oui oui je vais continuer comme ça :)

PS: Non elle ne l'a pas annoncé encore, je n'ai rien écris de tel encore, malgré l'insistance de mes lecteurs ^^

******A LeannaB ********:**

Merci ! j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi :) Pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai les livres à porter de main sur l'étagère à côté de mon lit mais je connais aussi beaucoup par coeur l'histoire ou les principaux moment, mais dès que j'ai un doute ou que je veux parler d'un passage précis, je prends le bouquin et je relis le passage que j'ai besoin pour être sur de ne pas raconter des bétises. Cette fic je la veux la plus fidèle aux livres, j'ai changé un seul truc et donc je raconte ce qu'il en a découlé tout en gardant ce que JKR à dit. voilà comment je fonctionne et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te rappeler des choses car c'était le rôle de ce chapitre, rappeler à tous la maladie de Dumbledore, la mission de Draco que je lui ai fait échoué dans le tome 6, et le serment inviolable de Rogue, voilà ^^ donc oui médite :)

bisous

**A Harry :**

eh oui ça peut devenir inquiétant, ils n'ont pas tout vu, mais donc pour la suite la voilà :)

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Pire que la mort …**

- Hermione ? appela Ginny.

Elle levait les yeux vers la rousse. C'est seulement en regardant ses yeux inquiet qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était partie dans ses pensées. Pensées révélatrice …

- Je suis sur Harry que tu es responsable de tout ça, et il n'y a pas que toi mais ça ne je n'en suis pas certaine.

- Tu sous-entends qu'il …, commença Ginny, mais … Hermione …

- Je ne suis plus sûre de rien, avant de dire quoi que se soit, il faudrait que je puisse le vérifier. Mais souviens-toi de ce qu'il nous avait dit. Il l'avait dit.

- Fait attention quand même.

- Oui Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Vous nous expliquez ? demanda Ron qui ne comprenait pas, le visage d'Harry signifiait qu'il était dans le même état d'incompréhension.

- Quand je serais sûre de moi, peut-être que oui je vous expliquerais. Mais tu as raisons Ron, Harry n'est pas indifférent dans tout ça, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Pour toi, pour nous.

Ron ne répondit rien, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Malfoy pouvait être responsable qu'une quelconque façon de leur dispute de « couple ». Pour lui, c'était Hermione la responsable, il la détestait assez pour ça. Leur histoire ne concernait qu'eux deux alors comment le Serpentard avait-il pu agir ? Ah moins qu'il soit le père du bébé mais ça il se refusait d'y croire encore plus que tout le reste. Après ce qui leur était arrivé depuis le début de l'année, malgré ses sentiments contradictoires envers elle, il avait une confiance aveugle en elle. Il ne voulait plus douter d'elle. Il avait appris de ses erreurs et ne les referait pas.

- Bon le couvre feu, va bientôt sonner, j'y vais, on en reparle demain. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- A demain.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas rencontrer quelqu'un, alors elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son appartement. Durant le trajet elle laissa son esprit vagabonder... Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait l'impression que d'un côté Blaise l'aimait et que d'un autre côté, il ne l'aimait pas et l'avait trahit. C'était tellement contradictoire que pour une fois le sens lui échappait et elle n'arrivait pas à déceler le vrai du faux dans tout ça. En même temps, elle était trop impliquée pour pouvoir réfléchir objectivement. Ce qui lui mettait le doute c'était que Blaise et Malfoy avaient eu un rendez-vous en dehors de l'école au début de l'année. Blaise et Malfoy, pas juste Malfoy. Elle s'était toujours douté que c'était une réunion du camp adverse mais voyant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient maintenant, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il soit si impliqué dans la mission de Draco et dans le camp des ténèbres. Non elle ne voulait pas …

Elle arriva devant le tableau cachant sa salle commune, et donna le mot de passe. Quand celui-ci s'ouvrit, elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Blaise qui était tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire, puis Hermione décida de briser ce silence limite pesant.

- Le couvre-feu est dans 5 minutes, tu sors ?

- Je dois remplacer le deuxième préfet de Serpentard, il est à l'infirmerie et je me suis porté volontaire.

Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit.

- Bonne ronde alors ..., dit-elle en reculant un peu pour qu'il puisse passer mais il ne bougea pas.

C'était leur première confrontation depuis leur baiser et pour Hermione c'était vraiment gênant qu'il reste là à la regarder sans rien dire.

- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà menti ? balança-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle se traita d'idiote mentalement pour avoir oser aborder le sujet. Celui qui la tracassait vraiment.

- Quoi ? demanda Blaise totalement abasourdie par la question.

- Oui est-ce que tu m'as déjà menti ?

- Quand ? dit-il pour ne pas trop s'avancer.

- Avant. Avant janvier.

Blaise se trouva devant un dilemme. Répondre à cette question ne le menaçait pas directement mais que cherchait-elle a savoir ? Si elle parlait de leur couple, la réponse était non bien évidement mais parlait-elle de ça ?

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur nous. Répond sincèrement, je peux comprendre que tu me mentes maintenant mais juste un instant répond moi la vérité. M'as-tu déjà menti sur nous avant janvier ?

La question et la détresse qu'il sentait dans sa voix le tuait sur place. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre, lui dire sincèrement la vérité comme elle le demandait ou continuer à mentir comme il le faisait depuis leur rupture. Lui dire « non je n'ai jamais menti » discréditerait totalement le rôle qu'il jouait depuis, même si le baiser qu'il lui avait donné avait déjà fissuré sa carapace de méchant. C'est les yeux de la brune qui finit par le convaincre. Elle réclamait la vérité et seulement ça, elle n'attendait rien d'autre de plus de sa part qu'une réponse. Pas de promesse, juste mettre le passé en ordre et à sa place.

- Non je ne t'ai jamais menti.

Blaise crut voir Hermione souffler comme si elle reprenait son souffle. Elle était soulagée, il en était certain. Ce qui le surprit c'est la petite larme qui coula doucement le long de sa joue. Petite et discrète mais bien présente.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, alors il décida de partir faire sa ronde. Il passa à côté d'elle avec l'intention de s'en aller s'en ajouter un mot de plus. Mais quand il la frôla pour la dépasser, il ne pu que s'arrêter. Il leva sa main et d'un geste doux et rapide, il essuya cette larme. Larme qui représentait beaucoup pour chacun d'eux. Cette courte conversation l'avait bousculé bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. C'était un pas gigantesque qu'ils venaient de faire dans la direction de l'un de l'autre. Un pas, sans arrière pensée, simple et beau …

Hermione resta sur place pendant un petit moment sans bouger. Depuis qu'il avait touché sa joue, pour essuyer la larme qui lui avait échappé, elle était comme paralysée. Et une fois qu'il avait disparu du couloir, les larmes sortirent toutes d'un coup. Les unes après les autres, la contrôlant totalement, tellement son soulagement était immense. Son esprit ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, la phrase qu'il venait de lui dire.

_« Non je ne t'ai jamais menti »_

En faite, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, tout sauf cette réponse. Elle n'avait surtout jamais espéré recevoir cette réponse. Tout devenait plus clair ainsi sauf …

Un bruit lointain, la ramena quelque peu à la réalité. Elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans le couloir alors elle se força de rejoindre l'intérieur de son appartement. Elle prit place sur le canapé et essaya de calmer ses larmes sans succès. Elles contrôlaient son corps et cela montrait à quel point cette simple petite phrase l'avait touché en plein cœur …

C'est seulement après avoir entendu les mots prononcés par Blaise qu'elle avait comprit pourquoi cette question lui tenait tant à cœur. Naturellement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Son bébé était la raison. Quoi qu'il arrive dans l'avenir, elle pourra toujours dire à son enfant qu'il a été fait dans l'amour, qu'il n'était pas une erreur. Si Blaise n'avait pas menti pendant leur relation cela signifiait qu'il l'avait vraiment aimé, surtout ce soir là quand ils avaient fait l'amour et par la même occasion, crée ce petit être qui grandissait de jour en jour dans son ventre. Elle avait eu peur qu'il l'avait séduite juste pour la faire souffrir car cela avait marché bien plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Une seule zone d'ombre restait à éclaircir. S'il n'avait pas mentit pourquoi avait-il rompu ? Sûrement pour d'autre raison mais lesquels ? Du moins elle l'espérait …

Au final, elle ne savait pas s'il était impliqué dans toute cette histoire de mission contre eux …

oO0Oo

Blaise rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée en essayant d'oublier la douleur qui lui nouait le ventre. Il avait perdu espoir qu'elle disparaisse un jour. Il ne pourrait plus jamais être avec elle sauf dans ces rêves les plus fous. Il trouvait cela ironique que son amour pour elle, était en train de le tuer de l'intérieur, c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Mais à quoi bon y penser ? Cela ne changerait rien aux faits. Elle et lui ne serait plus ensemble sauf un miracle …

Il stoppa toutes ses pensées quand il aperçut Malfoy en bas des marches de marbres. Il l'attendait.

- J'ai fait les cachots et le hall, personne, on peut monter dans les étages, dit Draco quand Blaise arriva près de lui.

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête et tous deux rejoignirent le premier étage pour leur ronde. Blaise fut surpris de voir son ami continuer à grimper dans les étages sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil au premier.

- Draco ? Tu …

- T'inquiète … juste un petit rendez-vous d'abord, le coupa-t-il sans le rassurer pour autant.

C'est donc sans rien dire qu'il le suivit vers ce rendez-vous mystère. Après un petit moment, ils finirent de grimper le dernier escalier. Ils étaient au septième étage, proche de la salle commune des rouges et ors. Pourquoi le Serpentard devait-il faire une rencontre dans ce coin là du château ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même quand une silhouette apparu. Blaise reconnu le première année de Gryffondor, celui que Draco utilisait comme espion.

- Alors Ryan qu'as-tu pour moi aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune jeta un rapide regard à Blaise, ne sachant pas s'il devait parler en sa présence, ou si celui-ci allait le renvoyait avec des points en moins dans son dortoir, pour trainer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

- Tu peux parler devant lui, le rassura Malfoy.

- Eh bien, ils ont eu une discussion … étrange, je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Dis-moi tout.

- Ils se sont rappelés de la fête du professeur Slughorn de l'année dernière, et ils ont dit qu'Harry Potter avait raison et que sa mission n'était pas terminée. Ils seraient tous en danger s'il ne la réussissait pas. Hermione Granger veut vérifier quelque chose par rapport à la responsabilité d'Harry Potter sur je ne sais quoi. Voilà.

- C'est tout ?

Une lueur de peur passa dans les yeux du garçon. Blaise savait que oui c'était tout et qu'il avait peur de la réaction du blond. Une réaction qui pouvait être tout à fait imprévisible même pour lui son ami de longue date. Alors il décida d'intervenir.

- Ryan, merci, retourne dans ton dortoir avant que je ne t'enlève des points.

- Oui, oui merci, dit le jeune avant de s'enfuir limite en courant vers le portrait de la grosse dame au loin, qui commença à râler lorsqu'il la réveilla.

Draco resta silencieux un bon moment, réfléchissant surement à la signification de tout ceci. Qu'elle mission Harry Potter devait accomplir pour les sauver et en quoi il était responsable ? Blaise se posait les mêmes questions et cela embrouillait l'esprit de nos deux Serpentards.

Ils étaient tellement perplexes, qu'ils ne recommencèrent leur ronde seulement quand les cris de la Grosse Dame se tarirent. Blaise ne savait quoi dire et Draco semblait si pensif qu'il n'osa interrompre le court de ses pensées. Ils marchèrent à travers les étages directions des cachots. En chemin, ils croisèrent deux élèves, une fille et un garçon, des Poufsouffles. C'est Blaise qui dû les réprimander, tant le blond n'était plus là avec lui.

- Bon tu vas me dire le fond de tes pensées, dit Blaise une fois les élèves disparus.

- Rien.

- Rien ? Il n'y a jamais rien avec toi. Tu pourrais partager tes conclusions car je suis autant perplexe que toi sur ce coup là. On fait quoi ? Qu'elle est la suite du plan ?

- Ça c'est une bonne question …, murmura Draco plus pour lui-même que pour Blaise.

Blaise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'est bien la première fois que son ami avouait qu'il n'y avait plus de plan, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire et dans un sens qu'ils étaient tous les deux perdu. Leur futur dépendait de cette mission, et leur mission dépendait d'eux. Un cercle vicieux qui commençait doucement à se resserrer autour d'eux. Une peur déjà présente, grandit encore un peu plus en lui. Ils n'avaient que deux mois pour faire leur preuve. Sinon que leurs arriveraient-ils si aux prochaines vacances d'avril, leur mission en était toujours au même point qu'aujourd'hui ?

Sûrement quelque chose pire que la mort ….


	51. Chapter 51 : Joyeux anniversaire

**Chapitre 51 : Joyeux anniversaire …**

Le lendemain, nous étions le premier mars, malgré les premiers rayons du soleil, il faisait toujours autant froid sur l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. L'hiver était toujours là. Hermione n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, ou presque pas. Elle était allongée sur son lit à regarder le soleil se lever par sa fenêtre. Toute la nuit, que se soit en pensée ou en rêve, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Blaise et à leur discussion, à Ron et leur relation plus que bizarre, à Harry dont la mission commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, à Ginny qui attendait la fin de cette guerre avec impatience juste pour retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Et à elle et son bébé, et leur avenir commun. Et c'est quand elle pensa à Malfoy et sa mission contre eux, qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Jusqu'à présent aucune attaque dangereuse comme en sixième année n'avait été faite. Aucune personne empoisonné, ni blessé, ni à l'hôpital. Donc la mission de Malfoy devait être différente. La veille, ils avaient remarqué que la mission n'était plus dirigée contre Dumbledore mais contre eux, le trio. Cependant que pouvait être cette mission ? Ron avait fait la remarque qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu autant de dispute que cette année, et donc que c'était sûrement ça le but de Malfoy : séparer le trio d'or. Voldemort voulait à tous les coups affaiblir mentalement Harry afin qu'il soit vulnérable devant lui lorsque la bataille finale arriverait. Hermione en était sûre, ils ne se trompaient pas et maintenant qu'ils savaient ça, ils avaient un tour d'avance sur le camp des ténèbres. Comment pouvaient-ils profiter de cet avantage ? C'est à ce moment là qu'une idée géniale lui vint en tête. Ils pourraient faire semblant, semblant de briser leur trio. Si le camp adverse croit qu'ils ont réussi leur mission, ils ne vont plus faire trop attention à eux mais la bataille risque d'arriver juste après. Fallait qu'elle en parle à Harry et Ron et sûrement aussi Dumbledore.

Elle se leva donc en furie fière de son idée. En faisant ça, ils pourraient presque programmer le moment de la prochaine bataille. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle. Elle prit place en face des garçons et à côté de Ginny.

- Salut ! dit-elle enjoué tout en se servant son petit déjeuner.

- Tu es de bonne humeur, fit remarqué la rouquine.

- Oui la nuit fût bonne malgré qu'elle fût courte.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ron malgré l'expression boudeur qu'il avait sur le visage.

- J'ai un plan, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ah ouais et lequel ? dit Harry curieux de l'idée d'Hermione.

- Pas maintenant, fit-elle tout en leur montrant qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde.

Ils hochèrent la tête et un silence presque pesant s'installa sur le groupe. Ce n'était pas dans leur habitude. Pourquoi Ron ne parlait pas la bouche pleine sous les réprimandes de sa sœur et les siennes ? Mais c'est vrai que Ron ne lui parlait plus sauf quand il s'agissait des missions de Malfoy ou de Harry. Elle l'avait presque oublié et cela la refroidit un peu.

- On pourra parler après manger ce midi, juste avant la botanique non ?

- Oui j'ai une heure de creux à ce moment là, je pourrais rester avec vous, confirma Ginny.

- Cool. Bon j'y vais, on a potion.

Cette excuse voulait tout dire et personne ne répondit rien. Hermione aimait être en avance quand ils avaient potion mais d'habitude elle les forçait à la suivre mais pas aujourd'hui montrant que la dispute entre elle et Ron était toujours bien présente dans son esprit.

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi faire. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Ron et la brune avait l'air d'avoir oublié où le faisait-elle exprès ? Ce n'était pas son genre, se dit Ginny. Dispute ou pas, Hermione l'aurait souhaité au moins pas politesse. Elle avait dû oublier, il fallait qu'elle y remédie. Les garçons se levèrent au bout d'un moment avec les autres élèves de leur promo pour rejoindre Hermione et les Serpentard pour quatre heures de potion.

Pour Harry, ce cours fut un des plus longs de toute sa vie. Il se demandait ce qu'avait trouvé Hermione pour contre carré les plans de Malfoy. Il n'avait aucune idée car si leurs hypothèses étaient bonnes, jamais il ne pourrait accepter que le Serpentard réussisse à les séparer. C'était hors de question. Ils étaient trois, et ils le resteraient, malgré leur petit différent concernant leur relation amoureuse. Et comment faire comprendre à Hermione que Ron était plus que blessé qu'elle ne lui ait pas souhaité son anniversaire. Ça se voyait à son expression, pensive et limite boudeuse. Ron ne pouvait rien caché, on pouvait lire et lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Si Hermione n'était pas énervé contre lui, elle l'aurait vu tout de suite qu'il y avait quelques choses qui n'allaient pas.

Mais rien n'allait de tout façon, Harry le savait, en regardant l'un après l'autre ses amis, il voyait bien leurs mines soucieuses. Il savait qu'entre eux deux, rien ne changerait tant que le bébé ne serait pas là avec eux et tant que les secrets concernant sa conception ne soient révélés. Oui seule la petite mine d'un enfant venant de naitre pourrait faire oublié à Ron, du moins en partie, son amour pour Hermione. Et à Hermione, comment Ron l'avait traité. Leur gage de paix était cet enfant. Du moins Harry l'espérait.

Même après le cours de potion, Ron ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, donc pas moyen à Harry de souffler à Hermione qu'elle avait oublié l'anniversaire de Ron. Il espérait que Ginny aurait plus de chance que lui.

De son côté, Hermione ne vit rien des inquiétudes de son ami. Trop absorber à essayer de mettre un plan concret en place avant de le présenter à ses amis. Elle avait hâte d'être après le repas. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule, vu qu'ils mangèrent tous en quatrième vitesse afin de se retrouver dans le parc près des serres de madame Chourave.

Ginny et elle, sortirent en premier de la Grande Salle, suivit peu après par les garçons. Elles prirent place au pied de l'arbre qui les avait vu si souvent discuter, se chamailler, étudier, se prélasser, au long de ces sept années. Hermione ferma les yeux et profita quelques instants, du silence et des rayons de soleil qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son visage à travers le branchage de l'arbre. Ils étaient si rares en hiver que s'était vraiment agréable. Ginny la voyant si sereine fit de même.

- Tu sais ce que tu as oublié ? dit Ginny tout en gardant les yeux fermé.

- Non quoi ?

- Quelque chose qui n'est pas ton genre habituellement.

- Je ne vois pas Ginny.

Cette fois-ci la rouquine ouvrit les yeux et se positionna face à Hermione qui n'avait pas non plus ouvert les yeux.

- Hermione on est quel jour aujourd'hui ? reprit-elle le plus sérieusement possible

Le ton sérieux de son amie, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Hermione se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu oublié de si important pour recevoir des remontrances de son amie.

- Euh je ne sais plus, le 28 février non ?

- Non.

Et là l'illumination se fit dans l'esprit de la brune. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée par son oublie.

- L'anniversaire de Ron !

- Eh oui, c'est ça, on est le 1er mars Hermione.

- Quelle nulle, j'étais tellement …

- Je sais, absorbé par tes idées, et aussi par tes propres soucis, que cela t'est passé au dessus de la tête. Mais ça ne devrait pas ! Ron est ton ami !

- Je ne sais plus sûr de ça.

- Oh Hermione arrête ! C'est ton ami quoi que t'en dise, quoi qu'il t'ait dit et qu'il regrette déjà d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'il ne sait pas excuser mon débile de frère, mais ce n'est pas une raison de ne plus le considérer comme tel, sa reste mon frère. Donc fait pareille ça reste et ça restera ton meilleur ami.

Après un court moment de silence, Hermione soupira et hocha la tête.

- D'accord tu as raison.

- Comme toujours, ajouta Ginny avec un grand sourire, lui attirant une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- D'accord, il reste mon ami, mais ça n'empêche que je suis fâché par ce qu'il a dit et que tant qu'il ne se sera pas excuser ça ne changera rien. Et si tu pouvais effacer ses sentiments aussi ça serait parfait.

- Je sais, répondit la rouquine en soupirant mais ça il n'y a que lui pour faire ça. Bon ils arrivent, fait comme si de rien n'était et je ne t'ai rien dit ok !

- Oui chef, dit Hermione en lâchant un rire.

Les filles firent de nouveau leur bronzage au soleil et c'est ainsi que les garçons, les trouvèrent en arrivant. Ils prirent place sans faire de bruit ne voulant pas les gêner. Elles ouvrirent les yeux comme si de rien n'était et c'est Ron qui ramena vite fait, le vif du sujet.

- Alors ?

L'avoir en face d'elle, après la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa sœur, lui fit perdre ses moyens le temps d'un instant. Elle regarda tout autour d'eux, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreille indiscrète dans cette partie du parc. Cela lui permit de ce reprendre puis elle reprit donc en chuchotant

- Eh bien, hier on a supposé que la mission de Malfoy était de nous séparer, afin d'affaiblir Harry. Si cette hypothèse se révèle juste et ça j'en suis presque sûr qu'elle soit vrai. Le fait de savoir ça, nous donne une longueur d'avance sur eux, ce qui nous permettrait de déjouer leur plan et de les vaincre. En fait je suis persuader que Voldemort en attend beaucoup de cette mission et qu'une fois la mission accomplit il lancerait sans attendre l'assaut final.

- Mais jamais elle ne sera accomplit cette mission Hermione ! On est un trio, et on le restera !

- Mais qui te parle de nous séparer Harry ?

- Alors ou veux-tu en venir Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- Je pense qu'en leur faisant croire qu'ils ont réussi on pourrait programmer la bataille final et les prendre par surprise.

- Tu veux faire semblant ?

- Oui.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Tous réfléchissait à ce que cela impliquait et les conséquences de tout ça.

- Bon bien sûr, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, et ça se fera en douceur en fonction de leur attaque silencieuse, leur laisser croire qu'ils réussissent par eux même pour pas que ça soit trop flagrant. Et ensuite lors de la bataille alors qu'il t'affrontera Harry, on lui fera la surprise d'être là a tes cotés.

- Je pense qu'Hermione a raison. C'est un plan qui pourrait marcher.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait en parler à Dumbledore, Harry.

- Et pourquoi ? intervint Ron.

- Tout simplement je pense que c'est avec lui qu'il faudrait voir quand céder aux missions de Malfoy, car si cela doit nous donner une date pour la bataille autant que tout le monde soit prévenu.

- Il risque de ne pas être d'accord avec tout ça, ajouta Ron

- Dans tous les cas, on le fera, dit Harry. Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione, c'est un bon moyen de les surprendre.

Ils restèrent au pied de l'arbre à discuter des détails du plan jusqu'à la sonnerie, car ils durent rejoindre les serres pour leur cours de botanique.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le trio avait convenu d'un rendez vous pour aller chez Dumbledore. Entre temps, chacun avait vaqué à ses occupations jusqu'à une heure avant l'heure du repas, où ils se retrouvèrent devant la statue cachant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Le problème c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe, qui changeait régulièrement. Ils essayèrent plein de nom possible, même tous les noms de bonbons connus, sorcier comme moldu, mais rien.

D'un coup la statue s'anima.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est prêt à vous recevoir, dit-elle avant de s'éteindre de la même façon qu'elle avait prit vie.

Les trois amis, se regardèrent mais ne se posèrent pas plus de question. Albus Dumbledore était un grand homme, qui arrivait à tout savoir, sans que personne ne sache comment il faisait. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier qui se déroula devant eux, après les paroles de la statue. Harry fut le premier à atteindre la porte en chêne du bureau. Il voulu y frapper mais celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. Le directeur avait vraiment eut connaissance de leur arrivé.

- Entrée, entrée les enfants, dit une voix venant du fond de la pièce.

Tous trois s'avancèrent jusqu'au secrétaire, où le grand sorcier travaillait sur de la paperasse étalée devant lui.

- Que me vaut votre visite ? dit-il une fois qu'ils étaient devant lui.

- Hermione a eut un plan à propos d'une hypothèse que nous avons faites, commença Harry.

- Ah bon, et a propos de quoi touche cette hypothèse ?

- De Malfoy.

- De monsieur Malfoy ? Je vous écoute.

- Nous pensons qu'il a eut une autre mission mais que celle-là nous concerne. On pense qu'il veut détruire notre trio, afin de m'affaiblir.

Un silence s'installa entre ce grand homme et les trois héros. Dumbledore les observait sans répondre, Hermione pensait qu'il ne voulait pas confirmer leur hypothèse tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Du coup, elle l'observa aussi, et le trouva très fatigué, pâle, les traits tirés, il devait sûrement bosser très dur sans beaucoup dormir pour essayer de vaincre Voldemort. Elle espérait que son idée, le soulagerait un peu.

- Et qu'elle est votre plan miss Granger ?

- Je suis persuadé, monsieur, que Voldemort ne voudra attaquer Harry, qu'au moment où il sera le plus vulnérable.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous miss.

- La réussite de la mission de Malfoy, aboutirait à cet effet. Séparer Harry de nous, ne viendrait qu'à le distraire et donc le rendre vulnérable. Je pense monsieur, que si nous faisons croire à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts que le trio n'est plus, et du coup que Malfoy à réussis, ils nous attaqueront pour la bataille final.

- Et là nous pourrons les surprendre et avoir un avantage de plus pour gagner la guerre.

- Monsieur Weasley, êtes-vous d'accord ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore, surprenant le rouquin.

- Eh bien … oui … c'est un bon plan.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous pourrons prévoir la date approximative de la bataille et donc amener l'Ordre du Phénix et tout le monde à Poudlard, ainsi que protéger les élèves en les renvoyant chez eux.

- C'est exact. C'est un bon plan miss Granger. Je vais en parler à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre.

- Ça veut dire que vous croyez à notre hypothèse ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui miss Granger, j'y crois. Mais je ne vois qu'un seul hic dans votre plan miss.

- Ah bon ? s'exclamèrent les trois héros.

- Oui et si leur plan marche vraiment ?

- Comment ça ? interrogea Ron.

- J'ai cru comprendre que ces dernier temps, monsieur Malfoy et son complice, avait réussi plus ou moins à semer la discorde entre vous. Ais-je tords ?

- Un complice ? demanda Harry avant même de répondre à la question du directeur.

- Oui il serait fort probable qu'ils soient deux à accomplir cette mission, mais nous n'avons aucune certitude.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, monsieur Potter. Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question tous les trois ? Pouvez-vous m'assurez que votre amitié est toujours aussi forte que lors de toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversé lors des sept dernières années ?

- Oui monsieur, nous pouvons vous l'assurez ? répondit la brune.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui monsieur tout va bien entre nous.

- Monsieur Weasley ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur.

- Ron ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione.

- Bah quoi ?! Ose me dire que tout va bien entre nous deux ?

- Je ne dis pas que tout vas bien Ron, je suis fâché par ce que tu m'as dites, oui c'est vrai mais ne me dit pas qu'on a jamais eut de dispute depuis notre première année. Tu restes toujours mon ami, même si dernièrement tu m'as déçu. Mais ça n'empêchera pas que si tu as vraiment besoin de moi, d'être quand même là. Nous arrivons bien à parler pour aider Harry par exemple, nous arrivons à mettre de côté nos différents quand on a un vrai souci à combattre.

- Mais tu sais que je ne parle pas forcement de ça.

- Je sais … Oui je suis enceinte. Oui c'est d'un autre homme que toi. Et oui je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais. Mais ça n'empêche pas de t'aimer mais d'une autre manière, à la manière d'une sœur.

- J'en ai déjà une des sœurs, dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du bureau.

Hermione resta choqué un instant avant de lui courir après.

- Ron !

Harry voulu faire pareil mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha.

- Harry.

- Oui monsieur.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui monsieur ça va s'arranger comme à chaque fois. L'amour est toujours le plus fort non ?

- C'est vrai Harry, c'est vrai …

Pendant ce temps, Hermione réussi à rattraper Ron dans le couloir.

- Ron ! Attend-moi ! Ron ! Je suis désolée !

A ce dernier mot, Ron se retourna fou de colère !

- Tu es désolée !

- Oui, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix face à sa colère. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je n'ai pas choisis de tomber amoureuse ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Et toi quand est-ce que tu comprendras que moi non plus ?

- Tu souffres je sais mais …

- Non tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait souffrir de ne pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, ni de pouvoir t'embrasser ?

- Oh si que je sais ! Tu ne veux peut-être pas l'entendre, mais tu ne crois-tu pas que je souffre aussi de ne pas être avec lui, ni d'être contre lui, ni de pouvoir l'embrasser. On est deux à souffrir Ron par cet amour que nous ressentons et qui ne peut pas être partagé ! On est deux ! Sauf que moi j'aurais toujours ce souvenir devant les yeux. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier et ça pour toujours.

- C'est ton choix.

- Oui c'est mon choix et je vais souffrir en silence avec ce choix que je ne regrette pas.

- Moi, je n'ai pas le choix, on choisit toujours pour moi …

- Non, mais tu le sauras un jour que je ne suis pas faite pour toi, quelqu'un t'aimeras comme tu pourras l'aimer, j'en suis certaine, sauf que tu restes trop concentrer sur moi pour pouvoir le voir.

- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer.

- Non je pense ce que je dis, vraiment. Je t'aime Ron, mais comme j'aime Harry, ou Ginny. Tu ne veux pas de moi comme une sœur soit, je le comprends. Mais je reste ta meilleure amie dans ce cas, ça change rien.

- Une sœur ou une meilleure amie, n'oublie pas un anniversaire !

Hermione soupira tout en fermant les yeux. Elle culpabilisait car elle avait vraiment oublié, obnubiler par elle-même. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant.

- Je sais … jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'y pensais, tient c'est ce que j'avais prévu de t'offrir ce matin.

Ron resta muet devant le paquet qu'elle lui tendait. Il fut tellement surpris de la tournure de la discussion que sa colère retomba d'un coup. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir l'accepter, sachant qu'il était censé être en colère contre elle.

- Je sais que tu es en colère, je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir oublié. Mais prends le, il est pour toi et personne d'autre. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai su qu'elle était pour toi.

Du coup, Ron prit la boite, défit le nœud et l'ouvrit. Il en resta bouche-bée. A l'intérieur une superbe broche en or en forme de balai. Plusieurs éléments étaient gravé dessus en petit, un livre, un cerf, une tour d'échec. Les trois dessins les représentaient eux, tous les trois. Une ficelle les reliait. Elle débutait par la tour, en étant accrochée autour d'elle, ensuite elle rejoignait le cerf qui la tenait entre ses mâchoires, puis elle allait jusqu'au livre où on voyait qu'elle servait de marque page. Ron fut très touché par le geste et par la symbolique de cette broche.

- Le livre pour toi, le cerf pour Harry et la tour pour moi.

Hermione hocha la tête avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Ceci est un porte bonheur sur lequel, j'ai fait graver nos symboles. C'était pour te montrer que quoi qu'il arrive j'ai confiance en l'avenir même si tu doutes maintenant. Dumbledore veut savoir si nous pouvons vraiment nous séparé ?

- Cette broche prouve le contraire.

Elle hocha la tête, heureuse de voir qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

- Oui.

- Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Je n'aurais jamais du … je suis désolé …

- Je sais. Mais en même temps je devrais vous dire toute la vérité pour éviter ce genre d'événement à l'avenir. C'est mieux l'entendre de ma bouche que de quelqu'un d'autre mal attentionné.

Ron hocha la tête

- Rejoignons Harry, dit-il avant de retourner vers la statue.

- Ron ?

- Oui, dit-il en se retournant.

- Joyeux anniversaire …

- Merci, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres avant de lui tendre la main pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit en souriant.

La paix était revenue …


	52. Chapter 52 : C'est Blaise

Chapitre 52 : C'est Blaise …

En arrivant de nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione assura au directeur que Malefoy n'arriverait pas à détruire leur trio. Harry regarda ses deux amis heureux de les voir réconcilier, du moins en partie. Il n'était pas dupe, l'histoire ne serait pas enterrée tant que Ron ne tournerait pas la page sur ses sentiments pour Hermione et tant qu'elle ne révélait pas toute la vérité sur sa grossesse soudaine.

- Vous pouvez donc en parler à l'Ordre et nous attendrons votre accord pour commencer à faire croire à Malefoy que le trio est brisé, dit Hermione.

- Vous savez, en faisant croire à Voldemort qu'il a réussi, on a peut-être une chance de sauver Monsieur Malefoy des griffes de Tom en même temps.

- Tu parles…, marmonna Ron.

- Eh oui monsieur Weasley, je sais que vous ne croyez pas en l'innocence de monsieur Malefoy, ni qu'il fasse ça pour sauver sa peau ainsi que celle de sa famille, mais croyez-moi même dans le camp des ténèbres on est près à tout pour sauver sa famille.

Un silence s'installa permettant aux élèves de réfléchir aux paroles du directeur. Pour Harry, cela avait du sens, car l'image de Malefoy qui pleure dans les toilettes des garçons lors de leur sixième année, était encore ancré en lui. Oui, son ennemi pouvait pleurer et avoir des sentiments donc vouloir sauver sa famille si celle-ci était menacée par Voldemort ne serait pas exclu. Ensuite c'est l'image d'un Rogue voulant le sauver qui apparu dans son esprit. Le serment inviolable …

- D'où le serment inviolable de Rogue ? dit-il jetant un froid sur l'assemblée.

- Vous êtes au courant de ceci ?

- Oui, j'ai eu la preuve et Hermione aussi … vous le saviez ?!

- Bien sûr, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Quand votre mission devra commencer, n'oubliez pas de ne pas trop en faire et de rester discret lors de vos échanges, vous me comprenez, un rien pourrait détruire la mission.

- Oui bien sûr mais pouvez-vous nous expliquez …

- Cela ne concerne que le professeur Rogue, dit-il d'un ton qui n'attendait aucun appel. Pensez à la mission c'est le plus important.

- Oui professeur, dit Hermione pour calmer le jeu.

Encore une fois, Dumbledore avait détourné la conversation, mais pour Harry le fait qu'il confirme qu'ils avaient une mission au service de l'Ordre le rendait satisfait, enfin il ne les prenait plus pour des enfants …

oO0Oo

Le lendemain, Blaise était couché sur son lit, en train de fixé le plafond. Depuis sa ronde avec Draco, quelques jours auparavant, il évitait de se retrouver seul dans la salle commune de leur appartement. Il l'évitait car il n'était pas sûr de lui, plus sûr que la réponse qu'il lui avait donné était la bonne pour lui. Oui il avait aimé Hermione autant qu'il l'aimait maintenant. Mais il perdrait la vie s'il continuait avec elle, alors il l'évitait par peur … Peur de sa réaction en le voyant et peur de la sienne en la voyant. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur, il le sentait. Mais comment oublié ce sentiment qui le paralysait totalement dès qu'il pensait à elle. Ce sentiment qui lui disait de fuir car il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Mais il était enchainé à elle … et à lui … Il ne pouvait fuir sans mourir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue car un sentiment de désespoir l'envahissait. Il se tourna sur le ventre et se mit à crier de frustration dans son oreiller. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliqué ? Quand il ne pensait pas à elle, il pensait à Draco et Ryan et leur discussion sans queue ni tête. Il n'avait aucune réponse pour les deux, ni aucune solution. Ce n'était pas à lui d'en trouver mais Draco ne savait plus quoi faire lui-même. Harry Potter avait aussi une mission, et eux aussi contre lui. Est-ce l'un contre l'autre ? Harry Potter contre Draco Malefoy. Sûrement ... La situation était d'une ironie sans nom. Cela avait toujours été le cas sans que Blaise puisse comprendre pourquoi son ami s'acharnait contre l'élu mais ils n'étaient plus en première année, ni en deuxième, non il était dans une réalité bien plus effrayante. A travers Draco et lui, Harry se battait contre Voldemort. Et Hermione se battrait avec Harry sans aucun doute donc indirectement contre lui même. Il le savait, depuis le début il l'avait toujours su qu'eux deux c'était une impasse mais pourtant ils avaient commencé, tenté, aimé … Dans un sens cela l'arrangeait que son ami n'avait plus de plan en tête comme ça il n'avait plus à faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. En faite ce n'était que retarder l'inévitable, quoi qu'il se passerait il allait le regretter, à jamais. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait avancer et espéré un peu que cela soit moins pire que ce que l'on imagine. Il se remit sur le dos et souffla pour se redonner du courage pour continuer la journée, heureusement elle serait bientôt terminé. Il se leva et rejoignit la salle commune pour récupérer des affaires pour finir ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Le bruit du tableau d'entrée qui se referme attira son attention, il se retourna et se retrouva face à Hermione. Sa respiration se coupa …

- On va faire notre ronde, lui demanda-t-elle.

Leur ronde … ? Le choc de la banalité de la question lui fit reprendre sa respiration.

- Notre ronde ?

- Bah oui nous sommes vendredi.

Il avait totalement oublié cette obligation lié à ses responsabilités et que de toute façon elle avait les mêmes et qu'il ne pouvait lui échapper éternellement, trois fois par semaine, tel était leur devoir de préfet-en-chef. Depuis plusieurs mois, ils la faisaient séparément donc ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle le lui demandait aujourd'hui. Une peur l'envahit, croyait-elle qu'il y avait une chance de recommencer à zéro entre eux ? Il ne pouvait pas, ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

- J'avais oublié, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je sais c'est pour ça que je te le dis, dit-elle avant de partir direction la porte.

Blaise se retrouva bête devant cette porte close maintenant. Il sentait encore l'adrénaline faire battre son cœur plus vite que la normal. Il avait eut peur … mais pas que ça. Il avait tout simplement espérer … grave erreur. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour lui faire croire qu'il y avait de l'espoir mais il se trouvait bête de penser qu'un jour tout cela serait derrière eux et qu'elle continuerait à l'attendre. C'était un rêve irréalisable dans ce monde, du moins pas tant que Voldemort serait encore en vie … Blaise se mordit la lèvre à cette pensé. Il arrêta quand le sang coula dans sa bouche. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ?! Cela ne pouvait que raccourcir son espérance de vie … Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. C'était à le rendre fou, c'était peut-être ça le but de sa vie finir fou … Il sortie sans oublier de prendre sa baguette qu'il ne lâchait plus lors de ses rondes depuis l'agression d'Hermione par Nott. Le moment qui avait tout changé pour eux deux et qui avait tout compliqué …

oO0Oo

De son côté, Hermione était tout aussi bouleversé. Elle avait vu dans son regard, ce sentiment qu'elle avait eut peur d'interpréter. La peur, l'espoir… Sentiment qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir sa place dans cette conversation. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre, du coup, elle avait fuit. Encore plus vite que ce qu'elle avait voulu. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. C'était une Gryffondor, courageuse et forte. Là, elle ne se sentait pas du tout comme elle avait toujours été. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Elle se les essuyait avec rage.

- Foutues hormones, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si cela venait d'elle ou de sa grossesse mais c'était devenu son excuse pour ses moments de faiblesse. Elle allait bientôt entamé son quatrième mois de grossesse et un rien l'affectait plus que d'habitude. Les joies de la maternité se dit-elle ironiquement. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi mais voilà c'était comme ça. Elle avait maintenant un petit ventre bien arrondi qui pourrait se voir si elle portait des hauts moulants. Heureusement que dans tous les cas, sa robe de sorcière allait protéger son secret le plus longtemps possible. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache à cause de Voldemort et des rumeurs pour qu'il ne l'utilise pas contre elle et … contre lui … s'ils comprennent la vérité … Mais son ventre allait grossir encore plus et elle ne pourrait le cacher indéfiniment, surtout que d'ici la fin de l'année, elle aurait six mois de grossesse. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité à ses amis avant qu'on utilise cela contre eux pour les séparer. Elle savait qu'une rumeur pouvait faire bien des dégâts … La mission devenait la priorité maintenant. Mais quand leur dire ? Elle avait vraiment peur de leur réaction et si c'était cette révélation qui allait les séparer définitivement. Dans ce cas plus de mission et encore moins de chance de remporter la guerre, plus de malheur … Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela. Ginny avait bien réussit à comprendre et à l'accepter pourquoi pas eux ... ? Parce que c'était Harry et Ron … Ron et Harry … compréhensif mais très têtu … lequel côté remporterait sur l'autre ?

Après avoir fait le tour du château en réussissant à ne pas rencontrer Blaise, Hermione retrouva son cocon, sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama prête à aller au lit, fatigué de la journée. La grossesse la fatiguait beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus intention à l'avenir à ne pas trop forcer mais ce n'était pas trop son genre … elle verra bien comment les choses avances pour elle et le bébé. Quand elle passa devant le miroir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre de telle façon que la chemise de nuit prenne sa forme. C'était devenu son petit rituel. Chaque soir, elle s'arrêtait devant le miroir. Cela lui permettait de revenir à la réalité, de se remettre en tête ses nouvelles priorités. Elle allait devenir maman avant toute chose, il fallait qu'elle agisse en conséquence … Elle avait vraiment hâte de faire l'écographie mi-moldu, mi-sorcière, que madame Pomfresh lui avait promis pour bientôt. Avoir la photo serait une preuve encore plus importante que se ventre qui continue à s'arrondir …

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, une drôle de sensation la saisie. Elle posa la main sur son ventre.

- Est-ce …, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle sentait le bébé bouger. Les larmes lui vient aux yeux. Pas de tristesse mais de bonheur, encore une preuve de plus qu'elle allait avoir un bébé. C'était merveilleux cette sensation d'avoir la vie à l'intérieur de soi. Oui elle allait donner la vie … cela lui faisait un peu peur, elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à le rendre heureux et d'être la meilleure mère possible. C'est-à-dire à prendre les meilleures décisions possibles pour le bien de son bébé. Tout allait commencé par Harry et Ron, elle voulait être sûr qu'ils soient là près d'elle pour être les oncles du petit ou de la petite, tout en sachant la vérité, qu'ils soient là en leur âme et conscience. C'était décider elle allait leur dire la vérité sur la paternité de son enfant le jour même. En leur disant maintenant, ils choisiront d'être là ou pas et son enfant n'assistera pas ainsi à une dispute et ne sera pas rejeter s'ils venaient à l'apprendre par pur hasard plus tard. Voilà la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle comptait réviser la mâtiné et leur avouer tout après leur entrainement de Quidditch de début d'après-midi. Elle voulait se laisser du temps pour parler à Ginny. Elle aurait besoin de son aide pour tout expliquer sans que ça finisse trop mal …

Après le repas de midi, tandis que les garçons se dirigeaient vers le stade de Quidditch pour leur entrainement, Hermione retint un peu Ginny pour distancer les garçons qu'elles devaient suivre.

- J'ai besoin de toi Gin.

- Ça va Hermione ?

- Du mieux que je peux, oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

- Je vais tout leur dire … tout à l'heure …

- Tout ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Et Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Pour notre survie …

Ginny hocha la tête, pas besoin de plus d'explication cette phrase suffisait à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- Tu pourras compter sur moi pour les tempérer.

- Merci Ginny, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi et ton soutient.

- Euh je ne sais pas, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Hermione rigola et prit son amie dans ses bras.

- On le sent maintenant, souffla Ginny à son oreille.

- Oui, répondit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres. Il a bougé ce matin.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui !

- C'est super ! Bon j'y vais sinon Harry ne va pas être content.

- Je vous attendrais dans les gradins.

- Ok, dit Ginny en courant vers le stade laissant Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

oO0Oo

Blaise entendit toquer comme un dingue au tableau de l'appartement. Qui pourrait bien frapper ainsi. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Draco qui le poussa pour rentra. Il referma le tableau qui râlait d'avoir été malmené ainsi.

- Que veux-tu Draco pour frapper ainsi le tableau ?

- J'ai reçu du courrier.

- Et ?

- Mon père.

- Et ?

- On va avoir des problèmes.

- Bah vas-y raconte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Il dit que le maitre insiste pour avoir des résultats avant les prochaines vacances. Blaise on à moins de trois semaines pour réussir sinon on verra les conséquences. Il nous ordonne de rentrer et espère avoir de bonne nouvelle à entendre.

- Oh par Merlin …

- Oui ! On aura plus d'autre chance faut qu'on réussisse.

- Mais comment ? Ils sont inséparables.

- Je sais mais il doit y avoir quelques chose, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont des disputes en ce moment. Il faut savoir pourquoi ? Faut que je parle à ce morveux !

- Doucement avec lui, ce n'est qu'un première année.

- Je m'en contre fiche ! ça vie n'en dépend pas.

Blaise ne pouvait rien rajouter à cet argument. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine. Faire souffrir un peu quelqu'un pour garder la vie sauve ?

- Et ta mère y a laissé un message. Elle dit qu'aux prochaines vacances tu vas être très content.

- Oh j'espère que ça ne concerne pas Daphné.

- Je crois que si. Il y a pire comme partie tu sais.

- Pourquoi c'est qui pour toi ?

- Je ne sais pas je ne m'y intéresse pas, pas tant que je ne suis pas sur de sortir vivant de tout ceci.

- Bah ma mère s'en fiche de tout ça.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux ami, ils le pensaient très fort mais n'osait le dire. Tous deux n'avait hâte d'être aux prochaines vacances …

oO0Oo

L'entrainement se finit sur les encouragements d'Harry pour son équipe à propos du prochain match qui arrivait à grand pas. Hermione descendit des gradins et les attendit devant les vestiaires. Elle commençait à stressé. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment cela allait finir.

- Tient Hermione comment tu as trouvé l'entrainement ? demanda Harry en sortant le premier des vestiaires

- Vous êtes géniaux, le prochain match devrait être facile.

- Merci, je l'espère.

Ron et Ginny les rejoignirent et tous les quatre allèrent se promener le long du lac. Ils regardaient le paysage sans parler profitant de la quiétude du moment.

- Euh les garçons, faut que je vous parle, dit Hermione pour ce lancer.

Elle fut soulager de voir Ginny se placer à ses côtés montrant tout son soutient. Harry et Ron la regardèrent intrigué par ses paroles.

- Alors tout d'abord, il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas vous fâcher.

- Nous fâcher ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire ? demanda Harry.

Ron ne dit rien. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait dire se souvenant leur discussion devant la tour de Dumbledore.

- Vas-y lance-toi ? dit Ginny.

- Par où commencer ?

- Hermione tu commences à m'inquiéter, dit Harry.

- Dit le, dit Ron pour la première fois. Juste dit-le.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, et compris qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle prit une inspiration et en ne lâchant pas son regard, elle prononça les mots fatidiques.

- C'est Blaise …


	53. Chapter 53 : Je ne le regrette

**Réponse à la review de "Secret" :**

Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire vu que tu l'attendais avec impatience donc pour leur réaction faudra lire :) Pour Malefoy, faudra que tu attendes les prochains chapitre pour le savoir ^^ si je te répondais ça serait pas drôle :) donc voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : Je ne le regrette pas …**

- C'est Blaise …

- Oh je le savais ! Je le savais ! Ton ennemi quoi ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Une traitresse ! Je le savais ! s'exclama Ron.

- C'est justement pour ce genre de réaction que je ne vous l'ai pas dit plutôt.

Alors que Ron pétait les plombs, Harry leur avait tourné le dos tout en passant ses mains sur son visage, comme s'il essayait d'enlever sa fatigue. Il avait compris de quoi Hermione parlait en voyant la réaction de son meilleur ami, du coup il essayait d'encaisser le coup sans réagir comme lui mais c'était dur. Puis d'un coup il s'est retourné et Hermione n'aimait pas du tout le regard qu'il lui lançait sans que ça lui soit vraiment destinée, elle n'en était pas certaine.

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il calmement, trop calmement.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble maintenant ! Depuis Janvier il n'y a plus rien du tout.

- Depuis quand ?

- Septembre …

- Je le savais ! Quand on s'est disputé en début d'année je le savais ! Mais on m'a dit mais non Ron, tu te fais des films Ron. Tu es tout simplement jaloux Ron. Elle a faillit être violé c'est tout, mon œil oui !

- Ron ! cria Ginny pour le stopper.

- Et tu ne nous as rien dit, dit Harry toujours trop calmement.

- Non je n'avais pas l'intention de tomber amoureuse au début il …

- C'est encore pire ! Tu te tape un Serpentard juste pour le sexe ! Tu me dégoutes, cracha Ron. C'est bien fait pour toi cette grossesse.

Ginny s'approcha de son frère et lui donna une claque phénoménale. Elle voulait attirer son attention et c'était réussi. Il l'a regardait avec des yeux noirs.

- Maintenant tu vas écouter Hermione et arrêter de dire des choses que tu vas regretter plus tard.

- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais redevenu amie avec elle en fait tu savais tout depuis ce moment là.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Hermione vas-y.

- D'une part Ron, je ne te permettrais pas de me juger, ni de me traiter de salope, tu ne connais pas l'histoire. Oui c'est le père de mon bébé, oui ça fait depuis septembre qu'il se passait quelque chose mais le pourquoi du comment il n'y a que moi qui est vécu tout ça et qui sait le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Alors vas-y raconte ! dit Harry qui commençait à craquer.

- Harry…, commença-t-elle en le regardant.

- J'essaie de garder mon calme là, Hermione, donc explique-moi tout, tout de suite sinon je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir si je laisse éclater ma rage, même si tuer Zabini sur le champ me plairait bien. Ça ferait un Mangemorts de moins.

- Quand il est seul sans les autres c'est une autre personne. Je ne défends pas les choses qu'il pourrait faire ou qu'il a faites. Je dis juste que vous vous trompez quand vous pensez le connaitre.

- Et toi ? dit Ron en montrant son ventre de la main.

- Je croyais le connaitre, ok ! A ce moment là du moins. Maintenant je ne sais plus. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé !

- Sauver ?

- Quand Nott allait me violer ! C'est lui qui m'a sauvé.

- Du coup pour le remercier tu lui as dit « et si on faisait un bébé » c'est ça ?

- Il aurait très bien pu ne rien faire, ou pire, tout simplement participer mais à la place il s'est lever contre les siens contre les Serpentards, pour sauver une Gryffondor, une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je me sentais sale, salis par des mains ni douce ni bienveillante. Et lui seul savait ce qui s'était passé. Il n'a rien dit et Nott non plus. Un secret rapproche des gens bien plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Je lui étais redevable. Après ça, il aurait très bien pu m'ignorer mais il ne l'a pas fait, pendant mes crises de doute, après mes cauchemars, quand il m'entendait crier, il était le seul à venir me prendre dans ses bras pour me rassurer et me consoler et me redonner confiance en moi. Sur le coup, c'était moi la méchante, si vous cherchez un coupable, c'est moi. C'est moi qui aie fait l'égoïste, qui avait besoin de ses bras autour de moi pour me sentir de nouveau bien et non sale, c'est moi qui aie insisté pour qu'il sorte avec moi, malgré le fait qu'on soit ennemi à la base. Avec lui j'étais bien et j'ai su reprendre le dessus sur mes craintes et mon mal être …

Le fait d'avoir parlé du presque viole, avait refroidit les garçons, leur rappelant leur absence pendant ce moment de sa vie. Il ne disait plus rien du coup Hermione en profita pour continuer.

- On s'est fait surprendre par nos sentiments qu'on n'attendait pas. Mais c'est arrivé, on s'est aimé. Ce n'était pas que du sexe Ron ! On ne l'a fait qu'une fois. Une seule fois, le soir du bal de noël. Une seule et unique fois. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vraiment aimé à suffit pour que je tombe enceinte.

- Tu es toujours avec nous ? demanda Harry.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je l'ai toujours été même quand je sortais avec lui. On sortait ensemble mais on ne parlait pas de nos camp, de nos missions ou autre. On faisait comme si ça n'existait pas.

- Pourquoi avoir rompu alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui …, dit-elle avec un peu de mal. Du jour au lendemain, il a tout fait pour me faire fuir et me faire souffrir sans me dire pourquoi, du moins les vrai raisons.

- Es-tu sûr qu'il …, commença Harry.

- Qu'il n'a pas fait semblant du début à la fin juste pour te faire souffrir et pour me séparer de vous ?

- Oui.

- J'y ai pensé, quand il a rompu, je ne suis pas aveugle Harry, amoureuse oui mais pas aveugle. Je suis sûre que ce bébé à été fait dans l'amour, notre histoire était vrai je le sais, surtout depuis les deux dernières conversations que j'ai eu avec lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Désolé de prendre cet exemple mais regarde toi et Ginny ? Et bien, Blaise et moi c'est pareil à quelque chose près.

Harry et Ginny rougirent et Ron les regardèrent intrigué mais ne dit rien, il savait que sa sœur et son meilleur ami s'aimait toujours et qu'ils étaient séparés juste pour la protéger elle.

- Ok j'ai compris. Ce genre de chose tu le sais. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je sois déçu que tu ne nous l'ais pas dit plutôt et que j'ai envie de tuer Zabini.

- Je suis vraiment désolé j'espère que vous pourriez me pardonner un jour. Donc oui Blaise Zabini est le père de mon bébé. Il n'est pas au courant alors je vous en pris ne faite pas de bêtise. Ne lui en parlez pas, s'il vous plait.

- Oui, écoutez là les garçons, ajouta Ginny de sa douce voix pour les calmer.

Un combat intérieur était en train d'avoir lieu dans l'esprit des deux garçons. Ils hésitaient entre écouter Hermione où alors chercher Zabini jusqu'à le trouver et le tuer. Mais d'un coup, une révélation se fit dans l'esprit du rouquin.

- Comment ça il n'est pas au courant ? lui demanda-t-il. Je croyais que tu avais été lui dire quand on a faillit sortir ensemble.

Hermione voyait très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Elle avait bien été parlé à Blaise, bien résolu à tout lui avouer mais la situation à fait qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit ni ce jour là ni jamais.

- Oui j'ai bien été lui parler. Je voulais lui dire mais depuis qu'on a rompu pour je ne sais toujours pas quelles raisons, il était devenu un autre homme distant et … méchant. Ce jour là, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter et m'a rejeté sans remord du coup je lui dis qu'il était le seul perdant dans cette histoire et je suis parti te rejoindre mais au final il ne sait toujours rien. Il n'y a que nous qui sachons.

- Et c'est notre point fort, dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- S'ils essaient d'utiliser ça contre nous, ça ne marchera pas.

Hermione hocha la tête suivit des deux autres. Tous étaient d'accord avec Harry.

- Et ça pourrait être votre source de dispute aux yeux des autres, ajouta Ginny. Ron est le père mais il n'en veut pas.

- Quoi ?! Je dois passer pour le méchant ?! Tous vont croire que je suis un salaud ça va me poursuivre toute ma vie. Tous vont croire que se sera mon fils.

- Et si c'était une fille ? ajouta la rouquine en souriant.

- Ginny, je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée. Utiliser ma grossesse … Je préférerais la laisser cacher le plus longtemps possible.

- Oui, je sais Hermione mais on ne te laissera pas tomber. C'est un sacrifice à faire pour avoir une bonne raison de vous disputer.

Le silence retomba sur le groupe. Harry ne donna pas son avis car ce n'était pas sa décision mais celle de ses amis.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain, Draco quitta la salle commune des Serpentards, voulant aller à la bibliothèque. Crabbe et Goyle, le suivaient comme à leur habitude. Ses deux là ne pensaient qu'à manger et rigoler. Cela exaspérait le prince des Serpentards, mais au moins ils étaient fidèle et feraient n'importe quoi pour lui sans être contraint par un sort, obéissaient sans poser de question. Donc, la plupart du temps, il les laissait le suivre sans s'en préoccuper, en vivant sa vie. Aujourd'hui il était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était suivit. Une boule envahissait son ventre et sa gorge montrant le stress immense qui l'envahissait dès qu'il pensait à Voldemort et à sa mission qu'il n'arrivait pas à accomplir … encore … déjà l'année passé il avait échoué c'était sa deuxième chance, de pouvoir sauver sa famille du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il savait ce qui arriverait si dans trois semaines, lors des vacances, il n'y aurait aucun résultat promettant.

Lorsqu'il arriva au troisième étage, il vit par hasard celui qu'il voulait voir : Ryan Cordey. Il descendait les escaliers en avançant vers lui, concentré sur une feuille de cours. Totalement insouciant tout en ayant ce trait qui barrait son front constamment. Signe de son angoisse et de son inquiétude concernant sa sœur. S'il savait qu'en fait sa sœur avait fait ses propres choix et que le chantage qu'abusait Draco sur lui n'avait aucun but à la sauver. Mais le Serpentard allait encore en abuser et tout de suite … Ryan leva les yeux de son parchemin et fit de gros yeux en voyant le blond. Draco lui fit un signe de tête montrant le renfoncement qu'il y avait sur sa droite. Le première année fit de plus gros yeux encore mais écouta et changea sa direction. Il rentra dans les toilettes sur sa gauche, qu'indiqua de nouveau son harceleur qui le suivit de près.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans les toilettes Draco ?

Il se retourna vers les deux gorilles, réalisant enfin leur présence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bah … on allait …, commença Crabbe.

- … à la bibliothèque avec toi, finit Goyle.

- Bah allez-y, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai finit.

- Ok, dirent-ils en chœur avant de sortir des toilettes.

A leur sortie, ils bousculèrent Ron qui étaient devant la porte.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, cracha Goyle à l'intention du rouquin.

Ils partirent tous les deux sans s'en rendre compte que la présence du Gryffondor n'était pas désirée pour leur prince. Ron sourit, il empêcha la porte des toilettes de se refermer entièrement afin d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il remontait chercher un livre dans son dortoir, il finit par marcher derrière son ennemi. Il était donc bien placé pour voir la terreur dans les yeux de ce petit Gryffondor. Il avait trouvé cela louche surtout quand il l'avait vu se diriger en vitesse dans les toilettes pour Homme suivit par Draco et ses deux acolytes. Heureusement que les toilettes pour Homme du troisième étages, était dans un renfoncement et qu'on ne pouvait pas trop le voir rester devant la porte à écouter la discussion qui avait lieu à l'intérieur.

- Alors Ryan, as-tu des choses pour moi ?

- Non.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Ils ne parlent presque plus devant tout le monde en ce moment, même Harry et Ron quand ils sont seuls dans la salle commune, ils ne parlent que des cours.

- Et ?

- Vous voulez savoir de quels cours ils parlent ? demanda-t-il en tremblant.

- Oui ! Non ! Je m'en fiche ! Est-ce qu'ils se disputent ?!

- Ça leur arrive mais je suis toujours trop loin pour entendre vraiment bien ce qu'ils disent. S'il vous plait Draco je …

- Je trouve ça honteux ! Je ne te demande pas grand-chose donc maintenant tu vas essayer de savoir pourquoi ils se disputent !

- Ok Draco.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

- Je peux y aller ?

- Oui mais je reviendrais vers toi … Très bientôt, alors tu as intérêt d'avoir des réponses ! Sinon tu sais ce qu'il arrivera à ta sœur !

- Oui monsieur, dit-il d'une toute petite voix avant de courir vers la sortie.

Ron se cacha derrière une colonne ne voulant pas que le petit Gryffondor le voit. Il trouvait ça honteux que Malfoy l'utilise ainsi avec du chantage. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses amis au plus vite. Il rejoignit l'escalier afin de rejoindre la salle commune, mais il croisa Lisa Turpin. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

- Tu espionnes souvent ?

Ron rougis d'avoir été prit sur le fait, il pensait ou du moins l'avait espéré que se serait passé inaperçu.

- Non pas vraiment.

- C'est pour sauver le monde, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'en suis sûr. A plus, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Ron sourit puis couru chercher ce pourquoi il était monté vers sa salle commune, puis redescendit retrouver Harry et Ginny. Il était partie surtout pour les laisser seuls mais finalement c'était une bonne idée.

oO0Oo

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy craqua et donna un gros coup de point dans le miroir en face de lui, déformant ainsi son reflet. Cela le représentait vraiment bien, c'était lui mais brisé. Il resta un moment à se regarder puis essuya la seule larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue puis il alla retrouver Crabbe et Goyle à la bibliothèque.

oO0Oo

- Bah alors Ron tu en as mis du temps pour chercher ton livre.

- Comme-ci cela vous avait gêné ?

Harry et Ginny rougirent mais alors que le brun allait répondre à son ami, il vit Hermione arrivé.

- Salut vous trois, dit-elle les sauvant de leur embarra.

- Salut.

- Faut que je vous dise un truc, déclara Ron après s'être assis à côté de sa sœur. Il faut faire attention à un des premières années de chez nous, Ryan quelque chose …

- Ryan Cordey ? Pourquoi ? dit Hermione connaissant tous les premières année en ayant eu à s'en occupé au début de l'année.

- C'est une taupe, Malfoy le fait chanter pour qu'il lui dévoile ce qu'on dit et si on se dispute.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- J'ai entendu une discussion entre Malfoy et Ryan quand je suis monté, d'où mon retard.

- Je le savais méchant mais à ce point, c'est gros. Il faudrait en parler à Dumbledore.

- Quand j'y pense, la dernière fois qu'on parlait dans la salle commune jusque très tard, il était là.

- C'est vrai je m'en souviens, affirma Ginny. Il est souvent dans les parages quand on y réfléchit.

- En tout cas, il pourrait nous être utile.

- Tu veux qu'on l'utilise aussi Ron ? demanda Hermione.

- Bah on pourrait parler devant lui, et lui le répéter à Malfoy, du genre comme nos futurs disputes ou le plan de Ginny.

- Il faut qu'on en parle avec Dumbledore et on décidera ensuite …


End file.
